The Potions Journeyman
by Murai-Sakura
Summary: SEQUEL to the Potions Apprentice. AU. Harry is starting out his sixth year at Hogwarts. With Voldemort gone, he expected a calm school year for once. It soon becomes clear that someone is trying to kill him, though. Who and why? Snape and Harry mentor fic. No slash. Warning: Graphic violence. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_When I asked everyone what they would like to see next, a sequel was what was requested the most. So here we go._

_I want to thank everyone for their many reviews for the prequel to this. They made me very happy and eager to write again. For anyone who is new. Please read the Potions Apprentice first. Otherwise, you will be very confused._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the world of Harry Potter and its characters. These belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

**The Potions Journeyman**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Did you get me something good for my birthday, tomorrow?" Harry asked eagerly.

"What?" Snape asked in mock-astonishment. "It's not your birthday tomorrow. You must be mistaken."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not letting you get out of this one, Severus," he chided. "Like it or not, you're coming to the Weasleys with me. You're not avoiding it by pretending you forgot."

"Surely I might have taken a few blows to the head," Snape replied slyly. "A temporarily lapse in memory will be forgiven, don't you think?"

"I was there," Harry reminded Snape. "You didn't take any blows to the head."

"Perhaps your own memory loss made you forget?"

"I'll drag you there myself if I have to."

"I still don't understand why you would wish for me to be there," Snape sighed. "If not for my sake, think of the damper on your birthday spirits I would surely be."

"Don't be such a git," Harry grinned. "You know I want you there. It's always fun to see you scare the living daylights out of Ron."

"Enjoyable as that may be for me, Don't you think your little friends might fault you for it?"

"They know what you mean to me," Harry smiled, the teasing tone that had been in his voice now gone. "Which is why I want you there more than anything."

Snape shook his head in disbelief at the soft-hearted wretch he had become. "As you wish," he conceded. "Let _that_ be your birthday present."

"Fine," Harry shrugged, calling Snape's bluff expertly. He plopped down onto the soft, fluffy couch they had picked out together and stared at the ceiling above him. He raised his recently injured arm in the air and tested it out as he had done many times in the past week.

"What are you doing?" Snape sighed.

"Just checking if my elbow will remain in place," Harry replied.

"If it did so yesterday, it will do so today," Snape sneered. "Unless you got into trouble again."

"Please," Harry sighed. "What kind of trouble could I possibly get into in this backwards neighbourhood?"

"If I recall, an all-out showdown with the Dark Lord happened right around the corner," Snape said. "Or are you experiencing memory loss after all?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Harry groaned. He flopped onto his belly and leaned on the armrest in order to stare out of the window. Alex was setting up a newly painted white picket fence around the front yard of the house. He stopped for a moment to seemingly crack his back when he locked gazes with Harry. He happily waved to the boy causing Harry to wave back.

"Maybe I should help him," Harry said guiltily.

Snape looked out of the window as well to see what Harry meant before grunting disapprovingly.

"You will do no such thing," he said. "You're still recovering from your injuries. Magic isn't the cure for everything, you know?"

"I know," Harry grumbled, sliding down the couch onto the floor in dismay. "But I'm just so bored!"

"Read a book," Snape suggested.

"I already read every book I own," Harry replied. "Twice!"

"So read them a third time," Snape replied as he turned the page of his own book. "And stop fidgeting."

"Git," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Brat," Snape replied cheerfully. "By the way. This came for you this morning. Perhaps it will take your mind off of things."

Snape waved an envelope in Harry's direction for him to take.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Your O.W.L. results I would wager," Snape replied, now flicking the envelope towards Harry when he still hadn't gotten up to collect it.

Harry caught it easily with his seeker reflexes but made no attempt to open it.

"If you expect the parchment to announce the results to you in the same manner a howler would, I can assure you that that will not be happening," Snape said evenly. "What are you worried about?"

"What if my results are bad?" Harry said, "I kind of skipped half of my History of Magic exam because of – well – everything that happened."

"I will take that into account," Snape replied. "Considering your magical prowess, I am sure everything else will be satisfactory."

Harry chuckled. "If you say so." He gathered his Gryffindor courage and opened the envelope. He skipped the accompanying letter with all the background information he didn't particularly care for at that moment and looked at his results.

Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: E  
Charms: E  
Defence Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: P  
Herbology: E  
History of Magic: D  
Potions: O  
Transfiguration: E

"I got a Poor in Divination," Harry groaned.

"Excellent," Snape praised. "I would have had to ground you had you done any better."

"And Dreadful in History," Harry continued in equal distress.

"That could only be expected," Snape said. "Would you like me to request a make-up exam for you?"

"No, that's alright," Harry sighed. "It's not as if I want to be a history professor or anything."

"That's for the best," Snape responded. "Because I highly doubt that Professor Binns will ever retire."

Snape winced a little as he repositioned in the couch. His abdomen still hurt somewhat when he moved around at times. He tried not to show it, though.

"All in all, you did very well, Harry," Snape complimented. "And you got an O in potions, which is most important after all."

"At least I'll get to be in your N.E.W.T. class," Harry grinned.

Surprisingly, Snape smirked mischievously at that statement.

"What?" Harry asked carefully.

"I won't be teaching potions next year, Harry," Snape revealed.

"What?" Harry jumped to his feet, ignoring the dull ache in his leg from where the tendons were cut. "Did Dumbledore sack you? Why?"

"Calm down, you impetuous child," Snape chided, raising the one eyebrow in response. "I've been offered the Defence Against the Dark Arts position and I can't very well teach two classes. I would surely have some mysterious disappearances of students on my hands if I did that."

"Oh," Harry said as he sunk back down. "I wonder what will happen to you this year?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Snape sighed exasperatedly.

"That position is cursed, after all," Harry shrugged. "No one seems to manage it for more than a year."

"Perhaps you wouldn't have gotten a Poor in Divination if you had spouted that particular nonsense on your exam," Snape snarled. "Don't be daft."

Harry looked out of the window again and saw Alex examine the magical Lilies with a frown. "Uh oh," he said.

"What?" Snape asked.

"Aren't you ever afraid that some muggle might think your patch of magical lilies to be somewhat strange?" Harry asked, eyeing Alex carefully.

"They bloom the way the seasons command them to," Snape explained, not at all worried.

"Take it from someone who has actually spent time in a garden," Harry said. "Flowers like those don't just come back year after year for over a decade. You even spelled that patch to be clear of weeds and stuff."

"I doubt anyone will take notice," Snape sighed, utterly bored with the subject.

"Alex seems very intrigued for one," Harry said as he waved at the man once more.

"I'll take care of it," Snape grumbled. He carefully got up from his seat and walked out of the door, towards Alex. Harry watched their exchange with mild interest.

Alex was all smiles and chuckles while Snape talked to him in that calm and eerie way he had about him. Harry saw Snape pull some notes out of his pocket and attempt to hand them to Alex but the muggle held his hands up defensively, refusing to take anything. Snape looked so irritated that it made Harry laugh out loud. Eventually, Snape grabbed hold of Alex' jacket and forcibly stuffed the notes in there before stomping back inside leaving a somewhat peeved Alex on his lawn.

"Bribed him to keep his mouth shut about the lilies?" Harry laughed.

"I merely rewarded him for his services," Snape said gruffly.

"Doesn't look like he wanted your reward," Harry said. "Look."

Snape followed Harry's pointed finger to see Alex put the notes down on their porch, holding the money down with a stone. Snape rapped on the window, causing Alex to look up in alarm before the man waved happily and ran off.

"Dunderhead," Snape muttered. "He should think of his wife."

"He probably does," Harry said as Snape went out to retrieve the money. "He probably thinks about you helping her way back when."

Snape made a non-committal noise before burying his overly large nose back into his book muttering things about muggles and Gryffindors.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Harry!" Ron yelled loudly as soon as Harry stepped through the floo. He clapped Harry on the shoulder but jumped back when Snape appeared next.

"Hello, Professor," Ron greeted shiftily.

"Good morning, Mr Weasley," Snape responded. "How is your potions essay coming along?"

Ron gulped, his face becoming as red as his hair. "Well, er…"

"Harry!" Called a shrill voice. Before Harry could register the presence of his friend, he was engulfed in the bushy mane that was Hermione's. He almost fell backwards by the sheer force of her impromptu hug but the subtle and strong hand of Snape held him upright.

"Kindly steady yourself, Ms Granger," Snape chided lightly. "Harry has not yet recovered from last week's ordeal."

Hermione withdrew immediately, horror on her face. "Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry assured with a mean look at his guardian who was glaring back without remorse. "He exaggerates."

"Well, Happy birthday," Hermione said happily, ignoring the comment Harry made. She was clearly still afraid of the fearsome man.

There were at least two members of the Weasley household who did not fear the Potions Master one bit. And they made that very clear when they showered both of the new arrivals with confetti and wildly coloured crickets that chirped the tune to 'Happy birthday'.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Fred and George cried in unison.

"Oh hey there, Professor," Fred said as he clapped Snape on his thankfully good shoulder. Snape seemed to be too taken aback by that bold gesture to make a snide comment.

"Confetti really is your style," George laughed, winking at their least favourite professor.

Casually, Snape smoothed his robe and attempted to remove some of the confetti by doing so. It multiplied as soon as he touched it.

Harry snorted as he tried to conceal his laughter.

"Well," Snape said sternly. "I'll be happy to be rid of your presences in my class."

Fred sighed sadly," More's the pity, Professor."

"We will miss you dearly," George said as he put a hand to his heart. "But we will make sure that our fantastic pranks will never be forgotten. You see -"

"We have decided –"

"- To open a joke shop!"

"And you have been selected to test out very first products!"

Snape glared at them. "I suppose it was too much to wish for a year free of your shenanigans."

"Come on, Professor," Fred teased. "You know you'll miss us."

"We've always been your favourites," George agreed.

Snape – who had quite enough of the multiplying confetti and harassing crickets at this point – moved his wand to banish the blasted joke products into nothingness.

George clicked his tongue. "That won't do, Fred."

"Indeed not, George," Fred agreed. "That was too easy. We will need to make some improvements."

"But for now, Quidditch, Harry?" George asked.

"Absolutely!" Harry agreed eagerly.

"I think not," Snape said sternly. "Must I remind you, once again, that you are still injured?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll be fine," he whined. "I've had much worse than this if you remember. And besides, it's not like it's going to be dangerous or anything."

"Fine," Snape complied. "But if you fall off your broom, you are banned from Quidditch this year."

"Ha! I'd like to see you say that to McGonagall," Harry challenged. But he didn't wait around to hear Snape's reply. Instead, he rushed off to the Weasleys who were already waiting for him to get on his broom. Hermione was keeping score rather than getting into the air herself.

"How are you fairing, Severus?" Molly asked as she put down a glass of pumpkin juice next to him. "I can't imagine the difficulty of suddenly taking in a teenage boy."

"Try one that keeps trying to get killed every year," Snape added with annoyance. "It's a good thing the Dark Lord is finally gone."

"I hear they might give Harry an award for his services," Molly said.

"I doubt he'll appreciate that," Snape chuckled. "I think he's quite content staying out of the spotlight."

"You know him well," Molly smiled. "And you are right, of course. Didn't you have any reporters come to your door yet?"

"I think that most people don't know that Harry lives with me now," Snape replied. " Let alone that they know _where_ I live. And even _that_ changed overnight."

"I'll take that as a no," Molly replied. Snape nodded.

Snape watched Harry toss the quaffle through a makeshift hoop, bypassing Ron to do so. He laughed as he did a victory loop around his best friend who seemed to seethe on his broomstick.

"Molly," Snape asked hesitantly. "Does Harry look happy to you?"

Molly eyed him questioningly before diverting her gaze to the raven-haired child in the air.

"Most of the time," she said. "More so now than he used to. But I think he's always had a lot on his mind."

"I see," Snape sighed.

"Don't worry, Severus," Molly said encouragingly. "I'm sure that – with You-Know-Who gone – he will be a lot happier all around. The weight of the world should no longer be on his shoulders."

"You're probably right," Snape said evenly. "Thank you, Molly."

"Anytime," Molly said sweetly. "Would you like a fire whiskey, dear?"

"Very much so," Snape grinned.

* * *

"Present time!" Fred and George yelled as they thrust a big box into Harry's arms. "Please look away, Professor," Fred added.

Harry received a load of joke products that came with strict instructions. Snape did not look away. In fact, he was interested to see what kind of mischief he could expect.

"Please try them out and let us know how they worked," George said. "Honest feedback only, please."

"Will do," Harry grinned before accepting his other gifts. He received the usual load of sweets, homemade pudding and quidditch novelties from the Weasleys. From Lupin and Hermione, he got books. At least that would give him something to do for the rest of the summer.

"What did _you_ get him, Severus?" Molly asked encouragingly.

"I showed up," Snape shrugged. "That was our agreement."

"That it was," Harry smirked, once again calling Snape's bluff.

The pair stared each other down for a minute or two before Snape conceded. "Brat," he said in an almost loving way. He tousled Harry's head roughly causing Ron's mouth to fall open.

"Stop it!" Harry chuckled and stepped back from the offending hand.

"Happy Birthday," Snape said and suddenly handed Harry two gifts that he seemed to have conjured out of thin air. Naturally, they were wrapped in green paper with silver ribbons.

"Really?" Harry asked incredulously. "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm in Gryffindor!"

"No way," Snape gasped theatrically. "That must have slipped my mind. Are you quite sure?"

Hermione snorted and received an anxious glare from Ron for it. Molly and Arthur just wore big and goofy grins.

"Slytherins," Harry muttered before ripping the paper off the first, smaller box. Inside of it was a large, golden cuff with crimson adornments at its edges. In the rim, there was a hole with a sort of small and flat quill inserted into it.

"It's beautiful," Harry said honestly, slapping the cuff on his left wrist.

"Try using the quill to write something on it," Snape said.

Curious, Harry did as he was told. He wrote the word 'hi' and watched it disappear much like the words in Tom Riddle's diary had done.

"Look," Snape said and he showed Harry a cuff he was wearing made of silver and green. On its surface, the word 'hi' had appeared.

"It's a means of communicating," Snape explained. "With your knack of finding danger wherever you go, I thought this might be a fitting gift. It might also ease my worries a bit."

"Thank you," Harry said, smiling brightly. "I don't expect to be needing it this year but it's beautiful either way."

"I hope you're right, Harry," Snape said before motioning to the larger package.

As eager as a young child, Harry ripped the paper of the soft and light package to shreds revealing a set of gorgeous robes.

"Wow," Ron said adoringly. "Nice duelling robes, Professor Snape."

"Duelling robes?" Harry asked. He unfurled the fabric and stared in awe at the beautifully sown black robes with golden detailing that almost seemed like what muggles would call Elvish. The sleeves had room for storing one's wand and the inner pockets were designed to hold potions. There were even some hidden pockets for items you didn't want revealed to your enemy. The fabric was light but seemed very sturdy.

"You'll be needing those in my class," Snape said. "So I thought I would give you a head start."

Harry very much doubted that any of the other students would be buying duelling robes as gorgeous and expensive-looking as these. Emerald eyes sought out obsidian, screaming gratitude.

"Thank you so much," Harry said. Even after all those years, he was still not entirely used to getting gifts. And who knew that Snape could be so thoughtful with his. Before Harry had even realized it, he had wrapped his arms around Snape's waist in a warm hug which Snape reciprocated immediately albeit awkwardly.

"Think nothing of it, Harry," Snape said. "You deserve all of this and much more."

When Harry pulled away and turned back to his friends, he saw them all gape at them in various stages of shock. He supposed it had to be quite rare to see Snape exhibit any kind of emotion, let alone one of love. Harry grinned. That was exactly what that was. Love.

"Who wants cake?" Molly asked, breaking the silence. She revealed a large birthday cake that she made herself. It flashed brightly in the Gryffindor colours and had sixteen candles lit on top.

"Make a wish, Harry," Arthur urged.

Harry thought long and hard. He already had everything he wanted and didn't want to ask for anything more. So instead, he wished for everything to stay like this. Because right now, he was happy.

* * *

When Harry and Snape stepped out of the floo again, they were met with a rapid knock on their door. It was already late and Snape told Harry to wait in the sitting room.

"Voldemort may be gone but there are still Death Eaters on the loose," he had explained.

Wand at the ready, he opened his door, only to be aiming the magical stick at Alex' face. He looked utterly confused and even a bit upset.

"Alexander," Snape greeted. "It is late. Is something wrong with Emma?"

"Emma's fine, Severus," Alex frowned. "But there is something I need to ask you."

By now, Harry- who realized there was no danger – had stepped up as well.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked.

"Oh, Harry," Alex greeted. "Happy birthday, kiddo. And yes, thank you."

Begrudgingly, Snape allowed Alex entry, cocking an eyebrow at his dishevelled and somewhat dirty appearance. Harry brought him a cup of tea that he seemed to eye somewhat suspiciously before taking a sip.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Okay," Alex said, clearly gathering courage for something. "Severus, I have always defended you against some of the people who thought you were a vampire. I mean, how silly can you get, right? But I always knew there was something off about you."

"Excuse me?" Snape growled.

"Yeah, I love you and all, but you are out of the ordinary as I'm sure you'll admit."

Snape grunted disapprovingly but held his tongue.

"So look, I wanted to get Harry something nice for his birthday," Alex explained. "So I thought that maybe I could find something in the remains of your old house. You know, belongings that you had been unable to collect or something. So I sifted through the rubble and the dust, only finding bits and pieces of what used to be books when I unearthed a door that led to a cellar of some kind."

"Ah," Snape said.

"Yeah!" Alex acknowledged. "It was like finding a medieval witch's lair. Stuffed with cauldrons and nasty looking ingredients it was. I found books there that were somewhat more intact and – well – you know me, I'm curious. So I took a gander. The things I read in there! I almost thought it was a joke but if so, it was a very elaborate one."

Snape gripped his wand a little tighter which didn't escape Harry's notice.

"So I wanted to head back here and ask you what this was all about when all of a sudden and out of the blue, a tall and ancient man appeared. His beard was long enough to tuck into his pants. I was scared of him at first but he seemed very kind. He just smiled at me and asked me if I knew you. So naturally, I regaled him with one of the many stories that I have of you. He laughed – because of course he did – and disappeared! Just like that!"

"Bloody Dumbledore," Snape growled. "Decrepit, senile old bat."

"Yeah, so er…" Alex concluded. "Are you a magician or a witch or something, Severus?"

* * *

_And so it begins. This is kind of a prelude because the real stuff will happen at Hogwarts but we'll get there._

_Please give me a review if you can. I'm eager to hear your thoughts._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all for your kind reviews. It really got me into gear so I'll hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

For a moment, Harry and Snape just stared at Alex who clearly felt silly having said what he just had. And yet he seemed to be determined to get a reply. The moment didn't last too long. At first, Harry snorted audibly before erupting with laughter. Snape glared at him but this went unnoticed as his vision became blurry with tears.

"That's quite enough," Snape growled but Harry could hardly catch his breath.

"Snape the magnificent!" He hollered, holding his stomach as it shook. "The Resplendent Severus!"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Are you quite done?"

"Just one more," Harry grinned. "Da Magik Trikstah!"

"Ridiculous," Snape snarled. "Now hush."

Snape crossed his arms and glared at Alex menacingly who was grinning along with Harry's outburst. "Magicians are frauds," he said evenly.

"So a witch then?" Alex offered, causing an entirely new fit of giggles to escape Harry who had done his best to keep his mouth shut.

"Oh come on, Severus," Harry said when he managed to get the words out. "Why _can't_ we tell him?"

"You know it's against the law," Snape said in annoyance. "Even if old fools like Dumbledore seem to get great joy out of ignoring that law."

"Come on, aren't you sick and tired of obliviating him?" Harry continued like Alex wasn't even there. "How many times have you had to do that now?"

"Seven times," Snape admitted.

"What?" Alex asked in shock. "_What_ did you do to me?"

"Nothing you'll remember," Snape snarled.

"Don't worry, Alex," Harry replied. "He didn't do anything except wipe your memory of things he wanted you to forget."

"Harry!" Snape admonished.

"Come on, Severus. We saved the wizarding world. Surely, the ministry will allow us this one slip-up?"

"I'm not sure if this is how I wish to make use of any favours we might have."

"Wizarding world?" Alex echoed. "So you're a wizard."

"Him and me both," Harry replied.

Alex seemed to take this information in stride though it could also be that he didn't fully believe Harry's revelation.

"Come on, Severus, show him something," Harry urged. "I would do it myself but underage magic is not allowed and everything."

"Of course," Alex said serenely. "That makes total sense."

"I am a wizard," Snape said. "_Not_ a magician and I will not be performing any tricks for the sake of one curious muggle."

"Muggle," Alex repeated. "Should I be offended?"

"If _you_ don't, _I_ will," Harry said, ignoring Alex.

"Why is this so important to you?" Snape asked in bewilderment.

Harry glanced at Alex before whispering softly. "He's the closest thing you have to a friend out here. I think it would only be right to let him get to know you."

Snape snorted. "You are clearly delirious. Go lie down on your bed while I deal with this fool."

"Or-" Alex offered, "I just go home and pretend like none of this happened. Bye now!"

He already had one foot out the door when Snape grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back in.

"No," Harry said. "I will not allow it. He has a right to know."

"And why – pray tell – do you think that?" Snape asked.

"Because we will probably still get chased by Death Eaters," Harry explained. "And they might be coming here again. Wouldn't it be sort of nice to warn at least one of the muggles of the danger they could be in?"

"I'm sure that even Alexander has the common sense to run away from people wearing skull masks," He directed his attention to Alex who was still struggling against Snape's firm grip. "Don't you?"

"Like the one that came to your old house the day before yesterday?" Alex asked, slightly panicked. "He was nice. What of it?"

Snape slapped his hand to his forehead so hard, Harry thought it would leave a mark.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Snape exclaimed. "Have you no common sense? No sense of self-preservation?"

"Hey!" Alex protested.

"Don't worry," Harry shrugged. "He asks me that all the time as well."

"Fine," Snape finally conceded. "Have it your way. Alexander, sit down."

"But I really –"

"You wanted to know the truth. I will share it with you and this time – if only for our own sakes – I will allow you to keep your memories."

"This time?" Alex asked.

"Unfortunately, your curiosity has gotten the better of you before."

"That – does sound like me," Alex admitted.

"Just sit down and hold your tongue."

Thankfully, Alex did just that. He sank into the plush couch next to Harry who gave him a comforting smile before he focused his attention on Snape.

"As it stands, Harry and I are wizards," Snape began. He held out his wand and showed it to Alex. "These are wands and are our most powerful weapons as well as our tools for everyday tasks."

He waved his wand and made a crystal miniature dragon appear out of nowhere that started flying around the room.

"Look at that!" Alex exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the crystal dragon that now sat perched on a lampshade. "Harry, it's a dragon!"

Harry chuckled. "I know, Alex."

The dragon chose that moment to breathe some fire causing Alex to jump up in delight to go poke and prod the creature.

"Alexander, focus!" Snape admonished before getting rid of the dragon with another wave of his wand.

Right, sorry," Alex said sheepishly, plopping back down onto the couch. He already appeared much more at ease. With a flourish of his hand, he gestured for Snape to continue.

"Harry and I are what you would call benign wizards," Snape continued. Harry snorted. He was sure that many people would not agree with Snape's claim of him being a 'benign' wizard, but he kept that thought to himself.

Snape ignored Harry's snort and continued. "But there are some dark wizards that are after us. They usually wear a mask such as the one you apparently already saw."

"And with _after_ you, you mean to say –"

"They wish us dead," Snape said flatly. "But surely not without subjecting us to hours of torture beforehand."

"Geez, what did you do, kick the dark king's puppy or something?" Alex frowned. "What could they possibly want with a child and his teacher?"

Snape and Harry exchanged a glance before Snape continued his explanation.

"We are responsible for the Dark Lord's demise," he said. "his followers are likely to be less than pleased about this."

"Wait. Do you mean to say that you killed him?" Alex asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes," Snape said curtly.

The three of them sat in silence for a few minutes. Alex seemed to be mulling everything over in a much calmer manner than Harry thought _he_ would have had if he had been in Alex' place. Finally, the muggle spoke.

"Your house was not blown up in a gas explosion, was it?" he asked.

"It was not," Snape replied. "The Dark Lord's minions destroyed it whilst battling our allies."

"And those owls," Alex sighed. "That humongous flock of owls. What were they doing here?"

"Delivering letters," Snape replied. "After news came out that the Dark Lord was vanquished, Harry received lots of fan mail from his blubbering fans. I even believe there were some marriage proposals in the mix."

"Bugger off," Harry said.

"So you're still in danger?" Alex asked. "Both of you?"

"Less so than before but yes," Snape admitted. "On that note, what did you tell the man with the skull mask? What did he look like?"

"Severus," Alex chided. "He had a mask on. How am _I_ supposed to know? All I know is that he had long, blond hair."

"Malfoy," Harry breathed.

"Sure," Alex shrugged. "And I didn't tell him anything. I'm not a _complete_ fool, you know. And I know how much you value your privacy, Severus. So I just told him you moved away after your house was destroyed which was not a lie."

Alex leaned back, crossing his legs comfortably. "So that's how you manage to heal everyone who comes to your doorstep," he said casually whilst grinning. "Magic."

"Indeed," Snape replied, already sick of this conversation. "Need I explain to you that you are not to tell a soul about all this? Not unless you wish to spend the rest of your meaningless life as a frog."

"Ah, ye of little faith," Alex said. "I won't tell anyone. No one would believe me anyway. Oh hey, do you think you could teach me magic?"

"No," Snape said simply. "Now I believe that it's getting rather late and we've had a long day. Would you mind terribly to head back to your home?"

"Fine," Alex grumbled, clearly not done with the conversation. "Oh, but one more thing."

"Yes?" Snape asked, seeming tremendously impatient.

"Now that I know – again that is – could you restore the memories you say you've wiped?"

Snape regarded him tiredly before replying. "Maybe one day but not right now."

"Alright, alright," Alex agreed in defeat. "I'll leave. But I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Your services would be very much appreciated, yes," Snape agreed, shutting the door as soon as he had the option.

"Merlin, that was annoying."

"I thought he took it very well," Harry said. "I can't wait to tell Hermione that he thought you were a witch."

"If you dare to do so, I'll make you experience just what it feels like to _be_ a witch."

"I haven't heard of such a potion," Harry frowned.

"I'll create it," Snape growled.

"Just to spite me?" Harry asked incredulously.

"That _is_ the greatest joy in my life," Snape replied.

* * *

The last month of summer vacation ended much quicker than Harry would have liked. Sure, nothing much had been going on in Spinner's end except for the occasional fun-filled visits by Alex but he had been able to visit Ron quite often to fly on his broomstick and get into all sorts of trouble.

As soon as Harry and Snape had both recovered they didn't need other people's help as much but that didn't stop Alex from dropping by as often as he could. Harry wasn't sure if it was to be helpful or if it was out of curiosity but he found that he didn't mind. He enjoyed Alex' company and knew for a fact that Snape did as well, loath he was to admit it.

Harry had visited Diagon Alley without a hitch and had gone shopping with Hermione and Ron. It was difficult because of all the people swarming him around every corner they turned. Many of them handed him impromptu gifts that ranged from sweets and flowers to the actual books and supplies he would need for school. The books he received duplicates of, he happily shared with his friends.

Some pictures were taken and yes, some autographs were handed out but Harry didn't get trampled so all in all it was a good day.

When the time came to leave for Hogwarts, Snape left Harry with a choice. He could take the floo to Hogwarts with him or he could take the train. Harry – who just wanted to start to feel like a normal kid – decided to take the train.

And so he found himself sitting in a shared compartment with his two best friends as they each told stories about their respective summers. When Harry interrupted their easy-going conversation to head to the loo, he was stopped on the way there.

"Potter," came a familiar voice.

Harry turned around to come face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was not accompanied by his two henchmen which relaxed Harry.

"Malfoy," he greeted, not forgetting that they had at least been on neutral terms last year.

"Do you think it wise to take the train?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. "I would think you'd care more about your life than that."

"Are you threatening me?" Harry asked incredulously.

Draco sighed. As he ran a hand through his hair, Harry noticed that the boy looked tired. Haunted even.

"Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Fine, Potter," Draco replied evenly. "And no, I'm not threatening you. I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on the person who killed You-Know-Who. I just want to remind you that there are people out there that are still trying to kill you. Out of revenge."

"Like your father?" Harry challenged.

Draco's gaze fluttered upwards to meet Harry's. There was genuine anguish in his eyes.

"Yes, like my father," he admitted. "Much to my dismay I might add. He hasn't been home lately. Probably thinks that the ministry could track him if he did. But I don't mind him being gone at all."

Anger and resentment clouded Draco's eyes but Harry knew that wasn't directed at him.

"Did you know that I was about to be forced to accept the Dark Mark? Just like that? He would've killed my mother if I refused."

"Your father or Voldemort?" Harry asked, feeling sorry for the Slytherin in front of him.

"I'd rather not say," Draco said through gritted teeth. "All I know is that, thanks to you, it didn't happen."

"So you're not upset with me?" Harry asked.

"Have you been listening to anything I've said?" Draco asked, a hint of impatience in his voice. "No, I'm not upset with you. In fact –" He held out his hand for Harry to shake, "- I would like to offer you my gratitude."

Had Draco acted like a complete git the previous year, Harry wasn't sure if he would have believed him. But he hadn't. Draco had been a lot more subdued and even friendly at times which made all the difference in the world to Harry. So he took Draco's outstretched hand and shook it.

"Good to know that not the entirety of Slytherin wants me dead," he joked.

Draco laughed darkly. "Only a few of them," he said and Harry felt chills when he sensed that Draco was not really joking. "But don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them for you."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry muttered, suddenly feeling a lot less safe. On the other hand, Snape was the head of house for Slytherin. He was the most cunning one of all. If anyone would know about an assassination attempt beforehand, it would be him.

"You know, Malfoy," Harry said. "If you had acted like this the day you asked me to be your friend, I would have accepted."

"Would you really?" Malfoy asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Harry confirmed. "And I probably would have been in Slytherin right now."

Draco chuckled innocently. "Yeah right."

"Harry?"

Harry looked up to see Hermione come his way. She wore a frown on her face and glared at Malfoy as she came to stand beside Harry.

"Everything alright here?"

"Just peachy," Malfoy replied icily. He glanced one more time towards Harry, not a hint of malice in those grey eyes, and walked away.

"What was he saying _now_?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Nothing, really," Harry replied. He didn't think Draco would like it very much if he told Hermione what he had just learned. "He was being nice, to be honest."

"Well, I guess he did grow up a bit last year," Hermione admitted. "This might be good for the house rivalries."

"Who knows," Harry said. "Only time will tell."

The rest of the train ride went by without much further ado. Ron hadn't reacted much to Hermione's explanation of Harry's long absence besides throwing around the words 'prat' and 'spoiled little rich boy' a couple of times. Harry didn't comment, determined to wait and see how Draco would act towards him when in the presence of other members of house Slytherin.

* * *

The sorting of the new batch of first years as well as Dumbledore's speech were not able to grab Harry's attention that evening. He felt absolutely parched and hungry and couldn't wait for the food to arrive. It's not as if he didn't get fed at home but he had been too anxious to return to Hogwarts to eat much of anything that day.

Snape looked very bored and was sitting next to the new Potions teacher that Dumbledore had introduced as Professor Slughorn. He had apparently taught at Hogwarts before. Even though the man had been a Slytherin, he appeared to be kind and jovial nonetheless, much to the chagrin of Snape, apparently.

Harry chuckled when he saw Snape roll his eyes, only to meet Harry's gaze. Harry shook his head at the potions master and went to write something on his cuff.

'_Don't roll your eyes at people. It's rude.'_

Harry watched Snape look down at his wrist and raise a singular eyebrow. He just fixed him with a pointed glare in return and soon Harry sighed and went back to staring at his empty plate.

Finally, Dumbledore uttered his customary words of nonsense and piles of food appeared on every table. Silently thanking whatever gods may be up there, Harry piled the food high onto his plate. A few carrots and pieces of broccoli floated onto it of their own accord. Harry glared at them angrily and shoved them onto Hermione's when she wasn't looking only to be met with more vegetables.

He glanced towards Snape who was smirking triumphantly causing Harry to narrow his eyes in dismay. Eventually, Snape just nodded towards Harry's plate, urging him to eat and so Harry did, ignoring the vegetables completely.

He poured himself a glass of pumpkin juice, filling up Ron's cup as well when the redhead edged it closer to Harry, too busy stuffing his face to even ask politely.

Harry gratefully gulped down a few swallows of the juice before realizing there was something terribly wrong. To make sure, he sniffed his cup carefully only to confirm his suspicions. Moonseed.

Harry thought quickly. He yanked the cup Ron was about to press to his lips from his hands and poured it back into the pitcher it had originated from.

"Hey!" Ron exclaimed in his dismay but Harry ignored him. He vanished the cup into nothingness and got up, pitcher in hand. He could already feel his legs becoming wobbly.

He quickly looked around the room to see if anyone was watching him. He paid special attention to the Slytherin table but was not being watched at all. Even Snape seemed to be in deep conversation with McGonagall.

"Harry, where are you going?" Hermione asked but Harry couldn't waste any time. With great effort he walked towards the teachers' table, feeling that pain in his extremities that was to be expected in this case.

When Snape finally noticed Harry all but wobble towards his table, he just eyed him weirdly. He opened his mouth to say something when Harry slammed the pitcher down in front of Snape with a bit more force than he had wanted to use.

"I've been poisoned," he said, gesturing weakly towards the pitcher before his legs buckled beneath him and the world became black.

* * *

_Let the angst recommence! Finally, the fluff has gone and more terrible things are happening. Sorry to cut it short but I really wanted to end the chapter here._

_Please honour me with your reviews if you can._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you kindly for your reviews. It's nice to see that – even though this sequel generates a lot less traffic – I still get a fair amount of reviews. You gave me the motivation to write today because I really didn't want to at first. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Harry felt trapped. His eyes were staring ahead. They were lidless. Voices surrounded him. He wanted to reach out but his arms were too heavy. They hurt too much. He saw darkness but a visual was soon revealed. He saw a light which he was desperate to follow.

When he focused on the light it seemed to close in on him in the blink of an eye and soon he was engulfed in an image he had never hoped to see again.

He lay on the cold, unforgiving ground. It was hard and rough, grating against his skin. Was he even wearing any clothes? He wished could look down, avert his gaze from what he saw in front of him. But he could not. He was forced to stare at the lifeless body of Severus Snape, blood trickling down his lips, his entire robe wet with the same red and sticky substance. An empty vial had rolled away from Snape's lifeless hand and lay a few inches out of its reach.

His eyes – though unmoving and devoid of life - seemed to stare right into Harry's soul as if they were accusing him. But his white lips did not move to utter the words. He was dead. And there was no way of saving him.

From somewhere behind him, Harry could hear the heartless laughter formed by a voice that could only be Voldemort's. And he understood. This was the reality he had created. Everything else had been a dream. All was lost and he would pay the price for what he had done.

His heart ached as much as his body did and with a flash, he realized where the pain was coming from as Voldemort uttered that one cruel word '_Crucio'_ with childish glee.

If Harry could scream, he would. But his raw throat was unable to form any sound that wasn't a dry croak. And so he lay there in agonizing silence at the mercy of a man that knew none with only the knowledge that he brought this on himself to keep him company.

* * *

"Where is that essence of lavender?" Snape snapped at a flushed Hermione. He knew very well that he should try and keep his temper but found it very hard to do so.

As soon as he was handed the ingredient, he dropped it into the cauldron, stirring frantically before holding out his hand again in which Hermione placed the crushed bezoar. All in all, she was very helpful indeed.

When Harry had collapsed in the great hall, claiming he was poisoned, Snape got into action before any of the other professors – including Slughorn – had even managed to move a muscle. The students had been in disarray but were managed by their heads of houses. At that moment, Snape had been very thankful that the Slytherins were as organised as they were.

"Mistletoe berries," he grunted and Hermione – who had already gathered those without being asked to – handed them to Snape in an instant.

Poppy had taken Harry to the infirmary while Snape had left for his dungeons with the pitcher of pumpkin juice in hand to start his testing. He hadn't even noticed it when Hermione had tailed him, so far gone had he been. But she had offered to help him brew an antidote, recognising the situation for what it was immediately.

He hurriedly swished his wand over the cauldron and watched impatiently while it turned from orange to green. As soon as the change had occurred, Snape bottled the antidote and left for the infirmary, not even caring if Hermione was following him or not.

As was in his nature, he flung open the double doors with such brutality that they slammed against the walls, earning himself a stern glare from Madame Pomfrey.

"Spare me, Poppy," he snarled, walking towards the bed in which Harry resided at that time. The boy looked positively horrifying. He was a ghastly pale. Almost to the point where one might think he had no blood left in his body. His forehead was glistening with sweat and his brow was creased in horror, indicating the restlessness the boy was tangled up in.

His hands clutched his blankets so tightly, Snape expected his nails to sink right through them and his breathing was ragged and uneven.

Unceremoniously, Snape lifted Harry's upper body easily with his right arm and poured the antidote down his throat with his left hand. If he had brewed it correctly – which he knew he did – the effect would be immediate.

As Snape silently counted the seconds that went by in his head, Harry's eyes fluttered open. As they tried to focus their gaze, Snape realized that he was still awkwardly holding Harry upright and softly lowered him back down.

"Easy now," he said in what he hoped would be a soothing tone despite the anxiety he still felt. "You'll be alright."

"What happened?" Harry asked groggily. When his eyes finally fixed on Snape, they filled with such despair and sadness that Snape found himself at a loss for words. Not something that happened often.

"You're alive," Harry breathed. "I thought you were dead."

"Harry, you're the one who was poisoned," Snape said evenly though inside he was seething with rage at the culprit. "I was never in any danger."

"But you took the potion and-"

"Hush, child," Snape interrupted him softly. Clearly, the boy was still out of it, suffering from the aftereffects of the poison.

"Will he be alright?" Hermione asked. Finally, Snape realized that the witch had indeed followed him here but he didn't think it prudent to admonish her for it.

"I suspect that he will," he replied instead. "If only because he had the sense to come to me immediately. Did anyone else drink from that juice?"

"Ron almost did," Hermione sniffed. "but as soon as Harry realized something was wrong, he took the cup from Ron."

Harry had been lying there, listening quietly to the people who were talking near his bedside. Confusion still clouded his mind. But at that statement, his eyes widened in realization.

"Right!" he exclaimed, sitting upright in an instant. "Someone poisoned the pumpkin juice!"

"Lie back down, Harry," Madame Pomfrey said sternly, her arms crossed as a sign that she did not want any arguments.

"But I feel fine!" Harry lied. Truth be told, his limbs still felt as if he had been suffering from the cruciatus curse.

"You're a terrible liar," Snape replied tiredly. "Just do as you are told."

"But I can't be in the hospital wing on my first day back!" Harry argued vehemently.

"Harry," Snape growled in frustration. "I know you've had a trying day already but I assure you it wasn't exactly a picnic for me either. I would very much appreciate it if you didn't try to goad me into an argument with you because neither of us will feel better in the end."

Harry refrained from replying. He just crossed his arms and leaned back into his pillows, doing his utmost best to keep from meeting Snape's gaze.

The Potions master sighed. "As you wish," he said. His voice had a sort of defeated tone to it that almost drew an apology from Harry but the stubborn boy kept his mouth shut.

"It's best if you leave as well, Miss Granger," Madame Pomfrey said kindly. "It's getting late and I'm sure that Mr Potter could use his rest."

"Okay," Hermione said uncertainly. She pecked Harry on the cheek and gave him a soft smile. "Feel better."

"Yeah, thanks," Harry answered a bit more coldly than he had meant. His mind was still reeling from the dream that had seemed so real and he just felt really out of sorts. It was almost as if the happy life he had with Snape could be ripped away from him at any time. And he would be left with nothing but despair.

"Get some sleep, Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey ordered before turning off the lights. Harry sighed and rolled on his side. He shouldn't be thinking like this. Voldemort was dead and although someone was obviously trying to kill him – which he was already used to at this point – at least no one had tried to kill Snape. For some reason, this comforted him enough to soon drift away into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

When Harry woke up the next day, it was already noon. Groaning with the knowledge that he was now already behind on his classes, he reached for his glasses only to be met with a cardboard box of sorts.

Finally finding his glasses, he saw what it was. A box of every flavour beans. If getting landed in the hospital wing was good for one thing, it was to replenish his stock of sweets. He chuckled mildly at the thought that he would have to fake a quidditch accident the next time he was in the mood for a chocolate frog and reached for some of the cards that were on his desk.

Ron and Hermione had both sent him something which sent a pang of guilt through Harry's chest when he remembered how short he had been with his friend the other day. There was a card from Neville, Ginny and even one from Luna. What he had not been prepared for, though, was a card signed by a particular Slytherin. Harry frowned and read the message that accompanied a pile of pumpkin pasties.

_Do try to refrain from dying this year, Potter.  
It would not do well for your luck to run out in the year that we finally might attempt to get along.  
I assure you that these pasties are not poisoned but you can always have Weasley taste test them.  
Feel better,  
Draco Malfoy._

Harry chuckled at the ridiculous hilarity of the note as well as the notion that Draco Malfoy was wishing him well. Did he step into an alternate universe of sorts? In a bout of stupid naivete for which he knew Snape would reprimand him later, he took one of the pasties and ate it without any consideration for ill intentions. He was content when the sweet didn't end up killing him and he was filled with the careful knowledge that he might befriend the sly Slytherin this year.

"Good to see you up, Mr Potter," came a familiar stern voice. "And how are you feeling today?"

Harry looked up to meet Madame Pomfrey's gaze, crumbs evident on his cheeks.

"I feel fine," Harry replied honestly. "Poisoned no more."

"And let's keep it that way, shall we?" Madame Pomfrey chided.

"I will do my very best," Harry promised solemnly. "Do you think I can go now?"

"Fine, Mr Potter, you can go," Madame Pomfrey sighed albeit reluctantly. "If you hurry you may be in time for lunch. But don't go back to classes unless you are certain you're up for it."

"Thanks, ma'am," Harry said with a charming smile. He was not about to skip his classes if only for the fact that Snape would be teaching defence in the afternoon and he sure as hell was not about to miss out on that. He gathered the sweets he had gotten as presents as well as the accompanying get-well-cards. You would think that after five years of having friends, he would get used to people caring about him, but he still found himself touched when people made an effort to show him that they did.

He dropped his stuff off in his dorm room before going out to lunch. There was not a soul in sight as everyone was still in class no doubt. His bed was the only one that was made since he hadn't slept on it. Ron's messy corner was already littered with clothes and quidditch books and while Seamus' bed was slightly less messy, he had already hung up some quidditch posters on the wall near his bed. Neville's bed was not made but it wasn't cluttered either. He seemed to be growing some plants without much luck since nothing had sprouted out of the earthen pot just yet. Meanwhile, Dean seemed to have left out his diary which Harry did not peruse despite his curiosity.

He was a bit saddened by the fact that he hadn't been here for the very first night but he was sure he would get caught up later. Now if only he could refrain from stepping into dangerous situations from here on out.

* * *

"Harry!" Came Ron's loud and obnoxious voice. Harry winced when he noticed that he did, in fact, still have a headache, "You gave the first years quite a scare."

"Oh no, those poor kids," Harry deadpanned.

Hermione snickered. "They were not the only ones, either. Professor Snape looked like he was about to execute whoever poisoned you."

Harry glanced towards the teachers' table and found his guardian regarding him carefully as if checking him to see if he was alright. He smiled and waved a bit, earning himself an exasperated eye roll. He just shrugged and sat down next to Ron, already eagerly scooping up scrambled eggs with bits of bacon.

"Thanks for saving me, by the way," Ron said, punching Harry lightly in the shoulder by means of brotherly thanks.

"You would have done the same for me," Harry replied.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong," Ron said as he tore off a piece of bread.

"That _was_ impressive, Harry," Hermione sounded in. "Professor Snape said that if you hadn't realized the problem when you did, he wasn't sure if he would have been able to save you in time."

Harry blinked at that statement. He didn't feel _that_ bad and he hadn't even been out of it for a full day. Surely, that was an exaggeration.

"It didn't feel very deadly," Harry frowned. "I'm fine."

"Only because Professor Snape recognized the –"

"- Moonseed, I know," Harry filled in.

"Harry, you knew?" Ron asked in amazement. "How?"

"You can't spend as much time as I have with potion ingredients and not recognize that smell. It's quite distinctive. I'm sure Severus realized as well as soon as he took a whiff."

"He did," Hermione revealed. "And he went straight to work on an antidote."

"I don't think I would have liked being in the same room as him at that time," Harry chuckled. "That would have been gruelling."

Before anyone else could say anything, Harry felt a slight tingling sensation on his wrist and lifted it to see words appearing on his golden cuff. '_Are you okay?_'

Harry looked up to meet Snape's concerned gaze and gave him an exaggerated thumbs-up. Snape's gaze turned into a disapproving one as he shook his head in dismay but Harry didn't care. He wasn't about to write an entire essay on the piece of jewellery. He would see Snape later in class.

"So, any leads as to who is after my life this time?" Harry asked lightly.

Ron frowned and Hermione gasped.

"Harry!" she chided. "This is serious!"

"Not much I can do about it, is there?" Harry asked as he sniffed his pumpkin juice. When he didn't smell anything out of the ordinary, he took a small sip, swishing the liquid around in his mouth before he was sure that it wasn't contaminated.

"Constant vigilance," Harry said as he raised his cup in mock salute when some third-year eyed him in disgust.

"So, any word about the would-be-murderer?" Harry asked as he turned back to his friends.

"No," Hermione said darkly. "But apparently the poisoned pitcher wasn't provided by the house-elves."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

Hermione sighed in exasperation. "Harry," she whispered. "All the pitchers in this castle are made of glass. The one that you took juice from was made of crystal."

* * *

Harry didn't have too much time to think about the attempt on his life. But he did know which house to suspect. Surely there were a ton of Slytherins that were upset with the destruction of the Dark Lord. Many of their parents were now on the run or had been taken into custody awaiting their trial. None of them seemed to understand that it was their own fault and not Harry's.

Harry had high hopes to not be paired with the Slytherins in his defence class, especially because this would seem like poor planning of whoever prepared the class schedules. Unfortunately for him, the truth was that there were not enough students in N.E.W.T classes to divide into groups making the class a jumble of students of all houses.

The house that was represented the most was Gryffindor. It came as no surprise to Harry seeing as he had taught many of his fellow students enough to pass their O.W.L.'s with flying colours.

As was to be expected, each house still grouped up with their fellow housemates. Harry tried to ignore the incessant comments and insults flung his way but noticed that Malfoy seemed simply annoyed by his housemates' behaviour.

"Why don't you go crying to daddy," Ron called back after another jibe in Harry's direction. "Oh wait, you can't. He's in Azkaban!"

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"What?" Ron shrugged. "It's true."

"That was unnecessarily cruel," Harry frowned.

"Fine!" Ron conceded angrily. "I won't defend you anymore."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Harry sighed. He glanced towards the Slytherin group and saw that many of them had redirected their angry gazes at Ron.

He was just thinking of a way to possibly remedy the volatile situation when Snape swept into the room accompanied by the loud banging of doors and the billowing of dark robes. Harry was beginning to think the mannerisms amusing. They were almost caricatural and no longer seemed as threatening as long as Harry reminded himself that Snape was simply making a conscious effort to scare his students. Maybe he had practised the way he walked just for this reason.

Harry snickered when he imagined Snape entering a classroom hundreds of times simply to practice the most menacing and threatening way to enter. Perhaps he was surrounded by test dummies magically enhanced to react the way an eleven-year-old would.

"Mr Potter," Snape's voice drawled. "I cannot for the life of me imagine what you could possibly perceive as funny at this time. Perhaps you could enlighten me?"

Harry found Snape to be staring at him with mild annoyance and he looked at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir," he said awkwardly. "It was nothing really. It won't happen again."

Snape nodded curtly before addressing the class.

"The Dark Arts," he started in reverence, "Is a dangerous and ever-evolving opponent. While the Dark Lord is gone, it is no secret that most of his followers are still at large."

His obsidian eyes roamed over the students, stopping only to stare just a few seconds longer at his Slytherins.

"Should you hope to encounter such a foe and live, your defences need to be as versatile as the foul arts you seek to undo. This is why I think it's time for you to finally step out of your comfort zone and pair up with people you wouldn't usually pair up with."

Harry sought Ron and Hermione's gazes and noticed that they stared at him in horror. He almost laughed at their apprehension. Surely they would survive spending a couple of hours in other people's company.

"Therefore you will not be allowed to pick a partner from your own house," Snape drawled, "You are free to choose whomever else. If you are unable to reach an understanding, I will be forced to assign someone to you. And I do not enjoy being _forced_ to do anything."

The threat in his voice was clear. Harry shook his head. It would appear that even without the need to put on a show, Snape was still a harsh and, frankly, scary professor.

For a moment, Harry considered pairing up with Padma Patil but Hermione beat him to it, shooting him an apologetic glance. Harry shrugged.

He was about to approach a shy looking Ravenclaw when Draco Malfoy crossed his path.

"So we meet again," he grinned.

"Are you sure it's wise to partner up with me?" Harry teased.

Draco huffed. "If I want to get in some real practice, who better to approach but Harry Potter?"

"Well, if you're _that_ eager to learn, I'll make sure to oblige," Harry said, bowing theatrically.

"Just don't expect me to hold back simply because you couldn't hold your pumpkin juice," Draco smirked but Harry knew there was no malice.

"Bring it," Harry challenged with fire in his eyes.

"If you two are quite done," Snape intervened pointedly. "I would like to continue teaching."

"Of course, sir," Harry said sheepishly.

"I am pleased to have your permission. Mr Potter," Snape said coldly.

"Now it has come to my attention that several of you have been practising defence outside of class last year," Snape suddenly said. Several people gasped and Harry glared at those who didn't seem to understand the art of subtlety. Way to give away just who had been guilty of just that.

Snape smirked triumphantly and met Harry's defiant gaze.

"Oh come now, Mr Potter," he said, amusement in his voice. "Surely you did not believe that the activities of your club went unnoticed? It was the subject of much gossip amongst some of your teachers. As long as Umbridge was not around of course."

Harry blinked at this revelation. Apparently, they had not been as sneaky as they had thought but the teachers hadn't cared?

"While I do applaud your understanding of the necessity you had for decent defence lessons, I assure you that that will no longer be required..." he fixed his gaze on Harry once more and slowly addressed him."_Professor_ Potter."

Harry flushed intensely and ducked his head. What was Snape even trying to do? The Slytherins seemed perplexed, not really knowing what was going on.

"I would very much like to know just who was a member of this select group?" Snape asked. When no one raised their hand he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I assure you that I do not seek justice of any kind for this minor transgression. I simply wish to know which of you can be expected to perform above the level of their peers."

Still, no one raised their hand. When Snape opened his mouth to continue his speech, Harry sheepishly raised his. He knew Snape had no bad intentions and would very much like to move this lesson along.

"Thank you, Mr Potter," Snape nodded approvingly. "Now, am I to believe that Mr Potter has been shadow duelling?"

Ron and Hermione were next to raise their hands. Neville and Padma followed – much to the surprise of Snape – after which the rest of the members who were present raised their hand as well.

Snape counted the ones who raised their hands and seemed to put a great deal of effort into memorizing the members before finally nodding in approval for everyone to drop their hands.

"That's about half of you," Snape said evenly. "No wonder the N.E.W.T.'s class is so big this year. I would very much like to see what you all can do. This is why I wish for all of you to spar against one another."

An excited murmur engulfed the class but Snape quickly raised his hand to put a stop to all that.

"Make no mistake," he said dangerously. "I expect nothing short of excellence of each and every one of you. Those who are not up to par I will attempt to make so but if I realize you are just a waste of my time, I will throw you out of this class.

As for now, I will not allow for any lethal curses and do try to keep my classroom in one piece. Those who aren't duelling will take notes on who did what right or wrong and make sure to be diligent because I will be assigning an essay at the end of class."

Though he sounded harsh, Harry was glad to see some sort of improvement in Snape. He was actually being fair. He didn't punish any of the DA members and was making a conscious effort to teach this class properly. He even warned the class ahead of time that there would be an essay to complete. If he hadn't said so in advance, Harry was sure that no one would have bothered taking notes.

Everyone donned their duelling robes quickly, now waiting for further instructions.

"Nice robes, Potter," Draco said earnestly.

"Thanks!" Harry replied. "They were a gift."

"Well?" Snape barked. "What are you waiting for? Someone get started before I throw someone in there."

Always eager to please, Hermione all but dragged Padma to the centre of the class. They followed the proper etiquette and began their sparring match.

It was always a proud moment for Harry to see two members of the D.A. battle the way Hermione and Padma did. Hermione was fierce and direct while Padma was evasive and unpredictable which made for a truly interesting match. Harry was fiercely taking notes knowing full well that he would go over them with the DA at a later time.

Eventually, Hermione was the one who won, catching Padma off guard but it had been a fine match.

"Good," Snape commented curtly. "Next!"

Neville had paired up with a poor unsuspecting Ravenclaw that Harry hadn't seen before. Harry had just reprimanded himself for underestimating an opponent when the match already ended. Neville had wasted no time in stunning the boy and he now lay unconscious on the floor.

"A bit anticlimactic," Snape frowned. "But well done, nonetheless, Mr Longbottom. Please wake up your partner and make room for the next pair."

Neville seemed in awe of the compliment he just received. He flushed severely but did as he was told and quickly got out of the way.

Eager for some action, Harry walked up next with Draco in tow.

"Mr Potter," Snape said somewhat worriedly but Harry just flashed him a smile in assurance that he was okay.

Draco seemed to share Snape's sentiment, though, because the first hex he fired was so slow and tame that Harry lazily stepped aside, frowning at the blond.

"What was that?" He said. "I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on me?"

"I did," Draco confirmed.

"Well then, don't!" Harry said. "Come on, again."

He didn't even notice that he had gone back to teacher mode but Draco didn't seem to mind.

"Stupefy!" he yelled and Harry blocked it nonverbally. The spell was still very weak.

"You get one more shot before I go all out, Malfoy," Harry warned.

Draco furrowed his brow in annoyance but nodded that he understood.

"Reducto!" Harry blocked again but could feel the strength behind the spell. He smiled with gratification.

"My turn," he said dangerously. "Stupefy! Aguamenti!"

Harry's first spell was deflected by Draco's shield. Harry dodged the ricocheted hex easily since he saw it coming while Draco's shield had shattered at the impact of Harry's first spell and the blonde was now defenceless against the second. The torrent of water hit him squarely in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards, now soaked to the bone.

"Expelliarmus! Reducto!" Draco yelled, clearly finding his fighting spirit. Harry deflected the first spell and dove away from the second. As he tucked and rolled, he fired a nonverbal stinging hex in Draco's direction which he hadn't seen coming. His leg took the brunt of the hex and he hissed in response to the dull ache.

Harry jumped to his feet again just in time to see Draco cast his next spell.

"Incendio!" he roared.

Harry grinned. Draco was clearly frustrated but _he_ was having the time of his life.

"Saxum Clipeus!" he shouted in response.

The floor of the classroom erected itself into a stone wall that stood protectively in front of Harry. It was more than adequate to stop the steady stream of fire erupting from Draco's wand.

"Capere," Harry whispered as he kneeled and drew a circle on the floor with his wand. A few seconds later, Draco yelled in response. Harry peeked from behind his wall to see two earthen hands holding onto Draco's legs. Draco had fallen forward and was keeping himself upright with his left hand.

"That is quite enough," Snape said loudly. "Mr Potter, I remember that I specifically asked you not to destroy my classroom, did I not?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied sheepishly.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape sighed. With a wave of his wand, he repaired the floor where it was broken and released Draco from his bounds.

"But for this grand showcase of what a true duellist can do I grant you –" Snape sighed deeply as if this sentence hurt him deeply, "Twenty points to Gryffindor."

The cries of outrage that erupted from the Slytherins was one of the most beautiful sounds Harry had ever heard.

* * *

_There. Slightly longer since the last one was slightly shorter. Sometimes I get to a chapter that is really tough to put on paper. This was one such chapter. Until I got to the defence lesson. The words just kept flowing once I got there._

_Please let me know what you think. Who do you suspect poisoned Harry? Was it even a Slytherin? Will they make another attempt at Harry's life?_

_Well, you won't find out soon._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for your patience. Here is the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

By the end of their double defence class, every pair had duelled and Snape had been able to verify the level at which every student performed.

"It would appear," he drawled. "that I will need to split this class into two groups. If I don't, either half of you will get bored faster than I can say 'Stupefy' or the other half will not be able to participate long before I am forced to throw them out."

Harry rolled his eyes. If the half Snape was talking about didn't mainly consist of Slytherins, he probably would have just thrown them out anyway.

"I will attempt to get the weaker half up to speed," Snape continued. "And those who fail to do so by Christmas will be requested to pursue other goals in life. Further details will be shared next lesson. Dismissed."

Wordlessly, Snape sat behind his desk and stared at his students while they left, his fingers steepled and his gaze stern. Harry smirked at the somewhat nostalgic sight but didn't approach his teacher.

"Harry," Hermione distracted him. He looked away from his guardian and gave her his attention.

"Hm?"

"Want to go to the library to catch up on the lessons you've missed?" she asked eagerly.

Harry groaned loudly as he threw his head in his neck. "I don't want to," he whined. "School has only just begun!"

Hermione pursed her lips together in a thin line. "And you're already behind!"

Harry sighed, turning his gaze towards Ron in the hopes of acquiring his help.

"Don't look at me, mate," Ron chuckled. "You're on your own. I, for once, am not in trouble."

"You could join us for homework," Hermione offered.

"I didn't even say yes, yet!" Harry complained.

"You're going," Hermione said sternly. "If I have to drag you."

"I'll do my homework later, thanks," Ron said and ran off before Hermione could stop him.

Harry stared at his retreating friend until he could no longer see the familiar red hair. Hermione sighed in exasperation. "You're acting as if I handed you your death sentence. Just come on!"

"Yes, mom," Harry whined childishly. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

* * *

Hermione and Harry had been catching up on both Charms and History when they were approached by a certain Slytherin. Without skipping a beat or even asking permission, Draco Malfoy took the seat across from Harry and started reading his defence text.

"Er..." Hermione said uneasily. "May we help you?"

Draco grinned. "Just thought you could use some company."

"From you?" Hermione asked incredulously.

Draco's smile faltered a little as he lowered his chin, presumably to come off as less haughty.

"I suppose that _was_ rather rude of me," he conceded. "May I join you, Potter, Granger?"

"Wouldn't you rather join _them_?" Harry asked as he gestured towards a table where a group of Slytherins were scribbling furiously.

Draco shook his head. "I'd rather not," he admitted. He lowered his voice and motioned for both of the Gryffindors to lean in a bit closer so they could hear him better.

"Unfortunately, some of them are rather upset now that You-Know-Who is gone," he explained. "And they're also upset with children from death eaters who are not as upset as they are if that makes any sense. It somehow makes us cowards in their eyes."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "And we are to believe that you're one of the good guys now?"

Draco shrugged. "I would see myself as someone grey," he said. "I didn't particularly help the war effort for either side. I just stood by and watched it unfold." he tapped his quill against his lips softly as if he was pondering what he just said. "If I'm truthful, I probably wouldn't have helped the light side even if my father hadn't been - well – what he is. We can't all have Gryffindor courage, can we?"

Harry might still not be entirely sure if he could trust the blond but he had noticed a change in him. And it hadn't come out of the blue either. The year before, while still distant, Malfoy hadn't taunted Harry or his friends in the least. He hadn't joined in with the jokes his dormmates had made at their expense and all in all he had been rather quiet.

Harry contemplated that he, too, must've felt strained about the war, knowing that his father could be captured, tortured or killed at any time. And apparently, his mother had been in danger as well. It must've been hard on him and now that it was all over for Harry, Malfoy's father was still at large.

"So tell me," Harry asked evenly. "What did you have on Matilda the Magnanimous and her five years of diplomacy amongst the trolls? Hermione thinks she ended up killed by the chieftain but I'm pretty sure she was clubbed to death by his brother."

"The chieftain of course," Malfoy said easily, rolling his eyes. "Why would his brother have smashed her?"

"See, Harry?" Hermione gloated. "I told you so."

She turned her full attention to Malfoy next and asked him about what he thought had been the chieftains motivation which Malfoy happily answered for her.

Harry smirked inwardly. Maybe he did have some Slytherin cunning in him after all.

* * *

"I'm sorry, you what?" Ron asked incredulously when Harry and Hermione told him about their encounter with Malfoy.

"We studied together," Hermione shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Ron echoed. "Hermione, for you that's foreplay!"

Hermione's face quickly became the colour of a ripe tomato but Harry didn't know if it was out of anger or out of embarrassment.

"Ronald Weasley!" she chided loudly. "If you can't have a conversation with me as an adult would, I will refrain from speaking with you again from here on out!"

And with that, she walked away leaving Harry and Ron in the common room. Some other Gryffindor boys snickered at Ron's misfortune while some of the girls shook their heads in disbelief.

"Way to go, Ron," Harry laughed. "You really know how to talk to girls."

"Oh, sod off," Ron snarled. "I still don't know what you were doing with Malfoy."

"He's had it rough lately," Harry said empathically. "And he hasn't really done anything to us lately. Even you have to admit that."

"Oh so let's just forget about what he's done in the past, right?" Ron replied angrily. "Because he managed to not call Hermione a mudblood for one year he must be a better man. Never mind that his father is a death eater."

"His father is," Harry said sternly. "_He_ is not. And he never wanted to be."

"Yeah right," Ron mumbled.

"Furthermore," Harry continued, ignoring Ron's interruption. "While he has said and done some nasty things in the past, I think we ought to give him a chance for redemption. Everyone makes mistakes and we were young."

"I guess," Ron sighed. "But Harry, what if _he's_ the one trying to kill you?"

"Well, you know what they say about keeping your enemies closer," Harry offered.

Ron snorted. "Yeah," he said glumly. "I remember that saying all too well."

Harry frowned but shook his head went the door creaked. He saw Neville come inside the common room, carrying some sort of small watering can charmed to fill with water indefinitely until full.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted. "Good job in defence today!"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "That duel didn't even last five seconds."

"Thanks," Neville said sheepishly, the colour on his cheeks turning a twinge darker. "But I was nothing like Harry."

"Harry doesn't count," Ron shrugged. "No one can compete with the Boy-Who-Lived. He offed You-Know-Who!"

"Well, I did have help," Harry interjected.

"We know," Ron sighed, not eager to place Snape in the heroic picture he had painted of Harry besting the great dark evil that was Voldemort, "But it was still mainly you. Your potion, your spell that weakened him –"

"And Snape's cunning and brilliant mind to concoct that plan," Harry finished.

"Fine," Ron admitted. "The point is that there is no way you would be as good as Harry because he's the best there is. I doubt even Dumbledore could best him in battle."

"Shh, Ron!" Harry admonished. "Don't be ridiculous! What if McGonagall hears you or something?"

"What?" Ron smirked. "You think she'd force you into a sudden death match with Dumbledore to prove me wrong?"

"Maybe not sudden death," Harry grinned.

"Where did you even learn all those spells, Harry?" Neville asked.

"You have no idea how many defence books I get every year from Hermione and Remus and –" Harry stopped talking. For a second there he had almost forgotten that Sirius was dead. And he almost felt guilty. But then he remembered Snape's words and knew that he had been right in saying that Sirius would want him to be happy.

"Harry?" Neville asked carefully.

"Well, the point is that I learned a lot of extra spells from those books," Harry explained as if he hadn't paused at all. "And I thought Malfoy was an excellent target to practice those on."

"I still can't believe that Snape gave you points for Gryffindor," Neville said. "And he didn't scold me even once! He really must be happier teaching defence."

Ron and Harry shared a knowing look.

"Yeah," Harry said. "I _do_ get the feeling he's happier."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Harry managed to stay out of the hospital wing entirely. He hadn't so much as caught a cold and was happy to report that nobody had tried to kill him anymore. The incident with the poison almost seemed like a faraway occurrence and he was even starting to think that it might have been a prank gone wrong or even just a genuine mistake.

Malfoy had joined Harry and Hermione more often. It started in the library where eventually Ron also joined them. Not in order for him to do his homework. Oh no, he wanted to size up Draco Malfoy thinking that he could discern his intentions just by looking at him. But as far as Harry was concerned, Ron was no Legilimens.

"So, what are your intentions with my friends, really?" Ron has asked.

"To study," Malfoy said innocently, showing Ron the book on potions he was currently reading as if to prove himself.

"And how do I know you don't have any bad intentions?" Ron asked, his arms crossed.

"You don't" Malfoy shrugged. "But if you stuck around, you could provide protection for your precious friends."

"Ron, leave him alone," Hermione chided. "He's been nothing but friendly."

"Okaaaay –" Ron said, drawing out the word. "I just want to verify one thing."

He stared at Malfoy hard. The blonde just frowned, not sure what the redhead wanted from him when his eyes widened a bit and the frown was replaced with a scowl.

"I get it, I get it," he murmured and lifted the sleeve of his left arm. "There, happy?"

Harry spoke softly. "Draco, I'm sure that's not –"

"Alright," Ron interrupted, clearly happy with himself. "Good enough for me."

"Ron!" Hermione chided unhappily. "That was an awful thing to expect!"

"Why?" Ron replied, opening his defence book. "I wouldn't be offended if somebody asked me to show them my left arm so why should Malfoy?"

"That's different and you know it," Hermione growled.

Both of Harry's bickering friends looked up when Draco chuckled softly. It wasn't vile or evil in any way. It was a happy kind of sound that put both of them at ease.

"It's alright," he said. "I understand. If the roles had been reversed that would have been one of the first things I would have verified."

"See," Ron said. "He doesn't mind."

After Ron had become involved in what was soon becoming a new kind of careful friendship, they hung out at other places than the library. The quidditch pitch was one of their favourite hideouts and the three boys often took to the skies while Hermione read some sort of book or did her homework. Even the other Gryffindors seemed to warm up to Malfoy while the Slytherins were all the more eager to push him away. That became very clear in one of their later defence classes.

True to his word, Snape had divided the class into a novice and an advanced group. Often, he would give the advanced group instructions as to what they were supposed to be practising that day before moving on to the novice group and staying there to help the weaker bunch. If someone in the advanced group didn't catch on quick enough, Harry would always step up and help. And he thought Snape knew that. Expected it even.

Draco had somehow made it into the advanced group, despite not having been a part of the DA. Harry suspected that Lucius had instructed him himself, making Draco the better than average dueller he was today. In fact, Harry often didn't need to help the blonde at all.

"Professor," Zabini raised his hand, an angry glare on his face.

"What is it _now_, Zabini," Snape sighed in exasperation, clearly not enthusiastic about the boy's poor progress.

"I thought we weren't allowed to team up with members of our own house," he said.

"That is correct," Snape said slowly. "And?" His glare was menacing and his tone dangerous. Any student of any other house would have shut their mouth and gone back to their exercise but Zabini seemed to be trying to prove a point.

"Well, I for one think that if Malfoy is going to be acting like such a Gryffindor, that he shouldn't be allowed to pair up with Potter."

Snape did not seem amused in the slightest.

"Tell me, Mr Zabini," he said icily. "Do I look like a student to you?"

Zabini didn't answer at first but Snape just kept staring at him until he finally relented.

"No, sir,"

"Then do I, perhaps, seem to you like the kind of professor that would happily invite you for tea in order to _gossip_ about another student?" Snape spat the word gossip as if it were a foul potion ingredient that he just needed to expulse.

"No sir," Zabini replied but his look was still defiant.

Snape loomed over him dangerously, staring at the boy from within the shadow that the curtain of his hair had cast. If Zabini had been a first-year, this would have been the moment he would have fainted.

"Then perhaps you can explain to me why you find it logical for yourself to try and allocate to me a role in your current bullying scheme. Do you think me too dense to pick up on your intent? Or do you simply think me so cruel that I would take to victimizing a student under my care?"

The tone with which he had spoken almost seemed to betray a wish for murder and when Zabini next opened his mouth it allowed only a soft squeak to make it past his trembling lips.

"I thought not," Snape said angrily. "Detention tomorrow and twenty points from Slytherin."

"But sir," another Slytherin protested. "That's your own house!"

"Oh that's right," Snape said sardonically. "I am head of house of Slytherin. In that case, let me treat you all to cake and cookies for every insult you throw at your fellow students. Let me reward you all for bringing your own housemates down. Better yet, why not just automatically grant you all one hundred points per day just for being the glorious bastards you all pretend to be.

"No Mr Nott, I will not allow this sort of misconduct from anyone. And that goes especially for my Slytherins. Do I make myself clear?"

No one moved. Not even from the other houses. It had been a while since anyone had seen Snape fly into an epic rage such as the one he just had. And for it to be directed at a Slytherin was something few had dared hope to bear witness to.

"You could have said this later, back in the common room," Zabini dared murmur. Harry knew that that had been the wrong thing to say. Okay, saying anything at all had been beyond stupid at that point.

Snape's nostrils flared dangerously and his lips were nothing but a thin line, smouldering hatred vividly clear in those obsidian eyes.

"You're the one who chose to attack one of your own outside of the confines of your house, Mr Zabini," he snarled. "And I believe you know that I do not condone such behaviour ever. Ten more points for answering back."

Zabini opened his mouth to speak again but his other housemates were glaring daggers at him so he shut it with a click of his teeth. The first smart thing he did all period, Harry thought.

Malfoy didn't seem at all impressed, though. No, he too was glaring daggers at Zabini but Harry could tell that he was bothered. Talking to him in the presence of all those Slytherins would probably do neither of them any good, though. He decided to leave it for later.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Draco were flying in the pitch. No teams had booked it for practice yet and it was nice to fly at dusk during the hour before curfew. There was still enough light to see where you were going but not enough to obscure the stars in the sky.

"Catch!" Ron yelled as he threw a quaffle at Draco. Naturally, Draco had his own set of Quidditch supplies with him to practice with at his leisure. It had been a Christmas present for him once upon a time. There was even a snitch in the box but they dared not to use it while darkness was falling.

Several other Gryffindors – who were becoming more and more aware of Draco's shift in loyalties – were also flying, enjoying the end of the day as much as Harry was.

Harry was gracious enough to grant everyone a turn on his Firebolt. Draco – who had never ridden one before – was taken aback by its speed and shot much higher into the air than intended, disappearing out of sight for a short moment. He had come back down carefully but somewhat flustered. Soon, he had gotten the hang of the thing, though.

When it became much too dark to still be throwing balls around without hitting people in the nose, the group went back, chatting happily.

"So, Draco," Harry said uncomfortably.

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry about the Slytherin thing," Harry offered. Why was he even apologizing? It was not as if _he_ had told the Slytherins to start picking on Malfoy.

"It happens," Draco shrugged. "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Is it really worth it?" Harry asked again. "Losing an entire dorm of friends to, quite honestly, gain maybe three in return?"

Draco looked up in surprise. "You would describe me as a friend?"

"Well, yeah," Harry said, frowning a bit. "After all that time you spent with us. Why wouldn't I?"

"Is it really that easy for you, Gryffindors?" Draco sneered, but it was half-hearted. "Spend time, become best buddies?"

"Pretty much!" Ron chimed in, wrapping a friendly arm around Draco's neck to pull him into an awkward sort of hug. "And just so you know, Gryffindor friends are bloody hard to get rid off so don't even try."

Draco wrenched himself loose from the Weasley's arm, chuckling as he did.

"I think you're a bit too trusting, really," he chided. "For all you know, _I_ could be the one who poisoned you."

"That's what _I_ said!" Ron laughed. "But by then you'd already won these two saps over," he added as he grabbed Harry and Hermione's arms.

"Far too trusting," Draco said, rolling his eyes. "But I'll take it."

When they arrived at the steps of the front gate, they saw – just a tad too late – that a tall, dark figure was waiting for them.

Harry frowned. It wasn't past curfew yet, right?

"Professor," he greeted carefully, being the only one who actually dared to speak to Snape at that point.

"Mr Potter," Snape replied. "What were you all still doing out there?"

"Flying," Harry shrugged. "It was a nice evening for it."

"In the dark?" Snape sneered.

"Well no," Harry frowned. "We came back _because_ it's dark now."

Snape was clearly done with the conversation. "Mr Malfoy, come with me if you please," he said and stalked off into the distance.

"Sorry, looks like that's my flight," Malfoy laughed. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?"

"Unless you're locked up in the dungeons," Ron said evenly.

"That's right," Draco agreed and he ran off to catch up to Snape.

"Well _he_ was in a foul mood," Ron commented.

"He's probably not happy that he was missing a Slytherin," Harry said. "He likes to do a headcount every night, I heard."

"Man, it must really feel like a prison down there," Ron shuddered. "I'm happy McGonagall just lets us be most of the time."

Harry wondered about that. He couldn't help but feel worried that Draco might not be all that safe in his dorm anymore and wondered if that was maybe the reason why Snape had come and gotten him. As an escort of sorts.

But in the end, it was still Hogwarts. Draco would surely be safe.

"So, are you psyched for quidditch this Saturday, Harry?" Ron asked as they sauntered off towards the tower. "Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor. It should be easy."

"Let's not underestimate them, Ron," Harry chided. "But I'm sure we'll manage. We've got you and me after all."

"The dream team," Ron agreed. "I can't wait!"

* * *

_You got it, I will be attempting to describe yet another quidditch match in the next chapter. Those are so hard but I always love to read about them. Writing about them – though challenging - can be equally gratifying. But I think Lee Jordan wouldn't be there anymore so who would be the commentator at this point?_

_Anyways, please let me know what you think. I know there wasn't much Snape/Harry interaction here but it will come. Those two are still the main focal point. Draco just needed to wiggle his way in here._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	5. Chapter 5

_Your reviews made me so happy that I started writing fervently and look! I managed to squeeze out another 4000 words today. I hope you'll all enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Potions classes were not as bad as they could have been but Harry found himself longing for Snape to teach it again. Slughorn was not bad, mind you, and Harry could appreciate that it had been Slughorn himself who taught Snape way back when but he missed the sarcastic remarks and seemingly random scowls that emanated from the dungeon bat.

They were in the middle of brewing the Amortentia potion. A dangerous concoction to be sure and difficult to brew to boot. Even Hermione seemed to be having difficulties.

Harry, on the other hand, was enjoying the admittedly complicated set of instructions to the fullest. True to Snape's teachings, though, he chose to ignore some of the instructions in favour of what he knew was the optimal way of processing his ingredients.

The instructions – for instance – instructed the brewer to toss in an Ashwinder egg. Harry knew full well by now that the shell of its egg would have an effect – though not huge – on the potion that could end up ruining it if the circumstances weren't optimal. That's why he chose to crack open the egg and forego the shell much to Hermione's dismay.

"Harry!" she hissed. "The instructions tell us to use the entire egg."

Harry shrugged. "It's better this way."

Harry heard someone snort and frowned when he locked gazes with Draco. "Problem?" he asked.

"Just wondering when you became good enough at potions to start drawing your own conclusions," he replied. "No offence, Harry."

"I know what I'm doing," Harry assured him. "I learned from the best after all."

Malfoy raised an eyebrow but just shrugged and went back to his own potion, tossing in the entire egg.

"Harry," Hermione groaned in annoyance after about half an hour. "You're supposed to stir clockwise ten times before stirring counter-clockwise, not one of each back and forth."

"The characteristic spirals of steam will be easier to get this way," Harry replied easily.

"I'm sure there's a reason for these instructions, Harry," Hermione chided.

"I think they are good enough for the average student," Harry agreed. "I think these recipes were simplified to make them easier to learn. But once you realise how brewing is supposed to feel, so to speak, you can easily recognise the flaws."

"That sounds a tad prideful," Draco said in a warning voice. "Is there something of a Slytherin in you, Harry?"

"You wish," Harry mumbled. "Just focus on your potion before it explodes. Your fire is burning much too fiercely."

Draco glanced at the fire and swore under his breath as he attempted to diminish the flames.

"Mr Potter," came the kind voice of Professor Slughorn near the end of class. "You have brewed an admirable potion once again. You are surely your mother's son. She was a very talented witch, you know."

"Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled.

"Yes, it's very good to see you show as much of an interest in the subject as Lily did," he continued. "I was rather fond of her, you know. Lots of people were, of course. She rarely disappointed."

Slughorn peered into Harry's cauldron again and smiled brightly.

"Tell me, Mr Potter. What do you smell when you stand over the cauldron?"

Harry inhaled deeply before considering his response. "The woody smell of a broomstick handle," he said confidently. "A mix of rosemary, basil and pine and –" He stopped his sentence abruptly, blushing ever so slightly. "- And that's it."

Slughorn smiled knowingly. "Well done, Mr Potter. Well done indeed."

He then turned his attention to Hermione's cauldron, the smile never leaving his features. "You've done remarkably well as well, Ms Granger. You are clearly quite talented yourself."

"Thank you, Professor," she stammered.

"It is not quite as perfect as Mr Potter's is, though. Perhaps you could ask him for some pointers? You just need one final push to perfection, I know it."

"Er – y-yes sir," she stammered sheepishly. "I'll make sure to do that."

"Good girl," Slughorn praised. "Mr Malfoy! You've heated yours too much. A pity, really."

Yes, the class was not really the same without Snape but perhaps Harry could get used to this form of teaching as well. Actually getting praise for his potions was fantastic. Hearing about his mother was a fabulous bonus and the jealous look Hermione was now sporting was his own newfound guilty pleasure.

* * *

"And Katie Bell takes the quaffle. She's really rather fast on that broom, isn't she? I wonder if she's at all bothered by having Roger Davies on her tail. I heard he plans on becoming an Auror next year. Oh, Katie passes the ball to Ginny. She's very nice. I like her very much."

It was all Harry could do to stay on his broom, he was laughing so hard. Who in their right mind would allow Luna Lovegood, of all people, to commentate? He glanced at McGonagall who was sitting next to her, looking rather annoyed. She was probably already regretting her decision.

"We are very lucky with the weather today. It's sunny but not too sunny so the seekers can actually see something. I know Chang had some difficulty with that last time. Oh look, that cloud looks like a rabbit! That is most definitely a good omen. Do you think there are any Merals behind it?"

"50-10 to Gryffindor!" McGonagall barked in the microphone. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws laughed and Harry couldn't help but smirk. Next to a very aggravated looking McGonagall sat Snape with his hand sliding down his face in exasperation.

"That was fast," Luna said dreamily. "Harry doesn't really seem to be looking for the snitch. He's looking this way. Is there something wrong, Harry?" She waved gently and Harry waved back before diverting his attention.

Enough of this. He should indeed be looking for that snitch. Cho Chang was gliding along easily not at all disturbed by Luna's show. He supposed that the Ravenclaws were used to the girl's shenanigans by now.

Ron was circling the goalposts like a hawk. Harry watched him for a small while in admiration. His friend had really come a long way and when he had made the team Harry had been so happy for him. What's more, Harry had decided that it would be best if Ron was team captain instead of him.

Sure, he had been new and the team trusted Harry but many of the other team members had needed to be replaced as well so there weren't that many members left that would have otherwise been eligible for team captain. And Harry remembered what it was that Ron had seen in the mirror of Erised back in the day. He was sure that if Ron could be captain when they won the Quidditch cup, he would be beyond happy.

Harry glanced at Cho and saw that she was still circling the pitch aimlessly.

"90 to 30 for Gryffindor," McGonagall barked again, interrupting Luna's long monologue about the disappearance of all of her left socks. Dumbledore – who was also in the stands – seemed to enjoy Luna's ramblings tremendously. Snape just seemed beyond annoyed.

Harry was grinning widely at the show, neglecting his role as seeker when he saw the damn snitch. It was cheekily hovering somewhere above McGonagall. Harry glanced down and saw that Cho didn't have a clue so he lazily made his way to the stands, pretending that he hadn't seen a thing.

"I do believe Harry has had quite enough of the game," Luna said cheerfully. "Here he comes now. Perhaps he would rather sit with us here. What do you think, Professor?"

Though amused, Harry feared that Cho might catch on. The snitch was still there hovering dangerously close to Dumbledore now. The ancient wizard had spotted the little thing and was following it with his eyes, the ever-present twinkle as bright as ever. He almost seemed to want to grab it for himself.

Harry's hopes of being able to grab it leisurely were dashed when he saw Cho move upwards and accelerate towards the snitch. Cursing under his breath he shot forward, ignoring the frightened look some of the Professors were sporting. Dumbledore simply removed his hat in anticipation of losing it.

Harry did the semi-sensible thing and landed right next to Luna who smiled at him dreamily. Then, from his perched position he ran up the stairs, racing up to Professor Dumbledore. When the snitch evaded upwards at the last moment, Harry jumped after it, mounting his broom in one smooth motion to go after it. It only took mere seconds for him to catch it. Cho hadn't even come close.

"Harry caught the snitch, it seems. It's a shame really since it was such a nice day to be out. Nice try Cho! I'm sure you'll get it next time. Oh, it looks like Harry wants to continue the match after all!"

Harry most certainly did _not_. His broom, however, refused to listen to him. Instead of hovering down to the field as he had planned, he shot straight up into the air, nearly gliding off of the damn thing in the process. Had he confused the magicked stick with his earlier stunt? He shoved the snitch in his cloak to be able to grab hold of his broom with both hands.

All of a sudden, the broom turned around completely, now facing the ground and plummeted down at full speed. The ground came towards him at a frightening pace. One he normally wouldn't have minded but when not in control of his own broomstick, eminent death seemed much more plausible. He would have screamed if the harsh wind in his face didn't silence him.

When the stands were in sight, Harry saw several of the teachers brandishing their wands and he felt a wash of relief. Surely, they had all cast a cushioning charm. He was saved. If only he could be so lucky.

At the last moment, the broom lurched upwards again as if it were imitating the worlds worst rollercoaster. Harry was sure that he was going to be sick if this went on for much longer. But then, the broom straightened out and just started to fly off, leaving the crowd of helpless people behind.

Crud. Had the broom realized that it wouldn't be able to make a pancake out of Harry with those cushioning charms in place? Wait, what was he saying? The broom didn't think for itself.

When he looked behind him, he could see several players go after him, one of them being Ron but none of them could keep up with his Firebolt. Perhaps if the Slytherins had been playing, they might have had a chance with their Nimbus 2001's and all but not with school brooms.

It wasn't long before the broom started descending right into the blasted forbidden forest.

"No, no, no," Harry muttered. "Don't do this. Come on, turn around. I promise I won't use you to start a fire if you would just listen to me!"

But the broom didn't listen. It descended even lower as if it was searching for a decent landing spot. Branches swooped into Harry's face at a high speed, scratching open his flesh at every turn. It didn't take long for his glasses to crack and his cloak to rip apart.

He groaned loudly when a particularly nasty branch with thorns hit him in the neck, no doubt leaving a large gash. He bent over as much as he could over his broom and was able to ward off most of the forest's attacks that way at least, though he wasn't able to see anymore. His glasses were cracked anyway.

And then the broom stopped as suddenly as it had flown up. Harry was flung forward because of the abrupt halt and fell to the ground, tumbling as he did. He could hear the broom fall to the ground as if satisfied to have reached its destination.

Harry looked up and winced when the skin of his inured neck stretched somewhat. He told himself to calm down. Yes, he was in the middle of the forbidden forest but he had bested Voldemort! What could possibly be in here that would be a greater threat? Of course, _this_ time he didn't have Snape nor any potions. He couldn't even see.

Exasperated, he tapped his wand against his glasses and mumbled 'Reparo'. But before he could even put on those glasses, he could hear heavy breathing. He swallowed thickly and resolutely shoved his only way of seeing clearly onto his nose and looked at the beast that stood before him.

Someone was definitely still trying to kill him.

What met his gaze almost looked like a small dragon at first sight but definitely wasn't one. It was a horrifying combination of a bird and a lizard. The body almost resembled that of a huge alligator while the head and the wings looked like they belonged to a giant bird of prey. Its beak was long and filled with teeth that appeared to be made out of serrated steel. Its head was turned in such a way that it almost seemed curious, one eerie green eye staring him down.

This was without a doubt a Snallygaster. And it was about to eat him. Harry was sure of it.

He hadn't even gotten up off the floor yet and started shuffling backwards, his eyes never leaving the monstrosity that stood before him. He was sure that this thing was supposed to be native to North America but Harry didn't think it wise to tell it to go back to its own country.

He kept his wand trained on the beast while he felt the ground behind him with his free hand. He wasn't even sure that his firebolt would work right now but he sure wanted to try.

"Good Snallygaster," Harry cooed carefully. He blinked at the drop of blood that threatened to fall into his eye and hoped dearly that the monster wouldn't be enticed by the smell of it.

"I'm not going to hurt you." _If you don't hurt me_, he added in thought.

"I'll just go back to my friends now." _Where is that bloody broom!_

And then, the Snallygaster was done being curious and must have decided that it had worked up an appetite.

With one quick movement, it lunged its head forward snapping its jaw where Harry's body was a mere moment ago. With his seeker reflexes still firmly in place, he managed to dodge at the very last moment, only to watch a tree get snapped in half.

While the monster struggled with the trunk that was now attached to its teeth, Harry turned around and ran off, snatching his broom when he finally saw it on the ground. He sunk to his knees behind a sturdier-looking tree and peeked from behind it to see the Snallygaster discard its wooden attachment.

Quickly, he scribbled a word into his cuff. _HELP_

As soon as he wrote that word, he knew how redundant it was. Snape had seen him get carried off. He already _knew_ Harry needed help. Ugh, he was such an idiot. The Snallygaster was shuffling around, aimlessly knocking trees down with its muscular tail. Its wings flapped aggressively as if it was about to take flight.

His wrist felt warmer when new words appeared and Harry tore his eyes away from the beast to see what helpful words Snape had written him.

'_Where are you?_'

The scribbles were barely legible and even though Harry was in a horribly precarious situation, he still felt heartened by the knowledge that Snape was clearly worried.

'_Forbidden forest. Snallygaster,_' Harry wrote. Would Snape even know that there was such a creature in the forest and if he did, would he know where it was? Maybe Hagrid did.

Clearly fed up with his escaping prey, the Snallygaster emitted an ear-piercing screech, causing Harry to firmly cover his ears with his hands in the hope that his eardrums would survive. When he was sure that the sound had stopped, he snuck a peek again and stared right into the eye of his most recent encounter. Oh, he was so very dead.

His only chance now was to run. He felt his cuff glow again but he didn't have the time to look at it. He ran between trees that seemed to be close together but behind him, the Snallygaster broke into a sprint. He was hardly burdened by the trunks in its path and simply crashed past them while the innocent trees fell to pieces.

Harry took a hard turn right but on foot, he was nowhere near as fast or evasive as a snitch and the beast simply altered its course to stay on Harry's tail. Hiding was no longer an option. And running wouldn't help for long either.

"Stupefy!" he yelled, suddenly remembering that he was still a wizard and should be able to fend the thing off. The spell merely sizzled out on the scaled exterior of the creature.

"Aguamenti!" While turning his upper body to aim at his foe, Harry hadn't seen the roots of the massive oak tree extrude from the ground and stumbled, hitting the ground hard as he fell unexpectantly. For a moment, though, the torrent that had erupted from Harry's wand seemed to have stunned the Snallygaster albeit briefly.

Before Harry could even get up, The humongous beak opened and went to snap at him.

"Clypeum Maxima!" Harry hollered. A thick shield erupted from his wand and the giant beak smashed against it with a sickening crack. The bird head shook itself and Harry saw a few teeth fall out. Enraged, it attempted to strike Harry with its tail but the shield held. It wouldn't for long, though, so Harry scrambled to his feet and hurried along with his escape.

It was now or never. His broom probably couldn't be trusted but he was exhausted from running and he had basically survived purely on luck until now. Soon, the beast would have him in its jaws and Harry did not look forward to being snapped in half anytime soon.

He mounted his broom and shot into the air right at the moment that his shield was pulverized by one final relentless slash. The broom listened perfectly and Harry nearly whooped aloud when he ascended from the forest, leaving the foreboding sea of trees behind him. It was then that he found the time to look at his cuff and see what Snape had wanted to tell him.

'_Whatever you do, do NOT fly_.'

Harry cursed loudly in anticipation of what would follow next. He sped up in the hopes of evading whatever it was that Snape had seen coming but was still startled when out of the canopy of thick trees, the Snallygaster took off in all its horrifying glory. Its wingspan was about as broad as a ship was long and powerful gales of wind upset the trees beneath it every time it flapped its wings.

Within seconds, the bird-reptile-thing had caught up with Harry.

"You want to fly?" Harry called out to it in contempt. "Fine. Let's fly!"

He leaned harshly to the right, certain that the monster would not be able to make such a sharp turn. He narrowly avoided the sharp jaws as he did so but managed to avoid certain death once more. He cringed when he heard the sound of snapping teeth right behind him.

Another screech erupted from its beak as Harry dove, the Snallygaster diving right behind him.

"Incendio!" Harry roared, aiming his wand over his shoulder. He didn't even need to look to know that the thing was right behind him. Another screech – this time in pain – alerted Harry that he had hit his mark. He made another sharp turn as he pulled back up harshly, glancing over his shoulder to see what was going on with the predator.

One of its wings was singed but if its feathers had been on fire, the flames had already gone out. No doubt because of the harsh winds. Nonetheless, the Snallygaster needed to rebalance itself to keep from crashing to the ground and Harry took the change to speed back towards the castle. He hoped that the monster would let up. Surely it would realize that it would be no good to get injured while chasing a feeble prey that could hardly constitute as a snack.

Harry flew in a straight line, glancing at the ground every so often. When the forest was finally behind him, he saw a figure in a black, billowing cloak stalking across the grounds at a hurried pace. The larger form of Hagrid was clearly on his tail.

Harry wanted to dive down to greet them when he was distracted by another ear-piercing screech. He resisted the urge to cover his ears lest he lose control of his broom and turned around to see the Snallygaster coming straight for him. And now, Snape and Hagrid would also be in danger.

Harry made a split decision and shot straight up into the sky once more, casting a stinging hex at the creature for good measure to make sure that it would follow him.

The weather had turned very sour since the quidditch match. Surely he hadn't been gone for that long. Dark clouds were gathering and he could already feel raindrops hit his face as he continued his hurried ascent. The sound of snapping jaws was his unwelcome companion but soon even _that_ vanished in the sound of the wind that gushed around him.

As Harry ducked behind dark clouds, he kept an eye on the ominous shadow of the beast, hoping that it wouldn't be able to keep track of Harry. He could now hear the sound of thunder in the distance and realized that this fantastic beast was no longer the only danger he was facing.

A flash of lightning blinded him momentarily and was followed not only by thunder but also by another screech. Rain was now full-on pouring down on him, soaking him to the bone within seconds.

If he was going to end this, he would have to do it now. There was one spell he thought to use, but it would be dangerous. Harry smirked. He would win this. He would not be done in by whatever idiot was after his life now. He would show them all that he was not about to crumble. He was not yet ready to fall.

He raised his wand high into the air, hanging serenely still merely swaying somewhat in the wind.

Snape was going to kill him for this.

He performed the complicated wand movements he had practised for hours on end. The spell had been in one of the defence books Lupin had given him for Christmas and he had hoped to use it against Voldemort. This would do as well.

"Fulmen!"

When the next lighting strike hit, it was redirected directly into Harry's wand. At the last second, The-Boy-Who-Lived swung his wand towards the shadow that was now flying aimlessly in the storming darkness. Horrible pains shot through his right arm as the lightning tendrils spilt out of his wand and connected with the Snallygaster. It reared its ugly head in agony and screeched one last time before its wings stilled and the heavy body plummeted down to earth, a plume of smoke billowing around it like some sort of repulsive cloak.

Harry breathed heavily. He could feel his eyes starting to droop and knew that he needed to get down. He lowered the nose of his broom and sped downward, narrowly avoiding another bolt of lightning as it raced him to the ground.

He landed right next to the smoking body of the Snallygaster, and clumsily dismounted his broom. His right arm was still searing with pain but he was more interested in meeting the gaze of the dark man who was now rushing to his side, his gaze a mix of worry and rage.

He was in trouble now.

* * *

_I really got into that battle scene! I ended up putting on some instrumental combat music to help me along. I'm sorry it had to end but I didn't want to drag it out. I hope you all liked it too._

_But hey, at least he won the quidditch match. On that note, Luna's commentary was particularly difficult to write so I hope it wasn't a let-down._

_I'm so eager to hear your thoughts. Please share them with me._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter number 6 already. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for your reviews. They keep me going._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Of all the thoughtless, irresponsible, arrogant and overly confident children!" Snape bellowed. "Have you no –"

"Sense of self-preservation?" Harry finished defiantly. "Since I didn't get eaten, I would say so."

"Did you even bother at all to think of the consequences of your actions? Why did you fly right after I told you not to? Are you perhaps unable to read proper English? Was it a bout of panic-induced dyslexia? Or did you simply believe that you knew better?"

Harry opened his mouth, ready to come to his own defence when the lifeless Snallygaster next to him started to twitch. Harry leapt aside in a somewhat undignified manner, his eyes now trained on the monster.

"Oh don't you worry, It is quite dead," Snape snarled.

Harry frowned at the still twitching body. "But-"

"You electrocuted its nervous system. It will be a while before it stops twitching," Snape supplied. The malice was still evident in his voice.

"Oh," Harry simply said. He was getting cold. He was drenched because of the rain that would not stop falling and the now darkened skies were putting quite the damper on being victorious in both the Quidditch match and the impromptu battle with the beast.

"Oh, 'Arry, are you alright?" Hagrid asked worriedly when he arrived at his side. Harry was grateful for the interruption.

"I'm fine, just a bit sore," Harry said.

"Do move aside, Rubeus," Snape said impatiently. "Mr Potter and I need to be getting back before we both catch pneumonia. Might I ask of you to take the body back to the hut with you? I would very much like to inspect it later."

"Of course," Hagrid agreed.

Harry chuckled despite his tremendous discomfort. "Of course you would want to inspect it. I bet it could provide some rare potion ingredients."

"Not another peep out of you," Snape growled. With a flick of his wand, he cast a featherlight charm on the dead Snallygaster so Hagrid could move it comfortably. Then he grabbed Harry's good arm and dragged him to the castle without another word.

"Bye, Hagrid!" Harry called out as he looked over his shoulder.

"Take care of yourself, 'Arry!" Hagrid bellowed back before taking hold of the scaly tail and dragging it with him.

Harry fell silent as he and Snape rushed back to the castle. It was hard to see the main gate because of the pouring rain so it was only when he reached the steps that he could see his friends waiting for him.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out but Snape stopped her before she could even try and hug him.

"I assure you that Mr Potter is fine all things considered but he will need to go to the infirmary nonetheless," he said icily. "You will see him when he is discharged. Mr Malfoy, why are _you_ here?"

"I just wanted to see if Harry was okay," he shrugged. Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow and seemed at a loss for words for a moment.

"It's alright, Professor," Harry said. "Draco's our friend now."

"So you've decided to expand your little group from the golden trio to the fearsome foursome, is that it?" Snape said thickly. "Well, no matter. The same rules apply to you, Mr Malfoy. You may see Mr Potter once I am through with him."

"Thanks for waiting, though," Harry said uneasily. "But I really do need to go to the infirmary. I'll explain everything later."

Ron wanted to say something in response but Snape was already marching on, dragging a drenched Harry with him.

The pain in Harry's arm was starting to get worse. Now that they were out of the cold rain, his arm felt as if it was on fire.

"Sir-" Harry whined.

"Hush," Snape replied curtly.

"Sir, my arm –"

"I know, Potter," Snape snapped. "What did you expect to happen when you used that spell? I – you know what, no. I'll leave it for later. Surely, you won't absorb my grievances well when you're not at full capacity."

Harry decided not to say anything else. He was cold and miserable and now he made Snape angry to the point that he was referring to Harry as 'Mr Potter' again. That was fine and understandable when they were in class or something but it seemed so very out of place when they were alone.

Before long, they reached the infirmary. Snape pushed Harry onto a bed and flicked his wand at him. Harry soon realized that he was the victim of a sticking charm. Did Snape expect him to bolt? After securing Harry firmly to the bed, Snape dried both Harry and himself off with another swish of his wand and went to find Madame Pomfrey.

Harry sighed and lifted the sleeve covering his right arm to scan the damage. He hissed harshly when the fabric moved along his skin and gasped at the sight of the wounded flesh. There were large patches of blackened skin visible alongside his arm. A white line that resembled the path of a lightning bolt snaked alongside the patches in a vicious and violent pattern. The areas that were not blackened were an angry red and rife with blisters.

The damage shocked Harry to his core. Looks like he hadn't really mastered that spell just by practising the incantation. With the shock gone and some time to think, the pain became much more apparent and vicious. Harry grit his teeth in an attempt to keep himself from crying out but he couldn't stop the groans that bubbled to the surface.

Harry was glad to see Snape return with Pomfrey so quickly and stopped himself at the last second to beg for her help. She would help him no matter what.

"Oh, Mr Potter," she said sympathetically. "That looks simply awful. You must be in a world of pain."

Harry simply nodded, unsure of what sound would escape him if he dared to try and speak. A heavy lump had formed in his chest and it was all he could do to try and keep it down.

"Drink this, quickly," Snape said, his voice now even and controlled. Harry wanted to crack a joke that would imply that Snape might be trying to poison him but couldn't gather the strength. Instead, he took the vial with his good hand and swallowed the liquid that he knew to be a pain reliever.

Almost instantaneously, the pain subsided. It was still very much there but much more manageable.

"There, there," Pomfrey said in a soothing voice. "We'll get that arm taken care of now, okay? Just sit still and try to think of something else."

She took out a big jar of burn salve as well as some bandages and more potions.

"This will hurt, Mr Potter," Pomfrey said caringly. "Severus, please try and distract him."

"Oh, I shall," Snape agreed. "Let's get right to it then, shall we, Potter?"

"Harry," Harry said. "Please call me Harry."

Snape sighed deeply seemingly deciding between placating Harry's request since he was in agony or being distant as a form of punishment. In the end, he decided to show his human side.

"As you wish, Harry," he said. "Would you care to explain to me why in the bloody hell you thought it feasible to use the Fulmen spell?"

Harry winced while Madame Pomfrey applied a bit of the salve, his eyes watering ever so slightly.

"It was all I could think of at the time," he replied meekly. "All of my other spells didn't seem to have much of an effect and it was about to eat me."

"That spell is dangerous to use," Snape growled. "And I'm sure you knew that at the time. You got off easy, believe it or not. Did you know that one in ten wizards that dare to use this spell die, even if performed perfectly?"

"Those odds aren't too bad," Harry argued.

"Harry!" Snape chided. "Even if the chance was one in a hundred the odds would have been catastrophically poor. Why did you even use that particular spell?"

"The circumstances were there," Harry shrugged. "And I figured that – since part of the Snallygaster is made of metal – a lightning spell would be a good idea."

"A smart deduction," Snape admitted with a fair bit of annoyance. "Followed by the most imbecilic of actions."

"Argh!" Harry cried out when Madame Pomfrey touched a particularly sore part of his arm. Snape grabbed Harry's good hand and allowed the boy to squeeze. It was surprisingly difficult to lecture him while he was in his current state but Snape didn't want it to wait.

"There are other lightning-based spells, Harry," Snape said softly.

"I didn't – hmph – think they would be strong enough. Not the – argh – ones I know anyway," Harry spoke through the pain.

Snape lowered his head, allowing the dark curtain of his hair to hide his gaze. He might have become a bit softer but he still didn't want people to see how bothered he was with Harry being in pain.

"Promise me that you'll never use that spell again," he said softly.

Harry cried a laugh or laughed a cry depending on one's philosophical point of view and readily agreed. "I'm never doing that again. I'd rather someone cast the cruciatus curse on me"

"The next time you attempt to stall my heart like this, I might take you up on that offer," Snape said icily, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"Severus!" Pomfrey chided. "What is wrong with you?"

Harry laughed, though. "Deal."

Snape ran a hand through his hair in relief and patted Harry reassuringly on the back of his hand, "Right. With that out of the way, why did you fly when I told you not to?"

"By the time you responded, the Snallygaster had found my hiding spot," Harry explained. "I didn't even see your message until I was already in the air."

"You thought it wise to mount the broom that brought you there in the first place?" Snape asked in annoyance.

"Well, I wasn't about to outrun it, was I?" Harry replied snarkily. "I thought I would take my chances."

"You Gryffindors will be the death of me," Snape sighed. "Why take chances at all? Couldn't you have distracted it with an explosion or something of the sort and run off looking for a hiding place? You could have shot some sparks overhead as a signal for me as well."

"I didn't think of that," Harry admitted. "Besides, don't you think that running off into the dark forest would be dangerous on its own?"

"I very much doubt that anything had remained in the direct vicinity of that beast. There is nothing in the forest that would dare to defy it."

"Oh," Harry said.

"Indeed," Snape noted. "And to further emphasize the wrong track your train of thought had been on I wish to ask you why you flew away from two of your teachers instead of towards them?"

"Isn't that obvious?" Harry growled. "I didn't want you – Argh! Bloody hell – to get hurt."

"You didn't think two adults – one of which is your care of magical creatures teacher – would stand a better chance than you on your own?" Snape countered easily.

Harry didn't answer for a while. He was too focused on finding the right amount of strength he could use to bite down on his lip in an effort to ignore the next wave of pain without actually piercing his lip with his teeth.

"You're almost done, Harry," Snape said soothingly. "Then the worst of it will be over. I promise."

When Pomfrey was done with the salve, she started bandaging Harry's arm as loosely as she could.

"I admit that I hadn't considered that," came Harry's belated reply. He sighed as the soothing feeling of the cold ointment finally brought him relief.

"Do make sure to consider it next time," Snape warned. "Because I will not be responsible for my actions if you don't."

Snape then turned to face Madame Pomfrey. "May he be excused?"

"I think not," Pomfrey replied sternly. "He needs follow-up treatments for at least a week and I haven't even begun healing his scratched up face yet."

"I believe I am well equipped to deal with that myself, Poppy," Snape replied evenly. "And I'll make sure that Harry comes back when needed to treat his arm but I'm honestly not comfortable with the idea of him staying here. Someone is clearly after his life and just about anyone can walk in here whereas no one can get into my personal chambers save for Dumbledore. And I can safely say that if _he's_ the one after Harry, we're all in deep trouble, anyway."

Madame Pomfrey seemed to consider this for a moment before conceding with a dramatic wave of her hand.

"Fine," she said. "But make note that I did not release him. You took him against my advice."

"As you wish," Snape agreed and undid Harry's sticking charm wordlessly.

"Let's go, Harry."

Harry didn't need to be told twice. He jumped off of the bed where he had been tortured for the last half hour and followed Snape out of the infirmary and towards the dungeons.

"I'm staying with you, sir?" he asked sheepishly.

"Is that a problem?" Snape countered.

"Not really, except – well – my friends will probably wonder where I am."

"They will think you're in the infirmary. Don't worry. They will see you tomorrow."

"And you won't mind me staying there?" Harry asked carefully.

"I would think the rapport we've built between the two of us should allow us such familiarity, don't you?"

"Sure," Harry said carefully. "But I thought school would be different."

"It is," Snape confirmed. "And I assure you that if one of my Slytherins would have an assassin after them, I would grant them the same level of protection though perhaps not in my private quarters."

Harry hissed when he accidentally brushed past the wall with his injured arm. Snape frowned and switched places with him, now walking on Harry's right to shield him from further accidents.

"I will give you another pain relief potion before you go to bed," he said kindly. "Perhaps a sleeping draught as well unless you-"

Snape found himself interrupted by a loud yelp and the sound of something falling to the ground.

"You're a blood traitor and you know it," A young voice growled.

"Now you can't run off to daddy, can you?"

Snape cursed softly under his breath and took a few long strides to turn the corner in a hurry. Harry hurried after him as his curiosity got the better of him.

"And just what do you miscreants think you are doing?" Snape barked dangerously.

Three heads looked up, fright evident on their faces. Against the wall lay a slumped Draco with a split lip and a black eye. He was glaring defiantly at his aggressors and Harry couldn't help but notice that two of them were also showing the evidence of a struggle. Harry didn't recognize any of them.

"Professor Snape," one of them said in what could be perceived as defiance. "We were just showing Malfoy here what happens to traitors. Something my father tells me you should be aware of yourself."

It took Snape less than a second to close the distance between himself and the insolent boy and to grab him roughly by the collar.

"Are you threatening me, Mr Adams?" he said in a sickeningly silky voice. "Because I can assure you that your father has never been a match for me. Are you _that_ eager to lose another parent?"

The boy blanched and swallowed thickly. He didn't respond anymore.

"I thought not," Snape said, enunciating every word. "And you two?" He directed his glare at the other two assailants that were clearly nothing more than minions. They took a tremendous interest in their shoes as they mumbled a frightened '_sorry, sir'_.

"Fifty points will be taken from each of you and I want a five-foot essay from all three of you on why bullying should not be tolerated including a side-tangent about Slytherin house and why it's important to stick together."

When the threesome didn't move Snape barked a quick 'Get out of my sight' to get them to scurry off.

Harry was already helping Draco up with his uninjured arm which the blonde took in gratitude.

"Thanks," he said, not showing any signs of being affected by what just happened.

"Are you alright, Mr Malfoy?" Snape asked in concern.

"I'm fine," Draco said. "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"Yeah, I saw that," Harry snorted.

"Hey, you look a lot worse than I do!" Draco argued. "And what are you doing here anyway? Finally defecting to Slytherin?"

"Never!" Harry said in horror. "But Professor Snape would like my company."

"Is that so?" Draco asked, crossing his arms.

"Whether it is or isn't so is entirely none of your business, Mr Malfoy," Snape said, cutting the conversations short. "Now I suggest you retreat to your common room this instant lest I assign detention for loitering about."

Draco sighed exaggeratedly. "Alright, I'm going, sir," he said and started walking off towards the Slytherin rooms.

"Oh, and Mr Malfoy," Snape added as an afterthought? "If you encounter another such scuffle, do let me know so I can take care of it accordingly."

"Will do, Professor," Draco said cheerfully before moving out of sight.

"Poor Draco," Harry murmured.

"Indeed," Snape agreed, hurrying Harry along by placing his hand on his back. "Come along now Harry before the pain potion wears off and you collapse in the hallway."

Snape ushered Harry towards the portrait of Salazar Slytherin himself who accepted Snape's hissed password '_Circumlocution'_ and swung open to reveal Snape's private quarters. They were not much to look at, really. The walls were course and bare. A big fireplace demanded the attention of anyone inside and was flanked by two bookcases that were filled to the brim. A cosy seating area was placed in front of the hearth where a roaring fire was already burning.

"That door over there leads to a spare bedroom," Snape said, pointing at the door to the far right. "It should be in order. I don't need to tell you what is and what isn't tolerable since you follow the rules quite well at home. I just ask that you never bring a friend in here. Not even Mr Malfoy."

"I won't," Harry agreed. "I can understand why you would want to keep your students away."

"Indeed," Snape said, glad for Harry's understanding. "And speaking of Mr Malfoy –"

Harry flopped down onto the couch, already making himself at home.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I don't need to tell you that he is the son of one of the most notorious death eaters," Snape said flatly. He grabbed a glass of fire whiskey and snapped his fingers to summon an elf.

"We will be having dinner in here," he told the creature before it disappeared with a crack.

"I know that," Harry replied as if they weren't just interrupted. "But that's hardly his fault."

"You are aware that someone is still trying to kill you, are you not?" Snape said bluntly. "Have you considered that Mr Malfoy might just be that person."

Harry shrugged. "Briefly, yes," he admitted. "But he doesn't seem to agree with his dad anymore. And he was pretty decent last year also. I doubt he has anything to do with this. I would eat a snitch if he did."

Surprisingly enough, Snape smiled albeit briefly.

"I have to admit that it is rather… heartening to see a Gryffindor set aside his differences with a Slytherin," he said in approval. "I have no doubt that Mr Malfoy could use the support. You are right about him being at odds with his father and I am loath to admit that he is no longer a well-liked member of Slytherin."

"You don't say," Harry replied sarcastically.

"Mind that cheek," Snape said, glaring slightly but there wasn't much feeling behind it. "And drink this."

He handed Harry another pain reliever potion that he gladly gulped down. He handed the vial back to Snape who disposed of it promptly and fetched a jar of murtlap balm to start tending to Harry's various scrapes and cuts.

"Merlin, how did you even do this much damage to yourself?" Snape muttered.

"You try and fly through the forest at top speed and see what you look like after," Harry snarled.

"Point taken," Snape agreed and started applying the healing balm to Harry's face with a practised touch. He worked in silence for a while, focussing all of his attention on the task at hand when Harry finally spoke up again.

"It would be a shame to get killed now after defeating Voldemort," he said softly.

"You're not going to get killed, Harry," Snape said sharply.

"I very nearly did, today," Harry argued.

"Despite my protests and just admonishments, I can't help but acknowledge that you handled yourself very well out there," Snape said with much difficulty. "You defeated a beast that few adults would have been able to handle single-handedly. Especially when airborne."

"Sure, but who knows what they throw at me next time," Harry growled. "Something I have more difficulty with, perhaps, and then I'm really in trouble."

"Yes, it would be a shame if someone attempted to assassinate you by means of a history test," Snape chuckled. "Tilt your head to the right, please. You have a particularly nasty cut in your neck."

Harry obliged. "You know what I mean, Severus," he said humourlessly. "I don't know what to do."

Snape stopped for a moment and sighed.

"I jest but I am taking this seriously, I assure you," he said sternly. "I will start surveying my Slytherins much more closely to see what I can find."

"What if it's not a Slytherin?" Harry argued.

"Hm," Snape grunted. "While not all Death Eaters were of the Slytherin variety, most of them were. I suppose it wouldn't be astute to exclude the other houses from suspicion but I would still prefer to start my search in my own house. Down here, I know where to look. Tilt your head again, please."

"I guess you're right," Harry agreed, following Snape's order. He hissed when the balm touched the cut but didn't pull back. "I'll try to be more careful from now on."

"You will hand me your broom in the meantime," Snape added.

"What?" Harry snapped, righting himself in anger.

"There is no need for theatrics," Snape said evenly as he picked up the jar that had fallen to the floor, vanishing the spilt contents.

"I merely wish to make sure that there are no more dangerous spells on it. And if there are, I can try to ascertain who cast them."

"Oh," Harry said, suddenly much calmer. "I thought you were punishing me by taking away Quidditch."

"As tempting as that may be," Snape said. "I won't. As long as you allow me to inspect your broom before you go flying, I will not take away your passion."

"Good, because I would sneak out and do it anyway," Harry said.

"Will you be serious?" Snape said sternly. "I'm trying to protect you here."

"I know," Harry smiled. "It's nice. To have someone to care, you know? Thanks."

"You can thank me after you finish writing '_I will not fight fantastical beasts with dangerous spells that I have not even practised enough to fully grasp yet'_ two hundred times. You may start tomorrow."

Harry groaned in protest but didn't comment. If he dared object, he knew he would probably be ordered to write an essay as well.

When their dinner appeared out of thin air, just as ordered, Harry joined Snape at his small dining table. They ate in silence, both mulling over the events of that day. In Harry's case, though, the Snallygaster wasn't even at the forefront of his mind. He was wondering if Snape had been correct in warning Harry about Malfoy. Could he really be the one trying to kill him? A few years back, Harry would have no doubt believing such a statement but the blonde really did seem to have had a change of heart. One that had not gone unnoticed by his housemates.

Right after the leftovers of their dinner had vanished, Snape was about to order Harry to go to sleep and rest when they were interrupted by a loud, intrusive knock on his door.

Snape waved his hand and the portrait swung open, revealing a somewhat frazzled McGonagall.

"Severus," she greeted curtly. "I am looking for Mr Potter. Poppy told me he might be here."

Snape gestured towards Harry with a wide swing of his arm and McGonagall peered inside.

"Mr Potter, there you are!" she said. "The stories I've had to endure about your circumstances. Would you believe me if I told you that I was informed that you had battled a Snallygaster? Here? In Scotland?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "That's sort of true," he admitted.

"I honestly can't see how that could possibly be the case, Mr Potter," she said, furrowing her brow. "And then I had to find out from your friends that you were in the hospital wing but when I got there –"

"Minerva," Snape interrupted sternly. "Mr Potter was injured and needs his rest. I will explain everything that happened after he has gone to sleep. Would that be agreeable?"

"As you say, Severus," McGonagall replied begrudgingly.

"Off to bed now, Harry," Snape said as he swivelled to face the boy. "And if I catch you eavesdropping, you will wish that you were never born."

Harry rolled his eyes. "You're always such a drama queen," he said before sauntering off. He could barely hear McGonagall snort in an attempt to conceal her laughter when Snape cast a silencing charm around them both making eavesdropping impossible anyway.

He entered the spare bedroom that would be his for the next week and found a vial of sleeping draught already on the nightstand. Thinking about assassination attempt number two, he fell into a restless sleep that fortunately did not quite call forth any nightmares.

* * *

_Any ideas yet? _

_In any case, I would be happy with your reviews. Please share your thoughts._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all kindly for your reviews. The next chapter is a mix which I hope you'll enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"I can walk to the great hall myself, Severus," Harry sighed. "I'm not going to break."

Snape finished swaddling Harry's arm after having applied the next portion of burn balm, fastening the ends of the bandage with a sticking charm.

"If I got my wish, you would not even be going out there for breakfast. I have a perfectly fine table at which you can eat, after all."

"I'd rather not be locked up in here, if I can help it," Harry mumbled. "I want to see my friends."

"I'm aware of that," Snape said in annoyance. "Which is why I'm allowing you to go to the great hall even though I think that's a good way to invite the would-be-murderer to try again. So at least grant me the courtesy of allowing me to escort you."

"I know, I know," Harry said. "Can we go?"

"Do you need more pain reliever?" Snape asked.

Harry thought about it. He was still in a lot of pain but it was decidedly better than before and he was quite sure that he would be alright.

"No need," he finally said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "You're not doing anyone any favours by suffering, Harry," he chided. "Drink this and we will be on our way."

Snape held out the potion and Harry took it begrudgingly.

"Why even ask if you're going to give it to me anyway?" he asked grumpily after he downed the potion.

"Even though your answer was a complete lie, I am still very capable of reading your facial expressions as I'm sure you're aware."

"I hate it when you do that."

"Duly noted," Snape said flatly. "Now move before we miss breakfast entirely."

The pair walked in silence. It had been three days since Harry had defeated the monster that had been released in the forbidden forest and he was quite sick of the company he had had since then. When he was back _home_, things were decidedly less tense. He would be able to do as he pleased without a constant shadow looming over him but these last few days had been anything but pleasant.

Sure, Snape _tried_ to come across as amicable but it was clear to Harry that the man had been worried and was, by extension, very grumpy. Somewhere along the line, he had decided that Harry was not to go anywhere by himself anymore until the culprit had been caught. He had asked other teachers to escort Harry whenever possible and Harry just knew that they were more than a little bit annoyed because of that. Unfortunately, Dumbledore seemed to agree with Snape so there was no way to use that particular life-line.

No one had any idea how the Snallygaster had appeared in the forest. Hagrid was adamant that he hadn't anything to do with it and Snape seemed to believe him. Seeing how the man could literally read minds, Harry was inclined to believe him as well. As for who had hexed his broom – well – that could be anyone in school, really.

"Try to sit as close to the high table as you can," Snape said.

Harry groaned in protest.

"I'll have none of that," Snape said sternly. "Do as I say or we will march right back down to the dungeons."

Harry shot Snape a nasty glare that almost rivalled the potion master's but Snape ignored it completely and swept towards the high table, ignoring his charge's frustration.

Harry slammed himself down in the nearest unoccupied chair which was sadly at the edge of the table and violently spooned some fruit salad onto his plate.

"Harry," Ron yelled, "What are you doing all the way over there? Come sit with us!"

Harry looked at his friend who was waving to him with a roll in hand but shook his head no, inclining his head towards Snape. Ron said something to Hermione after which both of them got up and walked over to Harry.

"He's gotten even worse?" Ron whispered.

"Clearly," Harry said grumpily. "Soon, he'll start questioning you two with veritaserum just to see if you're trustworthy."

Ron blanched considerable at that statement. "He wouldn't really, would he?" he squeaked.

"Of course not, Ron," Hermione chided. "Harry was obviously kidding."

Harry shrugged. At this point, he wasn't entirely sure about that. He glanced at Snape who wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was watching him. But every so often, his calculated glance would sweep across the great hall as if in search of his arch-nemesis.

"Hey golden trio, may I join you?"

Harry looked up to see Draco standing there, sporting a fresh bruise near his collar bone. Snape shot him a murderous glare but Draco just waved at him before sitting down.

"Don't call us that," Harry groaned. "It's bad enough that Snape does. And what happened to you?"

Draco shrugged. "The usual. Nothing I can't handle. It's not like I was attacked by a Snallygaster or anything."

"Don't even mention that," Harry said. "Snape's already not keen on letting me out of his sight."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Draco said. "I would understand if you were one of us. No offence but you're a Gryffindor."

"Ah, I guess I never did tell you," Harry said. "Not that it's a secret or anything. I've just not really been telling anyone."

"What are you talking about?" Draco frowned, sliding the plate of sausages a bit closer to him.

Harry stabbed one of his eggs. "Just that Snape has been my guardian for a while now."

Draco snickered. "Sure thing, pal," he replied. "And Dumbledore is my adoptive grandfather."

"Why does no one believe me when I tell them this?" Harry asked incredulously. "Ron had the same reaction."

Draco eyed Ron and Hermione suspiciously. "You're not about to tell me that he's telling the truth, are you?"

"Afraid so," Ron said happily. "Harry Potter is now Harry Snape."

Harry spat out the mouthful of pumpkin juice he had just sipped. "Ron! That is entirely untrue! He's my guardian, not my father!"

Ron raised his hands defensively. "Alright, alright. Not Harry Snape than. Perhaps hyphenated? Harry Potter-Snape?"

Harry elbowed his best friend in the ribs. "If you don't stop now, I will start calling you Ronniekins."

"No!" Ron screeched. "Have mercy!"

"I very much like the sound of that," Draco added. "Ronniekins Weasley."

"Oh no, you don't!" Ron warned. "Or I'll be sure to start calling you '_Dragon'_. How's that?"

"Hey," Draco shrugged. "If you want to compare me to what is one of the most ferocious beasts in existence, be my guest."

Ron tossed a sausage in Malfoy's direction.

"Prat," he chuckled.

"Mind your manners, Weasley," Draco frowned but he couldn't help but smile.

"If you are all quite done wasting food, I believe it is about time for us to proceed to your next lesson," Snape suddenly interrupted.

Harry glared at him. "I can go by myself. I have my friends with me."

"Now!" Snape growled. It was enough to have Malfoy scurry back to his own table but Ron and Hermione didn't budge. Harry slowly got up, anger clear on his face.

"And mind the attitude," Snape added.

"Yes, sir," Harry said through gritted teeth.

"I'll come with you, Harry," Hermione offered. Since their next class was potions, Ron had no reason to accompany them as well.

Snape nodded and started walking towards the dungeons with two-thirds of the golden trio trudging after him. Harry didn't say another word but Hermione did her best to salvage the situation.

"Do you have any plans for Christmas, Harry?" she asked.

Harry snorted. "I think I'll probably just stay here," he snarled loud enough for Snape to hear. The man did not respond, though.

"Oh," Hermione said, fidgeting with her robe. "Well, I can stay as well if you'd like."

"Don't bother, Hermione," Harry said coldly. "By then I'll probably not even be allowed to see you anymore."

Hermione glanced at Snape but when the man just kept walking she furrowed her brow and lowered her voice.

"What is your problem?" she hissed. "He's just trying to protect you, you know?"

"Well I haven't needed any protection before," Harry spat. "And it feels like a weird time to suddenly start."

Suddenly, Snape spun around quickly and slammed his hand against the wall right next to Harry's face causing him to jump slightly in fright.

"That is quite enough out of you," he spat dangerously. "I've had enough of your egregious behaviour. How can you not get it through that thick skull of yours that I am not punishing you? You are still hurt and there is still an assassin at large."

"Someone's been trying to kill me every year since I got here!" Harry shouted. "And I have been fine taking care of everything by myself! I've never needed you before and I most certainly don't need you now!"

"Harry!" Hermione gasped, clasping her hands in front of her mouth.

Snape righted himself, staring down at Harry with a cold dark look he hadn't shown in a year. But Harry was too upset to notice.

"I suggest you get inside, Mr Potter," Snape said coldly. "Before I am forced to throw you inside myself."

"FINE!" Harry screeched and stomped inside of the potions classroom, dragging his bag behind him. Snape turned and left when he was stopped by a shy squeak.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Ms Granger?' Snape asked without turning around.

"I'm sure he didn't mean that," Hermione pleaded. "He's just upset about being a target and about being locked up all the time. He can be so impulsive sometimes but –"

"Go to class, Ms Granger," Snape interrupted curtly before stalking off leaving the frustrated Gryffindor in his wake.

* * *

Slughorn had been in a rather good mood that morning. He waited patiently for all of his NEWT students to take their seats before showing them a small vial filled with a gold liquid.

"Can anyone tell me what potion this is?" He asked.

Harry didn't feel like answering but Hermione's hand already shot in the air.

"Ms Granger," Slughorn allowed.

"That's Felix Felicis," she replied. "Notoriously difficult to brew and very dangerous if done so incorrectly."

"Quite right," Slughorn said. "And could you tell us its effects?"

"It makes the drinker lucky for a period of time," Hermione replied confidently. "Everything they attempt will be successful and their day will become extraordinary."

"Very well done," Slughorn praised. "Twenty points to Gryffindor. Since it takes about six months to brew, I'm afraid we will not see its creation in class. But I will be granting the person who perfects today's potion this vial as a reward."

Everyone seemed to perk up at the mention of possibly attaining the rare potion. Even Harry felt his mood pick up significantly.

"Today you will all be brewing the Elixir to Induce Euphoria," Slughorn announced as he clasped his hands together, "You will no doubt need the entirety of these two hours we have together. Make the most of them."

There was a mad scramble for ingredients and Harry almost collided with Draco when they reached for the Porcupine Quills at the same time.

"Sorry," Draco muttered absent-mindedly before allowing Harry to grab his first.

"No worries," Harry smiled as he graciously pushed some wormwood towards Draco as well. "And may the best brewer win."

When had potions become something Harry actually enjoyed as much as he did? Where were the times that he simply brewed out of necessity? These days, the distinct feel of crushing sopophorous beans into a paste was one that soothed his frayed nerves. The rhythm of counterclockwise stirring in his cauldron was a dance that blocked his mind against any and all intrusions of what was happening around him. And the thought struck him that maybe this was what Occlumency truly was.

Chuckling to himself about his belated discovery, he added the Porcupine quills to his mixture. He hadn't ever made this particular potion before but the instructions were clear enough.

Slughorn was walking around the classroom giving pointers where he thought them necessary but when he reached Harry's cauldron he simply smiled and moved on. Neither Hermione nor Draco seemed to need any hints either. They seemed to be worthy opponents. Harry smirked to himself, wondering what he could do to make his potion better than anyone else's.

He checked his book again while his potion was simmering happily and checked the side-effects the potion could have. Excessive singing and nose-tweaking.

That should be easy enough to counter. Harry cast a quick stasis on his cauldron just to be sure and ran back to the ingredients station to pick up some peppermint. Hermione frowned at him when he came back, carefully hiding his treasure. It would be a bad time for Hermione to start accepting his seemingly innate talent for potions, after all.

Harry threw in shrivelfig until the potion turned pink and let it simmer again until the potion turned orange. He added the peppermint carefully, pretty sure that it would not counteract with anything else in there and added his wormwood.

The hours had flown by and by the time Harry's potion had turned sunshine yellow in colour, it was almost time for class to be dismissed. He hoisted his cauldron off of the fire and was about to bottle it when Slughorn peered over his shoulder.

"Peppermint?" he asked in surprise. "Unorthodox to be sure but what a stroke of inspiration, Harry, of course, that would counteract the occasional side-effects. Brilliant indeed, my boy. Well done."

"As a matter of fact, class, I believe we have a winner," Slughorn announced. "You have the makings of a potions master in you, my boy. I've only ever had one student in my class that was as brilliant as you are and he became one of the best."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Of course, Harry. And take this. It's yours."

Slughorn handed Harry the vial of Felix Felicis and sent his class off.

When Harry exited the class with Hermione he couldn't help but groan at the sight of Snape.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sure that I do," Snape growled. "Unfortunately you cannot be trusted to make smart decisions so I have no choice but to make sure you stay out of trouble."

"Let's go, Hermione," Harry said before walking off with Snape following him without another word. She was clearly uncomfortable since she kept glancing over her shoulder to see the looming man right behind her but she didn't say anything this time.

Harry opened the door of the transfiguration classroom allowing Hermione to enter before he did just so he could slam the door behind him. That had been a big mistake, though.

Snape flung open the door again with much too much force, almost hitting a poor unsuspecting Gryffindor in the process and grabbed Harry by the arm, dragging him outside despite his objections. He slammed the door closed behind him and grabbed Harry by the collar, pulling his face within inches of his own.

"You will stop this childish behaviour this instant," he spat. "I will not tolerate any more of your acting up. You are sixteen, not six."

"Well, then –"

"Do. Not. Speak," Snape spat dangerously. "I do not deserve your disrespect nor will I tolerate it any longer. If you insist on continuing with this kind of pernicious conduct, I will put a stop to it once and for all. And I assure you that it will not be pleasant."

For a moment, Harry didn't know what to say. He started to feel a bit guilty about his behaviour but on the other hand, Snape _had_ been treating him as if he was six. He didn't like being watched and guided in everything that he did. It almost felt as if his attacker had managed to take his life even if it wasn't in the manner that they had expected. That realisation got him upset all over again.

"May I be excused, _sir_?" he asked flatly. "Class will be starting soon."

Snape glared at Harry for a few seconds more before releasing him. He watched as Harry made a show of straightening his robes after which he walked into the classroom with his head held high in that same arrogant fashion as James Potter had once done.

Harry was unable to focus on the bird-conjuring charm they were supposed to practice but it didn't seem like any of the other students were doing any better. Only Hermione managed to conjure the occasional bird out of thin air but no one else so much as summoned a feather.

"Maybe you should try to talk to him in a civilized manner," Hermione offered. "I'm sure he'll listen if you refrain from yelling and accusing him of ruining your life."

"No, he won't" Harry replied sadly. "I've been _civilized_ about it at first but he doesn't care. He would rather lock me up than see me hurt. Don't you see how messed up that is?"

"He's hardly locking you up, Harry," Hermione sighed.

"Yes, he is," Harry argued. "And on top of that, he's acting as my personal warden. He even insists on checking everything I eat now!"

"Well, you _have_ almost been poisoned," Hermione reasoned. "Wouldn't you do the same?"

Harry moved his wand in a dramatic pattern in a much more aggressive way than Hermione had done and was not at all surprised when he failed to create a bird.

"I don't know," he snarled. "But I hate this."

"I understand," Hermione said. "But it won't be for much longer. At least he's making sure your arm heals well. Otherwise, you would still be in the infirmary."

"I guess that's true," Harry conceded. "But still –"

"Harry," Hermione sighed. "I know you're not really used to this kind of behaviour since you never knew your dad, but –"

"Don't, Hermione," Harry said, putting his head on his folded arms in defeat. "He's _not_ my dad. It's been nice living with him but if this is the way he's gonna be, I don't know how I feel about that anymore."

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione chided. "I know for a fact that you've been a lot happier living with him than living with the Dursleys."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "I guess."

When McGonagall threw a pointed glare at both of the Gryffindors they stopped talking and went back to practising, Harry with no luck.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair. Harry was once again forced to sit as close to the high table as possible and was all too happy when Hermione, Ron and even Draco joined him again.

"Aren't the Slytherins upset that you're sitting here so much?" Ron asked. "Or is this all part of some sort of nefarious plan?"

"Wow, Weasley, I'm impressed," Draco grinned. "I didn't know your vocabulary was quite that extensive."

"Blame Hermione and her word-of-the-day calendar," Ron sighed. "If I don't use the word of the day in a sentence at least five times that day, the bloody thing starts screeching at you until you do."

"That's… useful," Draco frowned.

"Yeah, remind me to never accept another gift from her," Ron groaned.

"I'm sure she means well," Draco chuckled, winking at Hermione who blinked in surprise.

"Of course I do!" she replied after a momentary pause. "If you know longer words you don't need to write as much to get your required feet in your essays."

Ron didn't reply anymore. He was already busy shovelling potatoes into his pie-hole.

"So Harry, what are you gonna do with that Felix Fel-"

"Shh, Draco," Harry hissed, clasping his own hand over Draco's mouth. "I don't want Snape to know," he whispered. "He might just take it from me."

Draco swatted Harry's hand away, furrowing his brow in annoyance.

"Fine," he said. "No need to suffocate me for it."

"Sorry," Harry said. "Want the roast as an apology?" He held out the plate of roast which Draco accepted with a roll of his eyes.

"What will you do for Christmas, Draco?" Harry suddenly asked.

"Harry, that's still months away," Draco replied.

"Right," Harry shrugged. "But I want all the information before I decide what I do."

"I think it might not be up to you anymore, Harry," Hermione said as she inclined her head towards Snape who was scanning the great hall once again, barely chewing his food.

Harry groaned. "I know," he said, flinching slightly when it came out as a whine. "And I don't like it one bit."

"I'm sure he'll let you stay if you just ask him," Hermione said.

Ron snorted. "Hermione," he said. "This is still Snape we're talking about. Even if he did become a bit more tolerable, he will still do whatever he wants to."

"If he thinks it's for the best," Hermione added.

"He could be wrong, though," Harry replied evenly. "It's not because he's older than me that he has all the answers. Even Dumbledore is wrong sometimes and he's ancient."

"So talk to him!" Hermione said in frustration. "We keep going in circles about this but if you would just have a polite conversation I'm sure it would do wonders."

"Fine, Hermione," Harry complied. "I'll do just that."

* * *

Harry had followed Snape back to his chambers without a problem. He kept his head down and his mouth shut as he trailed behind the potions master. Neither of them spoke a word as they entered the sitting room. Harry turned towards the spare bedroom he was currently occupying to get started on his homework when Snape called him back.

"I need to tend to your arm, Mr Potter," he said sternly.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied evenly, sitting down stiffly into a chair as he held out his arm.

Snape scoffed but retrieved the necessary supplies from his storeroom nonetheless. The gentle way in which he removed the bandages almost got Harry to drop the act but when Snape spoke next, his mask was right back in place.

"I trust you've had some time to think about your atrocious behaviour."

"Yes, sir," Harry replied evenly, doing his best not to wince when Snape applied the burn balm.

"And?" Snape prompted.

"I apologize for treating you with disrespect, sir," Harry said, doing his best to keep his voice void of any emotions. "It will not happen again."

Snape sighed. "Fine, be that way."

He finished bandaging Harry's arm and watched the boy flee to his room. He hoped that they would catch the culprit soon because he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep his cool around the impertinent boy.

* * *

_We needed some more angst did we not? I hope you liked this chapter and will see fit to bestow me with your glorious reviews._

_Thanks for sticking around!_

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	8. Chapter 8

_Yay, another update is upon you! I've wanted to write the events of this particular chapter since I decided on this sequel so I hope you all like it. _

_Thanks for all your reviews! They made me update faster._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The next morning went by as well as could be expected. Harry allowed Snape to take care of his arm while sitting in silence and refusing to show any signs of discomfort. He dutifully answered all of Snape's questions with a curt '_yes, sir'_ or '_no, sir'_ and walked with Snape to the great hall in order to have breakfast.

Ron, Hermione and Draco were already there, waiting for him. Snape walked straight to the high table without another word and Harry joined his friends.

"Morning," he greeted less than cheerfully.

"Something tells me you still didn't make nice," Hermione said.

"I've been nothing but polite," Harry countered. "Just like you said."

"Would you look at that! A snake has infiltrated the lions but hasn't been eaten yet," Dean suddenly said as he took a seat next to Draco, swinging an arm across the blonde's shoulders as if they had been best friends since forever.

"Mind your own business, Dean," Harry growled.

"Yeah, why don't you go and stuff your face with blood pudding or something?" Ron added.

"While you sit here and fraternize with the enemy?" Dean asked in mock surprise. "I think not. What's the matter Malfoy? Ran out of pumpkin juice at your table?"

Harry rose from his seat, anger flashing in his eyes. "Leave him alone, Dean. I'm warning you."

Dean chuckled slightly but removed his arm nonetheless. "Or what, Potter?"

"He's no threat, Harry," Draco said smoothly, buttering his toast as if he was completely undeterred. "Let him play his games."

"just keep acting smug, Malfoy," Dean growled. "But if you don't watch your back, you'll get eaten."

Draco raised a sarcastic eyebrow, "Even a lion dies when bitten by a poisonous snake, you know."

"Is that a threat?" Dean hissed, bringing his face closer to Malfoy but it didn't stay there for long. Hermione had gotten up from her seat and had put a hand on Dean's chest, pushing him back as she moved.

"Dean Thomas, if you don't stop this contemptuous attitude of yours, so help me, I _will_ hex you into next week," Hermione threatened.

"For _him_?" Dean asked incredulously, gesturing towards Draco who took a dainty bite from his toast.

"And just what is going on here?"

Harry jumped slightly. He hadn't noticed it when McGonagall had approached their table even though the woman was less than sneaky.

"And what are you doing here, Mr Malfoy?" she added.

"I'm enjoying breakfast with my friends, Professor," Draco replied casually. "But Mr Thomas took offence to that for some reason."

"If he ends up killing you, Potter, you'll have no one to blame but yourself," Dean spat.

"That is quite enough of that, Mr Thomas," McGonagall scolded loudly, her lips pursed into a thin line. "I don't know where you got the idea that students from other houses aren't allowed to befriend people from yours but I will not stand by while you threaten and bully someone. Not even when your targets are from Slytherin."

"Professor, surely you must see how suspicious this is!" Dean argued.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor," McGonagall said. "For your inhospitable behaviour. Your conduct does not sit well in my house. I will expect you to make up for it. Extend your apologies to Mr Malfoy right this instant."

Dean glared at Malfoy and directed a defying look at McGonagall, ready to argue some more when he paled considerably. Snape had gotten up from his seat as well and had taken place next to McGonagall. In the face of what many Gryffindors still considered to be pure evil, Dean refrained from making any more accusations and resigned himself to his _punishment_.

"Sorry," he mumbled unclearly as he extended his hand towards Draco.

"No harm done," Draco replied altruistically as he shook Dean's hand, smiling kindly.

As soon as he could, Dean let Draco's hand go, wiping it on his pants as if he just touched something vile and walked out of the hall without another word.

Snape and McGonagall exchanged a glance before going back to finish their breakfast.

"Are you sure you're not just Malfoy in disguise?" Ron whispered.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked innocently.

"Just accepting Dean's apology like that. No sneer, no snarl, no nothing!" Ron said in disbelief.

"Everyone including the professors was staring," Draco replied evenly. "I thought it much better to look like the bigger person. Not only that but I know for a fact that staying calm and friendly when faced with someone like that makes them a lot angrier than when you say something in retort."

"Know that from experience?" Ron chided lightly.

Draco coughed a bit in his pumpkin juice as he tried taking the light jibe in stride.

* * *

Harry was not particularly looking forward to his defence class. The only reason for that was that Snape was teaching it and for a second he even thought of skipping it entirely. But how could he, when it was Snape himself who escorted Harry to class.

Harry had donned his duelling robes – the beautiful present that Snape had given him – and felt a bit terrible about being at odds with the man. But by now it was a matter of pride and since Snape hadn't relented in the slightest, Harry wasn't going to either.

Before class began, Snape summoned Harry to his desk. Harry obeyed without question.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you feel up to duelling today?" Snape asked coldly.

"Yes, sir."

"Harry," Snape said sharply but soft enough for the rest of the class not to hear. "If your arm is still bothering you, just say so. You can afford to miss out on one lesson of practical defence."

"That won't be necessary, sir," Harry replied, defiantly staring Snape in the eye.

"Very well. Back to your seat, then," Snape said. "Mr Malfoy, come up here for a second, please."

Harry frowned when he passed Draco. Surely, Snape was about to tell Draco to go easy on him. He scoffed at no one in particular. _More_ protecting. As if he hadn't been able to deal with worse in the past.

He watched the conversation between the two Slytherins with narrowed eyes but couldn't hear a word of what was said between them. After a few minutes, Draco came back and took his seat next to Harry.

"What was that about?" Harry demanded.

Draco shrugged. "He just told me not to aim anything at your injured arm lest I want to be shackled in the dungeons by my ankles. As if he needed to tell me that."

Harry groaned.

"What?" Draco asked. "Isn't he allowed to warn me not to injure one of his students further? He would've done the same were the roles reversed."

Harry frowned. Draco was probably right. If Draco was still struggling with an injury, there was no doubt in Harry's mind that Snape would have told Harry to take it easy or face the consequences.

"That's true," Harry finally conceded, meeting Snape's eyes again yet with no malice this time. "Thanks."

"Ready to get creamed?" Draco asked as he clapped Harry's shoulder.

"Not on your life," Harry grinned.

Some time later, both teens were panting heavily as they stood facing each other. Draco had gotten much better over the last few weeks and if Harry was being completely honest, he was still somewhat weakened by the ordeal from earlier that week.

"Shall we call it a draw?" Draco finally breathed. "I'm beat!"

"Yes," Harry conceded as he wiped the sweat from his brow. "Let's."

They holstered their wands and waited for the rest of their classmates to finish their duel though they were, admittedly, one of the last pairs.

"Your homework is to practice the nonverbal incantation of Protego," Snape concluded the class. "Make sure that you are able to do so by the start of the next lesson. For those who already know how to do so, I expect you to work on the timing of the incantation. Class dismissed."

Classes were over for all four of them that day but Harry waited obediently in the classroom with his hands clasped behind his back to await further instruction like the dutiful little student he was pretending to be.

"Harry," Snape addressed him.

"Sir," Harry acknowledged coldly. The brief flicker of hurt in Snape's eyes almost caused Harry to finally succumb but he did not want to give in.

"I need to visit Hagrid to collect some ingredients," he said. "Which means that I will be forced to leave you unattended for a while."

Harry looked up at this but did not dare to seem hopeful.

"Where will you be staying for the next couple of hours?" Snape asked.

Harry looked at his friends. If he wanted Draco to stay with them as well he would not be able to go back to the common room.

"The library?" Draco proposed.

When Harry's Gryffindor friends nodded awkwardly, he turned his head back to the potions master and replied. "The library, sir."

"Very well," Snape sighed. "I will escort you there and expect you to stay there until I return," He then directed his attention to the three other students waiting for Harry's release. "I entrust you three with keeping an eye on him. A few hours should not be too hard even for you."

"Yes sir," Came their reply in unison, though Ron's came a bit gurgled.

* * *

Hermione was naturally the first to grab a book from the shelf and started reading about the various effects of the Moonwort Bulb as a bit of light reading. Meanwhile, Harry, Ron and Draco went to sit at the far end of the library at a table in the corner.

"She really does study whenever she can, doesn't she?" Draco commented. "No wonder she's always ahead of me."

"Yeah," Ron replied in exasperation. "I think she genuinely thinks it's fun."

"I heard that, Ronald!" Hermione chided. "And a bit of extra study time couldn't hurt you either."

"Just give us a few moments to recover from Defence," Harry groaned. "I'm beat!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have been duelling at all," Hermione said haughtily. "But no, Harry Potter couldn't possibly sit out a lesson of defence. It would ruin his reputation."

"I just didn't want to give in to Snape," Harry replied evenly.

"Right, what a pity it would be if he got his way of keeping you safe," Hermione said sardonically. "Heaven forbid that all parents would act like that. Oh hold on, they do!"

"But he's _not_ my parent, Hermione," Harry said angrily. "He's _not_ my dad, he's _not_ my godfather, he's just my guardian!"

"He sure acts like a dad," Ron shrugged.

"He really does, doesn't he?" Draco noted. "I've never seen him so worried about anyone."

"Well maybe I don't want him to fuss like that," Harry said angrily.

"But Harry," Hermione said carefully. "I thought that's what you've always wanted."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It is," he said. "But what if –" He groaned instead of finishing his thought.

"What if what?" Draco tried.

"I haven't been with him for very long yet," Harry explained. "And I've been staying with him because I needed to be somewhere safe from Voldemort. And now he's dead and sure there's still a few of his followers at large but once they are gone there's really no more need for me to stay with him."

"Don't you want to stay with him?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I do!" Harry said, crossing his arms in angry defiance. "But I don't know if that's what _he_ wants. It's probably not. He's annoyed with me more often than he's not and I've said some pretty stupid things to him. And then there's that history we've got between us not to mention the fact that someone is still trying to kill me which puts him at risk as well because he's –"

"Shut up, Harry!" Draco chided. "You're making up excuses to stop yourself from getting too close."

"They're not excuses," Harry snarled. "It's all true."

"Do you think that parents are never annoyed with their children?" Draco continued. Ron snorted loudly at that.

"They are! They're annoyed all the bloody time and children simply hate their parents at times."

"Yeah," Ron chuckled. "We don't really hate them but sometimes, in the moment, it does feel as if we do."

"But normal people have to stick with their children no matter what," Harry argued. "They are linked by blood and they _have_ to love each other. They grow towards one another. Snape and I do not have such a connection. We've spent the majority of our relationship actively despising each other and haven't really been on the same page for a long time."

"Are you really that blind, Harry?" Hermione jumped in. "I know you're not that stupid."

"What do you mean?" Harry growled.

"You know that Professor Snape had to pretend to dislike you because of his role as a spy. He never really hated you."

Harry snorted.

"Okay, so he wasn't fond of you either," Hermione admitted. "But that's because he didn't know the real you yet. He compared you to your father but he's stopped doing that now. He's grown closer to you and he obviously cares about you. And I think that you care for him as well."

"But," Harry spoke softly. "What if I get used to having someone around and they – well – end up abandoning me after all?" The last words Harry spoke sounded as if they took a lot of effort. He angrily wiped his face with the palms of his hands and determinedly stared at the wall next to him.

"I think you don't know Snape as well as I do," Draco offered softly. "He never gives up on anything or anyone that he invests time and effort into. He's the most stubborn person I know. Even more stubborn than you are."

Harry chuckled lightly at that statement.

"I'll let you in on a secret," Draco said as he lowered his voice. "But you can't ever tell him that I told you this. I think he might genuinely kill me if you do."

Harry turned his face back towards Draco and looked at him expectantly. Hermione had set her book aside and had inched closer to the table the boys were sitting at.

"After you were poisoned in the great hall, and he managed to prepare you an antidote, he came to the Slytherin common room as enraged as an aggravated Hungarian Horntail. He almost breathed fire as well.

"I guess he suspected that it was someone from Slytherin who was after the attack so he summoned everyone into the common room and made a whole speech about understanding where everyone's loyalties should lie. He said that with the Dark Lord gone, it would be stupid to hold onto the lost goals of our parents and that trying to kill you would lead to nothing but a one-way ticket to Azkaban in a best-case scenario.

"He said that in the worst-case scenario, _he_ would be the one who found out who made the attempt and would kill that person himself. But not until he was done slowly torturing the murderer into insanity. You know how he gets. It got really dark and scary and I don't think anyone thought he was kidding."

A shudder ran across Draco's spine.

"And then after the incident with your broomstick he was _so_ mad, he basically smashed the common room to pieces."

"He what?" Ron gasped.

"Yeah, it was pretty scary," Draco chuckled. "He fixed everything when he was done, of course, but he made several first and second years cry before he did. There was no doubt in our minds that whoever did it would suffer horribly when they were found out."

"That sounds scary," Harry said but he was smiling. "Do you think it means he cares for real?"

"Dunderhead," Draco spat. "Of course he does! What more do you want? A letter from him declaring his everlasting devotion to you?"

Ron laughed heartily. "If you ever get one of those, promise me you'll let me read it."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Harry conceded. "Thanks."

"Anytime, mate," Draco said.

"Let's get your mind off of things," Draco offered as he walked towards the library closet that held the Hogwarts games. He pulled out a chess set that seemed to have gathered a fair amount of dust and blew it off to show Harry the cover.

"Chess?"

Harry frowned. "That seems to be a muggle set. Are you sure you're okay with it?"

Draco shrugged. "I've re-evaluated a lot of the values I took for granted. I no longer think touching anything muggle related will burn my skin." He grinned cheekily.

"Well, okay," Harry agreed. "Maybe I can actually _win_ if I play you. I don't stand a chance against Ron."

"Nah, he's pants at chess," Ron told Malfoy. "And we all know _I'm_ a master."

"Then how about the winner plays Ron?" Draco suggested.

"It'll be you, I'm sure, but okay," Harry agreed. They set up the chessboard and Draco insisted that Harry played with the white pieces.

"It's a cliché, but the hero plays with white. The villain uses black."

"You're not the villain, Draco," Harry frowned. "Not anymore at least."

Draco shrugged. "I'm still not as goody two shoes as you are. Someone kill me if I ever am."

"I'll happily volunteer for that," Ron chuckled.

"Make sure your wand isn't snapped in half at such a time," Draco jibed.

Harry grinned as he moved his first pawn. "I thought we were going to play?"

Draco moved a pawn of his own. "What's wrong, Potter? Can't talk and play at the same time?"

Harry moved the pawn to his far-right and rolled his eyes. "You don't need to try and distract me. As Ron said, I'm pretty pants at this."

Hermione had picked up her book again, not getting involved in the small chess tournament that had been set up by the three boys.

"So I hope the Slytherins haven't been giving you too hard a time," Harry said in concern. His eyes stayed on the board as he hoped not to be too confronting.

"Most are fine," Draco said. "I may have befriended some Gryffindors but I'm still a Malfoy. Even now, that name still means something."

"Yeah, it means you're a prat," Ron mumbled.

"Just as much as being a Weasley means you're poor, I suppose," Malfoy jibed back.

"Fine, I deserved that," Ron admitted. "Harry, if you move your knight over there, your tower will be safe from Draco's queen."

"If you're going to cheat, you might try to be a bit more subtle about it," Draco frowned.

"He's right, Ron," Harry said. "I might as well lose this thing fair and square."

He didn't do as Ron suggested because admittedly he hadn't even seen the danger his tower had been in and moved his bishop instead after which Draco snagged his tower as predicted. Malfoy was good but not as good as Ron and Harry still hoped that he might stand a chance. In any case, he had indeed been distracted from his earlier concerns.

"I notice you got a new bruise on your collar bone," Ron suddenly interrupted Harry's thoughts. Harry looked up at Draco who tugged at his robes a bit self-consciously.

"So?" Draco asked. "Like _you_ never get into fights."

"You could tell Snape, you know," Harry offered. "He might even smash the common room a bit for you."

Draco chuckled. "Yeah but as opposed to you, I still need to sleep there," he said smartly. "Would you run off to McGonagall every time someone did something offensive to you? Especially if they were in your own house?"

"No, but that's different," Harry argued.

"Is it?" Draco asked. "I know for a fact that there have been multiple times when your housemates were largely opposed to your presence whereas in my situation there are only a few other people that despise me."

"Fair point," Harry said. "As long as you know that you can hang out with us."

"It's a welcome distraction, I'll admit," Draco said as he took Harry's bishop with his knight. "But I'll be fine, I promise."

Harry grinned when he saw that Draco had left his king wide open with his last move. He moved the bishop he had left to be just three squares diagonally of Draco's king and haughtily declared his superior position.

"Check."

Harry felt that all too familiar tug at his navel and felt panic overtake him. Wherever he was going now, he was going to petition a ban against portkeys as soon as he got back. He held his breath in anticipation of what might happen next but could never have truly expected to end up where he had landed next. He was surrounded by darkness and water.

* * *

Draco, Ron and Hermione all jumped to their feet as soon as Harry disappeared.

"What happened?" Ron shouted. "He was just here, and now he's gone! But you can't apparate from within Hogwarts."

Draco was frowning at the board in front of him, not failing to notice that the bishop Harry had been holding onto was gone. "Could it be?"

Hermione was ignoring the two boys and was already conjuring her Patronus. "Give Professor Snape a message. Harry got taken with a portkey. We don't know where he is," she said hurriedly before sending her otter Patronus off.

"Portkey?" Ron asked. "Again? But with what?"

"I think it was the bishop," Draco supplied. "It's gone and it happened as soon as Harry said '_check'_".

"Come on," Hermione said urgently. "Let's go meet up with Professor Snape."

They hurried in the direction Hermione's Patronus had taken off to, sprinting as fast as they could. Wherever Harry had disappeared to, it was most likely too dangerous for them to take their time.

* * *

More panic overtook Harry when he realized that he didn't even know what was up and what was down. He dropped the chess piece he was still holding and when he saw it float what had to be downwards, he instantly started peddling upwards.

The water was freezing and he could barely see a thing. He realised that he was not going to survive this, no matter how hard he struggled.

'_I'm sorry, Severus_,' he thought to himself, '_Looks like you were right after all_.'

Wait. Snape! Maybe he could still save Harry out of this mess. While he paddled with his feet, terribly hindered by his shoes, he attempted to write a message on his cuff. It was no use though. He couldn't see a damn thing and all he could manage were a few useless scribbles.

He got out the wand that was – as always – carelessly stuck in his back pocket. He cast a nonverbal Lumos just in time to see the rock he was quickly swimming towards. He couldn't dodge it anymore and bumped into it with his shoulder first, causing him to exhale the air that was still in his lungs, bubbles surrounding him momentarily.

Bubbles! That was it! He tried to cast a nonverbal bubblehead charm.

Nothing.

He was kicking himself for not spending any time on spells that he didn't think useful in battle but quickly moved on.

'_Ascendio'_ he thought hopelessly.

At least this time the spell did something though not as much as he had hoped. He managed to be propelled upwards for what seemed to be about twenty feet before the spell lost its kick. He did it again for a couple more times before the lack of air was starting to get to him.

Despite himself, he tried to inhale and was met with the shocking sensation of water filling his lungs. Panic engulfed him even tighter, his chest feeling as if it was going to explode when he tried to inhale again. As more water filled his lungs he was overcome with pain and his vision became blurry.

It was a pity too because he could now see the rays of the sun breaking through the surface of the water but he wasn't able to reach it, even if he stretched his hand towards its glow. Maybe it was better this way. If he just let go now, there would be no more pain and no more suffering. He was too weak to do anything about it anyways. It was strange, really, to feel so at peace when he knew he was dying but a sense of calm overcame him, nonetheless, as his vision turned to black.

* * *

Snape frowned when he looked at the cuff that became warm around his wrist. Nothing legible was scribbled there. There were a few squiggly lines that seemed to want to form words but were not quite able to do so.

Snape swallowed hard and dropped the vial of blood he had been gathering from the dead Snallygaster.

"Professor, are you alright?" Hagrid asked as Snape hurriedly paced back in the direction of the castle. Snape didn't even stop to answer. Something was wrong. Harry would not play with him like this and he knew it. Why had he left the boy alone? He knew he should have just taken him with him to Hagrid but he wanted to allow Harry some space. After all, Harry had made it abundantly clear that he didn't appreciate Snape's efforts.

And now he was in danger.

Snape broke out in a run, his sense of decorum long since thrown out of the window and forgotten. The sparkling surface of the great lake came into view when Snape was met with a Patronus in the shape of an otter. He stopped when he heard the voice of Hermione relay its message: _Harry got taken with a portkey. We don't know where he is._

"Blast it all!" Snape cursed loudly. Maybe Harry was still on the grounds somewhere like when he was taken into the dark forest. Maybe he was close by. He took out his wand and incanted. "Point me Harry Potter._"_

Whatever he had anticipated his wand to do, he had not expected it to point in the direction of the great lake.

"No," Snape whispered. As he ran to the lake's edge, he threw off his cloak and hurried onwards as it came to rest on the ground behind him.

He waded into the water until the dark substance reached his chest. His wand was now pointing downwards. Snape told his panicked heart to stop trying to escape from his throat and cast a quick bubblehead charm after which he quickly dove into the murky darkness.

With his wand as his guide, he didn't need to search for long to find his charge, floating aimlessly near the surface of the water. He grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him up towards the surface. When they broke free from the water, Harry did not respond.

Snape dragged him to the lake's edge and dropped Harry on solid ground. He used his wand to try and dispel the water from Harry's lungs but had no effect. Another quick wave from his wand informed him that Harry's heart was no longer beating.

"Don't you dare," Snape growled but the pain was evident in his voice. "Don't give up. Not now!"

With magic clearly not doing him any favours, Snape had to retort to the muggle solutions there were to this kind of thing. He dropped on his knees next to his foolish, dunderheaded Gryffindor charge and started chest compressions. He counted to thirty before leaning over and giving two rescue breaths. When nothing happened, he restarted the chest compressions.

"Professor!" Hermione called out in the distance but Snape ignored her, focusing completely on the rhythm and the number of compressions. When he reached thirty again, he breathed two more rescue breaths into Harry's mouth without effect. His skin felt so cold. His lips had turned blue.

"Come on, Harry," he encouraged the boy. Or was he encouraging himself? "You can do this."

By now, Hermione, Ron and Draco had reached their friend and his guardian and were watching silently from the side-lines as Snape did his best to resuscitate the one student who had managed to crawl into his heart.

Hermione had buried her face into Ron's shoulder who had drawn his arm around her but was unable to offer his friend any words of comfort.

Draco looked considerably pale as he nervously chewed his bottom lip while he unconsciously hugged himself tightly.

"28, 29, 30," Snape whispered to himself. He delivered two more rescue breaths to the unconscious boy, hope leaving him with every second that ticked by. He was about to start the chest compressions again when all of a sudden, Harry lurched upwards, expelling large quantities of water from his lungs. He rolled over onto the sand as more water left his lungs every time he inhaled the much-needed air.

Snape swallowed thickly in relief, wiping his brow with his right arm. He had almost given up. Had been about ready to be plunged into that same dark abyss he had visited the night Lily died. Words could not describe the relief he felt while watching Harry's laboured breathing.

"It's alright, Harry," Snape said soothingly as he rubbed Harry's back. "You're back."

"Harry," sniffled a very distraught Hermione. "Harry, are you okay?"

Harry was too tired to respond to his friend at the moment. The darkness had been expelled from his mind in one bright surge and the painful reality of his imminent death had been brought back into his head. Every breath he took felt like fire in his lungs and yet he found himself thankful for the large quantities of oxygen he had craved.

Suddenly, he found himself dried off, no doubt because of a drying spell cast by Snape.

"Let's get you to the infirmary," Snape said urgently. "You are still in danger. Madame Pomfrey needs to look you over."

"I'm –"

"For once in your life, I ask you to not tell me that you're fine," Snape interrupted loudly, almost hysterically, Harry noted.

"I'm cold," Harry uttered instead.

"Accio cloak," Snape uttered. His discarded cloak flew in his hand and he carefully draped it over Harry's cold form, enchanting it with a warming charm for good measure.

The man hesitated for one long second before engulfing Harry in a tight hug, his arms quivering with exhaustion and relief. Harry closed his eyes in relief, allowing the hug until he was released after a few more seconds.

"Let's go," Snape said softly as he supported most of Harry's weight. On his other side, Draco had taken his other arm, helping Snape in getting Harry back to the castle. Ron was still holding onto a crying Hermione but they too followed closely behind Snape. They all knew it. Even with everything Harry had been through up until now, he had never once gotten as close to death as today.

* * *

_This chapter ended up being longer than anticipated but I'm quite pleased with the result. Please let me know what you all thought. _

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	9. Chapter 9

_You guys are the absolute best! The multitude of reviews I received from you made me eager to update today so here we are! And it's all because of you! Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Harry shivered in the hospital bed even though he had pulled the blankets all the way up to his chin. Snape had gone to fetch Madame Pomfrey but Harry's friends hadn't left his side just yet."

"Oh, Harry, I'm so sorry this happened to you," Hermione said with a quivering voice.

"It's not your fault, Hermione," Harry assured her.

"It's a good thing that Snape was out there when he was," Draco offered. "Lucky as always, aren't you?"

Harry laughed bitterly. "You call this lucky, do you?"

"Move aside," came Pomfrey's voice. Hermione, Ron and Draco stepped out of her way.

"Will he be okay?" Ron dared to ask but Snape, who had been walking behind Pomfrey, just glared at him.

"I suggest that the three of you return to your common rooms this instant," he growled.

"But, Professor –" Hermione complained.

"I am most certainly not in the mood right now, Ms Granger," Snape snapped. "I don't care where you go but get out of here now."

That did the trick. The three students left quickly but not without casting a few last glances in Harry's direction. Snape put a stop to that by stepping in the path between Harry and the door. When it closed shut behind them, Harry glared slightly at Snape even though there wasn't much intent behind it.

"You didn't need to be so rude," Harry said.

"Hush now, dear," Pomfrey interrupted. "I need to make sure that there is no more water in your lungs. Try to stay still."

Snape didn't respond to Harry until Pomfrey was done running her diagnostics. He just stood there with his arms crossed, a contemplative expression on his face.

"It looks like you will be just fine, Mr Potter," Pomfrey finished up her check-up. "But I will have you drink this pepper-up potion to dispel any effects that the cold water might have had."

She handed Harry a potion which he uncorked with trembling hands after which he downed the liquid in one gulp. Soon, steam was pouring out of his ears but Pomfrey nodded approvingly.

"While I have you here, I'll take a look at that arm of yours," Pomfrey said. "You lie back while I go get my supplies."

"Yes ma'am," Harry conceded. He wished she would stay because he really didn't want to face Snape's wrath just yet but he knew the scolding was going to happen soon or later.

Snape transformed one of the other cots into a comfy chair and dragged it next to Harry's bedside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked. Harry was surprised at the blatant concern that was obvious in Snape's voice. "And I wish an honest answer if at all possible."

"I'm still cold," Harry admitted. "And my heart is pounding like crazy. It was scary."

Harry wrapped his arms around himself in comfort. "It was the scariest thing I've ever had happen to me. I thought I was going to die. And there was nothing I could do about it."

"You very nearly did," Snape sighed gravely. Harry flinched at the hint of despair in Snape's voice. It didn't fit the man and it made Harry uncomfortable. Snape made that feeling even worse when he leaned forward and put his head in his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

"Sir?" Harry tried, now feeling completely miserable just by looking at Snape's defeated form.

"I don't know what to do, Harry," Snape said softly. If Harry hadn't been straining to hear him he wasn't sure that he would have caught it. "I am doing everything I can to protect you but it's not good enough. It's never good enough."

Snape swallowed thickly as he bowed his head even further, his fingers running farther down his hair until they reached the nape of his neck where his hands balled into fists, gripping harshly at the loose strands.

"It will be alright, Severus," Harry comforted with some difficulty. He tried to get out of bed to comfort his guardian but Snape interrupted him.

"Stay in bed," he said without even lifting his head. "You're not strong enough."

Suddenly, Snape got up out of his chair and kicked it so hard that it crashed into one of the many unoccupied cots. Harry jumped a little.

"_I'm_ not strong enough!" he practically shouted at no one in particular.

"You're one of the strongest people I know," Harry interjected. "Please don't punish yourself for this."

"Severus Snape!" Pomfrey suddenly shouted as she came out of her office, her arms loaded with supplies. "If you can't manage some level of control I need to ask you to leave."

Snape didn't even glare at the overbearing mediwitch. He turned on his heel and swept towards the exit.

"No!" Harry yelled, feeling his chest constrict with anxiety. "Please don't go. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

One glance at the mediwitch told Snape that he was allowed to approach the boy again but her fearsome gaze warned him to not overstep his bounds.

"This is not your fault, Harry," Snape said as he walked closer again. "There was nothing you could have done to prevent this. Even I didn't anticipate –"

"No," Harry argued. "I didn't mean _that_. I'm sorry about the way I've been acting."

Snape sighed. "That is hardly the issue at hand."

"It was all I could think about," Harry said, ignoring Snape's comment. "What if I had died while I had been acting the way I have towards you for the last week? That would have been awful."

"Your death would be awful no matter the circumstances," Snape replied. "I would not have resented you for it."

"Still," Harry sniffed. "I said things I didn't mean and I –" Harry glanced over at Pomfrey who was applying some new burn balm to his nearly faded injuries and wondered for a split second why he was pouring out his heart with a third party present. He soon decided that it didn't matter.

"- I hope you can forgive me."

"You are forgiven, of course," Snape said urgently.

Harry chuckled dryly. "You're not just saying that because I almost died?"

"I will admit that it is at least partly due to that, yes," Snape admitted.

"Thank you for saving me, by the way," Harry added, hating how it almost sounded like some sort of afterthought.

"Yes, well, I do hope it won't be necessary anymore in the future," Snape grunted. "You would think that – with the Dark Lord gone – you would be in less danger. Not more."

Snape crossed his arms and sighed dejectedly.

"I suppose nothing goes as it should when it comes to the chosen one. What were you even doing when you were portkeyed into the middle of the bloody lake?"

"Playing chess," Harry said.

"With whom?" Snape pressed.

"Draco," Harry admitted. "But I don't think he did anything. He was just playing the game."

"Be that as it may, Harry," Snape said. "I'm not sure if I like you spending more time with him."

"How can you say that?" Harry asked in exasperation. "I thought you liked Draco."

"My personal feelings have nothing to do with your current predicament," Snape growled. "As it stands, Mr Malfoy is still the son of a death eater. One that has been spending a disproportionate amount of time around you."

"That's not fair," Harry argued. "Draco has no one else left. Not even the other Slytherins want to be around him anymore."

"That could all be an elaborate ruse," Snape noted. "If it was, it would be a very clever way of getting you to accept him into your group."

"I don't believe that!" Harry now shouted.

"You wouldn't now, would you?" Snape replied coldly. "No Gryffindor would ever suspect anyone to be so cunning."

"I want to believe in my friends," Harry growled. "I-" His tirade was interrupted by a sudden couching fit and Harry nearly doubled over from the pain in his burning lungs.

"I dare say that's quite enough out of the both of you," Pomfrey finally intervened. She was done bandaging Harry's arm and was now cleaning up her supplies.

"And, Mr Potter, I think it would be best if you stayed here until tomorrow morning at least."

"Please no," Harry pleaded. "I promise I'll rest."

"And I don't believe a word of it," Pomfrey replied sternly. "It's been less than a week since you did battle with a Snallygaster and today you almost drowned. Surely you don't call that resting – and no, Mr Potter, I do not require a reply out of you. Arguing will get you nowhere."

She turned to face Snape with her hands on her hips and tilted her chin in defiance. "I believe it would be best if you left now, Severus. Mr Potter does need his rest and this volatile relationship you two have is not helping him any at the moment."

"Understood," Snape conceded. "I'll be back for you in the morning, Harry."

"If he's well enough," Pomfrey interjected.

"See you tomorrow," Harry replied, his head now a bit woozy because of his coughing fit.

"Tomorrow," Snape agreed before finally leaving the hospital wing behind.

* * *

When Snape stormed into Dumbledore's office, he wasn't even offered a lemon drop. Surely, Dumbledore could see the severity of whatever it was that Snape wanted to discuss drawn clearly on his face.

The potions master dropped into the predestined chair without invitation and glared at Dumbledore not intimidating the headmaster in the slightest.

"Are you aware of what transpired this afternoon?" Snape asked coldly.

"Unfortunately I am aware of most of the things that happen in Hogwarts," Dumbledore replied. "including Harry's recent brush with death."

Snape kept himself from flinching at the headmaster's wording but was disgusted by his calm demeanour nonetheless.

"And this doesn't strike you as concerning, Albus?" Snape asked.

"Of course it does," Dumbledore responded. "Very much so, in fact. I simply believe that it will do us no good to lose our calm in the process of determining our best course of action."

Once upon a time, Snape would have agreed wholeheartedly. But ever since The-Boy-Who-Lived-Time-And-Time-Again wormed his way into Snape's life he couldn't exactly stay calm where Harry's safety was concerned.

"I have already decided," Snape replied evenly, doing his best to retain the cold exterior he was so well known for. "I believe it would be best if I removed Harry from Hogwarts entirely."

Judging by the surprise on Dumbledore's face, even he had not seen that coming.

"Surely, you are not serious, Severus," Dumbledore said. "Harry needs to complete his education."

"You are absolutely right, Albus," Snape replied sardonically. "It is of no consequence that Harry technically died today as long as he passes his NEWT's next year."

"You know full well that I meant no such thing," Dumbledore replied, a hint of anger in his voice that was enough to subdue Snape somewhat. "But I hardly think that estranging him from his friends and this school will be helpful. Tell me, where would you have him stay in the meanwhile?"

"At home," Snape said.

"Seems like a fine idea," Dumbledore said. "The only problem is that the Death Eaters were very much aware of the location of your previous home which is only a few miles away from your current residence. If you take into account the fact that there is no way that you will be able to keep Harry indoors, I say he would be in far more danger by himself at home."

"The one trying to kill him is here!" Snape argued. "It is clearly a student."

"And you suspect that this person is the only one after Harry's life?" Dumbledore argued.

"Another wizarding school then," Snape said. "He would be safer there, no doubt."

"Unless Voldemort's followers infiltrated the school of your choice as well," Dumbledore replied smartly, "He would be at the mercy of an entirely new foe and this time he would not have anyone to protect him. You can hardly do much for him when you're so far away."

"I'll go with him," Snape growled.

"Only to wind up in exactly the same situation as you find yourself in now," Dumbledore argued. "With the exception that neither you nor Harry would be familiar with the terrain, he would have no more friends looking out for him – correct me if I'm wrong but wasn't it partially because of Ms Granger's Patronus that you were able to get to Harry as fast as you did? – and you would no longer be head of house of the one group that most likely houses the culprit meaning that you would no longer be able to see as much as you do now. And that is when assuming that you would even be able to get a teaching job at your chosen school."

"I see nothing, anyway!" Snape yelled as he slammed his fist down on Dumbledore's desk, "I haven't been able to foresee or prevent even one aspect in this giant mess of things! My being the head of house does not change a thing."

"I will contact the ministry," Dumbledore said soothingly. "And I will request that they send some Aurors to the school to keep an eye on things. If nothing else, it should scare the culprit into behaving."

Snape hung his head, thoroughly defeated by the day's events.

"Will that be agreeable?" Dumbledore insisted.

"I suppose you've left me with little choice," Snape snarled.

"Come now. Don't be like that, Severus," Dumbledore said. "We're all on the same side here."

When Snape didn't respond besides shrugging ever so slightly, Dumbledore conjured a teapot and two cups. He poured one for Snape and handed it to the man.

"I haven't seen you looking so disheartened since Lily died," Dumbledore said kindly. "Would you like to talk about it? I find that good company and a hot cup of tea often help with even the most troubling of concerns."

Snape snorted but spoke nonetheless. "It hasn't been since Lily that I came to care so much about another person," he admitted.

"Harry does take after his mother in a lot of ways," Dumbledore said. "It is no wonder that you would come to admire those same characteristics in the boy as you have in Lily."

"Perhaps," Snape said. "But it is more than that. It's abysmal of myself that I failed to see it in those first years of his attendance but more than anything, he is Harry Potter. He is more than a son of Lily and James. He is his own person. And I have grown fond of that person."

The sparkle in Dumbledore's blue eyes shone with an infuriating intensity but Snape decided to ignore it.

"So when that person died today –"

"He's very much alive though," Dumbledore noted.

"Yes," Snape agreed. "But for one tremendously long moment, his heart was no longer beating. He was no longer breathing and I honestly believed that I had lost him."

Dumbledore must have noticed that Snape's hands were shaking because he took the cup from him and set it down on his desk.

"Thanks to your heroic efforts, you didn't," Dumbledore said.

"This time," Snape said. "But what if I'm not in time next time something happens?"

"You will be," Dumbledore smiled. "I have faith in you. You're a good man and you will be there for Harry. Always."

* * *

Harry slept soundly through the night courtesy of a dreamless sleep potion. When he opened his eyes, he was met with the waiting figure of one Severus Snape who was calmly reading a book as he sat in the same transfigured chair as the day before.

"Good morning," Harry greeted groggily.

"Good morning," Snape replied as he closed his book with a small thud. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Harry said. He swung his legs out of bed and was about to get to his feet when someone tugged him back from behind.

"I'll have none of that, Mr Potter," Madame Pomfrey said. "You may leave only when I say so. Now sit tight and let me run some diagnostics."

Harry rolled his eyes in a particularly childish manner but Snape just sat back and waited. He was actually glad that Madame Pomfrey was being so thorough. One less thing to worry about.

"You appear to be just fine," Pomfrey finally concluded. "But I would advise against going swimming for a while, alright?"

"I won't," Harry said hastily. "Perhaps never again."

Snape chuckled. "I would approve of that decision."

"Thank you for your care, Poppy. I will try and make sure that Harry doesn't need to see you anytime soon."

"See to it that you do," Pomfrey chuckled.

And with that, they exited the medical wing and headed for breakfast.

"So, about Draco," Harry said carefully.

"What?" Snape growled in a manner that would deter any student from forming a reply. Unfortunately, Harry had become somewhat immune to Snape's less than friendly mannerisms.

"I really don't think I can stop being his friend," Harry said.

"It's easy," Snape said flatly. "Just start ignoring him and soon he will stop trying."

Harry huffed. "I could never do such a thing! It must be so exhausting being in Slytherin with thoughts like that dominating your minds."

"It's clever to consider your relationships and its consequences be they good or bad," Snape lectured. "And I don't believe you gain any benefit from a relationship with Mr Malfoy."

"Well, he's actually a pretty decent guy," Harry said carefully. "Once you get past the better-than-you attitude at least. But even that has improved a great deal so now he's just fun to be around."

"Isn't that something you can get out of your friendship with Mr Weasley as well?" Snape argued.

"Yeah, so?" Harry asked. "Why would anyone mind having multiple friends?"

Snape raised a sarcastic eyebrow in response.

Harry sighed in exasperation. "Fine. If you really want me to think like a Slytherin, let's see. He's a very good partner in defence. He's much better than Ron, you see. He's an eye on the inside of Slytherin and could keep me posted if anything dangerous were to happen to me –"

"- if he, in fact, is not the one after your life," Snape countered. "But do go on."

A bit peeved, Harry continued. "He's a seeker like me so we have that in common which is nice to talk about and it's just really great to have him on my side. It's much better than when we expected him to hex us whenever he got the chance."

"Harry, since Draco is my godson I will admit that I care for him but –"

"Hold on!" Harry said as he halted his steps. "He's your godson? I never knew that! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It must have slipped my mind," Snape drawled. "It is of no consequence in any case."

"Of no consequence?" Harry mimicked. "Do you realise that his relationship with his father is very bad right now? It could help him if you – you know, stepped up or something."

"Things are a bit more complicated than that, Harry," Snape sighed. "Lucius and I are hardly friends anymore if you could ever have called us that in the first place. Do keep in mind that I am perceived as a traitor to the cause and if Lucius got the chance he would no doubt attempt to eviscerate me."

"So?" Came Harry's less than eloquent reply.

"So," Snape replied, "I find it less than prudent to attempt to build on the relationship I have with Draco at this time. If Draco is honest about his change of heart, it would put him at risk and if he's not it would put me at risk. If Lucius were apprehended, that would be a different matter entirely but as things are now – well – it's best I don't get involved."

"Well, _I'm_ not abandoning him," Harry said as he started walking again. "Who knows where that might push him. I know better than anyone what loneliness can do to a person and I will not be the one who brings that on Draco."

"Harry," Snape sighed. "It's not safe."

"Nothing is," Harry sighed. "But I refuse to let anyone take away my friends on top of limiting my freedom."

"Harry," Snape growled dangerously but at this point, they had reached the great hall. Harry smirked mischievously at Snape before taking his seat nearest to the high table where all three of his friends were already waiting.

"Harry!" Ron yelled. "Good to see you! How are you?"

Harry chuckled at Ron's way of greeting him as if he had just come back from vacation.

"You still look a bit peaky," Hermione commented. "Have a seat. Eat something."

"Welcome back to the land of the living!" Draco said cheerfully. "Try the salted bacon. It's to die for."

"Draco!" Hermione chided and glanced at Harry to see if he had taken offence but the boy just snorted.

"Careful, Draco," Harry warned. "If you make Hermione angry, she might punch you in the nose again."

Draco groaned. "I had totally forgotten about that." He rubbed his nose as if it still stung from that day.

"Memory loss because of the impact, perhaps?" Hermione offered innocently.

"Mr Malfoy, would you be so kind as to move to your own table?" Snape suddenly said. He was standing right behind the platinum blond, waiting for him to move. Harry glared at his guardian but Malfoy didn't seem to want to argue.

"Yes, sir," he said. He obediently took his bag and picked up his plate.

"See you guys around," he said dejectedly before turning and walking away. Snape didn't say another word and went to sit at the high table.

"Git," Ron hissed.

"I'll say," Harry agreed. "Come on guys. Follow me."

Harry picked up his own plate and walked over to the Slytherin table, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry, do you think this is a good idea?" Ron asked as he glanced towards the students clad in green.

"Nope," Harry said. "But I'm doing it anyway."

As soon as Draco had sat down, his back turned towards the Gryffindor table, Harry put his plate down at Draco's right and met his wary look with a grin of his own.

"Scoot over, will you?" Harry said.

Draco laughed. "Snape's going to kill you for this, you know that right?"

Harry shrugged. "What more could he possibly do to me?"

Ron and Hermione sat across from Draco and Harry with Ron sacrificing himself to sit next to a Slytherin girl who didn't even look at him. The Slytherins that were closest to them all seemed to be first or second years at most and were clearly more intimidated by the three tall Gryffindors than said Gryffindors were intimidated by the Slytherins.

"So, where were we," Ron said cheerily. "Oh right, Hermione clobbered you good."

Harry could feel Snape's piercing gaze burn in his back but he was not confronted again. When he felt the cuff on his wrist warm up slightly he looked at it only to see the words '_Be careful'_ appear.

As inconspicuously as he could, he wrote back '_I promise I will be'_.

* * *

That evening, Harry was finally allowed to sleep in the Gryffindor dorm again. It had only been a week but Harry had missed it dearly. Even when Snape was the best kind of company, his private rooms were still located in a dark, foreboding dungeon and there was nothing to do there.

Snape had been especially unhappy with Harry's insistence to remain friends with Draco but wasn't pressing the issue anymore. The golden trio simply did their best to not be so obvious in their friendship, at least until Snape had calmed down and seen reason.

Harry was finishing up a charms essay with Hermione at his side in the Gryffindor common room when Ron came stumbling through the portrait hole.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Shhh," Ron urged, holding his finger in front of his lips. As he glanced around the common room he closed the distance between himself and his friends and leaned in.

"I just saw Draco," he whispered. "He was heading towards the main gate."

"Now?" Hermione frowned. "But it's nearly curfew."

"Yeah, and he was looking over his shoulder all the time," Ron added. "Very shifty if you ask me."

"It's probably nothing," Harry shrugged. "We sneak off all the time."

"True," Ron said. "But maybe you should check the map to be sure."

Harry sighed. "Fine if it makes you feel better," he agreed. He fetched the marauders map from his trunk and returned to the common room so Hermione could see as well.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Harry whispered as he tapped the map with his wand. Soon the familiar blueprint of Hogwarts came into view with the names of everyone inside of it strolling around, minding their own business.

"What a surprise," Harry murmured. "Snape is in the potions lab."

"There's Draco," Hermione said, pointing somewhere near the quidditch pitch.

"Out for a late-night flight, I guess," Harry said. "Wish I had thought of that."

"Wait!" Ron suddenly yelped causing a few students to look his way in annoyance. He lowered his voice again when he urgently pointed at another name that was approaching the Quidditch pitch from the other side. Lucius Malfoy.

"No, it can't be," Harry said. "There must be something we're not getting. I bet that Draco's walking right into a trap or something."

"I don't know, mate," Ron argued. "It looks like a meeting to me."

"Well, I'm going to check it out," Harry stated.

"Maybe we should tell Professor Snape," Hermione tried. "Mr Malfoy is a death eater after all."

"I can handle the likes of him," Harry said. He bolted up the stairs to his dorm room to fetch his invisibility cloak and was back within seconds.

"I'm going," he said again. "If you want to come, you're welcome to but I won't have you telling Snape."

"Oh, I'm coming alright," Ron said eagerly. "Depending on the situation I might punch either Malfoy in the nose."

"I guess I'll join you then," Hermione agreed, decidedly less convinced.

They slipped out of the common room and donned themselves in Harry's invisibility cloak, the three of them squeezing in tightly next to each other in order to fit.

"I think we're starting to get too big for this," Ron whispered.

"Hush, Ron," Harry urged. It was not quite curfew yet but he was not about to get caught by Filch or Mrs Norris for that matter.

Luckily for them, the trip down to the main gate was met with no obstacles. The Marauders' Map helped make sure of that, at least. When they reached the gate they checked the map again to make sure that there was no one waiting to surprise them on the other end but there was not a soul in sight.

Like a shadow in the night, they crept through the gate and into the moonlit outdoors. A glance at the map showed that Draco and Lucius had met and were now doing whatever it was that Malfoys did when the moon was out.

The trio hurried towards the Quidditch pitch, only slowing down somewhat when they came into earshot of their targets out of fear that one of them would hear their clumsy approach.

They crept closer until they could hear what was apparently a very heated conversation.

" – Complete and utter disappointment. You have failed me time and time again. How dare you even approach me?"

"You know very well that I never wanted anything to do with your precious Dark Lord, father," Draco spat in disdain. "You say that I betrayed you? You're the one who betrayed mother and me."

"How dare you, you insolent child!" Lucius hissed. "Everything I did was for you."

"Well, I never asked you to do any of it!" Draco yelled. "And neither did mother."

"I did what needed to be done," Lucius growled. "And meanwhile I find out that you're consorting with mudbloods."

"That's rich coming from someone who was bowing down to a half-blood until not so long ago!"

SMACK

Harry had to cover Hermione's mouth to keep her from yelling in disgust. Lucius had struck Draco across the face with his cane, knocking the boy to the ground. Draco gingerly touched his cheek and winced when he saw the blood on his hand.

"You dare speak to me like that, boy?" Lucius said icily. "You dare raise your voice to your father?"

"You are nothing to me," Draco spat. "And I hope that the Aurors catch you soon. The day you land in Azkaban will be the best day of my life."

"Crucio!"

This time it was Ron and Hermione that had to restrain Harry from attacking Lucius. It only took a few seconds but Harry knew those seconds lasted an eternity to Draco, his screams chilling Harry's every bone.

When Lucius lifted his wand in order to break the incantation he stared down at his son in contempt.

"I had hoped to make you see reason but I can see now that I cannot."

Draco didn't respond. He was trying to get up but failed miserably in doing so.

"Remember who you are, Draco and perhaps I won't have to resort to such drastic measures in the future."

"Drop dead," Draco spat but Lucius ignored this final show of contempt. He walked away in a hurried pace, leaving his son to crawl in the dust. It was not until the trio heard the reverberating sound of a car backfiring that they threw off their cloak and ran to Draco.

The blond didn't even seem to realize anyone was there until Harry put a hand on his shoulder. He recoiled in what seemed to be fear until he recognized his unlikely allies.

"Harry," he groaned. "Blast it all. How much of that did you see?"

"Enough, I'd wager," Ron replied in Harry's stead. "No offence but your dad is a maniac."

Draco chuckled humourlessly. "No offence taken. He's a right bastard."

"You're hurt," Hermione noted.

"Duly noted," Draco replied evenly. "Listen, could you give me a hand since you're here and all? I'd rather not have to spend the night here."

"Sure thing, mate," Ron said as he grabbed one of Draco's arms. Harry grabbed the other and gave Hermione the map.

"We're not all going to be able to fit under the invisibility cloak," Harry explained. "So we'll need to stay out of everyone's way."

"I'm on it," Hermione replied dutifully.

"But er –" Ron said. "Where are we taking him? Do we really want to leave him in the dungeons where the others can finish the job?"

Draco chuckled. "It's not that bad in Slytherin. What do you even think of us?"

Harry ignored him. "Good point Ron," he sighed. "I think we'll have to smuggle him with us. If just for one night."

"Me? Go to Gryffindor tower?" Draco asked. "Are you insane?"

"It's only fair since we once saw the Slytherin common rooms," Ron shrugged.

"No, you didn't," Draco said weakly. "That's impossible."

* * *

Thanks to Hermione's map reading skills, the four of them managed to reach the Gryffindor tower without a problem.

"You'll have to wear the cloak to get in, okay?" Harry said. "I don't think you'll be welcomed by some of our more spiteful housemates."

"That seems wise," Draco replied.

What happened next was a very awkward jumble in which Ron and Harry were still supporting a weakened Draco but had to do so while pretending to be grabbing hold of each other's shoulder in an awkward manner that might even suggest that they were drunk.

"Goodnight, boys," Hermione called out in an attempt to usher the two boys upstairs without causing any suspicion. Most of the students had already gone to bed though so Draco, Ron and Harry managed to make it to their dorm room without a problem.

When they walked in, Neville – who was still sitting upright – cast a quick Lumos.

"Oh, Harry, Ron," he said. "There you are."

Neville seemed somewhat upset and there was no sign of Dean or Seamus. Some green stains blotched the room here and there and Harry frowned at the sight of their dishevelled dorm room.

"What happened here?" Harry asked.

"It's my fault," Neville sniffed. "It was my Maculata Belladonna."

Harry looked at the plant Neville was currently pointing at. It had become a bit bigger since Neville had brought it with him but it didn't look at all dangerous.

"Dean was mocking it," Neville explained. "He said that it was a useless plant and wondered why I was even growing it. Then, he started poking it with his wand and before I knew it, it started spitting bile at Dean. Seamus was just in the way but they both had to go to the infirmary. The bile causes – Harry, you're bleeding!"

Harry blinked and checked himself to see what Neville was talking about. When he realized that Neville was staring at the floor, he saw a small pool of blood form that was quickly becoming larger.

"Bugger," Ron cursed.

Harry decided quickly that Neville would pose no threat to one injured Slytherin and quickly rid him of the cloak. Draco was barely conscious when Harry and Ron dropped him on Seamus' bed because that one didn't seem to be affected by the green bile.

"Harry, what are you doing?" Neville squeaked. "Did you kidnap Malfoy?"

"We're helping him, Neville," Harry assured him. "But no one can know where he is. Promise me that you won't tell anyone."

"O-Okay, Harry, I trust you," Neville said a tad unsure.

Draco groaned and Harry turned away from the plant enthusiast to grab some murtlap essence he had left over. He applied it to the rather large gash that ran across Draco's face and was satisfied when the bleeding finally stopped. Draco blinked a few times and sat up rather groggily.

"Thanks," he muttered. "Though I still think you're a fool for bringing me here. The other Slytherins are hardly going to kill me but Snape might if he notices I'm gone."

"We'll sort that out later," Harry said. "Now tell us why you were idiotic enough to meet up with your father."

Draco snorted. "That's rich coming from you, golden boy," he jibed.

"Yeah but you're a Slytherin," Harry argued. "Aren't you supposed to be smarter about things like this?"

Draco sighed. "You know, despite everything, he _is_ still my father. I just want him to see reason."

"Wait, his father did this to him?" Neville asked in horror. "Is Lucius Malfoy somewhere in Hogwarts?"

"He's long gone, Longbottom," Draco said assuredly. "And hopefully he won't be back."

"He looks tired," Ron suddenly said. "Maybe we should let him sleep before he faints."

Harry noted to his surprise that Ron seemed genuinely concerned and horrified about the situation. He was no doubt already feeling guilty for suspecting Draco of any wrongdoing.

"I would appreciate that," Draco admitted. "I feel a bit woozy and I never did meet your twin brother before, Harry, so I can only suspect I'm seeing double."

"Right," Harry sighed. "Go to sleep then. But no funny business, okay?"

"'Kay," Draco replied sleepily. He was asleep as soon as his head hit Seamus' pillow.

* * *

_This chapter became a lot longer than I anticipated. But I got a lot of things done that I really needed to be written. I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Reviews are greatly appreciated._

**Last revised on 12/07/2020**


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am amazed by your positivity. I love how two camps seem to have been created. Some of you are completely on Snape's side while others think Harry's the one who is correct in this case. I'm glad to see that their interactions of late don't appear as black and white but rather as a complex sort of discussion with many things to consider, as life often is._

_Please enjoy_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Snape was in a terribly bad mood that morning as was evident by the multitude of students fleeing before him as soon as they caught sight of the scowl plastered firmly on his face and the robes billowing dramatically in his wake as he stalked towards the great hall.

Severus Snape was not one to deny the joy he experienced when confronted with the anxiety he caused in the general populace that inhabited Hogwarts for the better part of a year but he found himself thoroughly unable to revel in the glory of said fear. And for once, the reason was not one particular golden boy that seemed to be at the forefront of his mind most of the time. No, today the reason for his growing sense of discomfort was Draco Malfoy.

Being as Slytherin as they come – at least he had been just that once upon a time – Draco should be well aware of the fact the Snape made sure to check the presence of each and every one of his snakes every night. He wasn't about to count the bodies under his care as if he were some prison warden but he was fully capable of detecting the number of live humans detained in the Slytherin common rooms and dorms by means of magic.

Sure, it was a tad unorthodox and would surely be frowned upon by some parents – as if Snape ever cared about the opinion of those generally overprotective fools - but seeing how no student had any business being out after curfew, he believed it his every right to check their presence and punish accordingly.

That's why – when his spell showed him that one Slytherin was missing – he had burst into the common room demanding to know who it was that dared to defy him. He had no doubt in his mind that the crime would have been committed by an unsuspecting first-year student. His surprise had been hard to mask when he found out that it was, in fact, Draco Malfoy that had shown his disrespect. The fact that his fellow students seemed to have no qualms about ratting him out would have to be addressed at a later time.

He wasn't about to go roaming the halls of Hogwarts in search of the blonde. He would no doubt show up later that same evening or so Snape had thought. That's why he had stood watch near the portrait that led to the Slytherin base – under the cover of the shadows, of course – in order to catch Draco red-handed.

The only problem was that Draco never showed, which was the cause of an entirely unexpected and aggravatingly boring sleepless night that Snape had been forced to endure. Yes, forced, because he was not about to allow any of his students to go gallivanting around the Hogwarts grounds without facing the proper consequences. As it stood he rather thought those consequences were to punt the brat into the great lake, preferably during the giant squid's dinner time.

Snape would have opted out of breakfast if it weren't for the hope that Draco would at least be hungry enough to crawl out of whatever hiding place he had seen fit to occupy. Since it was a Saturday, there wouldn't be any classes in which his presence would be required so meal times were Snape's only chance at just retribution for the many hours of his life he wouldn't be able to get back.

With the grace and ferocity of a mountain lion, Snape sat himself down next to McGonagall, his posture not at all relaxed but almost poised to strike. Woe is whatever student would decide to infer his wrath that day. If the Gods were merciful, that student would be Draco.

"Is everything alright, Severus?" McGonagall asked.

"Peachy," Snape responded dryly, all the while giving his best effort to crush his fork in his hand.

"I daresay you appear even more annoyed than usual," McGonagall pressed. "It's almost as if someone transfigured your favourite cauldron into a puppy."

"I assure you that no such thing occurred," Snape said through gritted teeth. "Now if you would kindly cease with the third degree."

"You're attacking that poor sausage rather viciously," McGonagall pressed.

Snape looked at his plate where the mangled pieces of what once was a sausage lay sadly strewn across its surface. Suddenly having lost his appetite, he pushed his plate away and crossed his arms, turning his head to viciously glare at the Slytherin table where that infuriating Malfoy-spawn had still not made an appearance. This was doing nothing to ease the suspicions he had about the boy.

"Oh, trouble in paradise?" McGonagall asked unhelpfully. "Usually my Gryffindors are the target of your wrath."

"I daresay it is the influence of _your_ infuriating ilk that led _this_ particular Slytherin astray," Snape said darkly.

"Do tell," McGonagall responded, not at all fazed by Snape's dissuading personality.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know," Snape said darkly but McGonagall simply chuckled. Something about the fact that she used to be Snape's teacher seemed to make her impervious to his every attempt to keep her at arm's length.

He was about to hit her with yet another scathing remark when he noticed the youngest Weasley boy sneak into the great hall. Sneak was a rather gracious use of the word seeing how it was the boy's clumsy approach that drew Snape's and some other people's attention.

"Speaking of misbehaving Gryffindors," Snape said, allowing the words to roll off his tongue. He inclined his head towards the redhead causing McGonagall to finally notice him. It was only now that Snape noticed that his usual cohorts had not deemed their presence necessary that morning and were therefore nowhere to be seen.

Crouching somewhat - and entirely oblivious to the pair of dark eyes now trained on him – Ronald Weasley approached the table and piled a mountain of breakfast foods into his shirt which he had formed into a makeshift pouch of sorts. Snape sneered at the thought of the stains the oily rolls would no doubt leave behind.

"Gryffindors trying to be sneaky," Snape commented dryly. "None of you seem to have a cunning bone in your body which doesn't stop you from thinking that you do."

"They probably just want to eat outside," McGonagall shrugged. "That's not a crime."

Snape glanced towards the ceiling and sneered.

"Unlikely," he drawled. "Unless they often feel the need to eat their breakfast in the pouring rain."

"Well I, for one, would much prefer to eat the rest of this cobbler rather than chase the ghosts of your imagination," McGonagall said as she theatrically dug into the dish in front of her.

Snape wished to snarl at her that this was the reason that the golden trio was running rampant but he refrained from aggravating the would-be feline and simply got up from his seat much more dramatically than was necessary. He ignored the rolling of McGonagall's eyes and swept out of the great hall, after the Weasley boy who – for some reason – had been all alone.

* * *

Harry and Ron had smuggled Draco out of the Gryffindor tower and into the room of requirement. While it had been rather amusing to watch Neville overcome his Slytherin fear enough to try and convince Draco of the magnificence that was his Maculata Belladonna, it was clear that Draco was still suffering from the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

When Neville had pushed the sensitive plant into Draco's hands to allow him a closer examination, the blonde had quickly put the plant back on Neville's shelf out of fear that his trembling hands would aggravate the thing. He probably didn't want to end up in the hospital wing.

Besides, Dean and Seamus were likely to come back any time now and while Harry was convinced that Neville would keep his mouth shut, he was as convinced that Dean at the least would not.

Hermione had joined their escaping party which is how Harry, Draco and Hermione found themselves in the room of requirement which seemed to serve a purpose as some sort of neutral common room while Ron was out scavenging for food.

The murtlap essence had done its job but the wound on Draco's face was still clear as day and he was less than eager to show the evidence of his less-than-perfect home life to anyone. Not only that, but he was still unable to hold anything for long until his trembling hands made him drop it. Harry knew of at least one person that could recognise the aftereffects of the unforgivable curse and he agreed with Draco that Snape might not take the story of their little escapade in stride.

"Stop fussing," Hermione chided as she tried to clean up the wound on Draco's face some more.

"I can do it myself," Draco objected.

"Last time you tried, you dropped the jar," Hermione said evenly. "And it's not as if we have a never-ending supply so just sit still for a few minutes and let me work."

"You can't win this argument, Draco," Harry said, thoroughly enjoying Draco's unease. "Hermione is as stubborn as they come."

"I honestly still believe that it would be better for us to just take you to the hospital wing," Hermione sighed. "None of us knows all that much about medicine and you keep trembling!"

"I told you I can handle it," Draco argued. "This is not the first time. It will pass."

"From what I've read about the Unforgivables, there might still be damage that we can't detect right now," Hermione sighed. "Ron said he thinks so as well and both of his parents know a lot about this sort of thing.'

"And as I've said to Ron before, I'm pretty sure that I know even more than the two of you combined," Draco said, starting to get a bit annoyed. "I may not like my heritage much at the moment but it has taught me a thing or two. I can confidently tell you that I'll be fine in a day or so and I would appreciate it very much if you would stop bringing up this subject. I don't want the mediwitch to know about this and that's final."

Hermione - sensing that she lost the argument again - kept dabbing at Draco's wound but without disagreeing this time.

"The food has arrived!" Ron sang as he burst through the door.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Harry exclaimed. "What took you so long, anyway?"

"Well I had to do my best to stay hidden," Ron exclaimed. "I don't think anyone noticed though, so we're –"

"Safe, Mr Weasley?" A dark, foreboding voice finished for him.

"Bugger!" Ron exclaimed loudly before dropping half of his supplies to the ground and running off to the far end of the room as if that would keep him safe from the dungeon bat's wrath.

Snape surveyed the room with a calculating look in his eyes. No one dared to move a muscle which made it quite funny to see Hermione stand there with a wad of cotton which she had pressed firmly against Draco's face. The stillness of the children made the quivering of Draco's form all the more clear.

Snape slammed the door behind him, feeling mildly satisfied at the small jump the Gryffindors made and allowed a low growl to escape his throat making the Weasley boy cower even more.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Snape asked dangerously.

As always, Harry proved to be the bravest of the bunch as he stepped in front of Hermione and Draco.

"Potter, I do not intend to hex your little friends," Snape said in exasperation. "But I assure you that if that was my intention, I would simply sweep you aside with a wave of my wand. Stop acting like a fool."

"We're not doing anything that's against the rules," Hermione offered carefully. "It is stated nowhere that we have to eat breakfast in the great hall."

"I'm sure _you_ would know," Snape said evenly. "But my concern is not with you. It is with Mr Malfoy though I must admit that it absolutely befuddles me how you three are always involved no matter how the problem presents itself. Now step aside, Potter."

Harry did as he was told but still stayed infuriatingly close to Draco as if he were an innocent little rabbit that needed protection from the big bad wolf.

Snape allowed his gaze to pierce Draco's and regarded him carefully. Draco was too proud to look away but the discomfort and anxiety were clear as day to Snape as was the large albeit slightly healed gash on the boy's face as well as the tremors that coursed through his body.

"Where do I even begin?" Snape growled.

"I would suggest you start at the beginning," Draco offered cheekily.

"Mind your tongue," Snape snarled. "You're in enough trouble as it is. Now, where were you last night?"

"In the dormitory," Draco shrugged. Ron chuckled but Snape could not for the life of him imagine why. He simply glared menacingly at the redhead to shut him up which was as effective as ever.

"Have you completely forgotten, Mr Malfoy, that I know very well if all of my students are present in their dorm room or not?"

"I have not," Draco replied.

"And yet you said you were present," Snape snarled. "You dare lie to me? And such an obvious lie at that."

"I'm not lying," Draco replied evenly.

Harry was getting a bit annoyed by this back and forth. It was obvious that Snape was going to find out sooner or later and he did not see the necessity of the game the two were playing. It was beyond aggravating.

"He was in _our_ dorm," Harry supplied. "Don't look at me like that, Draco. It's not as if he wasn't going to find out."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked, lightly taken aback. "You mean to tell me that you spent the night in the _Gryffindor_ tower."

"So it would seem," Draco shrugged.

"And why – pray tell – would you deem _that_ particular course of action a necessary one?"

"I was sick of all the green and silver," Draco smirked. "I thought a bit of maroon would do me a world of good."

"Fine," Snape spat. "We'll leave it at that for now. Care to tell me the cause of your injuries?"

"Oh, this?" Draco asked, pointing at his face in nonchalance. "Attacked by a Snallygaster."

"Mr Malfoy!" Snape roared, ignoring the chuckle that escaped that damned Potter's mouth. "I am sick of the games you're playing and I assure you that I have ways of getting to the truth. Do you think you can oppose me simply because you have a notion of Occlumency? I assure you that I can break your shields within seconds if I wish to do so. I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth about who injured your face and who placed the Cruciatus curse on you and yes, I do realize that that's where your tremors stem from."

Draco paled considerably and averted his eyes.

"I understand," he said, defeat clear in his voice. "My father did this."

The truth of this statement was reflected in the sorrowful expressions of the three Gryffindors that kept close to Draco. And for a moment, Snape was torn between comforting his godson and questioning him further about how and when he had even encountered Lucius Malfoy. Undecided, he kept quiet long enough for the always meddlesome Boy-Who-Lived to interject his own opinion of affairs.

"He's telling the truth, sir," he said. "We saw Lucius do it and we didn't think the Slytherins would be very understanding so –"

"Stop talking," Snape hissed. "Because I am yet to comprehend why you – the boy who almost died three times now in the last months – have gone anywhere near a Death Eater."

"We used the invisibility cloak," Hermione said. "He didn't even see us."

"Yeah," Ron said in an attempt to help. "When we saw both Malfoy names on the map, we knew we had to be careful."

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"Harry, I will deal with you later," Snape said, desperately trying to hold on to his composure. "Wait for me in my chambers."

"I'm not –"

"NOW!"

Harry's eyes widened when he realized just how angry he had made Snape. He cast one last apologetic glance in Draco's direction before running off.

"As for you, Mr Malfoy, what were you doing, meeting up with that man?"

"He's still my father," Draco argued softly. "I hoped he would tell me that he'd come around. I hoped that he wanted to tell me that he was sorry for what he'd done."

"Clearly that wasn't the case," Snape replied, motioning for Draco to explain further.

"No," Draco admitted. "He told me that he's gathering the remaining Death Eaters. He still believes in the cause and he – he wants me to be a part of his '_legacy'_ as he so calls it."

"Do you mean to tell me that your father desires to be the next Dark Lord?"

Draco shrugged. "If you want to call it that. But I want no part of it. I never did!"

Snape put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I believe you," he said. "And I'm so sorry that your father is such a right bastard. Did he do this kind of thing often?"

Draco shook his head. "It only started once the Dark Lord was dead. It's like something inside of him broke."

"I want you to refrain from meeting him again," Snape said sternly. "You're not only endangering yourself but also your impetuous new friends. Speaking of which –" He directed his glare to a properly mollified Weasley and Granger. "The two of you will escort Mr Malfoy to the infirmary. And I advise strongly against any detours unless you wish to serve detention until you're thirty."

"Yes, Professor," said the two in unison.

* * *

Snape barged into his own chambers where he found Harry sitting with that ever defiant glint in his eyes.

"You and I need to have a serious conversation," Snape said. "Because we are hardly on the same page. Here I thought I would give you some room since you made it perfectly clear to me that you resented my attempts to keep you safe and what is the first thing you do? You run out to willingly meet a Death Eater."

"I'm sorry," Harry replied sheepishly. "But we just wanted to help Draco out."

"I gathered as much," Snape said. "You Gryffindors always need to be out saving people regardless of what predicament you put yourself into."

"We took precautions," Harry said angrily. "It's not as if we didn't think things through."

"You saw Lucius Malfoy's name on that map of yours and decided to go after him without alerting anyone to what you were doing with nothing but an invisibility cloak to shield you," Snape said coldly. "That does not constitute as 'thinking things through' in my opinion. Why didn't you come to get me?"

"I thought you might not even listen to what Draco had to say. That you would just assume that he was up to no good and I didn't want to give up on him."

Snape sighed. "You think very little of me if you suspect me to draw conclusions like that without any proof. Yes, I've been suspicious but did I take action against Draco?"

"You didn't want us to hang out with him anymore," Harry said.

"Indeed," Snape agreed. "And I think that was very little to ask when you consider the circumstances."

"Asking me to abandon a friend is one of the worst possible things you can ask me," Harry said angrily. "It took me a long time to even make one friend, you know? And even after meeting Ron and Hermione, I didn't make many more new friends. Oh, admirers I had a-plenty but those are the sort of people who would drop me at the mention of 'the heir of Slytherin' or any such nonsense. So no, it was _not_ something small to ask."

"I see," Snape said. "You could have just told me that before."

"I'm sorry, alright?" Harry huffed. "It won't happen again."

The lack of sincerity in Harry's voice did not escape Snape and he grabbed each armrest of the chair Harry was sitting in, not allowing for an escape.

"Harry, I need you to get this through your thick skull," Snape said with a hint of desperation in his voice. "I want you to stop flinging yourself headfirst into danger. I've told you this so many times already. Why won't you do as I say?"

Much to Snape's chagrin, Harry shrugged.

"At least be respectful enough to dignify my questions with a verbal response."

"I can't help it," Harry complained. "Danger finds me. It always does."

"Not last night it didn't," Snape argued. "Last night you went out and found it yourself."

"But Draco was –"

"Draco could very well have been luring you into a trap! Merlin, Harry, are being deliberately obtuse?"

"I can do these things on my own," Harry said softly. "I don't need to involve you."

"But I want you to," Snape said a bit louder than he intended. "I want your trust. Haven't I done enough to gain it?"

"It's not _about_ trust!"

"Then what?"

"I don't want you to have to fix every little thing that happens to me," Harry said, hanging his head. "You already have to do enough to help me with the big stuff. I don't want to wear you out too soon."

Perplexed, Snape released Harry's chair and stood back.

"Do you believe me to have an expiration date of sorts?" He asked. "A number of tasks I am willing to fulfil for you before I wash my hands off you?"

"Well if you say it like _that_, it sounds ridiculous!" Harry snarled.

"That's because it _is_ ridiculous, Harry," Snape sighed. "Don't you realize that I care a great deal about you? Merlin, when I thought you drowned, I was ready to jump into the lake myself."

"That would be decidedly silly," Harry deadpanned.

"I am not good at these things, you know," Snape growled. He ran a nervous hand through his hair while he found a nice spot on the wall to glare at. "I was never any good at expressing myself. You'll find that Slytherins rarely are. So I want you to know that what I tell you now must never be repeated outside of these walls. I will deny all accountability."

Harry blinked, finally raising his head to look at his guardian who was looking as nervous as Harry had ever seen him. "Er- Alright?"

"While you haven't been in my care for terribly long I have found myself enjoying your company. I wish that my attempts to keep you safe would speak for themselves but they seem to push you away instead and since you are clearly less confident than you portray yourself to be – well – Harry, I have grown to love you."

Not willing to give Harry any time to respond, Snape kept talking.

"Which is the main reason why I've been doing my very best to keep you safe! Three attempts on your life so far and the Christmas holidays aren't even upon us yet! I genuinely thought I was too late last time and it broke my heart."

When Snape glanced over at Harry he could see nothing but shock on the youth's face. His mouth was slightly ajar and his eyes were a tad more moist than usual.

"I don't want to save you because you're the Boy-Who-Lived or because Professor Dumbledore wants me to. My reasons are solely selfish in nature and are in no way to be perceived as a _task_ I am willing to do for you. Right now, you are the person that helps keep me afloat the most. And I don't wish to lose you."

"Sir," Harry finally croaked. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so, so sorry."

Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes and Snape didn't know what to do. Had he come on too strong? Chased the boy away?

"I thought you wouldn't want me around anymore and Hermione, Draco and even Ron told me that I was stupid to think that! So, so stupid. But of course, I didn't believe them because – well – people are _supposed_ to say that kind of thing and you're not really a people person so I thought you would want the peace and quiet back once I was safe. I guess I didn't realize."

Snape sighed. "It's alright."

He ruffled the boy's hair awkwardly to try and relieve some of the tension when Harry lunged forward and put his arms around the dour Potions Master.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "I won't act like such a brat again."

"You undoubtedly will," Snape chuckled as he returned Harry's embrace. "But I won't be going anywhere. I'm here for you. Always."

* * *

_Is it me or is my writing style decidedly different in the first few paragraphs? I don't know what came over me._

_Anyway, one of my reviewers asked me to set up a Discord server for my readers to discuss the 'The Potions –' series in. Since I live to serve I set something up. So for those interested the link is in my profile._

_I'm on there as well on occasion. If it doesn't catch on so be it. I tried, FallingToast!_

_Please don't forget to review!_

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to give a ginormous thank you to __**FallingBread**__ who has been so amazing to actually create fanart for 'The Potions Apprentice' which she shared on the discord channel. It was hilarious and I hope to see more. Thanks!_

_And thanks to all of you for reviewing._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"I'm going to go visit Draco in the infirmary," Harry told Snape.

"I didn't expect anything else from you," Snape replied, putting down the book he was reading. "You will allow me to accompany you."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, rolling his eyes. He was a lot less reluctant though. He told himself that, from now on, he would do his best to indulge Snape. At least until this new enemy of his was caught.

"Do you have any idea of who is doing these things?" Harry asked as they were walking.

"So far it's exceedingly difficult to narrow down," Snape admitted. "I, for one, presume the culprit to be affiliated with or belonging to a wealthy family. That pitcher that contained your pumpkin juice for one –"

" – Was made of crystal, I know," Harry finished, looking away sheepishly when Snape's glare caught him. The man was not one to be interrupted.

"Indeed," Snape growled. "And let's not forget the fact that Snallygasters are not at all native to Britain, Scotland or anywhere in the vicinity. They take a long time to mature as well so someone paid quite a hefty sum to transport a viciously powerful monster all the way over here. Which brings me to another point. Whoever it is, clearly has powerful connections."

"Wealth and connections often go hand in hand," Harry supplied.

"As you say," Snape agreed. "Nevertheless, it's quite clear that these connections were used for that beast to be smuggled into our forest without any sign of such an event occurring."

"So, can't you question the people responsible for that? It's someone in the ministry, right?" Harry asked eagerly.

"This is something the headmaster already attempted," Snape sighed. "But we didn't find a single trace of any wrongdoing. Not that it was an easy matter to get to anyone involved."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I'm assuming that the connections this person has, go way beyond the department of Import and Export of Magical Creatures and that he or she paid off everyone involved."

"It really doesn't sound like a student would have that kind of power," Harry said.

"You would," Snape pointed out.

Harry's cheeks coloured. "I'm not doing this myself!" he protested.

Snape rolled his eyes. "Of course not, you dunderhead," he snarled. "I simply wish to point out that students can indeed have power like that. And if not the students themselves, they could always get help from someone on the outside."

"Like from Lucius Malfoy," Harry growled.

"That seems quite likely," Snape agreed.

"But would Lucius Malfoy – the hater of all things muggle – use a muggle chess set as a portkey?" Harry frowned.

"Hmm," Snape sighed. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. I will have to think about that. I still don't wish to rule out Draco's involvement, be it intentional or unintentional."

"You mean like with the Imperio curse?" Harry gasped.

"Lucius already used one Unforgivable on his one and only heir. Would he truly be against using another?" Snape said icily, clearly not impressed with the way the Death Eater was treating his son.

"I don't think so," Harry protested. "Draco hasn't been acting weird or anything. I trust him."

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

Harry all but jumped three feet at the booming voice that appeared from behind him. Snape merely turned around, his wand already firmly in place with an exceedingly bored expression on his face.

"Alastor," Snape greeted flatly. "How … quaint of you to show that face of yours around Hogwarts."

"Seems like I have little choice, Severus, seeing how you can't get a handle on the situation here." Moody spat.

"Moody!" Harry greeted once he recovered from the shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Catching dark wizards I would say," Moody replied. "Care to come with me _now_, or will you allow me to hex you good _before_ my interrogation?" he sneered at Snape.

Snape twirled his wand between his fingers. "You could certainly try, Alastor, but before I show you just how it's done you could tell me what limb you would like to part with next? An arm perhaps, to even things out?"

"Taken a lot of those, have you, lad?" Moody countered. "Would you do so before or after kissing the hem of You-Know-Who's robes?"

"Sacrifices had to be made for the greater good," Snape sneered. "And I'd be willing to make one more. Are you volunteering?"

"Er, Professor," Harry said somewhat awkwardly. "What's going on?"

"Looks like your professor is not quite able to catch that piece of crap that's trying to murder you, Potter," Moody spat. "So the cavalry was called in."

"I was under the impression that there were going to be Aurors," Snape drawled. "Were you not retired, Alastor?"

"How can I retire when there are dark wizards around every corner?" Moody shouted. To emphasize his point, he opened a door they were standing next to only to reveal an empty room. Snape glared into it with mild amusement before fixing Moody with a defiant gaze.

"Yes, well, we all thank you for your service," he said smoothly. "Do try to avoid getting injured this time. There's not a whole lot of your body left that isn't riddled with scars, I have come to understand."

"If you're not careful, boy, I'll have your tongue!" Moody growled. Snape seemed entirely unimpressed.

"Come along, Harry," he said while keeping an eye on Moody. "If we stay here any longer, Mr Malfoy might be discharged before we even get there."

"Sure, Professor," Harry said uncertainly. "Bye Moody!"

"Potter," Moody nodded politely, completely ignoring Snape. It was only after the pair had covered a reasonable amount of distance, that the sounds of Moody's wooden leg could be heard disappearing in the opposite direction.

"Aurors?" Harry asked when they were out of earshot. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"It was either that or removing you from Hogwarts entirely," Snape replied. "And I doubt you would appreciate the latter."

"No, I wouldn't," Harry said in horror.

When they neared the hospital wing, they were both startled by the sound of a crash and the clattering of a multitude of things falling to the floor. Snape raced inside with Harry on his heels.

Inside, they were met with the scene of a very annoyed Madame Pomfrey glaring at a woman with bright purple hair who was gathering formerly sterile equipment off of the floor. When Snape and Harry entered, she looked up and dropped what she had gathered all over again.

"Wotcher, Harry, Severus!" She greeted.

"Tonks!" Harry greeted excitedly.

"Nymphadora," Snape replied earning himself a glare from the metamorphmagus which he accepted with a smirk.

"Do you know this bumbling, hyper mess of an Auror, Potter?" Draco asked from his hospital bed, clearly not amused.

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "She's great!"

"Well she's been questioning me for the last half an hour," Draco growled. "Call her off, will you?"

"Oh, hush," Tonks sighed. "What do you think an Auror has to do when we find someone who was targeted with an Unforgivable?"

"I'm fine," Draco said.

Snape snorted. "You've been spending far too much time with Mr Potter."

"Well, it's not as if we weren't already searching for Lucius," Tonks sighed. "That's another thing we can keep an eye on while we're here." She winked at Harry.

"Well, duty calls! See ya later, Harry!" and she was off. Harry shook his head in amusement.

"I cannot for the life of me fathom how that one was an apprentice of Alastor Moody," Snape frowned.

"Opposites attract and all that," Harry shrugged which earned him a mildly disturbed glance from Snape.

"Not like that!" he defended his statement. "You know what I mean."

"Not that this is not amusing and all," Draco drawled. "But to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Drink this, Mr Malfoy," Pomfrey prompted at that time.

Draco took the potion he was handed obediently and managed to stop himself from grimacing at what was no doubt a horrible taste.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked. He had expected both of them to stay with the blonde but they were nowhere to be seen.

"That Auror chased them out," Draco explained. "Said they didn't need to be there while she questioned me."

"Speaking of questioning you," Snape then said. "How did you even agree to a meeting with Lucius?"

"Simple," Draco shrugged. "He owled me."

"Does he have anything to do with the attempts on Mr Potter's life?"

Draco groaned. "I was already asked all of this."

Snape glared at him menacingly.

"I wouldn't put it past him, okay?" Draco then answered. "But I don't know."

"You understand that I will have to inform the headmaster that you've been communicating with a death eater?" Snape said.

"What?" Harry interjected. "You can't! It's not his fault."

"Cease your dramatics, Harry," Snape sighed. "Professor Dumbledore values family very highly. I have every reason to believe that Mr Malfoy will receive nothing but a slap on the wrist for his lapse in judgement."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Stop worrying so much about me, Potter. It's weird."

"Fine, _Malfoy_," Harry shrugged. "Try not to make a mess when you drink that soup."

Harry tossed a package of chocolate frogs Malfoy's way. "And these are for dessert _if_ you can manage to hold onto them."

"Very funny, Potter," Draco snarled but the smile on his face was unmistakable. "I'll see you later. You go play with your Auror friends."

"Prat," Harry chuckled as he went to step through the door.

"Twat," Harry heard in return right before the door closed.

"Well, that interaction was spectacularly useful," Snape sneered.

"You mean like the one between you and Moody?" Harry countered innocently.

Snape snorted. "Touché."

* * *

It didn't take long for Malfoy to be released. He was already back at dinner right at the time when Dumbledore got up to make an announcement. No doubt regarding the presence of the Aurors.

The room fell silent as the antediluvian wizard moved to stand in front of the high table, his twinkling gaze travelling across the great hall.

"My dear children," he greeted warmly, opening his arms as if he wished to engulf each and every student present in his embrace.

"My apologies for postponing the appearance of your meals. You must all be positively starving after what was no doubt a day filled with excitement and laughter. I will attempt to make this short.

"As you, no doubt, have noticed, we have opened our doors to a group of esteemed Aurors and other fighters for the light. They are here to make sure that each and every one of you is safe. I know that it is no secret that there have been attempts to severely harm one of our students which is the main reason for our guests' presence.

"I ask for your full cooperation and I assure you that if you have done no wrong, you will not encounter any problems. And fret not. When it comes to issues such as tardiness and roaming the grounds after curfew, these matters will still be handled by your Professors. No Auror will punish you for things other than breaking the law.

"Please join me in giving our heartfelt welcome and thanks to the main protectors of the wizarding world as we know it."

Dumbledore started clapping loudly and was soon followed by teachers and students alike as a dozen or so men and woman came into the great hall from the side corridors next to the high table to accept their applause.

With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore made the high table considerably longer and added more chairs that were quickly occupied by the new arrivals.

"Now please enjoy your meal!" Dumbledore finished as he too took his seat.

Harry didn't recognize most of the Aurors. He only knew Tonks and Moody and found it difficult to trust the unknown adults with his life. He quickly disregarded that silly notion, though, and started plating the food that had suddenly appeared in front of him.

He was about to put a forkful of peas into his mouth when it was knocked out of his hand.

"Constant vigilance!" commanded a powerful voice. "Did you even attempt to check your food for poison, boy? What if someone applied an explosive tonic to the chicken?"

Harry just stared at Moody with his mouth agape as the ex-Auror cast a myriad of spells on Harry's plate presumably to check for any ill intent. When he was done, he just grumbled and limped back to the high table.

"What just happened?" Harry asked in bewilderment.

His three friends that were trying their best to contain their laughter burst out in fits of giggles and chuckles. Harry rolled his eyes and picked up the fork that had been knocked to the floor, wiped it with the hem of his robe and continued eating as if nothing happened.

"Harry –" Hermione said as she choked with laughter, "That's gross."

Harry shrugged indifferently with a grin plastered on his face. "Can't very well eat with my hands, Hermione. And a bit of dirt never killed anyone."

His cuff gave off warmth so Harry lifted his sleeve to look at its writing.

"Constant vigilance," read the elegant scrawl. Harry frowned at the potions master who seemed to be doing his best not to start laughing himself. Honestly, Harry thought, he was surrounded by children.

* * *

"Can I go to Hogsmeade?" Harry pleaded.

Snape raised one eyebrow. "What do _you_ think, Harry?" he asked pointedly.

"I think you want to say no," Harry huffed. "But I could take an Auror with me if you'd like. I need to go shopping for Christmas presents."

"Well, why didn't you say so," Snape deadpanned. "If Christmas presents are your purpose, I think it an absolutely brilliant idea to go off gallivanting around Hogsmeade where there is no protection whatsoever against dark wizards of any kind. And even if those would appear – which I'm sure they won't because why would they bother anyone around the holidays – the Auror you choose to accompany you will surely be an even match against what, no doubt, will be a group of Death Eaters out for revenge. Do remember to buy wrapping paper and ribbons as well, thank you very much."

"For heaven's sake, Severus, a simple no would suffice!" Harry said exasperatedly.

Snape smirked as he sipped his glass of Fire Whiskey.

"So what do I do? Try and catch the murderer in time for Christmas?" Harry sighed.

"If you were to do that," Snape said slowly. "The ban that is in place for your protection would be lifted, yes. But a new ban as punishment for your going after a dangerous individual on your own would be in place so I hardly doubt that would solve the problem."

"That was rhetorical," Harry threw his arms in the air in a sense of hopelessness. "Honestly!"

"Somehow, I don't think it was," Snape said evenly, turning another page of his book.

"What if I took Dumbledore with me?" Harry asked smartly. "Surely, no one would dare attack me with the greatest wizard of all time with me."

An amused glint appeared in Snape's eyes as he regarded his charge.

"Very well," he said evenly. "If you manage to tear _Professor_ Dumbledore away from his many duties - which are as numerous as ever, especially right before the holidays – I will allow you to go. And don't even think about using Polyjuice to impersonate the headmaster or you will not see the likes of Hogsmeade again until after you graduate."

"We would _never_ do such a thing!" Harry said in mock offence.

"Indeed?" Snape replied. "It never occurred to you, did it?"

"I'll go ask Professor Dumbledore right away," Harry avoided and was out the door before Snape could stop him. Oh well, there were Aurors everywhere keeping watch.

* * *

"Lemon drops," Harry spoke the predictable and therefore horribly unsafe password. Honestly, why did the headmaster even bother with these passwords if just anyone could guess them anyway?

The gargoyle leapt aside and Harry ascended the stairs.

"Harry, my boy, it is so good to see you!" Dumbledore welcomed what was secretly one of his favourite students. Fawkes greeted Harry with a beautiful song after which it went back to preening its feathers.

"Lemon drop?"

"Thank you, Professor," Harry smiled as he took the candy, more to appease Dumbledore than to satiate his appetite.

"Now tell me, Harry, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"Well, I have a problem, Professor, and you're the only one that can help me," Harry started.

"If it's within my power, of course, I will assist you," Dumbledore spoke kindly. "Do tell me what it is that you require."

"It's almost Christmas," Harry started. "And the plain truth is that I still need to do all of my Christmas shopping which I can only do in Hogsmeade."

Harry glanced up to meet Dumbledore's gaze. The wizard smiled brightly and his eyes twinkled merrily. He gestured for Harry to go on.

"I'm not allowed to go, though," Harry continued. "Professor Snape says it's not safe and I totally understand that and I agree with him! Normally I would probably sneak out anyway but I'm really doing my best to listen to him. I can see why it's important to him and I know he's just trying to do what's best for me – Merlin, I'm rambling aren't I – What I'm trying to say, Professor, is that Severus told me I could only go if I got you to accompany me. So I'm asking you to take me shopping in Hogsmeade."

Hearing those words aloud, Harry thought they sounded quite ridiculous and he felt his cheeks flush.

"But I understand that you're a busy wizard. I should probably just owl around or something –"

"Nonsense, Harry!" Dumbledore said happily. "I, for one, need to do some Christmas shopping as well and I think it would be a splendid idea to do so in good company, don't you?"

"I – well- I mean – do you mean it, Professor?" Harry stumbled awkwardly.

"I would not be so cruel as to disallow you to enjoy Christmas, Harry," Dumbledore said. "And gifting each other with presents is part of the merriment, of course. It is my honour to assist you with this small favour. You have, after all, done so much for me already."

Harry's eyes brightened with the same intensity as Dumbledore's twinkle. "Thank you so much, Headmaster!" he said.

"Not at all, Harry," Dumbledore chuckled. "I actually have time this afternoon if that works for you."

Harry thought about this. It was the weekend and he had already finished all of his homework. He couldn't find a reason not to, really.

"That would be great!" Harry finally replied. "I just have to go get my things and tell Professor Snape that I will be going out."

"Then I suggest we meet in front of the main gate in half an hour," Dumbledore offered.

"Yes, sir!" Harry gleefully accepted and all but ran out of the ancient wizard's office, not hearing the man chuckle happily.

* * *

"Why are you in such a rush?" Snape asked. "I thought you had no plans today."

"I do now!" Harry grinned. "Professor Dumbledore is taking me to Hogsmeade in about fifteen minutes."

Snape's eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently, he needs to go out to do his own shopping anyway so he was happy to have me tag along," Harry explained.

Snape frowned. This was not at all what he had expected. He knew, for a fact, that Dumbledore didn't actually do his Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. He would owl to have the presents of his choice delivered to him. Something he was going to propose for Harry to do as well. But a promise given was a promise kept for Snape and if Dumbledore was truly going – well – he was reasonably sure Harry would be safe.

"I will be coming with you to speak to the headmaster," Snape said. "To make sure that he's not one of your little friends with Polyjuice in his system."

"So paranoid," Harry teased. "But sure. Check him out all you want."

As they walked to the main gate, Snape kept fussing and making up rules on the fly.

"Stay within fifteen feet of the headmaster at all times," he said. "You are not to speak to anyone when not within sight of at least two additional people and you will cast those charms I showed you on every object you wish to purchase just to make sure that it's not hexed. And don't try to run off or steal any flying cars. Stay away from large bodies of water and any sort of beasts you might encounter be they fantastical or not. Don't eat or drink anything while there, unless specifically checked over by the headmaster himself and keep your wand within reach at all times."

"I get it, I get it," Harry huffed. "I'll be careful."

"So you've said before. Ah, Headmaster!"

"Severus," Dumbledore greeted. "Dropping off Harry for our little expedition, are you?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. But before we go, I wish you to tell me something only you would know of me."

Dumbledore chuckled, but then he leaned over and whispered something in Snape's ear who went beat red and nodded.

"Alright," he said, trying to gather himself. "Have fun and for Merlin's sake, don't do anything stupid."

"I'll try!" Harry laughed.

Snape watched the pair walk away, all the while muttering profanities under his breath about indulging old coots and cheeky dunderheads.

* * *

_So… I don't know where half of this chapter even came from but I started writing and thought this might be a fun way to go about it. _

_I hope you all liked it and are excited for more. Please do review!_

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you for all your reviews. I was sort of surprised with how well-liked the previous chapter was but yay! I think you'll like the next one even more._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Harry noticed that he didn't need to half-run to keep up with Dumbledore as he often needed to do with Snape. He wondered if this was because the ageing wizard was simply slower than Snape or if he was adjusting his stride for Harry.

Knowing Dumbledore, it was probably the latter.

"Who do you need to buy presents for, Harry?" Dumbledore asked as they walked.

"Let's see," Harry said as he started counting on his fingers. "For Ron and Hermione, of course, Lupin, Hagrid, Sev – er Professor Snape, -"

"Go ahead and call him Severus, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "It's great that you feel comfortable doing so and I won't be stopping you."

"Right," Harry said, flushing slightly. "Severus and I also need to get something for Draco."

"Truly?" Dumbledore said, stroking his long beard. There was no mistaking that delighted twinkle in those blue eyes. "I had heard that you two were getting along better though I had never dared to hope that you would be getting along well enough to get each other a Christmas present."

Harry shrugged, looking at the ground in embarrassment. "I don't know if he's planning to get me one, honestly," he mumbled. "It's no big deal."

"No need to feel embarrassed, Harry," Dumbledore said as he gave Harry a pat on the head like only a grandfather would do. "I am pleased that the animosity between you two has been dispelled. Now we only need to get the rest of your two houses on board to get along and soon we will have house unity."

Harry looked up at Dumbledore in bewilderment. "Those are rather high hopes, Professor," Harry chuckled. "I think the chances are higher for Severus and Lockhart to become best friends overnight than for Slytherin and Gryffindor to coexist happily."

"Stranger things have happened," Dumbledore replied happily. "Take you and Severus for example. Though I had hoped for things to work out the way they did, I can honestly say I had lost hope for that to ever happen."

"Why would you hope that?" Harry asked. "Why Professor Snape of all people?"

"Ah, Harry," Dumbledore said, looking up at the clouds with a dreamy gaze in his eyes. "I simply thought that it might do you both some good."

Harry pondered that statement for a good while before they reached Hogsmeade. Since it wasn't an official Hogsmeade day, no other students would be around which meant that no one would be able to spoil the surprise for his friends.

Oddly enough, Harry did see some Aurors lurking about.

"Weren't they supposed to be in the castle?" Harry asked.

"It would appear that Severus sent them over here through the floo," Dumbledore noted. "He is, no doubt, afraid that I might get hurt and need assistance in getting back."

"Yeah," Harry chuckled. "That might be it."

He did his best to ignore what were obviously bodyguards and changed the subject. "What would _you_ like for Christmas, sir?"

"I always want the same thing, Harry," Dumbledore said kindly. "A nice pair of socks."

"Were you a house-elf in a previous life?" Harry asked incredulously.

"You know what, I might've been," Dumbledore said happily. "Ah, the mysteries of life. Perhaps I should ask Sybill what she thinks. Anyways, where to first?"

"Er –" Harry looked around expectantly. "Honeydukes, I think," he replied.

"Absolutely splendid!" Dumbledore said. "Let's go in right away."

Harry carefully selected several different sorts of sweets to divide among his friends. He bought some extra for himself as well because it would probably be a long time before he was allowed to come back. Dumbledore picked up two large bags of lemon drops and other sorts of muggle candies.

"Muggles truly know what tastes good," Dumbledore mentioned dreamily. "They would never dare to hide something that tastes like vomit in _their_ selection."

"No, they wouldn't" Harry agreed. "But where's the fun in that?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I fear that this is one thing we disagree on, young Harry," he said. "Now let me check your purchases when you're done."

"I already checked them," Harry complained.

"I'm sure you did, Harry, but allow me to indulge myself."

Saying no to the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes was about as impossible as defeating Voldemort had once seemed, so Harry handed over his loot and watched Dumbledore perform various spells before he nodded approvingly and banished the contents to his office.

"My old bones would complain loudly if I carried my things for a long while," Dumbledore explained. "It is much nicer to walk unencumbered, knowing that our purchases await us back in the castle don't you agree?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess."

They went into the bookstore next where Harry purchased a bookstand for Hermione that would float at eye level, no matter the reader's position and would turn a page when prompted. Excellent for late-night reading as well because the bookstand would set itself aside as soon as the reader had his or her eyes closed for more than five minutes.

Dumbledore was checking out bookmarkers that were basically tiny animals that crawled up on top of the book, sticking their tails in between the pages. Harry got one of a cat that looked just like Crookshanks for Hermione as well as one that was a dragon for Draco. It hissed at him when he picked it up but he received no scratches. Dumbledore purchased some as well but for whom, he would not say.

Afterwards, Dumbledore performed the necessary spells – Harry hadn't bothered doing them anymore – and banished the gifts once he was satisfied.

"The Quidditch store next?" Dumbledore offered, very aware of where Ron's interests lay.

"Of course," Harry grinned.

The store held way too many things for him to want but he refrained from buying anything for himself. That was never a good idea right before the holidays anyway.

Harry ended up buying a pair of dragonhide gloves for Ron. Since he was now part of the Quidditch team, he would surely need them. While Harry had been browsing, Dumbledore's eyes had never left him, of that Harry was certain. But he could never quite catch the man in the act. Every time he looked over, Dumbledore seemed very interested in the latest model of broomstick or snitch and for that, Harry was somewhat grateful.

"Professor?" he asked after Dumbledore had checked the gloves. "Do you know when it's Severus' birthday? I thought it was somewhere in January."

"You would be correct!" Dumbledore said happily. "It's January 9th actually."

"I should get him a present for that as well then," Harry said. "Because I probably won't be coming back any time soon."

"I'm sure he will appreciate the gesture immensely," Dumbledore agreed. "Though he would tell you that it is in no way necessary."

"It's not necessary for him to remain my guardian either," Harry said. "But he does it anyway."

"Severus is a good man," Dumbledore said. "I've always found him to have the best of each house in him."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Think about it, Harry," Dumbledore said mischievously. "He has the cunning personality of a Slytherin, no doubt, but he also has the brains that belong with any Ravenclaw, he is fiercely loyal to those he lets in his heart as suits the Hufflepuff house and, to tell you the truth, he is one of the bravest men I know, if not the bravest. Something a Gryffindor such as yourself should surely appreciate."

"I never thought about it like that," Harry said. "But I think he wouldn't care for the Hufflepuff analogy."

"A pity, that is," Dumbledore said, clicking his tongue. "I've always considered Hufflepuff to be one of the strongest houses. If ever you need friendship and love, that's where you'll find the largest supply."

Harry's bracelet lit up for the fifth time that day and he looked at it to see the same message Snape had been sending him since he had left.

'_Is everything still okay_?'

Harry sighed. "Severus is acting like Mrs Weasley."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Go on. Send him a message back before he comes over here and tells us both off."

Harry highly doubted that Snape would have anything to say to Dumbledore but he complied anyway.

'_The death eater that tried to hex me got stopped by an Auror in time so we're still fine. Did you want green or red wrapping paper?'_

As soon as he sent the message, he regretted it.

"Uh-oh," he said. "I forgot the bracelet doesn't translate sarcasm very well."

Dumbledore looked over Harry's shoulder in amusement as Snape's hasty reply became clear.

'_I shall come right away. Stay where you are. Are you sure you're unharmed? Has –"_

The cuff ran out of space but remained warm. The words disappeared again to make room for the rest.

"_\- the headmaster kept an eye on you? Where is he?'_

Harry wrote back hastily.

'_Nothing happened! It was a joke! Please stay where you are. Prof. Dumbledore is still here._'

He got one more reply.

'_Cheeky brat. Just you wait. You'll be scrubbing all my cauldrons until they gleam._'

Dumbledore laughed heartily.

Harry got Lupin a pocket watch and Hagrid a tank in which he would be able to heal and nurture the creatures from the lake if one was ever hurt. Hagrid had told Harry once or twice that he could really use one.

"Ah," Dumbledore intervened. "Isn't that a tad pricy for a young man such as yourself?"

"It is," Harry admitted. Two hundred galleons was a steep price but he loved Hagrid and the man had given him that photo album all those years ago.

"If I might make a suggestion," Dumbledore said. "You and I could get it together. Otherwise, I wouldn't know for the life of me what to get that dear old friend of mine. What do you say?"

"Sure!" Harry said. "That sounds agreeable. Halfsies?"

"I would feel a lot more comfortable if I could pay for at least three quarters, Harry. Will you allow me that?"

Somewhat grateful for the gesture, Harry smiled. "Of course. Thank you very much, Headmaster."

"Thank _you_ for the great idea," Dumbledore retorted with a wink. "I suppose that leaves Severus, does it not?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "He'll be the toughest one to shop for."

"Well let's go see what the stores might have for him, shall we?" Dumbledore said courageously. "Look! That store has the most wonderful hat!"

The _wonderful hat_ was a blue top hat with a dragon popping out of the top every now and then to breathe bubbles at passers-by.

"Neat," Harry said. "But maybe not for Severus."

Dumbledore chuckled. "No. Perhaps not."

* * *

Snape was sitting in front of his fireplace, nursing a fire whiskey. He was doing his best to refrain from sending Harry another message. The last one was sent only ten minutes ago and the boy was clearly getting agitated by his constant check-ups. Giving him cheek and everything.

A loud pounding on his door shook him from his thoughts. Who would dare disturb him by means of a knock so very discourteous? If it was a student, he or she would rue the day they were born.

"Enter," he said icily, already brandishing his wand.

The door flew open to reveal Alastor Moody, leaning heavily on his crutch.

"Alastor," Snape grumbled. "To what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Spare me, Severus," Alastor huffed. "Do you honestly believe I came here to have some tea and scones?"

"I should hope not," Snape replied. "I'm not in the mood for the social constructs that would be mandatory for such an event."

"Oh, speak like a normal person for once, would ya?" Alastor chided. "No wonder your students don't listen to a word you say, blowing up cauldrons everywhere."

Moody came inside, forcing his way past Snape and allowed his eye to roam, effectively unearthing any secret Snape might have had.

"Don't blame me if you lack the vocabulary to be part of a normal conversation," Snape growled, slamming the door shut.

Moody snorted impolitely. "_Normal_ conversation?" he repeated, "Bloody hell, lad, you really don't come out much, do you?"

"What do you want, Alastor?" Snape repeated in annoyance.

"I've been told that the boy stays here sometimes," Moody said, carefully tapping one of the stones in the lower wall with his crutch as if expecting it to spring a trap.

"So what if he does?" Snape snarled.

"If he does," Moody said. "I would need to make sure this place is safe. Not that exploding cauldrons and mismanaged potions are safe, to begin with, but –"

"Mismanaged potions?" Snape said. "What in the world do you mean?"

"That whole event with Voldemort is what I mean," Moody snarled. "What were you even thinking? And you call the boy irresponsible."

"When your goal is the demise of the Dark Lord, you take whatever risks you must," Snape said, lowering himself back into his chair. "I always have."

"So you say," Moody growled. "You have an awful lot of books on the Dark Arts here."

"Oh my," Snape said. "I never knew that. Thank you so much for pointing that out. I might have gone my whole life without knowing what was in my own bookcase."

"Stop being cheeky, boy," Moody snarled. "And tell me why that is."

Snape smirked mischievously. "Since Albus finally granted me the honour of teaching the Defence class, I found myself in need of doing some research."

"That's some dark research there, lad," Moody grumbled. "And you're looking mighty pleased about it as well."

Snape smirked but sipped his fire whiskey instead of pushing. He was no fool. Alastor was an accomplished Auror. He wouldn't still have been alive if he wasn't. Even disabled as he was, Snape wasn't entirely sure if he could win from the man. He was sure that he would get hurt if he tried, though.

"I ask you to refrain from casting any spells in my quarters, Alastor," Snape said coldly. "I'd rather not be cleaning up any messes."

"Why don't you have one of your students facing eternal detention do it?" Moody replied, now scanning the top of the bookshelf he had been perusing.

"In my private quarters?" Snape asked in horror. "That will never happen."

"As long as you're a good ex-death eater I won't harm you," Moody then said.

"If you say so," Snape said, completely unconvinced. "But you've been known to start hexing when someone so much as sneezes at the wrong moment."

"Constant vigilance, lad," Moody said as if that was the argument to support all of his actions.

"Constant paranoia is more like it," Snape sneered.

"You say paranoia but I can see you clutching that wand tightly," Moody growled. "You're just waiting to hex me when my back is turned, aren't you? Well, don't you forget that I see everything."

"I would never forget such a thing," Snape said. "And I'm just keeping myself safe. As I said, you never know when I might sneeze."

"So plug your nose if you're that afraid. Open your bedroom."

"Harry doesn't go into my bedroom," Snape said. "There's no need."

"Open it or I will bust it open," Moody threatened. "Don't for a second believe that I can't break through your wards."

"Couldn't they have sent someone less – well – you?" Snape growled. "Although I guess that you are _already_ less you with the missing leg and eye."

"You think you're bloody funny, do you?" Moody scowled. "Turned into a real jokester since You-Know-Who died, did you? You have one more chance to open this door before I blast my way through it."

Snape lazily waved his wand to remove the wards. "Relax, Alastor. "There's no need for such violence. You might tip yourself over."

"This is why they sent me, you fiend," Moody growled. "Any other Auror would have hexed you into oblivion for your lack of cooperation and your –"

"Dazzling personality?" Snape asked innocently.

"Quite so," Moody growled.

"Well, they could have tried, I suppose," Snape said, following behind Moody as the ex-Auror began to dissect the privacy of his bedchambers.

"I am no fool, Severus. I know you would have some of them run from your chambers screaming if they challenged you."

"I am honoured," Snape drawled.

"But I also know that you don't stand a chance against me," Moody continued. "And that is why I drew the short straw in coming here."

"It's quite a miracle," Snape chuckled. "That you managed to walk down all those stairs to get here. What did you do? Did you leave yesterday? Or did you have someone levitate you down?"

Snape narrowly dodged a stinging hex that was aimed at his torso.

"How that mouth of yours didn't get you killed yet is beyond me," Moody snarled. "Now shut up and let me do my job or I will stun you to get it done."

Snape opened his mouth to say something witty back but his cuff grew warm so he snapped his attention towards it.

'_We are on our way back. Since you didn't reply, I got red wrapping paper._'

"Brat," Snape said affectionately, not even realizing that he had said that out loud.

"How that boy hasn't run away screaming is beyond me," Moody commented while his magic eye scanned the inside of Snape's wardrobe. "Or is that snark of yours reserved for me alone?"

"I don't think highly enough of you to change my entire demeanour around you," Snape said. "And perhaps some people have thicker skin than others."

"Or maybe some people _do_ get treated differently by you," Moody replied smartly. "Like that Potter boy."

Snape shrugged. "He's a child. You're an ancient Auror that is putting his nose in other people's business."

"Something you know plenty about, don't you?" Moody countered. "It's what kept us alive all those years no doubt. Only – for you – it's no longer necessary. All clear."

Snape followed Moody outside of his bedroom again. "No longer necessary?" he huffed. "Have you forgotten why you're here?"

"I would like to point out that the culprit is after Potter, not you," Moody said.

"Same difference," Snape grumbled.

"Ha!" Moody exclaimed triumphantly. "You _have_ gone soft, haven't you, lad?"

"Do you wish to end up at the bottom of the lake?" Snape sneered. "It can't be easy to swim with a wooden leg."

Moody laughed and slapped Snape on the shoulder who stepped out of Moody's reach immediately after.

"What are you so ashamed of?" Moody asked. "It's good to see you act like a human being. At least somewhat. It makes you less suspicious."

"Constant vigilance," Snape sneered.

"Indeed," Moody replied, looking around him suspiciously. "But even _I_ realize that if you had wanted the boy dead, he would be dead. Your chambers seem to be in order so I'll be taking my leave."

"That would be most advantageous, yes," Snape said.

Moody rolled his eye which was supremely odd when his magic eye stayed trained on Snape.

"Let me know if anything odd happens," Moody said as he climbed out of Snape's chambers with some difficulty. "And try not to make any of the Aurors cry."

"I think they fear you more than they do me, you old jigsaw puzzle," Snape smirked.

"Don't forget that some of them endured you as their teacher," Moody teased. "And they know that vampires never sleep."

"Good day, Alastor," Snape said.

"Good day, Severus," Moody smirked and the portrait slammed shut again.

* * *

_A tad shorter but I had to write something for a challenge today and I thought this was a fun place to end things. No drama yet! Amazing! Where is all the angst?!_

_So much dialogue but I loved writing it all! I hope you all liked reading it._

_Please review. I love your feedback._

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for your reviews. I hope you'll like this next chapter. Lucky number 13._

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Before the arrival of the Christmas holidays, there was to be held another Quidditch match. This time, Gryffindor would be facing off against their oldest foe, Slytherin. Snape had been quite reluctant to actually allow Harry to play but with the help of both McGonagall and Dumbledore, he had finally relented.

He had insisted – as he had promised before – on checking Harry's broom for any possible curses. Not only that but Snape had set aside his pride and had asked Alastor Moody to double-check the broomstick for him. After all, if that particular artefact of a man deemed an item safe, you could be damn sure that it was, in fact, safe.

When no curses were found, Harry was allowed his broomstick and was made to promise not to let anyone else touch the thing before he took flight. It was a surprise to all involved when Harry actually obeyed.

And so started off the final Quidditch match of the year, its setting a grey day with icy winds blowing at top speeds, carrying snowy particles along with its gusts. It didn't matter to Harry. Flying was exhilarating.

For some odd reason, Luna had not been removed from her position as commentator.

"Urquhart grabs the quaffle. He's new, isn't he? I don't think he's ever even played quidditch before. Do you think he practised a lot at home? Maybe he had been too shy to ask to join the team. It's really rather odd that he made captain as well, don't you think?"

The chaser Urquhart shot a viciously nasty glare towards the stands, probably trying to scare Luna with his ferocity but the dreamy girl was not deterred in the slightest.

"Oh look! Ginny stole the quaffle from Urquhart. Is that how you pronounce it? Ur-qu-hart. Hmm, I wonder where he originates from. Perhaps he was stolen from his crib by imps when he was a baby. That might explain the name. You know, he keeps staring this way. Do you think he spotted some Nargles?"

"10 -0 to Gryffindor," McGonagall interjected tiredly.

"Amazing," Luna agreed happily. "Looks like Ginny scored. She's very good, you know. She was the substitute seeker for a while but even though Harry constantly almost gets himself killed, she rarely had to stand in for him. So I guess they made her a chaser. Quidditch seems to be in the Weasleys' blood."

"20 – 0 to Gryffindor," McGonagall growled.

"They're doing so well!" Luna cried out happily.

As amusing as it was to listen to Luna's ramblings, Harry still had a job to do. The new Gryffindor beaters weren't quite as good as Fred and George had been but they still managed to fling several bludgers in Draco's direction. The blonde had to dodge with all his might since the Slytherin beaters didn't seem at all interested in protecting him from the Gryffindor salvo.

"Practicing for the ballet, Malfoy?" Harry jibed.

"_Ha ha_. Aren't you a hoot?" Draco replied sardonically. "Do try not to get eaten by any fantastical beasts, will you?"

"Only _after_ I catch the snitch," Harry grinned.

"With someone out to get you again, I'm sure _I_ have the advantage," Draco said haughtily. "With Snape watching you like that, you won't even get to do any of your most dangerous stunts."

Draco inclined his head towards the teachers' stand where Harry saw Snape watching him like a hawk.

"I don't need dangerous stunts to outseek you, Malfoy," Harry said confidently. "I'm the youngest seeker of the century, remember?"

"Yeah, well, the century's almost over and you're not quite as young anymore," Draco replied. "Some of us caught up with you."

"I do believe that Harry and Malfoy are strategizing on how to corner the snitch this time," Luna said happily. "They do seem quite happy up there, wouldn't you say? You know, the snitch was originally made as a replacement for a little golden bird called the golden snidget. But they almost went extinct so we're not allowed to catch them anymore. Do you suppose any of those are flying around these parts?"

"50 – 20 to Gryffindor," sounded an exasperated McGonagall.

Harry swooped down - dodging a bludger that was swung his way as he went - to stop Luna's comments about fraternizing with the enemy, even if the poor unsuspecting girl hadn't meant it as such.

Harry thought he saw a glint somewhere down in the grass and dipped the nose of his broomstick into a steep dive, not sure if Malfoy was following him. As he had done many times before, he pulled up at the last moment, only to see that the glint was, in fact, a fragmented piece of glass reflecting the bit of sunlight that made it past the clouds. Well, that was odd. In order to not be fooled again, he rolled a bit to the side in what was essentially half a sloth roll and held out his arm to snatch the piece of glass mid-flight. He did so without issue.

"Did Harry catch the snitch?" Luna asked, "Hm, no, it seems that Harry is picking up some clutter. How kind of him to think about the environment like that. I guess saving the world can be done in multiple ways, right?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pocketed the piece of glass to dispose of later. Draco had not followed him. Maybe he had seen that the snitch wasn't there all along. Instead, he was smirking at Harry's foolishness.

"50 – 40 to Gryffindor," McGonagall barked.

Slytherin was gaining on them and Harry decided it was damn time he caught the snitch. He started circling, ignoring the sight of several other glints that came from the ground. If he looked carefully, he could see clearly that it was not the snitch that patrolled there. It was probably the Slytherin team trying to distract him with their false, underhanded tactics.

A bludger was after him and Harry – who could be just as mischievous as a Slytherin – flew purposefully into its path, signalling to the Gryffindor beaters to let it be. He matched its speed as it flew after him and headed straight for Blaise Zabini who had confiscated the quaffle at that time. Right before actually colliding with the Slytherin chaser, Harry pulled up. The bludger had no such finesse and crashed into Zabini's nose.

"Oh, that looked like it really hurt," Luna said caringly. "I hope his nose is not broken. It might never look the same again if it is. Oh look, he's bleeding! Katie stole the quaffle from him which is kind of mean considering the circumstances, I think."

Harry spiralled into the air in triumph, high fiving Ron as they passed each other.

"Excellent flying, mate," Ron laughed. "Now go and find me that snitch!"

"Aye aye, captain," Harry said, making a mock salute with his right hand.

He did want to wrap this match up sooner rather than later. It was cold and his hands felt like they would freeze off any moment now.

He saw a glint as something raced towards him when a sharp pain expressed itself along Harry's right arm. He winced a bit but kept his broom steady. _What in Merlin's name_?

Whatever it was, it was gone now. Harry dared a glance at his arm and saw a thin line of blood soak his sleeve, but not by much. Harry ignored the dull ache and refocused his attention on finding the snitch, hoping that nothing else would happen. At the rate he was going, Snape might end up banning him from flying a broom ever again.

Another glint. The snitch this time? But no. Harry felt another sharp pain. This time it coursed through his upper leg. Harry clutched it tightly once the pain took hold, tightening his grip to stop the pain. A few seconds after impact, the pain subsided enough to think clearly again, and Harry withdrew his hand to see it flecked with some blood. Nothing excessive or anything but it still bloody well hurt.

"Everything alright, Harry?" Draco asked in concern as he flew closer.

"It's nothing," Harry assured the blond. "Probably oversized wasps or something."

"In the middle of winter?" Draco countered, raising a sarcastic eyebrow. "Maybe we should postpone the match to be sure?"

Harry laughed. "Because we're ahead, right?" he asked. "I don't think so. Catch me if you can!"

And Harry sped away from the blonde, partially to start searching for the snitch again but also to keep Draco from seeing his own worried expression.

"Come on, stupid ball. Where are you?" Harry groaned aloud.

He saw two glints this time, speedily racing towards him. As soon as Harry realized that neither of the glints was the snitch, he crossed his arms in front of his face in protection, soon feeling something slice across his lower arms.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Ginny asked as she appeared behind him.

"I don't know," Harry frowned as he inspected the nasty cuts along his lower arms. "Something is attacking me. Or us. Have you been hurt?"

"No," Ginny said. "Should we stop the match?"

Harry groaned. "Not you too, Ginny," he said. "I've caught the snitch sporting wounds far worse than these. I can handle it."

Ginny's expression was doubtful but she was distracted when Katie tossed the quaffle in her direction, making her race back down to join the others.

Four more glints attacked Harry, cutting his flesh from all directions. He gritted his teeth and started flying in quick loops around the pitch, hoping to outmanoeuvre whatever it was that decided he was its target.

"Harry is becoming a bit erratic, it would seem," sounded Luna's voice. "I suspect that the Weetimorousbeasties have made way with his senses. They are attracted by quidditch matches, you know?"

Harry could practically hear Snape snort from his position next to McGonagall and deducted that the man had no idea of what was going on yet.

Eight glints, Merlin be damned. Harry attempted a corkscrew manoeuvre to the ground in order to escape the attacker but that seemed to be a big mistake. As he circled his body, so did the cuts that appeared alongside it, as if he had taken a knife and willingly curled his flesh around it. He yelped in pain, pulling up his broomstick just in time. No sense in being flattened like a pancake as well.

And where was that blasted snitch?!

When Harry looked towards the teachers' stand once more, he could see Alastor Moody quickly hobble his way up the stairs with urgency. Snape seemed to have noticed the man but locked gazes with Harry, frowning gravely. He pointed his finger downward but Harry was turning again at that moment and decided to pretend he didn't see the gesture. He had to catch the snitch and soon. Moody would no doubt halt the match.

"Harry, stop being so goddam stubborn!" Draco now shouted as he flew next to the boy. "You're bleeding all over. Land your bloody broom already. I'm sure we'll get a make-up match."

Sixteen glints.

"Get away from me!" Harry shouted but Draco didn't move so instead, Harry raced upwards, towards the skies, ignoring Draco's shouts following him. He yelled in frustration and pain when he felt himself being torn to pieces in a most slow and agonizing way. Once again, the glints had disappeared as fast as they had appeared and Harry had no way to discern where they came from or what they even were.

"Harry Potter," sounded McGonagall's voice through Luna's microphone. "The match has been cancelled. Come down here this instant."

Harry wouldn't admit it, but he was awfully relieved. He headed back down to the quidditch pitch, now bleeding heavily and managed to land safely among his grumpy looking team. Their looks of indignation quickly changed into looks of horror when Harry landed a few feet away from them though. They wanted to come closer but Harry held out his hand. No need to get the rest of his team in danger as well.

Many more glints. Too many to count. Harry groaned and achily drew his wand.

"Protego Infractem!"

"Protego!" two other voices shouted.

It was not enough. More cuts appeared on his already battered body and he groaned in protest. His knees started to feel weak - no doubt from all the blood loss - but he refused to allow them to buckle.

Both Moody and Snape reached him and Moody quickly cast some spells on Harry, no doubt to find out what exactly was going on.

"You empty-headed boy!" he suddenly shouted. He reached into Harry's pocket and yanked out the piece of glass Harry had picked up earlier. He tossed it to the ground and destroyed it with a quick Reducto.

That seemed to have done the trick since no further glints attacked Harry.

"Harry, look at me," came Snape's stern yet worried voice. "Are you alr – Merlin, of course, you're not. Look at you!"

He waved his wand in a quick diagnostic pattern and winced.

"Please don't ban quidditch for life," Harry pleaded weakly.

"Stop talking," Snape growled. The man seemed furious but for once, Harry was sure that the fury was not directed at himself. Right?

"We are going to the hospital wing right this instant," Snape said. "Come along now."

"But the match –" Harry protested.

"Did you not hear your head of house?" Moody interjected. "Your little match was cancelled. Now off you go before you drop dead after all."

Harry opened his mouth in protest but Snape would have none of it anymore. He snaked an arm underneath Harry's knees and lifted the boy into his arms, not waiting one more moment to stalk towards the castle urgently.

Harry felt absolutely mortified but didn't have the strength to struggle effectively.

"I can walk, dang it!" he said.

Snape didn't respond. He just held Harry a bit tighter.

"I can – I can –" Harry felt his head go fuzzy.

"Stay awake, Harry," Snape said, quickening his pace. "I do not give you permission to go to sleep."

"A few minutes," Harry murmured.

"Do not even attempt to close your eyes," Snape barked. "Or you'll be scrubbing my chambers with a toothbrush."

Harry didn't know why but Snape's harsh words soothed him. The unmistakable concern in his voice pained Harry, though. It was just a few measly cuts. All very superficial. As painful as they had been, he was sure that they were not deadly in the least.

"What was it?" Harry mumbled, trying his best to keep his sentences short so he wouldn't mess them up.

"A dark artefact," Snape replied. "I shall explain later."

He barged into the hospital wing where Madame Pomfrey was already awaiting their arrival. She audibly gasped at Harry's appearance – something she didn't often do – and motioned for Snape to set the boy down on one of the closest cots.

"How is this a quidditch accident?" she screeched. "No bludger does this kind of damage!"

She removed the excess blood on Harry's body and frowned when she saw just how many cuts marred Harry's flesh. And there was surely more to be seen underneath his heavy quidditch robes.

"I'm sorry, Mr Potter, but I need to remove your clothes," she said and before Harry could even protest, she removed everything he was wearing save for his boxers.

Snape clenched his jaw so hard he thought his teeth might break. Harry's body was littered with cuts. Some reasonably small and shallow, some larger and deeper. There were even a few particularly nasty ones that seemed to be cut in a spiral shape. Every one of them was bleeding. Not excessively so but the sheer amount of injuries caused for a rapid depletion of Harry's blood supply.

"Drink this, Mr Potter," Pomfrey said, shoving what was unmistakably a blood replenishing potion in Harry's hands which he took without a fight. It made him feel loads better almost instantaneously.

At that time, Ron, Hermione and Draco burst into the medical wing, just in time to see Harry in nothing but his boxers.

"Hey!" Harry protested indignantly as he pulled up the sheets of the bed to his chin. "Don't just barge in here like that."

"What in the world did you get into this time, Potter?" Draco asked. He almost sounded as if he were scolding Harry.

"Honestly!" Hermione agreed. "This is getting ridiculous!"

"Oh, is it?" Harry replied sardonically. "My apologies. I'll just stop almost getting murdered then."

"Please do," Ron nodded. "Blimey, Harry, you look like you got into a fight with a mirror!"

"Which you've lost," Draco added.

Ron laughed. "I can't believe Snape had to carry you here bridal style!"

Snape quirked an eyebrow at that. "Did you want to lose points for that disrespect, Mr Weasley?"

Ron – who apparently forgot that Snape was still in the room – turned a deep shade of crimson and squeaked something unintelligible.

"That's enough out of the three of you," Pomfrey said sternly. "Out with you. Right now!"

Harry's friends groaned in protest but left anyways, seemingly feeling better after verifying for themselves that Harry was not quite dead.

Madame Pomfrey started the arduous task of healing Harry's cuts which apparently couldn't be taken care of with a single spell or potion because there were just too many.

"Just relax and lay back while Madame Pomfrey tends to your wounds, Harry," Snape chided when Harry became restless.

"But I'm fine now," Harry objected.

"One of these days, I'm going to develop a spell that stops you from saying those words in that order under pain of severe stomach cramps," Snape growled.

"Fine, I am," Harry challenged earning himself a light tap to the back of his head.

"Incorrigible child," Snape sneered. "You will lay back and allow Madame Pomfrey to work her magic. If you refuse to do so obediently, I will use the sticking charm to coerce your cooperation."

Madame Pomfrey snorted, causing both Harry and Snape to look at her in surprise.

"Is something funny, Poppy?" Snape asked harshly.

Pomfrey chuckled. "You really don't see how alike you two are, do you?" she said. "You admonish Harry for not accepting help – as you rightly should – but you act the exact same way when you're hurt."

"He's a child," Snape replied. "And I'm an adult. I know what my limits are."

"Of course you do, Severus," Pomfrey placated. "Just like Mr Potter does."

"Well, well, well," Harry said happily. "Looks like –"

"Finish that sentence and I _will_ forbid you from playing quidditch for life," Snape said coolly.

"No fair," Harry groaned. "Don't dish out what you can't – ow!"

"Forgive me, dear," Pomfrey said, grimacing while she tended to a nasty spiralling cut. "I don't know how you got these but you look as if you forced yourself through a blender while dancing in circles."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Something like that. What happened, Sev – er, Professor Snape?"

Snape sat down in a transfigured chair, staring bitterly into Harry's eyes.

"As I mentioned before, it was a dark artefact," Snape replied. "As a whole, it is a figurine of a pair of duelling wizards – nothing too noteworthy – but when shattered, the pieces all communicate with one another in a most violent manner."

"What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"Can't you guess by now?" Snape asked impatiently. "The scattered remains of the artefact were strewn across the quidditch pitch. When you saw one – taking it for the snitch, I presume – and grabbed it, you stupidly stuffed it into your pocket."

"I didn't want it to distract me again!" Harry objected. "It would hinder me in my search for the snitch."

"Completely forgetting that someone is still after your life, foregoing any sense of self-preservation and common sense," Snape added. "Be that as it may, as soon as you did that, the other pieces were charmed to attack the target that currently held their – for lack of a better word – kin captive. What cut you up were pieces of glass, quite plainly."

"Seems like a very roundabout way of killing someone," Harry said.

"Quite," Snape agreed. "The culprit seems to have gotten the idea based on an ancient Chinese method of execution known as lingchi which translates to death by a thousand cuts."

"A thousand seems a bit exaggerated," Harry smirked as he observed his own body, "Maybe a hundred tops? Not even that?"

"It's not as if a hundred is anything to be worried about, is it?" Snape said sardonically. "No, who cares if someone is doing his best to cut Mr Harry Potter to ribbons. The snitch needed to be caught and he couldn't very well let his team down, now could he? Tell me, Harry, how much longer would you have waited before coming back down willingly?"

"As soon as I caught the snitch," Harry replied honestly.

"I thought as much," Snape growled. "And what would you say if I told you that the snitch wasn't even there?"

Harry blinked in confusion.

"That's right. The snitch has been stolen right after it was released. No one has seen it reappear yet."

"But why?" Harry asked.

"You really can't think of anything?" Snape snarled. "As you just said, you would have kept flying until you caught the bloody thing, or – more likely – dropped out of the air after falling unconscious from blood loss. Whoever is behind this knows that you are foolhardy enough to ignore a problem when it gets in the way of your heroics. Anyone else would have come down after the second or at least the third attack from those vicious things but no, not Harry Potter."

"It really didn't seem like a big deal at first," Harry shrugged, wincing when he opened a freshly healed cut by doing so. Pomfrey huffed in annoyance but said nothing.

"I know," Snape said, a bit softer this time. "But I know you saw me gesture for you to get down – no, don't you dare and try to lie to me – and you didn't."

"They were just minor cuts," Harry sighed.

"Yes, they were," Snape agreed. "But the amount of them put your life in jeopardy. Again!"

Snape closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Merlin, I am looking forward to the holidays."

"I assume we're going back to Spinner's end for those, huh?" Harry asked.

"Of course," Snape replied. "At least there no one is trying to kill you."

"Anymore," Harry said.

"Not anymore, no," Snape agreed. "I think it's for the best."

"Can Ron and Hermione come over?" Harry asked, forgetting his predicament already.

Snape shook his head at the attention span of his ward. "We'll see about that, Harry. I've yet to determine what to do about you and your poor decision making."

"I just did what I thought was best," Harry snarled.

"I know," Snape said. "That's what makes this so hard. Can I punish you for making snap decisions? Sure, they end up being bad decisions quite often but, quite honestly, that sort of behaviour has been nurtured and applauded in you ever since you got here which is hardly your fault."

Harry wasn't sure what to say to that so he just watched Madame Pomfrey wrap his arms into a thick bandage.

"I shouldn't be telling you this," Snape sighed. "Either way, this assassination attempt was far less dangerous and much more obvious than the last one. There was a very low chance of you actually getting killed. I think someone is running out of ideas."

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Soon they'll just try to throw me down the stairs or something."

"This will sound quite awful out of context but right now I would welcome such a day," Snape said.

* * *

_This entire chapter just came to me on the fly but I'm quite happy with it! Hurray for helpful muses all around!_

_Please leave me a review. The next chapter will be a Christmas chapter and you can bet that it will feature Alex._

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	14. Chapter 14

_This was difficult to start but you all gave me such wonderful ideas. I'm pretty sure I can make it to the end of the book without a hitch, now._

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It was a merciful thing that the Christmas holidays had finally arrived. Not only for the dour potions master's frayed nerves but also for all those that had to deal with him, students and professors alike. When Harry had been targeted yet again while Aurors were already present, it only worried Snape even more. Why had none of those blasted idiots scanned the quidditch pitch beforehand? It seemed so obvious after the fact.

They had scanned the brooms, the equipment and even the goalposts but not the ground. And how could they have missed it? Or had the scattered artefact been a last-minute addition? How had that gone unnoticed? Suffice to say that no small amount of fire whiskey had been downed to combat Snape's whirling emotions.

So it happened that when the Christmas holidays were upon everyone, absolutely no one was happier for them than Snape. And that was saying something.

"I hope you only brought your essentials," Snape told Harry icily. "You can leave most of your stuff here but don't forget to bring your homework. If we have to come back for anything, there will be hell to pay."

"Well _you're_ obviously in the Christmas spirit," Harry commented dryly. "Who will perform the role of Grinch this season if you're out playing gleefully in the snow?"

"If you don't have a heart, it can't grow three sizes," Snape replied smoothly. " zero times three is still zero."

"You're not kidding anyone anymore," Harry grinned. "Everyone knows now that you do have a heart."

"Duly noted," Snape growled. "I'll make sure to punish every student that even thinks sickly sweet thoughts about me severely."

"And how would you even do that?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

Snape raised a sardonic eyebrow.

"Oh," Harry said. "The mind reader thing. Yeah, something tells me you're not allowed to do that or you would have a long time ago, like when your boomslang skin went missing."

"Into the floo, you cheeky brat," Snape snarled, shoving Harry lightly. Harry chuckled as he took his place in the hearth, making room for Snape to join him. Heaven forbid that he would go alone. The floo could have been meddled with.

Harry would have objected but it began to seem as if everything he ever touched could be tampered with so he left it alone. There were worse things than cosying up to Snape.

The potions master visibly relaxed when he was able to step out of the fireplace and into the comfort of his own home, accompanied by his charge who – as always – was covered from head to toe in soot. Snape had to hold out his arm to keep Harry from falling.

"Will you ever learn?" Snape sneered. "It would be a shame if the Boy-Who-Lived cracked his head open because he stumbled out of the floo."

"That would be awkward, yes," Harry agreed. He dusted himself off somewhat and looked around. The house that was once his mother's home was in as pristine a condition as they had left it, probably due to the care of Zippy who had fully healed by now.

"Go put your things in your room, Harry," Snape said. "And join me for lunch when you're done."

"Aye aye sir," Harry replied saluting Snape with his right hand before running off. Snape just rolled his eyes at the rambunctious child. He was looking forward to spending the next two weeks in a relatively safe environment.

"Zippy!" Snape called.

With a pop, the house-elf apparated into the room, grinning broadly.

"Masters have returned!" she squealed excitedly. "Happy holidays, Master Snape!"

"Happy holidays, Zippy," Snape replied. "Was there any trouble while we were away?"

"No trouble, master," Zippy said. "The muggle named Alex has been ringing the door once or twice but no other visitors have come."

"That's good," Snape said. "And how are you feeling?"

"I'm back to full health, master," Zippy replied cheerfully, twirling as if to prove her statement. "And the masters?"

"You need not concern yourself with our health," Snape said. "We are fine as well. Do you think you could prepare some lunch for both of us?"

"It will be served momentarily, master," Zippy said and disappeared again with a snap of her fingers just when Harry bounded down the stairs again.

Snape raised an eyebrow when Harry skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Hungry?" he asked.

"Very!" Came Harry's much too loud reply. Snape shook his head slightly in mild amusement before leading the way to the dining room where warm plates of food were already waiting, accompanied by juice and tea.

"Severus, did you see?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Steady yourself somewhat," Snape chided. "You're behaving like a ten-year-old. What's all the fuss about?"

"It's snowing outside!" Harry said, grinning from ear to ear.

Snape glanced outside of the window and witnessed the floating particles of frozen water himself. He went back to buttering his toast in disinterest.

"So it is," he said. "What of it?"

"Well," Harry said. "We could build a snowman or have a snowball fight. Do you have a sledge I could borrow?"

Snape frowned. "That sounds awfully cold and rather pointless. Wouldn't you rather do something inside? Where it's warm?"

"I guess," Harry sighed, his smile now completely gone. He knew it was a tad childish of him to want to go outside and play in the snow but it's something he rarely got to do. Back at the Dursleys, he would have to shovel snow and salt the pavement while Dudley and his friends pestered him but never had he been allowed to join in the fun that often seemed to stem from the cold, white substance. And a white Christmas is what many people seemed to wish for.

Snape seemed to have noticed the change in Harry's demeanour and sighed complacently.

"You are allowed to amuse yourself in the snow, if you so desire," He finally said. "But I would rather that for today you focus on unpacking and getting settled in. The day is already half spent anyway."

Harry's eyes lit up again. "Okay!" he agreed. "Will you help me build a snowman?"

Snape snorted. "Absolutely not. But I will be awaiting your retreat from the frosty outdoors with hot cocoa if you'd like."

"Well, could my friends come over at some point?" Harry tried, thinking a snowball fight with them would be nice.

"I could agree to that," Snape said, sipping his tea. "If they still dare to set foot inside of our home."

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure it will be fine."

"In that case, you can owl them and ask them to come over sometime this week," Snape said agreeably.

"Wow," Harry said. "That was easy."

"This is your home as much as it is mine, Harry," Snape said. "I want you to be able to invite your friends whenever you want. Though Christmas morning is off-limits. Agreed?"

"Agreed," Harry smirked.

* * *

It hadn't stopped snowing at all that day nor had the snowfall let up during the night. If anything, it had increased in ferocity and thickness. Not that Harry had been any the wiser since he had been fast asleep for most of it but it became all too obvious when he woke up that morning and looked out of the window, only to be met with the thick white tapestry of fresh snow.

As quickly as he could, Harry got dressed and made for the door when he was stopped by Snape's icy voice.

"Going anywhere, young man?"

Harry looked up at him eagerly. "Outside, of course!"

"I think not," Snape replied, crossing his arms severely. "Not before you have eaten and at least put on some warmer clothes. Or is it your desire to lose some fingers and toes?"

"No, sir," Harry replied rolling his eyes. He had gone through worse weather, wearing less.

"And don't roll your eyes at me," Snape snarled. "Honestly, we've left Hogwarts for one day and already you're giving me cheek. Would a lecture in Defence Against the Dark Arts do anything to improve your manners?"

"Probably not," Harry grinned and bolted to the dinner table where breakfast was already waiting for him, the plates kept hot with a warming spell.

"So what are your plans for today?" Snape asked lightly as he skimmed through the morning paper.

"I want to try my hand at making a snowman," Harry said, trying to not sound too childish. "And perhaps go skating if the river is frozen."

Snape frowned. "And how were you planning on doing that without skates? On second thought, answer me this question first. What makes you think I would allow you to set foot on the death-trap that is mildly frozen water?"

"I would obviously check if the ice is thick enough," Harry replied exasperatedly. "I'm not a child anymore."

"Yes you are," Snape said. "And I don't want you setting foot on ice of any kind – be it thick or thin – without supervision."

"But you said you don't want to go outside!" Harry complained.

"Looks like you're fresh out of luck," Snape replied callously as he turned a page.

"Fine," Harry agreed. "I'll build a few snowmen first. Do you have any carrots and spare hats and scarfs?"

"Carrots yes. Spare clothes of any kind, no," Snape said. "Or had you forgotten that most of our things are relatively new considering the damages we have suffered recently."

"Right," Harry said. "I hadn't considered that."

"Either way, I'm sure that snowmen don't need to stay warm," Snape grinned. "You'll do fine without. Ask Zippy for some carrots."

Harry did just that. Zippy provided him with a whole bushel of carrots, telling him to have fun before disappearing to do what house-elves did. After Snape had made sure that Harry was wearing a scarf, gloves, a hat and thick woollen socks, he had waterproofed the boy's gloves and shoes as well as cast a warming charm on his coat. It was only then that Harry was allowed to leave.

When Harry opened the door, a pile of snow immediately made an entrance and Harry made a face.

"Do I need to shovel the snow out of the way first?" he asked dutifully.

"While kind of you to offer, Harry, I will do that myself," Snape replied. "You go out and have fun."

"Thanks, Severus!" Harry yelled before bolting out of the door. He didn't go far though. What better place to build a snowman than in front of your own house?

He started rolling the base of the snowman, making a distorted path in the snow as he rolled his ball forward, supremely glad that his gloves had been waterproofed. When the base came to his chest, he stopped rolling and went on to create the middle section of the snowman. When that was done, he realized that he might have been making too big of a snowman because he found himself unable to lift the second ball onto the first.

While he was trying to do so anyway, a second pair of hands grabbed hold of the snowy globe and helped Harry to heave it onto the base with much effort.

"Trying to build a snow giant, Harry?" the helper asked.

"Alex!" Harry shouted.

"In the flesh," Alex winked. "Good to see you. Done in with any more dark magicians lately?"

"Wizards," Harry corrected with a chuckle. "And no, not yet."

"Keeping out of trouble, then?" Alex asked with mock surprise in his voice.

"Not… exactly," Harry admitted. "But it's not really my fault."

"Well, boys will be boys, I always say," Alex said, slapping Harry on the shoulder. "Even the magical ones. _Especially_ the magical ones, I'd wager."

"Alexander," Snape greeted. He had stopped shovelling snow for a moment when he saw Alex appear, coming up to greet him as any polite wizard would and should do.

"Severus!" Alex exclaimed happily, opening his arms as if he wanted to give Snape a big warm hug. Snape just sneered at him and crossed his arms.

"It is good to see you are well," Snape said coldly.

"Ah, good old Severus," Alex said fondly. "Distant as ever. But you'll come around once you're here for a while. You always do."

"Doubtful," Snape said. "But while I have you here, Alexander, there is something we must discuss."

"There is?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side. "Got a leaky roof or anything?"

"No, nothing so mundane," Snape said. "I would actually like to request your company at the Ministry of Magic sometime next week."

Alex frowned in confusion. "While that sounds interesting and all, why would you want me there?"

Harry was leaning on his half-completed snowman, eager to hear what Snape was planning now. Surely, taking a muggle there was unnecessary not to mention boring.

"You need to be registered as a licensed observer," Snape explained. "As a muggle that is used to being around magic and is licensed to not be obliviated after viewing any of its effects."

"Oh?" Alex replied. "But I've already seen some of your tricks and no one has come to – well- do that thing you mentioned."

"I expect there's been some leniency towards us as a result of certain recent… events," Snape said silkily. "But the minister's goodwill will not last forever which means you have a choice to make. Get licensed or forget."

Alex crossed his arms and stared at the ground in thought.

"Will I have to go far?" he asked. "Will I be gone for long?"

"Not at all," Snape explained. "We will apparate. We will get there immediately so it will take no time at all."

"I guess I'd rather remember all of this," Alex said, grinning sheepishly. "It would be a real shame to forget that there is such a thing as magic or to finally understand why certain things are a bit –" he stared at Snape pointedly, "odd."

"Next week it is, then," Snape concluded. "Sometime after Christmas. Good day, Alexander."

"Hold up, Severus," Alex stopped the dour man from going back to shovelling. Snape turned around again with the one arched eyebrow that was so customary to being a Snape.

"Emma and I would like to invite the both of you for dinner on Christmas eve," he said happily.

"That is very kind of you," Snape said. "But we must decline."

"Why?" Harry interjected. "I think it would be fun!"

"Harry, that's hardly the issue here," Snape said.

"Then what is?" Alex asked. "If it's because of my little boy, I promise you he's no bother. He will be asleep a short while after you arrive."

"I would love to meet your wife," Harry smiled. "You told me so much about her. She sounds wonderful."

"She is," Alex said happily. "And she makes the best stuffed turkey."

"Can she make Christmas pudding?" Harry asked hungrily.

"You bet!" Alex said assuredly. "She's an amazing cook. A better one than Severus is I'd wager."

"Can we go, Severus, please?" Harry pleaded.

Snape glared at his charge but to no effect. He redirected his glare at Alex but he too kept grinning at the feared dungeon bat.

"I appear to be outnumbered," Snape finally said. "Alright. We accept your invitation. But I absolutely insist that we too prepare a dish or two as to divide the workload."

"Emma will have none of that," Alex replied, shaking his head. "She'll tell me off good if I accept your offer so thanks but no thanks."

Snape frowned. "At least let me contribute to –"

"Severus," Alex interrupted. "There is truly no need. We'll manage as we always do. It's been a good year for us. For some reason, there's been an increase in people coming here. It's as if they're tourists but I wouldn't know what the hell they come to look at here."

"Probably the place where the Dark Lord perished," Snape supplied.

"Oh, is that it?" Alex asked. "Well, either way, they all need help with one thing or another and they often like a guide around town. They all pay for it as well though sometimes in coinage that I don't recognise."

Alex procured a sickle out of his pocket and showed it so Severus.

"Does this mean anything to you?"

"It's wizarding money," Snape said. "You can exchange it when you come with me to the ministry if you'd like."

"Fantastic," Alex beamed. "So you see. There's no need to worry about us."

"I'll take your word for it," Snape said, though Harry sensed the doubt in his voice nonetheless.

"Christmas eve it is," Alex said happily before Snape stalked away again, the snow crunching under his feet.

"Alex, could you do me a favour?" Harry asked when Snape was out of reach.

"Of course, Harry," Alex said. "Unless you want me to slay a werewolf or something. I don't think I'm up for the task."

"Nothing like that, you weirdo," Harry chuckled. "No, I would like you to –"

* * *

Ron and Hermione had agreed to visit Harry on the twenty-third of December, though Harry was sure that Ron still feared the potions master. Even though he had been friendlier, so to speak, since he began teaching defence. Draco had declined Harry's invitation but Harry hadn't exactly expected him to want to come.

When Harry's friends had come out of the floo, Hermione had gaped in awe at the beautiful new house that Harry could now call his home and had politely greeted Snape. Ron, on the other hand, had practically bolted to the door, waiting for his friends to join him. Anything to avoid the greasy git it would seem.

It didn't take long at all for a snowball fight to break out. There were five snowmen, all of different sizes, the threesome could hide behind. They were all given carrots for noses and small rocks made up their eyes, mouths and buttons. One of them had a beard fashioned out of a tree branch.

Harry – who was immensely grateful for the waterproof charm on his gloves – was making a pile of snowballs while he took cover behind the largest of snowmen. The one Alex had helped him finish. When he saw Ron's red hair stick out from behind a nearby wall, Harry launched a snowball in his direction in a slightly curved arch causing the snow to land beautifully on top of Ron's head.

He squealed as the cold substance no doubt slid down his collar.

"No trick shots!" he yelled.

"We never agreed to such a rule!" Harry hollered back. Distracted by his friend he hadn't noticed Hermione sneak up behind him to forcefully shove snow down his own collar. He yelped in surprise and turned around but Hermione was already running away. Harry chucked a couple of snowballs at her retreating back but only the first one actually hit her and splashed apart on her back. She giggled all the way to the next snowman where she took cover again.

They must've chucked snow for hours when Snape came outside to call the children in for dinner. Unfortunately for Ron, he had done so exactly at the moment that Ron had thrown a particularly large snowball which missed Harry entirely only to end up in Snape's unprotected face.

"It was nice knowing you, Ron," Harry said as he sympathetically patted Ron a few times on the shoulder before hurrying away.

"We'll miss you, Ron!" Hermione shouted from behind her snowman.

Ron looked on in absolute horror as Snape wiped the snow from his face with a few disgusted movements of his hand. His glare shot fire when it focused on Ron and when a particularly evil smirk formed on Snape's foreboding face, Ron emitted a squeak that Harry hadn't heard since they had come face to face with acromantulas.

"You dare to challenge me, Mr Weasley?" Snape asked loudly as he raised his arms slowly into the air. Harry could feel the snow vibrate all around him as Snape's magic pulsed all around them.

"Not my snowmen!" Harry shouted but Snape ignored him completely. Ron looked as if he was ready to faint.

Harry rolled his eyes when Snape emitted what could only be described as evil laughter while hundreds of snowballs formed in the air.

"Run for your life!" Harry shouted. "Don't just stand there, Ron! Run!"

Ron was pulled out of his stupor and bolted in Harry's direction. But it was too late. A dozen or so snowballs hit him in the back of his head while others homed in on his face. Harry chuckled loudly but was punished when he too was hit by a volley of snow. Hermione thought she was safe, hidden behind a snowman when the snowy creature turned its head to face her, causing her to leap back in surprise, suddenly vulnerable for Snape's last attack.

By the end of the merciless assault, all three children, including Ron, were laughing heartily but dripping wet.

"There," Snape deadpanned. "If you are quite done frolicking in the snow, dinner is served."

He grinned maliciously and added. "Unless you wish to go for another round."

"No, thanks!" Ron answered quickly. "I'm starving!"

"You're always starving," Hermione huffed.

"I'm a growing boy," Ron shrugged as he ran past Snape to go inside. Any fear he had had before seemed to have been forgotten. At least for the moment.

"That was a bit unfair, don't you think?" Harry asked Snape, a big grin plastered on his face. His cheeks were red from the cold but the happiness in his eyes was clear as day.

Snape ruffled Harry's hair to rid it of all the snow that was now melting into it.

"It was a matter of self-defence," Snape said matter-of-factly. "Let's have dinner followed-up by hot cocoa, shall we?"

"Yeah!" Harry agreed.

* * *

_The Christmas holidays have officially begun. So, what do you think? Fun so far? I sure think so._

_Please leave me a review. I'll love you forever!_

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	15. Chapter 15

_I love how happy you all were with the snowball fight scene! More fluff is coming your way and I hope you like it._

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"You know, you could try wearing something other than black," Harry tried as he watched Snape get dressed in a black blazer with black dressing pants. Even the shirt he wore underneath was black.

"Or don't you have any other colours?" Harry continued. "You're just fuelling the rumours about you."

"And what would those be?" Snape asked evenly as he fastened his tie which was a dark grey.

Harry watched him as he hung upside down from the back of the couch.

"Oh you know, how you're a vampire or a dungeon bat and stuff," Harry grinned which looked particularly odd while he was upside down.

"Whatever gets me out of going there, next time," Snape huffed. "You just had to push it, didn't you?"

"You're not fooling me!" Harry said. "If you really wanted to stop them from inviting you next time, you wouldn't make such an effort to look nice. Besides, everyone here already loves you."

Snape rolled his eyes.

"They are merely grateful for the concoctions I brew," he said. "They could have been handed to the muggles by the Dark Lord himself and they would still thank him profusely."

"But they probably wouldn't help him fix his house or invite him to dinner," Harry said, finally righting himself on the couch again.

"Lucky him," Snape grumbled.

"Are you sure you don't want to borrow my Gryffindor tie?" Harry asked. "You know, for a change of pace."

"I'd rather get blown up by one of my own potions," Snape deadpanned. "Now go and get dressed. I will not be late because of your procrastination."

"I'm already dressed," Harry frowned, sticking out his right leg to get a closer look at his admittedly black trousers.

"Could you at the very least wear a dress shirt?" Snape groaned.

"Fine," Harry sighed. "Wouldn't want the old vampire getting embarrassed that his charge isn't dressed properly. The horror!" Harry pretended to swoon when Snape took a menacing step towards him, causing Harry to bolt up the stairs.

"Brat," Snape huffed as he finished up.

When Harry came down, he had thrown on a crimson dress shirt and a black bow tie.

"Where did you even get a shirt so… colourful?" Snape asked in distaste.

"Hermione gave it to me," Harry said proudly.

"Must you show off your Gryffindor heritage wherever you go?" Snape growled playfully.

"I do," Harry said solemnly. "I have to do right by my house."

Snape ruffled Harry's hair roughly in response.

"Hey!" Harry complained. "Now it's a mess!"

"Please," Snape scoffed. "If anything, it looks less messy now. Honestly, how do you live like that?"

"One day at a time," Harry said grimly.

"Cheeky brat," Snape chuckled. Harry just beamed, spreading out his arms as if to show himself.

"I'm ready!" he said excitedly.

"Now remember," Snape said. "You are to do no magic. Alexander might know about us but his wife and child do not and we have to keep it that way."

"I know," Harry whined, rolling his eyes. "You've told me this five times already."

"Well forgive me if I'm a bit reluctant to believe that you'll follow my instructions," Snape said flatly, "After all, you've been so well-behaved in the past."

"I know, right?" Harry said cheekily. "I would never dare step a toe out of line. Unlike Ron. Now _he's_ a menace!"

"Quite," Snape replied. "Come on, we are to be there in ten minutes. Grab your coat."

Harry obeyed and threw on his coat while Snape fastened his thick winter cloak. Black of course.

Outside, more snow had fallen and the tracks Harry had made with his friends were all but gone. A small layer of snow covered the snowmen's 'noses' and their bodies were clearly gaining some weight.

Harry shivered slightly, wrapping his arms around himself when Snape unexpectedly pulled him closer to his side.

"It's not far," he said, without looking down. Harry blushed somewhat but accepted the offered warmth gratefully. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while before finally reaching Alex' home. A large Christmas wreath hung on the door. Snape released Harry from his grip and handed him a pot with some Christmas roses that he was to hand to Emma. Then, he knocked on the door.

The sound of commotion could be heard from inside followed by muffled laughter. Finally, Alex opened the door widely, smiling brightly.

"Severus, Harry!" He greeted. "So good of you to come."

"Thank you kindly for your invitation," Snape said politely, pushing Harry forward slightly.

"Yeah – er – thanks," Harry offered, a bit uncomfortable with the forced politeness.

"Oh please," Alex huffed. "We'll have none of that stiffness from you. Come here!"

This time, Snape was entirely unable to escape Alex' hug which he was forced to accept gracefully. Alex patted him on the back a few times before releasing the man and turning to Harry whom he also pulled into a tight embrace. Harry hugged him back happily and was released a few seconds later than Snape had been.

"Come in!" Alex welcomed. "Before you freeze to death."

Snape and Harry stepped inside. The house Alex lived in was small but very cosy. There were decorations everywhere and the smell of delicious cooking permeated the entire house. In what had to be the living/dining room, a large Christmas tree was erected, decorated from top to bottom with ornaments of all kinds and colours, yellow lights and tinsel.

"Severus!" Came a light, cheerful voice. "I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?"

Snape smiled politely at the woman who came up to greet him. Her hair was a beautiful deep red and her eyes were chocolaty brown. A few freckles adorned the bridge of her button nose and her cheeks were coloured a rosy red. The smile on her face created a few small laugh lines that showed just how much this woman smiled in her life.

Within seconds, she hung around Snape's neck, embracing him heartily while Snape stumbled back a few steps, trying to keep his balance.

"Good to see you too, Emma," Snape replied uneasily, hugging her back for just a second before attempting to escape. When he couldn't, he tried to distract her with Harry.

"Harry, give Emma your gift, would you?" he asked, obviously desperate to be released by the rambunctious woman. It worked. Emma released Snape and looked at Harry.

"And you must be Harry," she said happily. "My, you _are_ handsome. Just look at those beautiful green eyes."

Harry flushed slightly, shuffling his feet as he grinned widely, not sure why he did.

"This is for you, Mrs Emma," he said, holding out the flowerpot. "Thank you very much for having us."

He was slightly taken aback when Emma squealed like some of the girls in his year sometimes did and suddenly hugged him tightly.

"You are so precious!" she said loudly. "so polite, so sweet!"

Slightly taken aback, Harry looked up at Snape who appeared much too pleased with his current predicament. Alex seemed to want to save him when Snape handed him the bottle of wine he had been carrying.

"Oh, Severus, you shouldn't have!" Alex said. "I told you not to bring anything, you scoundrel."

"Harry insisted," Snape explained.

Harry wanted to protest to the blatant lie – he had done no such thing – when Emma hugged him even tighter in response.

"Emma, princess, I think you're suffocating Harry," Alex chuckled. Emma immediately released her hold on Harry.

"I'm sorry dear," she said kindly, blushing slightly. "Sometimes I get a bit too excited about things."

"That's alright, Mrs," Harry said honestly.

"Oh no, I don't think so," Emma suddenly said sternly. "Don't call me Mrs or ma'am or whatever. Just call me Emma, alright?"

"I will," Harry said, relaxing slightly. It was now that he realized a young child was half-hiding behind a somewhat tattered couch. So Alex' son _hadn't_ gone to bed yet, after all. Harry squatted slowly and smiled at the young boy who buried his face even more into the plush furniture.

"Hi," Harry said softly. "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

The child glanced up at Snape before looking back at Harry and responding.

"Charlie," he said.

"Come here, tiger!" Alex said as he dove in and picked up the child that didn't look much older than five. Charlie giggled happily as Alex put him on his shoulders.

"Don't excite him too much, darling," Emma chided softly. "He has to go to sleep soon."

"I don't want to," Charlie pouted.

Alex took the child down again - met with some difficulty when Charlie took hold of Alex' hair for a moment - and nuzzled the child lovingly. Harry couldn't help but feel a pang of longing for the childhood he never had but buried the feeling away as soon as it hit him.

"If you don't go to sleep, Santa might not come," Alex said importantly. "And we don't want that, do we?"

"No!" Charlie agreed. "I'll sleep."

"Good boy," Alex cooed before retreating upstairs carrying Charlie under his arm.

"He'll be right back," Emma said. "I have no doubt that Charlie will be on his best behaviour tonight."

Harry couldn't help but notice that Snape seemed somewhat distant and bored by all of this. He never did seem to like children so he assumed that the younger they were, the worse Snape thought of them.

"Is Santa stopping by your house as well tonight?" Emma asked, a playful glint in her eyes.

"I sure hope so," Harry replied, glancing at Snape with a smile.

"I'm not sure if Harry's been good enough to deserve presents," Snape said, quirking his eyebrow.

"A tad mischievous, are we?" Emma asked, winking at Harry. "Like all boys your age should be."

"I beg to differ," Snape said coldly, sipping the tea Emma had provided them with.

"Oh, don't be like that," Emma scolded, waving her hand in Snape's direction. "You're a teacher! Surely you love children."

Harry snorted loudly at that statement.

"Oh, he loves children alright," he supplied. "Loves to punish them, scare them. He's basically the worst fear of at least one of my classmates."

"Is he really?" Emma asked in surprise. "But he's such a caring and kind man!"

Harry laughed out loud. He tried to stop himself. He really did! But there was no way for him to accomplish that.

"Hush, Harry," Snape scolded. "You'll wake up Charles."

Harry clasped his hand in front of his mouth to muffle the laughter.

"I suppose it is rather difficult to see past your father's rough exterior," Emma admitted. This silenced Harry's laughter. He flushed and looked at Emma with embarrassment, though he wasn't sure why that was.

"Actually, he's not my father," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Emma said. "Alex said he was."

Harry frowned. What an odd thing to do.

"Alexander is mistaken," Snape supplied. "I have attained guardianship over Harry yes, but that's it."

"Well, what's in a name, am I right?" Emma shrugged. "You're taking care of him. He clearly feels comfortable around you. Whatever you call it, you have each other. And you're a wonderful man for taking in this child when he needed you."

Snape coughed a bit and took another sip of his tea, clearly uncomfortable with the conversation. That's when Alex came back down grinning from ear to ear.

"He's out cold," he said. "So let's open that wine Severus so kindly supplied. Want any, Harry?"

"Absolutely not," Snape protested. "I will not deal with a hungover teen on Christmas morning, thank you very much."

"Sorry, Harry," Alex shrugged. "I tried."

Emma's cooking was indeed as delicious as Alex had made it out to be. As an entrée, she had made a lovely cream of mushroom soup with homemade bread. When that was gone, she brought out the stuffed turkey that was clearly far too big for four people but Harry would be doing his best to devour as much as he could. The turkey's stuffing was the best he had ever tasted.

"So, Harry," Emma said. "Alex never told me how you came to live with Severus."

"Emma," Alex hissed softly. "I doubt Harry wants to talk about that."

"It's alright," Harry said, taking some extra gravy. "My parents died when I was a baby so I never knew them very well. And my aunt and uncle can't care for me anymore so here I am."

"Taken in by your teacher," Emma said approvingly. "But don't you miss having a mother figure in your life?"

"Emma!" Alex said, horrified.

"Oh hush, dear," Emma rebuked, tapping Alex' nose with her index finger.

Harry chuckled. "It's fine, really. I'm already happy that Severus allows me to stay with him."

"Hm," Emma hummed in consideration. She turned her attention to Snape who was eying her warily.

"Wouldn't you like to – you know – get out there at some point?" Emma asked sweetly. "Find someone to spend your life with?"

Harry all but choked on his mashed potatoes earning him a malicious glare from Snape.

"I assure you I don't have the need nor the time for any such shenanigans," Snape replied dryly.

"Aw, come on," Emma teased. "I happen to have a sister that is single. I think you would like her. She's very hot, isn't she, darling?"

"Oh yes," Alex confirmed. "She's absolutely gorgeous! Batshit crazy, of course, but –"

"Alex!" Emma admonished. "Oh, Severus, don't listen to him. She's a bit peculiar but not crazy."

But Alex twirled his finger in tiny circles near the top of his head to signify what he really thought of that.

"Truly, Emma," Snape said. "I'm sure your sister is lovely but I'm not interested."

"Oh, come on, Severus," Harry grinned. "The house could use a female touch, don't you think?"

"So why don't _you_ come home with a girlfriend?" Snape huffed. "If you need a female touch so badly."

Harry quirked a defiant eyebrow. "You'd really allow that?" He asked, bluffing.

"If you promise to be quiet and not disturb me at night –"

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed, his face flushing.

"I could always give you some pointers if –"

Harry knew it wasn't the most mature thing to do but he stuck his fingers in his ears and started singing. Bluff failed.

Alex snickered and patted Harry on the shoulder. When Harry removed his fingers he heard Snape chuckle at his discomfort. Emma was just straight out laughing, tears streaming down her face.

Alex refilled Snape's glass with wine as he did his own. Emma had wisely switched to water after two glasses and Harry was sipping some soda.

"Now who wants dessert?" Emma asked happily. Harry was stuffed but there was always room for dessert. He raised his hand like Hermione would, answering a question in class. Snape chuckled again, shaking his head at the boy.

"What?" Harry said. "I'm a growing boy!"

"Yes, you are!" Emma agreed. "And you're nothing but skin and bones anyways. As are you, Severus. But I've got something everyone likes."

She went into the kitchen and came back with a gorgeous ice cream cake. Little plastic figurines decorated the cake. There were deer, Christmas trees and little Santa's. Stars made of marzipan stuck to the cake. Harry practically drooled at the sight of it and happily accepted a slice.

Snape naturally declined.

"How are you feeling nowadays, Emma?" Snape asked as he sipped his wine.

Emma blushed a little bit. "I'm fine, Severus. All thanks to you."

"Nonsense," Snape waved away her gratitude. "It was your husband's constant care that did the trick. But if you ever need my help, please don't hesitate to ask."

"And you tell Harry that you're not a big softy," Alex teased. "You're really a good friend, Severus."

Snape merely huffed and watched Harry finish his piece of cake.

"We should be heading back soon," Snape said. "Surely you two will be up at the break of dawn with Charles and I'm afraid I won't be off any better."

"Do you have to?" Alex wined. "We could sing some Christmas carols together."

"That was never going to happen, Alexander," Snape said. "Haven't you known me long enough by now?"

"Let him go, darling," Emma said. "Severus has put up with us long enough."

"I meant nothing of the sort," Snape frowned, worried that he had seemed impolite.

"Of course not, Severus," Emma chuckled. "I was only teasing. Now give me a hug before you go."

Snape stood there, wondering if he could refuse in any way.

"I will not let you leave until you give me a hug," Emma said in a sing-songy voice. "Come on Severus. I won't tell anyone."

Finally, Snape lifted his eyes skyward for a second before stepping forward and accepting Emma's embrace.

"And if you change your mind about my sister, let me know!" Emma added, winking mischievously.

"Thank you for your consideration," Snape said dryly, accepting Alex' hug with a bit more stoicism.

"I'll see you in a couple of days, then," Alex said. "To go on our adventure."

Snape rolled his eyes. "Yes. Let's say we go on Monday. Agreed?"

"Sure thing, Sev."

Harry embraced Emma and Alex as well before the two made their way back home through the icy darkness. It was snowing again and the temperature was highly uncomfortable. Harry began shivering within thirty seconds.

Snape sighed. "We need to get you a thicker coat."

He removed his cloak and wrapped it around Harry. The boy stopped shivering immediately.

"But Severus," Harry said in concern. "What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. Vampires can withstand the cold."

Harry rolled his eyes but smiled, enjoying the warmth from Snape's cloak.

When they got home, they went straight to bed. Harry's eyes had been drooping since they set foot in the hallway, the warmth of the dying fire in the hearth enough to cause instant drowsiness. When Harry saw his bed, he crashed into it, falling asleep immediately. He didn't notice when Snape came to check on him, nor when he removed Harry's shoes and transfigured his clothes into pyjama's.

Harry didn't notice when Snape carefully tucked him in but smiled when a gentle hand carded through his hair a few times.

* * *

As soon as Harry became aware of what day it was, his eyes shot open and he jumped out of bed. He put on his slippers and bounded down the stairs fully expecting Snape to already be there. But he wasn't. Harry frowned and checked the potions lab. No one was there either.

There was no way that Snape was sleeping in today of all days. Harry went up the stairs again and stopped in front of Snape's bedroom door. He took a deep breath, hoping to not get in trouble and started banging on the door.

After a few seconds, a startled Snape opened the door and looked down at Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you hurt? Are we under attack?"

"No, silly!" Harry grinned. "It's Christmas!"

Snape groaned. "Go back to bed," and he slammed the door shut again.

"You're a sly one, Mr Grinch," Harry mumbled before retreating downstairs, planning to make as much noise as possible.

"Zippy!" he shouted. The house-elf appeared, grinning widely.

"Young master Harry, sir!" she said. "Happy Christmas!"

"Happy Christmas, Zippy," Harry greeted joyfully. "Can I get some breakfast?"

"What would young master like?"

Harry thought it over for a moment.

"Waffles!" He finally decided. "With strawberries and whipped cream."

"Coming right up," Zippy chirped before disappearing again.

A tapping on the window told Harry that Hedwig had returned from delivering his friends' gifts to them. In return, she brought all kinds of new packages, accompanied by a few other owls. One of them was the eagle-owl he knew to be Draco's.

He accepted all of the gifts and fed all the owls some water and owl treats that he now left near the windowsill at all times. The additional owls all left immediately after their quick reprieve and Hedwig stayed and preened her feathers.

"Happy Christmas, girl," Harry greeted. Hedwig nipped him affectionately in his finger before continuing her preening. Harry put the new presents under the tree and marvelled at the pile. It seemed to be getting bigger with each year. Well, he was making more friends each year, he supposed.

A plate of strawberry waffles appeared out of nowhere and Harry took it to sit and eat in front of the fireplace where Zippy had already started a roaring blaze. He also accepted a cup of hot cocoa from the house-elf which made him blissfully warm while he looked at the falling snow outside. It all felt so very… perfect.

"That serene look of contentment does not fit well on a sixteen-year-old face," Snape commented from the doorway.

Harry raised his mug towards Snape in a salute. "Good morning, Severus. Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," Snape grumbled. "Though it would have been happier if I had been able to sleep somewhat longer."

"This is what you get when you get stuck with a kid," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Snape chuckled. "I suppose I should have known better."

"Do you want breakfast?" Harry asked. "Zippy made waffles."

"And whose luminous idea was that I wonder," Snape commented.

"Mine," Harry said proudly. "Since you weren't around to decide I thought to take matters into my own hands."

"Fine," Snape relented. "I'll have some plain waffles with coffee instead of cocoa, Zippy."

A few seconds later, the requested dishes appeared on the coffee table and Snape made himself comfortable on the couch, a soft blanket curled around his legs.

"Well?" He asked after Harry had been looking up at him expectantly. "What are you waiting for?"

Harry grinned and started to dig into his gifts.

Unsurprisingly he received a variety of sweets and books. Most of them involving Defence spells.

"I will be checking those over before I allow you to read them," Snape said. "I will not have you practising any more dangerous spells before you're thirty."

He received a Weasley sweater from Molly and was delighted to see Snape get one as well. Malfoy's gift was a green locket that shimmered somewhat viciously. Harry frowned at it but before he could look at it more closely, Snape had taken it from him and was already casting spells on it.

Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the note that came with it.

_Harry,_

_Since you have a penchant for almost getting yourself killed, I thought I would surprise you with one of my first artefact creations. I'm just a beginner so I've only been able to make one that is a one-time-use but it should dispel a wide variety of poisons if you manage to get yourself poisoned yet again._

_Do keep it out of sight at Hogwarts if you will. I get enough crap from my housemates as it is._

_Stay safe!_

_Draco_

"It's an antidote artefact," Harry told Snape.

Snape nodded. "That's what my spells tell me as well."

He finally gave the locket back to Harry who put it around his neck.

"It's a useful gift," Snape said. "I will have to thank Mr Malfoy for it. I didn't know he was dabbling in artefact creation but he did a fine job with this pendant. And even once its enchantment wears off it is still a valuable piece of jewellery.

"My turn!" Harry said.

Snape hadn't been very eager to unpack his presents. He got the same things he always got. Potion ingredients, Fire whiskey and this time he even got a book '_Raising teens for dummies'_ which was obviously gifted to him by McGonagall. Dumbledore had given him socks that shimmered in every colour of the rainbow. Snape instantly banished them to the trashcan.

But for Harry's present, he was genuinely curious. He opened the rectangular present - which was wrapped in crimson and gold of course – to reveal a leather album. When he opened it, he saw that it was an empty photo album save for the first page, where a few pictures were already placed.

One was of Snape unleashing a snowball salvo at Ron, Hermione and Harry and the second one was of right after when Snape had ruffled the snow out of Harry's hair.

"This is for you to fill up with pictures of the times we will spend together," Harry explained. "Alex took the first two for me after I asked him to and I gave them to Mr and Mrs Weasley to develop them the wizard way just in time to get them back for today. Do you like it?"

Snape didn't know what to say. He looked at the two pictures and couldn't help but smile.

"It's a beautiful gift, Harry," Snape said. "Thank you. I promise I will put it to good use."

Harry beamed brightly, glad that he was able to make the potions master happy. Because he was honestly a very difficult person to shop for.

"I believe it is now your turn," Snape said before handing Harry a soft but large package. Harry took it and opened it gingerly. Inside it were two sets of dress robes. One in black and gold and the other in crimson and silver. They looked as if they were expertly made and looked absolutely elegant and refined.

"You will be needing some in your seventh year," Snape explained, "When you go for your NEWT's and for the final ball. It will also help you when you're courting a lady."

Harry chuckled, "Thank you so much," he said. "they're beautiful."

"You're welcome," Snape replied. "and I do have one more gift for you. But you do not need to accept it if you don't wish to."

Harry frowned. "What do you mean?"

Snape held out a large brown envelope that Harry took carefully. He removed the bundle of papers from the envelope and looked them over.

They were adoption papers.

"I realize that you're already sixteen and that this might come a bit late for you," Snape said, looking extremely uncomfortable. "But if you would not be averse to it, it would please me for you to become my legal son."

A variety of emotions coursed through Harry as he stared at Snape, completely dumbfounded. There was hope and longing. There was happiness and there was relief for not being afraid to be abandoned anymore. There was absolute bliss. He clearly took a bit too long to reply because Snape was starting to look more and more worried. He clearly felt very vulnerable.

"Harry?" he asked, his voice quivering ever so slightly.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed. "Yes, yes, a thousand times yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

He charged at Snape and swung his arms around the man's neck, embracing him tightly. Snape hugged him back, keeping him tightly enveloped in his long arms.

A family truly was the best Christmas present Harry had ever received.

* * *

_Man, these Christmas holidays just keep on coming! You know how some things you plan to become long become short and other things you plan to become short become long? I thought the entire Christmas holiday would take one chapter but clearly, I was wrong._

_Please review!_

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I was really happy to see how touched everyone was and that was, of course, my intention. You guys rule!_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"So, how does this work, exactly?" Alex asked, eyeing Snape warily.

"You need not worry," Snape assured Alex. "All you need to do is grab hold of my arm and don't let go. Before you know it, we will be at the Ministry."

"So it's like teleportation," Alex said.

"Pretty much," Harry agreed but Snape snorted in response.

"What happens if I do let go?" Alex asked.

"You might get splinched," Snape said matter-of-factly. "Or you would just be left behind. It all depends on when you let go."

"Splinched," Alex repeated cautiously, saying the word slowly as if he was trying to figure out its meaning.

"You don't want to know," Harry said honestly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine."

"If you don't want to, I can always just obliviate you again" Snape offered.

Alex huffed. "You people and your wizard lingo!" he said grumpily. "Fine. But if I get splinched or whatever, I'll be so mad at you!"

Snape smirked. "Just don't let go."

Alex put a hand on Snape's shoulder before rethinking and just hooking both of his arms around Snape's upper right arm. Snape seemed terribly uncomfortable.

"May I ask what you are doing?" He asked dryly.

"Holding on tight," Alex explained. Harry noticed that he was looking somewhat pale. He grabbed hold of Snape's other arm albeit less desperately and without further ado, Snape apparated.

Alex had not let go. Instead, he had probably left some massive bruises on Snape's arm judging by the strength with which he clung to the potion master. As soon as they hit solid ground, Alex let go and stumbled dangerously before losing his lunch.

Harry looked away in pity. He knew exactly what that felt like.

"Bugger," Alex spat. "That was horrible! Can we just take the train when we come back?"

"I'll think about it," Snape said before heading inside of the ministry. "Come along now Harry," he called. Harry took Alex' arm and started dragging him after Snape.

"We need to stop by registration first," Snape said. "It's best if we register Alex before –"

"Harry, look!" Alex exclaimed. He pointed at the letters that were casually floating overhead towards their many destinations in the form of paper aeroplanes.

Harry chuckled. "Yes, I know," he said, "It's cleaner than using owls, you see."

"Come along, you two," Snape growled impatiently as he held the door of an elevator. Harry darted inside while Alex walked towards them slowly, gawking at the scene around him.

"You're saying all of this is underneath London?" he asked. Snape grabbed hold of Alex' shirt and pulled him into the elevator.

"Alexander," he growled. "Would you please try to not be amazed by the slightest thing? We have places to go to."

But Alex wasn't listening. He was staring wide-eyed at the official-looking goblin that was now standing next to him, looking at his pocket watch in boredom.

"What is –"

"Alexander," Snape warned.

"I'll explain later," Harry assured the muggle. Alex nodded and tried to stare ahead of him but he kept throwing glances at the goblin until the creature stepped out of the elevator at its next stop, leaving the threesome by themselves.

"Honestly," Snape snarled, "Do you really need me to put a leash on you, or will you behave?"

"I didn't do anything!" Alex said frantically. "Excuse me for being a bit amazed at all the magical things and creatures I've never seen before. What do you expect me to do? Ignore everything?"

"That sounds agreeable to me," Snape replied icily. "Yes. In fact, why don't you do just that?"

"Come on, Severus," Harry tried placating his soon-to-be-father. "He's never seen any of these things before. Can you blame him? I was just like him."

"He's an adult," Snape argued. "And should behave himself as such."

When the elevator stopped at registration, Snape got out, gently pushing Alex forward with a hand to his back. Soon, Harry found himself wondering if they should have taken the time to tell Alex just what he might encounter in the Ministry because whatever the muggle had expected, this was not it.

Apparently, the registration department was not just for muggles. It was also there for fantastic creatures that were imported from around the world, magical items and artefacts as well as ingredients for potions and the like. Therefore, the atrium in which their elevator had opened, was positively huge. It was the size of a few quidditch stadiums and it was at least twice as high. Twenty or so desks were spread out among the floor with plenty of space between them.

Alex clearly didn't know where to look first. And if Harry had to admit it, neither did he. Many of these creatures he had never seen before and it was particularly interesting to see the wizards show off their artefacts in front of the bored-looking clerks who carefully wrote down the use and purpose of the things.

"Name?" a short woman with short, auburn hair drawled. She had a clipboard resting in the crook of her elbow and held a quill with her right hand.

"Severus Snape," Snape replied.

"Purpose?" The woman asked as she wrote down Snape's name.

"Registration," Snape huffed sounding somewhat annoyed as if he couldn't understand why the woman couldn't guess their purpose just from where they were.

The woman narrowed her eyes at Snape.

"Registration of what, Mr Snape?" she asked curtly.

"The registration of a muggle as a licensed observer," Snape supplied.

"Harry, look!" Alex suddenly exclaimed. "A Gryphon!"

The woman looked at Alex, seeming thoroughly unimpressed before jotting down the rest of Snape's answers. She gave Snape a piece of parchment that would light up with the number of their assigned desk when it was their turn.

"Good day," she greeted before briskly spinning on her heel and walking off to meet the next person in line.

"What a lovely lady," Harry said sardonically.

"Severus, do you think we could take a closer look at that Gryphon?" Alex asked excitedly.

"I think, for the time being, it's best if you close your eyes and ignore anything magical," Snape replied. "We might be here for a while and you're already overly excited."

"Well that's odd," Alex suddenly said, ignoring Snape completely. "_That_ person simply brought a dog with him."

"That's a crup," Snape said. "and I would not recommend petting it. It _will_ try to bite muggles. Look at it. It hasn't even had its second tail removed. I don't know where it's from but I doubt it will be allowed entry."

"Second tail?" Alex asked, straining his neck to see better. "Oh, now I see it! Well aside from that it's just a dog, isn't it?"

"Not as exciting as a gryphon is, I'm sure but yes, essentially you are correct," Snape said.

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed suddenly. "Look there!"

Somewhere across the hall, some wizards were flying on foreign broomsticks Harry had never seen before. They were going faster than he had ever flown on his Firebolt.

"Those people are flying!" Alex gasped, not truly understanding what was so amazing. "Just like witches do in the fairy tales!"

"Can we go see?" Harry pleaded desperately. "Please?"

"I suppose we have nothing better to do," Snape conceded. "But be mindful to keep a respectful distance, understand?"

"Thanks!" Harry shouted and he was off with Alex in tow. Snape followed behind them but at a much more leisurely pace.

Harry gaped at the little show the wizards were putting on. They flew faster than any broomstick Harry had ever seen. The wizards were tossing a quaffle back and forth and seemed to be having a blast when one of them screeched.

"Look!" he said, pointing right at Harry. "That's Harry Potter, isn't it?"

Excited murmurs started to emit from the surrounding crowd as the flying wizards landed and came towards Harry. While uncomfortable with the attention, Harry still wanted to know about the broomsticks so he stayed put.

"Thank you so much, Mr Potter," One of them said, taking Harry's hand to shake it ferociously. "Thank you for your hard work and courage. You are truly a hero."

"No, that's alright," Harry answered nervously. "But hey. What are those brooms you're flying?"

"Oh, these?" the wizard asked, holding out the broom. "These are the latest all the way from Japan. They're called Yajirushi and can go at least twice as fast as a Firebolt."

The broomstick was exceedingly slick and thin but clearly made of the best kind of quality in wood. The bristles were tied together in a neat stack with not a one being shorter or longer than the others. Runes were carved into the wood that were probably meant to spell the broom to be faster and more agile. It was golden in colour and very smooth to the touch.

"It's amazing," Harry said, unconsciously reaching for the broomstick as if it were some holy grail.

The wizard chuckled. "Beautiful and quite pricy, to tell you the truth. And it'll be tricky to import these into Britain but they're totally worth it. Would you like to try one out?"

"Can I?" Harry asked, his eyes bright with childish glee.

"You, Mr Potter, can do anything you want for all I care," the wizard chuckled. "But do try to bring it back in one piece."

"Yes, sir!" Harry said. He mounted the broom and shot a quirky grin in Alex' direction.

"Watch this, Alex!" Harry said before lifting off.

The sheer velocity of the broomstick almost threw Harry off as soon as he took to the sky but he was not the youngest seeker of the century for no reason. He quickly got the hang of the broom and zoomed all across the wide department at breakneck speeds that spelled disaster if one fell off the contraption.

Harry performed tricks like the corkscrew, the sloth roll and even the Wronsky feint even though he had no one to fake out. Alex seemed to take this all in with much delight since he clapped loudly at Harry's antics. From other people, he earned many ooh's and aah's which only served to fuel his happiness. This broom was amazing. But it wasn't his and he had to return it. It wasn't even technically legal yet.

He landed the broom with a big grin plastered on his face and returned it to its rightful owner.

"Thanks so much, sir!" he said.

"Anything for you, Mr Potter. You are quite an amazing flyer yourself!" Came his reply after which he hesitantly added, "Could you perhaps grant me an autograph?"

"Of course!" Harry happily obliged after being allowed such an amazing experience. He signed a spare bit of parchment he still had with him and handed it to the wizard who held it up to show his friends in triumph.

"This is not what I would call a respectful distance," Snape sneered as he appeared behind Harry.

Harry whirled around, that stupid grin still present. He couldn't help it. He was too happy. Snape merely quirked an eyebrow.

"_They_ came to _me_!" Harry said. "Honest!"

"Well, I believe –"

"Harry that was bloody fantastic!" Alex screeched. "You zigged. You zagged. You zoomed all the way over this enormous structure and you did it as if it was second nature."

He laughed excitedly, breathing deeply as if preparing to say more.

"And then I thought you were going to splatter yourself all over the floor with that trick you did but you pulled up right at the very last moment! It was great! I would have totally hurled after such a move but you landed it expertly. Do you do this often? You must, to become so good at it. Oh, do you think I could try?"

"I don't know," Harry frowned, glancing sideways at Snape but the dour man just smirked, waving his hand towards the broom.

"Let him try if he would like."

"I'm not sure that's safe," Harry objected. But Alex was already begging the wizard to borrow the broom who reluctantly agreed after seeing how the man was obviously acquainted with Harry Potter. Alex mounted the broom just like he had seen Harry do and jumped.

Nothing happened.

He jumped again and was starting to look rather ridiculous. It was as if he was a child with a toy horsehead on a stick, pretending to be a knight. He kept jumping but nothing happened.

"Dunderhead," Snape said. "Give the man his broom back and let this be a lesson. Muggles cannot fly brooms. Surely you had to know this, Harry."

"Did I?" Harry asked. "I don't think anyone ever told me that. Sorry, Alex."

Alex returned the broom, receiving odd glances from the wizards before they mounted their brooms again and took to the sky. Thankfully, no one else bothered Harry for any autographs.

"I guess I'll have to stick to driving a car," Alex shrugged.

"I think that would be wise," Snape agreed.

"Can _you_ drive a car, Severus?" Harry asked, suddenly wondering if Snape had ever learned how to do so.

"I have never found it necessary to learn how to operate such a horrible contraption," Snape sneered.

"Then who will teach me when I turn seventeen?" Harry asked.

"I will!" Alex readily volunteered.

"I don't think you should bother, Harry," Snape frowned. "As you are surely aware, we have much more useful and effective modes of transportation than muggles do. Why would you even wish to learn how to operate what is basically a large, metal weapon? Many people die every year driving those things."

Harry shrugged. "I just thought it would be fun."

Snape sighed. "We'll see about that next year, alright? Oh –"

He took out the piece of paper he was given before. It was now glowing and a big blue number seven was written on it.

"Time to go," Snape said, moving In the right direction. "Come along Alexander."

"Already?" Alex asked, eager to see more. But Snape simply kept walking so Alex followed him dejectedly with a still elated Harry on his tail.

"Don't worry Alex," Harry said. "When you get registered, you might even be allowed to visit Hogwarts sometimes."

"Really?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Doubtful," Snape snorted without even turning around.

Before long, they stood in front of desk number seven behind which an ancient-looking witch with big octagonal glasses was sitting. Her hair was tied up in a neat bun and her hands were sitting on the desk, with her fingers interlocked.

"Mr Snape," she addressed Snape as she glanced at a piece of paper in front of her. "I was informed that you wish to register a muggle as a licensed observer, is that correct?"

"Yes," Snape said.

"What is the muggle's name?"

"Alexander Taylor."

"Age?"

"thirty-two."

"Relation to the involved wizard?"

"Friend," Snape replied.

Alex elbowed Harry lightly in his ribs, pointing at the potions master with a big smirk on his face as if to say '_see? I knew he saw me as a friend_'.

"Reason to name him as an observer?"

"With the demise of Voldemort, Mr Potter and I find ourselves in the uncomfortable situation of being the prime target of a number of death eaters," Snape said evenly. "With those dark wizards scouring the perimeter of my house it is not only convenient to have an innocent muggle observe any such actions but I also find it necessary for our own protection. He knows us and would happily divulge our location to the first person who asked him if he didn't know of the danger he would put us in by doing so."

The clerk seemed at a loss for words for a moment and seemed to try and peer behind Snape to get a closer look at Harry who happily obliged by stepping forward, smiling at her sweetly.

"Mr Potter," she breathed. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

She hastily scribbled something on the piece of parchment she had been using to take note of Alex' information and followed it up by sealing the deal with a big red stamped 'APPROVED' in the designated square.

"Thank you very much," Snape said before taking the paper and putting it in his pocket, turning away from the witch without another word.

"That was easy," Alex said. "Maybe next time, you should show off Harry from the start. He seems to be very well-liked around these parts."

"I get around," Harry shrugged. "It's a perk that comes with being The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"What about Severus, though," Alex asked. "He was there too, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but most people don't really read beyond '_Harry Potter' _when they pick up the paper," Harry explained. "I was destined to kill the bastard since I was a baby. So I was famous before I even knew it myself. People just assume that Severus was there to assist me in my grand heroics. It's far from the truth, of course, but Severus doesn't want me to rectify this misconception so I don't."

"Hold on," Alex frowned. "You – a child – were destined to defeat this Voldemort guy since forever and every grown wizard was just like '_Oh you know? That sounds like a splendid idea! I'll just sit in my parlour and sip tea waiting for the day that Harry Potter kills that nasty fellow'._"

"Sounds about right," Harry smirked.

"I may not understand your world very much but that's just wrong," Alex said, shaking his head. "Severus, explain this to me!"

"I can't," Snape admitted as he got into the elevator again. "It's true that many people put their faith into a little boy since he was eleven. However –" he fixed Alex with a stern gaze. "It was never supposed to be Harry against Voldemort. Many powerful wizards supported him and tried their best to keep him safe. We may not have always succeeded but we tried."

"I guess that sounds a bit better," Alex agreed, watching the walls as the elevator went up. "But it's still weird to turn to a child."

"You don't know how fearful our community was," Snape said. "Every shred of hope there was to grasp was grasped thankfully. I'll hear no more of it."

"I guess you would need the full story to understand," Harry smiled nervously. "And it's kind of a long one."

"Well, one of these days, I want you to tell me," Alex said. "Then I'll be able to become a full-fledged tourist guide for the witches and wizards who want to visit our rotten little town. Who knows! It might even become better for it."

Snape huffed, clearly not believing for one instant that that could be possible.

They arrived at the Department of State and Kinship and got out of the elevator.

"Please wait outside, Alex," Snape said as he pointed to a couple of chairs.

Alex looked at the chairs and frowned. "There's nothing to do here. No magical beasts, flying people or nothing."

Snape sighed and conjured a book out of nowhere.

"Here," he said, thrusting the book towards Alex. "It's a basic book on Quidditch. I'm sure Harry will want to talk all about it with you now that he can. Best read up on the rules."

"Quidditch?" Alex smirked at the ridiculous-sounding name. "Alrighty then. Thanks, Severus."

Snape nodded at him curtly and guided Harry through the door. This time, they didn't have to wait. The young man sitting at the desk greeted them both heartily and shook their hands vigorously.

"Welcome, welcome," he said kindly. "You can call me Sam. I'll be taking care of the adoption today."

He took some papers from his desk and perused the names on it.

"Ah yes, the adoption of Mr Potter by Professor Snape," he said, smiling thinly. "Very unusual for a sixteen-year-old to be adopted still but what is our world without some unusualness, am I right?"

Snape just stared straight at Sam but Harry smiled at the man's kind demeanour.

"I have already received the papers about Professor Snape's income and housing as well as the letters of recommendation by… ah yes, Albus Dumbledore. High praise indeed! It's a shame that you're a single parent but seeing how the boy is almost of age, I don't see why this should be a problem…"

The man kept on rambling. Harry frowned at Snape who rolled his eyes amusedly, causing Harry to chuckle. Sam cleared his throat and flushed a bit.

"Anyways, all I really need now is Mr Harry Potter's approval. Tell me, Mr Potter, is this something you wish to do?"

"Yes!" Harry said passionately. Sam smiled kindly.

"You have lived with him for a while now. Does he strike you as a fatherly man? Is he caring and kind?"

Harry laughed out loud at that which earned him a raised eyebrow from both adults in the room.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, collecting himself. "It's just that he's always been such a strict professor at Hogwarts. He would never have been deemed kind and caring by any student there. But –"

Harry looked up at Snape with appreciation in his eyes.

"He's been there for me. He always has, you know? Even when I didn't know it yet. He's saved my life more times than I can count and he has become someone I can rely on for every little thing. He already gave me a much better life than I had before and I wouldn't give it up for anything! He may be a bit surly at times but I know who he really is. It's a side I think he shows very little but _I_ see it every day. He's the best man I know. He _is_ my father, whether I sign that piece of paper or not."

Snape snaked an arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled him tightly against him for the briefest of moments.

Sam nodded happily.

"I will not stop you in any way, Mr Potter." He said. He took the papers Snape had already filled out and put them on his desk.

"If you would both sign here and here –" he explained, pointing at two different sections on the document, "everything will be official."

Harry grabbed the quill and signed quickly, handing the tool to Snape afterwards with a cheeky grin. Snape signed with a flourish and the document lit up for a second before rolling itself up into a tight tube and vanishing into a cabinet somewhere on the wall.

"Congratulations," Sam said. "You, Severus Snape are now Harry Potter's father."

"Congratulations, you little scamp," Snape said as he tousled Harry's hair.

"You too," Harry smiled. He didn't think the smile would ever leave his face again, he was that happy.

When they walked out of the office, they saw Alex sitting there, slightly paler than he usually would be.

"Guys," he said. "This quidditch game sounds really dangerous! You have big heavy balls actually chasing you, trying to kill you?"

"Yup!" Harry replied happily.

"Unfortunately for my nerves, yes," Snape said. "I don't know if I want any son of mine playing the game."

"Hey!" Harry complained. "That was not in the contract!"

"Congratulations you two!" Alex exclaimed, catching on to the events. "Well done, Severus."

He caught them both in an awkward embrace that only lasted for a second or two.

"You deserve this, Harry," Alex said, smiling brightly. "Just try not to blow up this house as well, okay?"

"And you try and find a good woman to be Harry's mother, Severus," Alex teased. "Emma's sister is not all _that_ crazy if you compare her to wizards playing quidditch"

"Well, looks like we're definitely apparating back," Snape said coldly, an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

_You guys have no idea how much torment this chapter was for me. As opposed to chapter 15, this one did NOT write itself. Yeesh. Hogwarts again next chapter! All will be clear soon._

_Also, yes, I know. The Yajirushi was not released until 2014 so sue me._

_Please review!_

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you all for your kind reviews! I know the hour is late but I barely managed to get out this chapter before midnight my time. I hope you'll like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Harry had been very reluctant to return to Hogwarts. Those two weeks in Spinner's end had been blissfully uneventful – danger level wise – as well as nice and comfortable. For a time, he had been able to forget all about the one trying to kill him back at Hogwarts but as he emerged from the floo and tumbled into Snape's quarters, the dreadful memories of the past months came flooding back.

Snape obviously felt the same way judging by his uncharacteristic silence. With an elegant movement of his hand, Snape's belongings swished into their respectful places, organising themselves neatly according to the potion master's wishes.

After a few moments of silence, Harry spoke up.

"I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower if you don't mind," he said. "I want to see Ron and Hermione."

"Go ahead," Snape replied. "But for the love of all things sacred, be careful."

"Of course," Harry said, a small smile tugging at his lips. He removed himself from Snape's quarters, leaving the dungeon bat to his worries.

As Harry tried to make his way out of the dungeons, he encountered Draco who was leaning against the wall, staring into space. Harry frowned when he laid eyes upon the blonde. He did not seem very happy.

"Everything alright, Draco?" Harry asked in concern. Draco looked up in surprise, shaken out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hi Harry!" Draco greeted back, smiling kindly. "I didn't see you there."

"I'll say," Harry said. "How were your holidays? Severus told me you spent them at home."

Draco shook his head as the two boys started walking, making their way to the tower.

"I usually do," he said. "but not this year. With my dad and all, my mother didn't think it was safe for me to go home for the time being."

"Oh," Harry said. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't know."

"I didn't say," Draco smirked.

"Thank you for the necklace by the way," Harry said, showing Draco that he was wearing it. "This might save my life someday."

"Most likely within the next week," Draco chuckled. "And you're welcome. I've been trying to work on creating artefacts and I'm quite happy with that one. It's not permanent or anything but –"

"- No, it's great!" Harry said. "I love it."

"And how were _your_ holidays?" Draco asked.

"Oh Draco, it was great!" Harry said. "We had a snowball fight and Severus went all apocalyptic on Ron when he accidentally hit him in the face with one. It was epic! I almost heard the background theme music."

Draco chuckled. "Did he survive?"

"He did!" Harry said. "He even got hot cocoa at the end of it. We had dinner at Alex' – he's a muggle – which was great fun as well and er…" Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Draco about the adoption yet. On the other hand, Draco was now truly one of his friends. One that had appreciated Snape far more than his Gryffindor comrades had so it was probably fine.

"What?" Draco urged.

"Well, as a Christmas present, Severus asked if I would be willing for him to adopt me. And I said yes, of course! We already went to the Ministry and made it official so –"

"- So he's your dad now?" Draco asked flatly. Harry was taken aback by the dark expression on Draco's face.

"Yeah," Harry admitted slowly. "Isn't it great?"

Draco stopped walking and Harry stopped a few steps ahead of him, glancing over his shoulder incredulously.

"Draco, what's wrong?" he asked. "Why are you upset?"

"Why do you always get everything?" Draco asked through gritted teeth. Harry had to strain to hear him clearly.

"Excuse me?" He said, thinking he hadn't understood Draco.

Draco's head snapped up again, his eyes filled with a blazing fury.

"You heard me, golden boy!" he yelled. "Why is it that you get everything? Now you have to take Severus away as well? He's _my_ godfather!"

"Draco, relax," Harry said, holding up his hands in defence. "I'm sure nothing will change between you two."

"You don't understand," Draco snarled. "I lost my father to the Dark Lord and now I'm losing Severus to you! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"At least _you_ still have your mother!" Harry countered harshly. "In case you forgot, I lost both of my parents! And your father isn't even dead!"

"Well, I wish he was," Draco said darkly. "I lost him for good but I can't be sad about it because he's still there, causing damage wherever he goes."

"Well that's hardly my fault," Harry huffed.

"You already had a new family!" Draco growled angrily. "And you had the Weasleys. Why couldn't you just go to them?!"

"Things happened," Harry replied. "Not that it's any of your business which adults I want to affiliate myself with."

"It is if you take them away from _me_!" Draco yelled.

"You're being childish," Harry huffed. "Stop acting like a five-year-old and learn how to share. Or did your mother never teach you how?"

Draco didn't take kindly to Harry's words and lunged forward, punching Harry squarely in the jaw. Harry stumbled backwards a few steps and was tackled to the floor while he tried to regain his balance. Before he knew it, Draco was sitting on top of him, straddling him between his knees as he punched Harry again, his fist connecting with Harry's nose with a sickening crack.

"Gryffindor prat!" Draco yelled.

But Harry was not about to allow the Slytherin to pummel him without a fight. He swung to his right, landing his fist in Draco's ribs as he did so, causing the blonde to fall off of him. Harry wasted no time and lunged himself on top of Draco, landing a few punches of himself this time.

"Stupid Slytherin outcast!" Harry snarled.

"Only because I hang out with you jerks!" Draco growled as he spat in Harry's face. Distracted by the spittle in his eyes, Harry leaned back. Draco took advantage of that to push Harry backwards, pushing down on his chest to make the fall that much harder. When Harry's head connected with the hard floor, he saw stars. For a moment, all he could hear was a faint buzzing and his vision seemed clouded and thick as if he was staring through a fog. He was vaguely aware of the blood seeping from his nose and into his mouth.

He could just make out Draco who seemed to be ready to throw another punch at him but he had halted his movements. His mouth moved but Harry could not make out the sounds. Maybe if he focused harder.

" – you okay?"

Oh good, his hearing was coming back. The buzzing was being replaced by a clear ringing noise but at least he could hear other sounds again.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco now clearly asked.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

That was another voice Harry recognised. It belonged to one Severus Snape. His new father. Harry was vaguely aware of Draco grabbing his hand and pulling him upright but the blonde had to catch him or he would have fallen back down.

"Are you two brawling like common muggles?" Snape asked, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Look at what you did to each other!"

Harry frowned. He was absolutely certain that Draco did a lot more damage to him than the other way around.

"Sorry sir," was Harry's automatic response. He was vaguely aware that his speech sounded muddled.

"Blast it all, Malfoy," Snape spat at his godson. "What were you thinking? No, don't answer me. You will both come with me to the hospital wing."

"I'm fine, sir," Draco said, not wanting to face Snape's wrath.

"Fine or not, you will accompany me. You will both explain to me what you were doing knocking each other senseless. But I believe that a medical check-up is necessary for at least one of you."

Harry knew that Snape was referring to him and opened his mouth to object when Snape shot him a piercing glare.

"Don't even think of telling me you're fine," he growled. "I'll be careful _indeed_. Honestly!"

Snape grabbed Harry's upper arm and all but dragged him to the hospital wing, supporting a rather large portion of Harry's weight while he did. Draco was trailing behind submissively.

"We've been back for all but five minutes and you're already hurt," Snape mumbled under his breath. "Why do I even bother fixing you up when you're just going to get hurt again. Of all the irresponsible Gryffindors, I needed to adopt the most reckless one. And what does that make me? A complete and utter dunderhead, of course. Honestly, you children will all be the death of me someday. Finish the job the Dark Lord wasn't able to, why don't you –"

If the situation wasn't so confusing and aggravating, Harry would've laughed at what appeared to be Snape's internal dialogue escaping from his mouth as what seemed to be an involuntary response to Harry's latest predicament.

When they arrived at the medical wing, Snape all but threw Harry on one of the cots and threw Draco a devastating glare that warned him not to try a thing while he went to fetch Madame Pomfrey.

"We're in trouble now," Harry managed in a sing-songy voice.

"Yeah, whoops," Draco whispered as he took a seat next to Harry. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"Envy, I would say," Harry replied as he massaged his temples. He had a splitting headache but he was used to worse, courtesy of Voldemort.

Malfoy snorted. "Fitting for a Slytherin, wouldn't you say?"

Harry groaned. "Envy, Pride, Greed, Wrath, What _doesn't_ fit in Slytherin?"

"Sloth, I would think," Draco replied thoughtfully. "We're always up to something."

"Up to no good," Harry winced as he touched his tender nose. "Bloody hell, I think you broke it."

"I'm sure that can be fixed easily," Draco said casually as he waved his hand in Harry's general direction. "Don't worry. You won't look anything like your new father."

"Why did you have to be such a prat about it," Harry whined. "I thought you'd be happy for me."

Draco huffed. "I stand by what I said. Well sort of," he sighed. "Soon I'll have no one left. You started out with no one. You don't know what it's like to lose a parent. I don't mean to be a prat but it's true, you know? I think I'd prefer that over losing the relationships I already had."

"Do you really miss a dad like _that_?" Harry asked incredulously.

"He wasn't always like this," Draco said sadly. "Sure, he was never easy-going or relaxed in any way but he still showed me that he cared. I knew we were important to him, me and my mum. And then he sold his soul like the bastard he is."

"At least your mum still cares," Harry said, offering a small smile. "Right?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed. "I guess."

"Mr Potter," said Madame Pomfrey sternly. Harry groaned audibly before turning around. Pomfrey tutted at the sight of the boy, running a diagnostic immediately.

"Well done, Mr Potter. You've managed to get a broken nose, a mild concussion, and plenty of bruises within fifteen minutes of returning to these halls. If I didn't know any better, I would say you liked it here."

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry objected. "It's not as if I willingly banged my face into a wall or something. Draco just jumped me!"

"And why, Mr Malfoy, did you do such a thing?" Snape asked, glaring at the lone Slytherin. "I was under the impression that you and Mr Potter had become friends. Did two weeks apart revert all of your progress?"

"I was a prat, I admit it," Draco acknowledged. "Harry was just defending himself. I guess I was just jealous of the Christmas he had this year. That and – yeah."

"And you think that a good excuse to jump each other, hm?" Snape questioned while Pomfrey forced some potions down Harry's throat and cast some spells. A quick _episkey_ seemed to solve the problem of the broken nose.

"No sir," Draco admitted. Snape glanced at Harry who seemed to be doing much better and sighed.

"Detention with me, Mr Malfoy. Tomorrow at seven."

"Of course sir," Draco said, taking his punishment in stride.

"Now, I'm sure that you two would like to spend some time apart after your brawl so I suggest –"

"No need sir," Harry interrupted. "We already made up, I think."

"Yeah," Draco agreed. "We'll be fine."

"Indeed?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow. "How quickly you young ones travel through your emotions. Fine. Proceed to the great hall if you please. Dinner is about to start and I'm sure your Gryffindor friends would also like to see how you are doing. Try not to end up in a fistfight with Mr Weasley as well."

"Yes, sir," Draco and Harry said in unison.

As if they had already forgotten their minor altercation, they went to the great hall together, discussing the effects of Draco's necklace avidly, laughing as they disappeared out of sight.

"Teenagers," Snape mumbled. "Thank you for your care, Poppy."

"Of course, Severus," Pomfrey replied. "Try to keep him out of trouble, though."

"You have no idea how exceedingly difficult that is," Snape sighed. "Spying on the Dark Lord was easier on my nerves."

"I imagine so," Pomfrey said, waving him off.

* * *

"You got pummelled good!" Ron exclaimed as he eyes Harry's bruised face. Those bruises would probably be gone by morning, but for now, they told the story of Harry's rather embarrassing fight. "Was it another attempted murder?"

"More like a common fistfight," Harry shrugged.

"With whom?" Hermione asked.

"This guy," Harry said, pointing his thumb at the blonde who was sipping his juice next to him.

"Draco!" Hermione scolded. "You didn't!"

"I did," Draco admitted. "And I'm sorry. I know I'm a prat. Being a Slytherin is like being a werewolf. Every now and then that Slytherin blood rears its ugly head."

"Your words, not mine," Ron said.

"Too bad that the Gryffindor foolishness lasts all year round," Draco added with a smirk.

"Oy, you take that back!" Ron threatened. "Before I take revenge on Harry's behalf."

"Don't, Ron!" Harry groaned. "Snape is sitting right there, probably looking our way as we speak."

No one dared to glance at the table but they could all feel the potions master gaze as it rested on them.

"So, how were the rest of your holidays, Harry?" Hermione asked, trying desperately to change the subject.

"We took Alex to the Ministry of Magic to get him registered as a licensed observer," Harry said.

"That's great!" Ron said. "Alex was so much fun. It will be even more fun when we can show him our magic!"

"Once we are of age, of course," Hermione added.

"And while we were there anyway, Snape legally adopted me," Harry added casually, grinning as he took in the surprised faces of his friends as they processed the news. Draco made a face but didn't comment again.

"Harry, that's wonderful!" Hermione spoke up first as she gave him a very awkward hug across the table that shifted some of the dishes around. "It's what you've always wanted. Well, not necessarily with Professor Snape but – well – you know."

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry grinned happily.

Ron took a bite out of a particularly juicy piece of meat before saying anything.

"If you're happy, I'm happy," he finally said. "But don't come crying to me if he locks you up in his dungeon after all."

"It will be you he locks up," Harry said casually. "You really shouldn't have thrown that snowball back then."

"_Ha ha,_ Harry," Ron retorted sardonically, but he did glance at the head table with some uncertainty.

* * *

When Harry tried to enter the Gryffindor common room, he had to pass an inspection by none other than Alastor Moody first.

"We're on high alert, Potter," Moody explained. "No one can go in without passing my gaze. Now stand still and I'll make it quick."

He performed a few charms but didn't seem to find anything out of the ordinary.

"Nice necklace, Potter," he said, followed by a '_constant vigilance'_. Ron and Hermione passed his inspection without a hitch as well and they all went into the common room together.

"I doubt the murderer will be able to do anything anymore with the Aurors keeping such a close watch," Ron said.

"Constant vigilance, Ron," Harry joked. "Don't forget that the last attempt was made when the Aurors were already here."

"Well, I hardly doubt the culprit is a Gryffindor," Ron huffed. "so this seems rather pointless. I hope they're doing the same thing at the Slytherin common rooms."

"They probably are, Ron," Harry said.

The threesome spent the evening comparing their holiday homework and playing exploding snap. Harry stayed away from chess, for now, be it muggle or wizard's chess. Even with Ron deducing that the same trick would probably not be used twice, Harry simply did not want to take the chance.

Eventually, they all went to sleep. Hermione disappeared into her dorm while Ron and Harry went up to theirs. Neville was already sleeping. His Maculata Belladonna grown to a height of nearly four feet. It almost seemed to be keeping watch over the junior Herbologist as it swayed back and forth somewhat. Seamus was still up, doing his charms homework with his lit up wand in his mouth. Dean's bed was empty.

"Skulking the hallways after curfew, is he?" Ron frowned.

Seamus shrugged. "I'm not sure he's back from home yet. I haven't seen him at dinner. I'm sure he'll be here by breakfast."

"Ah, makes sense," Harry said, too tired to argue. They all said their good night's and went to sleep.

* * *

Seamus had been right. Dean was right there at breakfast. Not that Harry had missed him or anything but with a killer on the loose it was nice to know where everyone was at.

He was fingering the small vile he had received from Slughorn a few months back and frowned as he looked at it.

Hermione gasped. "Harry, is that –"

"Felix Felicis," Harry finished her sentence. "Don't you think it's about time I used it? Who knows, it might lead me straight to the killer."

"Perhaps," Hermione said. "But it's not a wishing potion or anything. It will grant you luck during your day but you may end up taking routes you never expected. It might make you lucky in something entirely different."

"I'm aware of what the potion does, Hermione," Harry said. "That's precisely why I haven't taken it yet. But it seems like such a waste to not even try."

"I agree," Draco said as he swished his spoon around in his cereal. "Go ahead and try it. If it doesn't pan out, you might be lucky with something else instead. I mean, you probably will."

"Just make sure to have someone inspect the potion first," Hermione mentioned. "I wouldn't want you drinking some kind of poison instead. You've had it on you for Merlin knows how long so anyone could have tampered with it by now. Heck, it might have been tampered with since the beginning."

"I tested it for poisons this morning," Harry said. Being the potions prodigy he had become, he knew exactly how to do that. "It's clear of every alien substance. I'm sure it's Felix."

"Then by all means," Ron said, waving his hand. "Take it. See what happens."

Harry grinned as he stared at the golden concoction. It was now or never, wasn't it? Time to get serious about this attempted-murder mystery.

* * *

_Ah, will he drink it? Won't he drink it? What will happen if he drinks it? Tell me what you think, please!_

_And either way, I welcome your reviews._

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	18. Chapter 18

_I didn't get a whole lot of reviews last chapter but I guess not much happened in it so I can't blame you. Now, this chapter is wildly important! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to those people who did review._

* * *

**Chapter 18**

"I still don't know if I like this idea," Hermione said carefully as Harry downed the potion in one go. The two other boys of the fearsome foursome waited with bated breath, not sure of what was to come.

"Do you feel any different?" Ron asked.

Harry tilted his head to the side and looked at his hands as if he would see the signs of liquid luck protruding from his pores. Honestly, what did he expect? Four-leafed clovers? A golden sheen? No, there was none of that. He also didn't feel particularly different. A bit more relaxed, perhaps, as if he drank a mild calming draught but that was it.

"Not really," he replied. He went to pick up his fork when he suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to go flying.

"Well, I'll see you guys later," Harry said, getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked.

"What would be the fun in telling you?" Harry replied giddily and without another word he stalked away, going to pick up his broom.

If he had ever been sure of anything in his life, this was it. He needed to go flying and fast. He unlocked the broom storage and got out his Firebolt after which he all but jogged towards the main gate, taking a different passageway than he normally would. Why? He couldn't be sure but he would trust Felix.

Had he promised Snape to let the man check his broom every time he went out to fly? Technically, yes. But he knew there was no time so he decided it was better to ask forgiveness than permission. He walked outside and mounted his broom immediately.

He was – again – technically breaking the rules seeing as he was only supposed to fly in the vicinity of the Quidditch pit but that just seemed hopelessly useless right now. No. Instead, he flew towards the forbidden forest only to encounter an owl mid-flight. He nearly crashed with the feathered predator, causing the poor thing to drop its letter. As soon as it recovered from its daze, it went after it but Harry was faster. With skills honed during many quidditch practices and games, he snatched the letter right before the owl did, and sped away triumphantly. The owl gave chase but was unable to catch up to Harry and had to give up in frustration.

Harry laughed with giddiness. Was it wrong to steal a letter? Obviously! Did he feel bad for stealing the owl's directive? Of course. But he knew this had to be done. He could feel bad about it later. But for now, he landed his broom on top of Hagrid's hut for some reason and looked at the envelope. It held no information whatsoever. No names were written on the blank wrapping so Harry opened it to read the letter.

_I am running out of patience, boy.  
If you don't complete your missive soon, there will be hell to pay. And it will not only be on your head if you know what I mean and I know that you do.  
I am not at all pleased with the latest plan I saw you come up with. There is far too much room for error, just like with all your other plans. I can't help but wonder if you're trying to sabotage me instead of helping me. I will see for myself soon enough whether or not your plan works. You better hope that it does._

_Fail me again and I will come down there myself and finish the job. If it comes to that, there _will_ be an additional body._

_Now go and kill Harry Potter._

Harry reread the bit of parchment a couple of times before putting it away. So apparently, the culprit was male. Okay, so Harry had expected as much already but it was good to know for sure.

What was more striking was that the one giving the order implied that the one doing the attempted murder didn't have his heart into it. It sounded an awful lot as if there was some blackmail going on here, involving another person.

The last thing Harry noticed was odd. This person implied that they could see what was going on. If that was so, how were they doing it? Harry was scratching the back of his head when his eyes fell on the half-decayed corpse of the Snallygaster. Snape had taken from the beast what he wanted, leaving the rest to nature.

Once more, Harry felt that compelling urge the potion gave him. He floated down from the roof of the hut and went to take a closer look. Any other day, he would have been sure that Snape would have already found anything of import on the beast by now. And if not him, Hagrid surely would have.

But not today. As if he knew exactly what he was looking for, he walked over to the beast's gigantic beak and pried it open. The inside was very slimy and emitted a foul stench. Harry scrunched up his nose but didn't stop. He allowed his fingers to explore the inside rim of the beak, searching for anything out of order while desperately ignoring the horrid feeling of what had to be a decayed tongue.

And then he found it. It was some sort of relief near the bottom of the beak which Harry wouldn't have been able to reach if the tissue of the tongue had still been intact. He pried open the beak somewhat more, holding it open with his elbow while he bent forward, allowing his head inside of the beak to read whatever it was that was hidden in the mucus.

With his free hand, he wiped some slime away and found some numbers.

13-1-12-6-15-25

It read like a registration number of some kind. Feeling victorious, Harry climbed out of the beak and allowed it to fall shut with a loud crack.

"Is anyone there?"

Harry jumped up at the sound of Hagrid's voice. He wiped his slimy hands on his robe and waved at the half-giant.

"Hagrid, over here!"

"What are you doin' over there 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"Looking for you," Harry replied. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"I'll do what I can, of course," Hagrid said dutifully. "Come inside now before someone catches you playin' with that thing."

Harry chuckled but made no comment even though he thought to himself that if he could handle the beast alive, he could surely handle it when dead. He followed Hagrid into his hut and accepted a large cup of tea.

"So, what can I do you for?" Hagrid asked.

"You see, Hagrid, I found this owl," Harry started explaining. "It seemed to be injured so I want to return it to its owner. I don't know who that might be but he had a registration number. Surely you know someone at the department for Magical Creatures who can look up such a number?"

"If you want, I can take that owl from yer, "Hagrid offered. "I'll see to it that it goes where it belongs."

"I'd rather not," Harry replied. "He's become friends with Hedwig you see, so she won't allow me to hand the owl over to anyone else."

"I see," Hagrid said agreeably. Harry knew he could count on the man's naiveté. He should probably feel guilty about it but right now, he did not. He had a mystery to solve and was well on his way to do so.

"I do know someone," Hagrid said. "In fact, why don't you wait here and I'll floo 'im. What's the number?"

Harry scribbled down the number on a spare bit of parchment and handed it to Hagrid.

"Thanks for helping me," Harry said innocently. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hagrid's chest puffed up with pride as he sunk down in front of his fireplace, throwing in some floo powder. Harry patiently sipped his tea as Hagrid conversed with his acquaintance, positively confident that he would receive the requested information.

After several minutes, Hagrid shut down the floo and beamed at Harry.

"It's all taken care of, 'Arry," he said triumphantly. "Me mate's just gonna look up the number and he'll get back to me when he's got the necessary information. He said it won't take more than a day."

"That's amazing, Hagrid," Harry said. "Thank you so much. Now if you don't mind, I've got a busy day ahead of me."

"Of course," Hagrid said. "Run along then. I'll owl you the reply when I get it!"

And in a flash, Harry was gone. That ought to do it, he supposed. As soon as he knew the name connected to the monster in the forest, he would know exactly who was behind all this. There was just one more thing he needed to figure out.

* * *

When Harry arrived at Snape's quarters, he knocked politely and waited for the man to open the door.

"Harry," Snape said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Does a boy need a reason to speak with his father?" Harry asked innocently. He noticed Snape flushed a bit but he stepped aside to allow the boy entry.

"You are always welcome, of course," Snape said. "I was starting to worry about your whereabouts. Your friends don't even seem to know where you've been."

"They don't," Harry said as he sank into Snape's couch cushions. "I didn't tell them, mostly because I didn't know myself."

Snape frowned. "That seems to require some sort of explanation on your part."

Harry didn't think it a bad thing to tell Snape just what he had taken. After all, the man was a potions master and he would no doubt realize soon enough.

"I drank Felix Felicis this morning," Harry explained. "It's been guiding me through my day."

"Is that so?" Snape asked, raising his eyebrows. "And how – pray tell – did you acquire such a potion? Surely you didn't brew it yourself?"

"No, no," Harry sputtered. "I may have gotten loads better but I'm not _that_ good. No, I received it from Professor Slughorn after creating a perfect Elixir that induces Euphoria."

A flicker of pride showed in Snape's eyes for the briefest of moments.

"You never told me about that," Snape said. "Why is that?"

"If I answer you that, will you answer something for me?" Harry asked in return.

Snape frowned again. "Since when do you barter about questions? You know you can ask me anything."

"Well," Harry said, satisfied. "I thought you might take the potion away from me. That you might have deemed it unsafe. You were in super-protective mode back then."

"As opposed to now?" Snape frowned.

"Somehow it seems less… stifling," Harry shrugged. "Also, I feel like I can tell you this now."

"After you've already taken the potion, I can hardly take it away," Snape growled. "Did you at least test it before you drank it?"

"Of course I did," Harry smirked. "What do you take me for? Third-year Harry Potter?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "Fine. What do you want to ask me? Considering the potion you took, this must be important."

"There was that period in time when Voldemort cast a spell on you to see through your eyes and hear with your ears, remember?" Harry asked casually as if he were discussing the weather.

"Vividly so," Snape said carefully, crossing his arms.

"Well," Harry continued, completely undeterred. "Do you remember if Voldemort was also able to feel the things you touched or read your thoughts?"

For a moment, Snape stared at Harry as if trying to figure out just why the boy wanted this information. But then he decided that he would divulge it anyways. There must've been a good reason for the boy to ask and he really needed to start trusting him.

"He could definitely not physically feel what I felt," Snape replied. "As for hearing my thoughts, well, he couldn't but I'm not entirely sure if that was because I'm an accomplished Occlumens or if it was just a limitation of the spell. The Dark Lord never did explain to me its mechanics."

He eyed Harry warily. "Does that answer your question?"

Harry smiled brightly, "Absolutely, sir," he said. "I believe I know all I need to."

"For what purpose, if I may ask?" Snape drawled.

"I don't think I should tell you just yet," Harry shrugged. "that might jeopardize my plan. But don't worry. You'll know soon enough."

"Is that a fact?" Snape asked but he didn't press the issue. He knew better than to fight Felix. Surprisingly enough, the boy did not go, running off to his next destination. Instead, he fixed his marvellous green eyes on Snape and sat there expectantly.

"Want to play a game of chess?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Snape smirked, "Not even all the luck in the world would allow you to defeat me in chess but you are free to try."

And try he did.

* * *

Two hours and six lost games later, Harry had realized that the potion did, in fact, not give you a boost in your skillset. In his overconfidence, he had attacked Snape head-on but was crushed mercilessly every time.

"Wow, you really are good!" Harry exclaimed with a content sigh. "I doubt even Ron could take you on."

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "Are you implying that Mr Weasley is a good chess player?"

"Are you kidding?" Harry asked. "In his first year he took on McGonagall's chess challenge, remember? And he beat it! He's improved loads since then too. He's always been a good strategist, even if he only shows it in chess."

"Well, perhaps I should challenge him to a game the next time he visits," Snape contemplated out loud as he cleared the chessboard.

Harry chuckled. "He would probably be too scared to do his best."

"Nothing a calming draught can't fix," Snape smirked.

"Say, Severus?" Harry asked.

"Hm?" Came Snape's less than eloquent reply.

"That day Professor Dumbledore took me shopping," Harry said. "What did he tell you to prove that he was himself? You seemed awfully flustered about whatever he told you."

Snape chuckled. "You are not nearly lucky enough to get that answer out of me, you little monster," he said. "And I am not nearly intoxicated enough."

"Something to consider," Harry grinned. Snape simply huffed in response but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes.

Suddenly, Harry got up from his seat. "Well, I'm out of here."

Snape looked at him, somewhat amused. "And where will you be going next?"

"I really want to go to my dorm," Harry said. "I think it's important."

"Would you like me to escort you?" Snape asked.

"Not really," Harry replied honestly. "I'll be fine."

"So you always say," Snape sighed. "But alright. Get going, you little scamp."

And off Harry was once again. As he ran through the corridors, he heard the distinct sound of Moody's wooden crutch hit the stone floor. He was right around the corner and Harry knew that the man was getting ready to jump him again, so he did the only logical thing.

"Constant vigilance!" he shouted as he rounded the corner. Moody merely looked over his shoulder with a somewhat bored yet approving look in his eyes. The student he had been talking with, however, was visibly startled at his sudden appearance.

"Hi Moody," Harry greeted. "Oh, and hi Ginny! I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay, Harry," Ginny said, blushing slightly. "I just didn't expect to see you here."

"Ah yes, where will I go next? Not even I know, sometimes," he chuckled. Ginny giggled in response.

"Want to come with me? I'm heading to the Gryffindor tower," Harry said.

"I still had a few questions for Ms Weasley," Moody growled.

"Oh, no need, sir," Harry said. "I already know that the culprit is a boy. So it couldn't have been Ginny."

Moody's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And how would you know that, Mr Potter?" he asked. "That little bit of information would have been very useful over the last weeks."

"Oh, I've only known for a few hours myself," Harry said. "And don't worry about the how. I'll explain later. For now, I need to go. Coming Ginny?"

Ginny's gaze shifted doubtfully between Harry and Moody before the Auror simply rolled his good eye and shooed Ginny away.

"Fine," he growled. "but remember –"

"I know, I know," Harry interrupted. "Constant vigilance."

"That goes for you especially, Potter!" Moody yelled after him as he disappeared with Ginny in tow, clutching her hand as they went.

"Thanks for rescuing me!" Ginny said gratefully as they walked at a brisk pace. When Harry looked over his shoulder, he saw her flush slightly, a ridiculous grin on her face as she let herself be dragged by Harry.

"You are most welcome," Harry said gallantly. "I could never pass up the rescue of a beautiful damsel in distress such as yourself."

Ginny laughed loudly as their brisk pace turned into a run, covering her mouth with her free hand. It sounded like music to Harry's ears.

"My knight in shining armour," she said mockingly but there was a degree of reverence in her voice. Harry smiled. When they stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady, he looked into her blue eyes and smiled.

"Well," he said. "This is my stop."

Ginny rolled her eyes but kept smiling widely. Harry felt himself do the same.

"Mistletoe," Harry gave the password to enter the common room. Right before the portrait swung open, he kissed Ginny briefly and somewhat awkwardly but when he pulled away, the girl was smiling even wider.

"See ya!" Harry said happily before rushing into the common room, not wasting any time to ascend to his dorm.

But why the potion had thought it might actually be lucky for him to come up here was beyond him. Maybe it had been corrupted after all.

For some reason, Dean and Neville were already up there. From the looks of it, they might have been reading or studying. Perhaps they had even played a game of exploding snap together. Why they couldn't have done that in the common room, Harry would never know.

The awkwardness of the situation found itself in the now monstrously tall Maculata Belladonna that was situated near Neville's bed while the two boys stood defensively at the other side of the room. How the plant had suddenly doubled in size was beyond Harry.

"Neville," Harry said carefully. "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Neville said. "They normally only get three feet tall at most. I thought mine was just doing exceptionally well but over the course of the last hours it became – well –" he gestured towards the monstrosity, "this!"

"Can you think of anything to stop it?" Harry asked, feeling a bit too relaxed in the face of the situation.

"No!" Neville admitted. "I don't think that plant is fully Maculata anymore. It almost looks like a crossbreed with something. I've never seen anything like it in any of my books."

Harry frowned. "Do you think it's dangerous?"

"It's poisonous," Neville said without a doubt. "It's clearly still in the Belladonna family and when fully grown, they are very poisonous. Only – " Neville gulped at the large flower head that seemed to have been growing fangs, "If I look at it now, I expect it to also be venomous. When it bites, I mean."

The plant was stretching out some vines as if trying to reach one of the boys. Luckily for them, it wasn't quite large enough to do that… yet.

"What do I do, Neville?" Harry asked again.

"We have no choice," Neville said sadly. "It needs to die."

Harry had already taken out his wand, ready to incinerate the plant when both Neville and Dean stopped him.

"Don't!" they shouted.

"Why not?" Harry growled in annoyance. "I'd rather not have my head bitten off."

"Not only is it sentient," Neville explained. "But it also knows how to protect itself magically."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry huffed, glancing over at the plant every so often as it tried to catch Harry's foot with its vines.

"It casts some sort of shield," Dean explained. "We already tried hexing it and stuff but it keeps reflecting everything. If you would try to incinerate it, you would probably set the tower on fire."

Harry contemplated that for a second.

"Neville," he finally said. "Do you have a sickle of sorts up here? Something with which I can chop the thing up,"

"Sure," Neville said. "But it's on the shelf next to my bed. The one underneath the Belladonna.

Harry allowed himself to groan in frustration for a few seconds before steeling himself for the task at hand.

"I'll do it," he said. "I'll just message Professor Snape for a moment to make sure I don't die. Hold on."

Thinking ahead – a little bit at least – for once, he took advantage of his last birthday present and wrote a message to Snape that he hoped the man would not find too disconcerting.

_I am fine. About to tackle a poisonous plant in the Gryffindor dormitory, though. Do you have an antidote for Belladonna?_

Unbelievable as it seemed, the plant was still growing, and visibly so. Harry had to step back now to avoid being grabbed but at this rate, the vines would be able to stretch all over the dorm room and Dean and Neville would be in even more danger.

His wrist felt warm and he looked at his cuff.

_Of course I do. I'm coming right now. Don't do anything rash. Don't attack the plant._

Harry really wanted to listen but he knew that if he waited too much longer, they were already doomed. Already, the three of them were backed into a corner. There was only one way to deal with this.

Harry leapt forward with the agility of a cat, dodging vine after vine as he headed towards Neville's sickle. He heard gasps and squeals of panic behind him as he dodged another vine. But those weren't the real problem. Sure, he didn't want to be grabbed by them but what he really wanted to avoid was to be bitten by the odd, malformed flower, its fanged teeth dripping with what had to be venom.

He rolled to the right as he was almost grabbed but kept running when he came out of the roll, jumping ahead again and reaching for the sickle. It was very unfortunate how close it was to the flower so there was no way to avoid what happened next.

He grabbed the sickle with his right hand, trying desperately to avoid the Belladonna. It grabbed Harry with multiple vines this time, too many to dodge from so close by and bit down hard on Harry's left shoulder. Venom or no, the sharp fangs hurt him fiercely as they lacerated his flesh. Enraged, Harry swung at it with his sickle and started cutting at the flower ferociously.

It took him multiple tries but eventually, the sentient flower head was severed from its stem and fell lifelessly to the floor, releasing Harry as it died.

He looked at Neville in triumph but the boy looked pale.

"Harry," he said. "You were bitten."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "Don't worry. Professor Snape is on his way."

"You don't understand," Neville said. "You should be convulsing on the ground by now."

"I should?" Harry frowned. "Oh, of course! The necklace!"

"Harry!"

A flushed Snape stormed into the dormitory, backing Dean and Neville into a corner even more with his agitated demeanour.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?"

"Neville's plant got a growth spurt," Harry chuckled. "And I think it wanted to taste humans for breakfast."

"Do you think this is funny?" Snape asked. "Were you hurt? Your shoulder is bleeding."

"It bit me," Harry confessed. "But it doesn't hurt so much. I don't think it did much damage."

Snape had already taken what had to be an antidote out of his robes and handed it to Harry.

"I think Draco's necklace neutralized the poison already," Harry said. "I'm fine."

"Drink it anyway," Snape said. "Humour me if you will."

Harry did as Snape requested while the Potion Master whirled on Neville.

"What on earth were you thinking to bring a creature such as this into your dorm?" he asked in a dangerously low voice. "Are you the one after Harry's life perhaps?"

"Of course not, sir!" Neville replied, offended at the mere thought of it. "It was never supposed to grow this big, or grow teeth for that matter. I planted a Maculata Belladonna. Not this thing!"

"You can't expect me to believe that it grew teeth overnight," Snape scowled, crossing his arms.

"But it did, sir!" Neville objected. "Sure, it was a bit big before but it never looked as dangerous as it did today. It grew vicious in a matter of hours!"

Snape huffed. "I will be sure to discuss this with Professor Sprout later. For now, you are excused."

Neither Neville nor Dean needed another excuse. They left the dorm as fast as they could. Snape looked at Harry who was smirking slightly, a look of confidence still on his face.

"I told you to wait, did I not?" Snape asked.

"You did," Harry acknowledged. "But the plant kept growing and if I had waited any longer it wouldn't have mattered anymore. Look how long its vines had already become. It was either me or all three of us."

"So it would appear that you are the most courageous - or in other words – foolish Gryffindor in the bunch, are you?" Snape asked. But there was no anger or disappointment in his voice. Even _he_ knew that this was not Harry's fault.

"It would appear that you need to be very wary of the Gryffindors as well," Snape said as he led Harry downstairs again. "This attack happened right in your dorm."

"It might just have been an accident," Harry offered. "I wasn't even there when the plant grew."

"An accident or another poorly planned attack," Snape sighed. "Let's just go to dinner, Harry."

With a swish of his wand behind him, he vanished the plant and dumped it near Professor Sprout's greenhouse. He sent a Patronus in her direction with the explanation to boot.

"Great!" Harry agreed. "I'm starving."

* * *

At dinner, he explained vividly what happened in their dorm. Ron seemed to think the entire thing had been beyond wicked and was even sad that he missed everything while Hermione kept trying to think of what plant that could have been. She kept looking through her Herbology book and showing Harry pictures of several plants to which he kept shaking his head no.

Draco hadn't even seemed to believe him.

"A plant with fangs?" he asked incredulously. "Are you sure?"

"Want to check my shoulder to see where it punctured me?" Harry offered.

"Are you sure they weren't thorns that simply looked like fangs?"

This got Hermione flipping through her Herbology book all over again with renewed vigour.

"Fangs or thorns, it bit me," Harry argued. "But your amulet saved me! According to Neville, I should've been affected horribly but I didn't feel a thing thanks to you. You were right. I did need it in my first week back."

Draco shook his head in dismay as if he really hadn't wanted his prediction to come true.

"Well that's odd," Ron suddenly said, looking upwards. "Normally the owl post arrives in the morning."

Harry looked up as well and saw a small owl hurry his way. Before he knew it, a letter landed in his lap but he didn't even get the chance to tear it open before Moody grabbed it and ran all sorts of spells on it.

Dismayed, Harry kept eating while he waited to get his letter back. When he glanced at the high table, he noticed Snape looking on in curiosity.

After what seemed to be ages, Harry got his letter back and opened it. Inside was the name of the person who had dropped the Snallygaster into the forest. After tonight, it had only confirmed his suspicions. Now all he had to do was confront the culprit. He would only need to enlist his friends' help to do just that.

And they would do it tonight, while he was still under the fading effect of the Felix Felicis.

* * *

_Can you believe it? The culprit will be known next chapter! And no, it will not end there. There will be some follow-up to be had but it will all become clear._

_As for the tiny speck of romance, I had to do it. At least if I want the talk to happen between Snape and Harry at some point and I really do. I'm just keeping the pairing canon but will explore it very little._

_For now, please show me your love with reviews._

**Last revised on 13/07/2020**


	19. Chapter 19

_I confess that I technically could have posted this chapter yesterday, but I wanted to let the story simmer for just one more day before revealing the culprit. Does everyone have their suspect firmly in mind? Well, here goes nothing!_

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Harry tried to control his breathing as he stood hidden behind one of the many suits of armour that defended the castle walls. It was important to not make a single sound and to not make his presence known. He would have taken his invisibility cloak but at that moment, Ron and Hermione would need it more than he did.

Then finally, there it was. The sound of hurried footsteps coming his way. When he dared to peer from behind his hiding spot for a fraction of a second, he saw that it was indeed his target that had appeared.

He licked his dry lips in anticipation, clutching his wand tightly as he held his breath. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

The target yelped when Hermione had leapt forward, covering his eyes with a blindfold while Ron clasped the culprit's mouth shut as he lowered him to the ground. There was a mild struggle as Hermione and Ron kept his arms down, but it died down faster than Harry had anticipated.

Harry stepped away from the shadows and looked down at his target. Sad eyes stared at the obviously panicked form of Draco Malfoy. As they had agreed, Hermione stroked Draco's arm kindly, trying to get him to calm down, while Ron did his best not to allow any sounds to escape from Draco's mouth.

Next, Harry used his mother's signature spell. He had practised it to the point he could cast it nonverbally. Yet in his mind, he thought the word '_Adfectus'_ very strongly as he did his best to pour his current emotions into the charmed ball of light.

He conveyed his worry, his sadness, his understanding and his eagerness to help as well as the assurance that everything would be alright. It was a lot to ask of one spell but at least part of what he was attempting to convey seeped through seeing how Draco visibly calmed down and stopped thrashing all together.

Harry nodded at his friends and they hoisted Draco to his feet. Next, Ron placed a gentle hand on Draco's back as they led him towards the dungeons. Felix Felicis helped Harry to pick corridors that were deserted and at the end of their journey to Snape's quarters, they had been lucky enough not to encounter a single soul. Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder to stop him for a moment. The blonde obeyed wordlessly. As Harry had hoped, Draco was smart enough to understand what they were doing. Harry only hoped that he was right about all this.

Before he knocked on the door, he wrote a message to Snape.

_Are you in your quarters?_

_I am_

_When you open the door to let me in, do NOT make a single sound, please. No matter how surprised you are. I'll explain everything when I'm inside._

Harry waited for affirmation before knocking but instead, Snape swung open the door, eying him curiously. When he saw the rest of the golden trio behind Harry, holding a blindfolded Draco at their side, he frowned but he didn't make a sound. Harry stepped past him to go inside and closed the door behind him.

He held out his hand to Snape and cast a silencing spell around them for good measure.

"I'm quite curious as to your explanation," Snape said.

Harry sighed, not entirely sure where to begin but remembered that his friends were waiting for him outside so he decided that rambling would be better than saying nothing.

"I believe that Lucius Malfoy cast the same spell on Draco that Voldemort cast on you," he began, hoping that this would explain Draco's state and his actions.

Snape frowned for a second but nodded and gestured for Harry to continue.

"I also think that Draco's the one trying to kill me," Harry continued, "By orders of Lucius, no doubt."

Snape inhaled sharply and glanced at the door.

"That's a serious accusation," he said, "Do you have any proof?"

"This morning, I intercepted a letter," Harry explained, removing the piece of parchment from his pocket and handing it to Snape.

"It's not addressed to anyone, nor does it have a sender, but that's what it said."

"That's hardly proof of Malfoy's involvement," Snape frowned. Harry wasn't sure if Snape was referring to Malfoy Jr or Sr but continued his explanation.

"Next, I got the urge to check out that Snallygaster a tad better," Harry explained, "And I found a registration number inside of its beak."

Snape momentarily lifted his eyes towards the ceiling as if he was praying for the strength to deal with Harry's continued foolishness but he made no comment.

"Hagrid had a friend of his look up the name linked to the registration number and it was clear and simple. Malfoy."

"Well," Snape said, "You clearly put a lot of thought into this."

He glanced over the letter in his hand again and sighed.

"And I understand why you might think he's under the influence of that spell. How did you get him to come quietly?"

"I used mum's spell," Harry explained, "I tried my best to tell him that we would help him. You told me that Draco was a natural Occlumens once, so I thought that might work."

"That's very clever of you," Snape said, a slight smile tugging at his lips, "Did he see or hear anything while he was being detained?"

"Not a thing," Harry said, "I made sure of that."

"Excellent," Snape said, "In that case, I can try to break the connection they have - if there is indeed one – without rousing suspicion. Lucius might simply think his spell failed."

He opened the door and found the three children still waiting quietly. They didn't appear to have moved a muscle. Snape motioned for them to come inside, and Hermione and Ron did so, guiding Draco carefully so he wouldn't stumble across the threshold. Snape motioned towards a chair and they brought him towards it, Hermione pushing the chair lightly against the back of Draco's knees to inform him of its presence. Ron pushed very slightly causing Draco to sit down. His expression was completely neutral.

Snape squeezed his shoulder lightly in what he hoped was a comforting gesture and placed his wand against Draco's temple. Draco didn't even flinch.

With one last sharp nod in Harry's direction, Snape focused all his attention on Draco and soon, his eyes became glossy. It was clear. He had entered Draco's mind.

* * *

Snape did his best to stay in the shadows of the boy's mind if that was at all possible. He avoided all of his memories, even when his interest was piqued at the sight of a familiar-looking chess set. He had to focus on the task at hand. If Lucius was indeed in here, and Snape started fooling around with Draco's memories, all would be lost.

His eyes perceived everything as he walked the dark corridors of Draco's mind. It was entirely different from Harry's. It was structured, dark yet lit up with torches and simply put well protected.

Every type of memory – which appeared to be sorted by age and emotion – was protected by a wall of green fire. An effective enough method though not easily achievable by many.

Snape noticed a faint fuzzing like the sound of a very distant storm. It wasn't hard to discern that this sound was alien to its environment. _Something_ had in fact invaded and now it was up to Snape to flush that thing out.

He followed the long corridor as the fuzzing grew louder, passing memory after memory. He was quite content that he could feel no emotion bleeding from Draco's conscious mind. The boy had indeed been occluding. It made things that much easier for him.

When he rounded a corner, he could see the end of the large passageway as it opened up into a large, circular chamber. No memories seemed to wait for him there nor did the chamber appear to actually be part of the rest of this visualisation. It felt – darker somehow. More foreboding. And inside of it floated one overly large lidless eye, fleshy tendrils enveloping it as they hung downwards, nearly touching the ground. The eye was staring into the distance. It was focused. Too focused to notice Snape's presence next to its own. Though Snape's skill in Occlumency might have something to do with it. He had always been better at it then Lucius.

Now how to go about removing the monstrosity from Draco's mind? Snape smirked to himself. With Lucius as distracted as he was – which was probably due to the prolonged loss of sight and sound in his son – this should be a piece of cake.

With a movement of his wrist, he closed the door to the chamber ever so softly. There was not even a click when it fell into place. Now for the harder part.

Snape positioned himself in front of the chamber, holding out his hands in front of him. The chamber needed to go. And he would have to work very slowly and carefully so it wouldn't be noticed until the very end.

* * *

The golden trio was watching Snape tentatively with bated breath. It was clear that the potions master had begun struggling. Tiny beads of perspiration began to trickle down his face but Harry did not dare to wipe his brow for fear of breaking his concentration.

Meanwhile, Draco's face was scrunched up as if he was in pain but he did not move away from the touch of Snape's wand. Whether that was because he was cooperating or because he was simply unconscious was hard to tell at this point.

Hermione glanced over at Harry a few times, asking with her eyes if there was something they could do, but Harry shook his head each time. He knew – no, he felt in his bones that they simply needed to stay put and not say a word. Even a whispered conversation could ruin everything. Not necessarily for Harry or Snape but for Draco himself. And whatever the blonde had done, Harry would give him the benefit of the doubt.

Snape clenched his jaw tightly and Harry wondered how hard it was for teeth to crack under pressure. Ron swallowed hard but made no sound either. Harry had explained to both of them the importance of not uttering a single sound and they understood.

Eventually, it seemed as if they were there for an hour, maybe more and Harry started doubting himself. Both Snape and Draco looked as if they were in a world of pain. Maybe Felix had worn off by now. Maybe his suggestions weren't as advisable to listen to anymore. He frowned and got up, about to shake Snape's shoulder gently when the man's eyes regained focus and shot at Harry in warning.

Harry froze and waited but after a few more seconds, Snape exhaled slowly, relaxing his posture and cast a small smile at Harry.

"It is done," he said, removing the blindfold with one hand.

Draco groaned, "Man, that hurt," he said, "It's as if I was run over by a herd of hippogriffs that all chose to target my head."

No one smiled at Draco's comment. The mood in the room was tense. Everyone seemed to be waiting for someone else to say something first but in the end, that honour befell Snape, seeing how he was the adult and all.

"It has been brought to my attention, Mr Malfoy, that you are the one trying to kill Harry," he said smoothly.

Draco sighed, "It was about bloody time someone noticed."

Snape quirked an eyebrow, "You don't deny it?"

"Of course I don't," Draco snarled, "It's obvious enough, isn't it? I thought you would surely understand it was all my doing with the chess set but no, how could it possibly have been Draco Malfoy? Never mind that he was a total git those first four years of school."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ron asked, "You act as if you wanted us to find out."

"I did," Draco admitted, "Because I had no desire to kill Harry Potter or anyone else for that matter."

Harry thought it was an amazing feat that neither of his friends blatantly attacked Draco in whatever form. It was even more unbelievable that Snape didn't hex Draco where he stood, throwing his body towards the first Auror he could find, sentencing the blonde to a lifetime in Azkaban. No. Instead, Snape grabbed a chair and sat down next to Draco, but not before taking away his wand – without any protest whatsoever – and casting a locking spell on his door.

"I believe we require a thorough explanation, Draco," he said. Calm as he appeared, there was no mistaking the anger in his voice. It was obvious that Draco noticed it too as he nervously squirmed in his seat.

"Right," he agreed, "I will tell you everything."

He took a deep breath as if resigning himself to his fate, clasped his hands in front of him, and stared at a spot on the couch in front of him before he began his explanation.

"It all began this summer," Draco explained, "Not long after you –" he looked up briefly at Harry, "- finally killed Voldemort. You have to understand that his absence left some sort of power vacuum in his place. One that many were desperate to fill. Unfortunately for me, my father was one of them. You won't be surprised to know that he's always been very ambitious."

Ron snorted loudly but everyone else ignored him.

"He wanted to be the next Dark Lord and thought that the best way of getting that status was to do the one thing that Voldemort never could."

Draco met Harry's gaze again, holding it longer this time.

"Kill Harry Potter."

"Then why didn't he?" Harry asked, "Why send his son?"

Draco chuckled bitterly.

"If you have forgotten, Hogwarts cannot be penetrated by the presence of death eaters so easily. There is a reason why Hogwarts is deemed impenetrable. He could not very well walk in here and start hexing you, especially with Dumbledore and all of the other teachers nearby. No, he wanted me to do his dirty work for me."

"He was here though," Hermione noted cleverly, "That one night, in the Quidditch pit."

"He was," Draco acknowledged, "But only because I allowed him to come onto the grounds. I know, I know –" Draco said when he saw everyone's faces, "- Stupid move but he owled me that morning to do just that and I knew that if I didn't… anyways, he was able to get to the quidditch pitch but no further. It was far enough for him though. Far enough to tell me just how useless I had been to him that far and that he wanted me to do better."

"What did he have on you?" Harry asked, "Was he threatening to kill you?"

Draco buried his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried to contain his emotions.

"No," Came his muffled reply after a few seconds, "Well yes, that too but he also told me he would torture and kill my mother."

He looked up again, pure misery in his eyes.

"Do you remember what I told you on the train, Harry?" he asked, "That he would have killed my mother had I not taken the dark mark."

Harry blinked, "I thought you were referring to –"

"I know who you thought I was referring to," Draco growled miserably, "That was the point. I couldn't have my father think I had blown my cover already. I slipped up but was able to correct my mistake."

"The first night," Snape said coldly.

"Yes," Draco coughed, trying to get a hold of himself again, "As you can probably imagine, we have a lot of house-elves working for us. Dobby was not our only one. So, for the day, I had brought one of my house-elves with me. With the unfortunate help of my father, I brewed a poison back home and had brought it with me to school. I had her fill the pitcher with pumpkin juice and poison and told her to place it within reach of Harry so he would drink from that pitcher for sure."

"If you were going to bring your house-elf anyway, why not have her spike one of the school's pitchers?" Hermione noticed, "Why bring your own from home?"

"To leave a clue, of course," Draco sighed, "Father simply thought it was a stupid mistake on my part but I wanted to start a trail that could lead back to me. Unfortunately, no one seemed to catch on. I made sure to poison Harry right in front of Professor Snape. That way, I was almost certain that he would be able to cure you."

"And if I hadn't been able to?" Snape growled dangerously.

Draco cast his eyes down, "I love my mother more than I like Harry," he said quietly, "I couldn't do anything to jeopardize her safety. I needed to take action."

Harry looked at Snape meaningfully and thankfully, the dungeon bat backed off before he choked Draco to death.

"The Snallygaster," Snape said coldly, urging Draco to continue.

Draco sighed, "We all went flying not too long before that quidditch match," he explained, "And Harry allowed almost everyone – including me – to ride his broom. I pretended to not be able to get a hold on its speed in the beginning and sped out of sight just long enough to hex the thing to respond to my command. I would only be able to do it once but that proved to be enough."

"It was my father that ordered the Snallygaster from America and both threatened and obliviated several people to keep quiet about the beast as well as where they were shipping it off to. I was sure that you would be able to handle it, Harry –" Draco almost seemed to smile, "- You are quite good on a broom after all. And if not, I made sure to have my little catastrophe play out during a real match – after you caught the snitch of course – as to have all the teachers present to assist you."

Draco groaned in remembrance, "But I didn't think you would almost fry yourself with that spell you used."

Harry frowned, "Hold on. You were trying to kill me but are upset with me that I almost killed myself? Are you mental?"

"Are _you_?" Draco retorted, "Foolish Gryffindor bravery, that was. Counting on sheer luck to keep you alive."

"Enough, Draco," Snape said harshly. Then, with a quivering voice, "The lake."

Draco went somewhat pale at the mention of that day.

"That went very poorly," he said softly, "First of all, I had thought that surely you would realize it was me the whole time! You're not a very good chess player, Harry, so I had to do my best not to cream you without even trying. But the real challenge was in getting you to move your pieces in such a manner that you eventually would put me in check with that one bishop."

"You did what?" Ron asked in what could be mistaken as reverence.

"Well, you didn't think your murderer had enchanted every single piece as a portkey, now did you? Getting him to play white was easy enough but the rest of it –" he shook his head disdainfully "- And you still didn't catch on."

"You used a muggle chess set," Hermione countered, "That didn't seem like you at all."

"I'm a novice at creating artefacts," Draco sighed, "Enchanting something that's already enchanted – like a wizard's chess set – is far above my skill level. Anyway, I used my trap at the moment that I knew Professor Snape was nearby. And I knew he had gone down to Hagrid's to harvest some ingredients off that Snallygaster."

Draco breathed in a shuddering breath.

"I've never felt so scared in my life," he continued miserably, "Not even when I was about to be given the dark mark. I really thought I had killed someone. That I had killed you! I never wanted that to happen for real. I was counting on Professor Snape and on that dumb luck of yours! It almost wasn't enough."

Harry saw the pain flash on Snape's face as the man remembered that day. That pain was clearly mimicked on the faces of all of his friends, including Draco.

"After that day, I decided that I needed to be even more careful. Not only because I felt guilty but also because of all the Aurors on the perimeter. I hoped that one of them would catch on, but no. Nothing!"

"And so there was the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor," Snape said evenly.

"Exactly!" Draco said angrily, "The Aurors scanned the field hours beforehand which left me with plenty of time to set up my trap. It wasn't even all that bloody dangerous."

Draco seemed furious enough to kick someone. Harry frowned at his behaviour, not sure what was happening.

"Anyone with half a brain would have landed their broom after the first couple of cuts," Draco hissed, "But not our number one Gryffindor, of course –"

"Hey!" Harry interjected but Snape held up his hand to stop Harry's protests.

"- Of course he wouldn't land his bloody broom. Not even after his teammate told him to. Not even after I told him to. Bloody hell, Harry! I'd hidden the snitch in my sleeve the whole time! You could never have found it."

"The Plumpton Pass," Ron breathed.

"Exactly!" Malfoy snapped, gesturing towards Ron to signify the truth of his statement, "So of course, Harry Potter had to stay in the air indefinitely."

"Again, you're mad at almost getting me killed?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Harry," Snape warned, "Hold your questions for when we're done."

Harry crossed his arms and huffed, more annoyed with the lectures Draco seemed to be giving him in between telling his story than he was with the actual attempted murder.

"Continue," Snape sighed.

"The Christmas holidays," Draco said sadly, "I went home to visit my mother."

"But you said –"

Both Snape and Draco shot Harry a murderous glare and he shut his mouth with a click of his teeth.

"I told you I stayed at Hogwarts," Draco said, barely hiding his annoyance, "But I didn't. My father wouldn't have allowed it. And he was very upset with me for failing as much as I had. He punished me severely. And he punished my –" Draco swallowed nervously.

"Anyways, I was able to avoid my father's detection during those two weeks because there was no need for him to keep an eye on me. At least, so he thought. I knew I had one more plan brewing for a couple of months and had to find a way for you to stay safe for it because Professor Snape wasn't there to stop it. That's why I created that amulet for you and sent it your way when my father wasn't looking. I had to be careful with my wording just in case my father intercepted my message but I had to try. I didn't want a repeat of the lake day."

"Hold on. The plant was your doing too?" Harry asked incredulously, "When?"

This time, Draco didn't seem as much annoyed as he was amused.

"You don't remember?" he asked, "That night when my father came to Hogwarts to have a little… chat with me, you brought me to your tower. Longbottom even allowed me to hold his stupid plant for a little while, no doubt to try and comfort me somewhat. It was plenty of time to tamper with the thing, though it took a lot longer for that plan to quite literally bloom into fruition."

"Brilliant," Hermione breathed.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron both shouted at her. At least she had the decency to look ashamed.

"I'm pretty sure I was starting to run out of time," Draco said, "And I didn't know what to do but then you took that potion and I hoped that you would finally be able to figure something out. And you did! Not only did you realize that I was behind everything, but you also figured out that my father was inside of my head."

Draco's eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"You probably saved my mother's life with your precautions," he said, "Thanks."

"Is your father at home now?" Snape asked.

"I don't think so," Draco replied, "He likes to move around now that he's a wanted man. But I believe it won't be long for him to figure out what's happened and go to my mother to capture her."

Snape swore under his breath.

"Stay there," he barked at all four of the children before heading to his fireplace and throwing in a handful of floo powder, shouting, '_Dumbledore's office'_.

"Severus, my boy!" Came Dumbledore's cheerful voice, "How may I help you this fine evening? Won't you step through?"

Snape did just that, the floo network closing behind him as he left the four children to their own devices.

"So…" Ron said, not following that up with anything.

"Yeah," Draco shrugged.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the table, the annoying sound of fingernails on wood causing all three boys to look at her sharply.

"Sorry," she muttered awkwardly as she leaned back.

After another few seconds of awkward silence, Draco sighed dramatically.

"It will be alright," Harry offered, "I'm sure that Dumbledore and Snape will be able to protect your mother."

Draco chuckled grimly, "Are you really feeling sorry for you assassin, Potter?" he asked.

"Please," Harry huffed, rolling his eyes, "You and I both know that if you wanted me dead, I would be."

"You almost were," Draco said softly.

"What can I say," Harry said cheerily, "The luck of the Irish!"

"Harry," Hermione said exasperatedly, "That only applies if you're actually Irish."

"Part of me might be," Harry shrugged.

"I think Ron has a bigger chance of that than you do," Hermione said, "The only thing Irish about you is the green of your eyes."

Draco chuckled softly.

"What?" Ron asked bewildered.

"You three have the attention span of a puppy," he replied, "Did you really recover from everything I just told you?"

"This is nothing new for me, you know," Harry said.

"True enough," Ron chuckled, "Harry can simply not go to school without getting into trouble one way or the other."

"Just one more year to go, Harry," Hermione said encouragingly, "Survive that and the curse will hopefully be broken."

"You guys are mental," Draco said, relaxing visibly in his chair, "You should be hexing me silly."

"We don't hex our friends," Ron said.

"Not even when they do stupid things," Hermione added.

"Especially when they really meant no harm," Harry said, "In a way, you were probably partially responsible for my survival this year. If you hadn't been there to 'attempt' to kill me, Lucius would probably have made far more disastrous attempts."

"Perhaps," Draco replied carefully, "Do you really still want to be my friends?"

"Having a cunning Slytherin in our group will no doubt work in our advantage," Ron said slyly, "We'll be able to get away with murder with you on our side!"

"Ronald!" Hermione chided.

"Woops," Ron blushed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, Draco."

But Draco grinned right back at him, "Thank you," he said, "All three of you."

* * *

_Well guys, was it what you expected? Did you suspect Dean, perhaps? I did put him in the wrong place at the wrong time quite often, didn't I? Are you happy with this development? Disappointed?_

_Did any of you find the code in the previous chapter that told you it was Malfoy?_

_I'm most anxious about your reaction to this chapter so please don't forget to review. _


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you all for your reviews. It would appear that some knew exactly that it was all Draco's doing while others were flabbergasted. I suppose that means it wasn't too obscure nor too obvious which works out fine for me!_

_I hope you enjoy the next chapter as well._

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Even if Harry and his friends had wanted to leave, they couldn't. Whether or not Snape had forgotten all about it, he had locked the door with a charm neither Harry nor even Hermione could break. So all in all, they were stuck together.

"How long do you think it will be before he's back?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Ron frowned, "How long can it take to have a conversation with Dumbledore?"

"They both do use a lot of big words," Harry snickered. When he noticed Draco's crestfallen expression, he put a gentle hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he said, "I'm sure the reason it takes so long is because Severus is already doing his best to get your mother to safety. He and Dumbledore both."

Draco chuckled bitterly, "Unlikely," he said, "Severus I can see helping her but Dumbledore…" he sighed dramatically, "Why would he even think about helping a family like mine."

"Hey!" Ron objected, "Dumbledore may be stark raving mad at times but he would never turn his back on anyone that needs his help! Of that I'm sure."

"Of course a Gryffindor like you would say just that," Draco said. It was clear that he was getting more and more antsy by the minute.

"He helped Severus way back when," Harry reminded Draco kindly, "I don't see any reason why he wouldn't help you. Sure, he makes mistakes but Ron is right. Dumbledore will always help anyone who asks him to."

Ron groaned loudly as he stretched his arms into the air after which he allowed himself to fall backwards to land on the carpet in front of the fireplace. "I'm tired," he said, smacking his lips.

"I'm getting rather sleepy myself," Hermione added as she looked at the relaxed Weasley, his eyes now closed and his hands cupped behind his head.

"You can have my bed," Harry offered.

"You have a bed here?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Of course I do!" Harry grinned, "What father wouldn't have a bed available to his son?" It still felt so weird to say that but he had better get used to it.

"Are you sure it's a bed and not a coffin?" Ron asked drowsily but he didn't open his eyes. Harry threw a throw pillow that landed directly in Ron's face but the redhead made no attempt to remove the alien object.

"Is he asleep already?" Draco whispered incredulously.

"That's Ron for you," Harry shrugged, "Come, Hermione. It's through this door." He guided Hermione into his room and found his bed to be neatly made, ready for its inhabitant.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked, fidgeting with her robes somewhat, "I don't want to steal your bed from you."

"Please," Harry huffed, "Severus would kill me if he found out that I didn't offer my bed to the lady."

Hermione scowled as she placed her hands on her hips in an accurate portrayal of Mrs Weasley. "Well, if he hadn't locked us in here, there wouldn't be a problem."

"You be sure to tell him that," Harry chuckled before she closed the door. When he turned back to the room, he noticed Draco looking at him strangely. Ron was still lying there with the throw pillow on his face. He was snoring gently.

"Do I have dirt on my face or something?" Harry asked when he caught Draco staring.

"No," Draco replied, still looking at him curiously.

"Then what's with that look?" Harry urged as he sat beside Draco on the couch.

"What look?" Draco asked incredulously, furrowing his brow even more.

"That look," Harry replied as he pointed at Draco's face, "You're looking at me as if it's the first time you ever saw me. You're not crushing on me or anything, right?"

"As if!" Draco said in mock horror but soon his face fell again. "I guess I was just wondering how you can be so quick to forgive."

"It's not like you had a choice," Harry shrugged.

"Well that's just wrong," Draco argued, "I did have a choice. And I chose my mother."

"I would've done the same," Harry replied honestly, "And I know that you wouldn't fault me for that either. Besides, you did your best to keep the attempts just that. Attempts."

"And you believe me when I say that?" Draco asked, "Just like that?"

"I'm not the only one," Harry said with a wide smile.

Draco seemed confused. He lifted his leg to have his knee rest on the couch, leaning back into the cushions as he eyed Harry suspiciously. "I'm not sure what you mean by that."

"Ron is sound asleep in front of the fireplace," Harry pointed out. As if in response, Ron turned slightly, the throw pillow sliding just a tiny bit downwards.

"Hermione went into the other room without a fuss. And above all –" he gestured towards the hearth, "Severus left you in here with us to go talk to the headmaster and do Merlin knows what. He wouldn't do that if he thought you were still going to try and kill me."

"Then he's a fool." Draco sighed, "I doubt he would've made that same mistake a year ago."

"Mistake?" Harry asked.

"Well, not so much a mistake as a – well –"

"A leap of faith," Harry supplied.

"Well, yes," Draco said, "That's nothing a Slytherin would typically take. Your Gryffindor lifestyle must be rubbing off on him."

"It's because you're his godson, I think," Harry suggested. He too made himself comfortable and leaned back into the cushions, only now feeling just how tired he was. He yawned slightly and scratched his neck absentmindedly.

"He knows you and trusts you for it. I don't think he would've left you here with us if he had even the slightest inkling that you were dangerous."

Draco nodded. He was too tired to argue anymore. And so was Harry. All he knew was that he trusted Draco to not stab him in his sleep. Was that stupid? Possibly. Was he too quick to forgive? He had been told as much in the past. But he knew for a fact that he didn't want to go through life distrusting people and depriving those who needed it of their second chance. Or third or fourth if that's what it took. Without second chances he never would have gotten the amazing father figure that was in his life and he wasn't about to throw away this budding friendship with Draco either.

As he drifted off to sleep he couldn't help but think that by trusting Draco now, they would be able to forge a lifelong friendship. After this, Draco would stick around as Ron and Hermione did. He knew for a fact that he would be able to depend on Draco for everything and that it would work the other way around as well.

* * *

Snape sank heavily into the chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. He was happy enough to actually almost take a lemon drop from the ancient old coot. Almost.

After he had told Draco's story and explained Narcissa Malfoy's predicament to Dumbledore, the headmaster had sprung into action immediately. Much could be said about Dumbledore but if people were in need, he would do his best to assist to the best of his abilities. And his abilities were vast.

It had taken a couple of hours to not only retrieve Narcissa from Malfoy manor but to hide her away in a protected location as well. She had been relatively unhurt, sporting damage that – according to her – had been caused during the Christmas holidays but nothing recent enough to imply that Lucius knew about Draco's betrayal.

She had been more than happy to accept the help extended to her. Especially so when she was guaranteed that Draco's punishment would not only be light considering the circumstances but would also remain within the walls of Hogwarts. The real challenge had been in removing the curse that had been placed upon her, actively stopping her from leaving the manor but with Dumbledore's assistance, they finally managed.

Snape felt positively victorious. Harry was safe. Draco was safe. All he needed to do now was flush out the cockroach that was Lucius Malfoy and squash him like the vile insect he was. And he knew exactly how he wanted to go about doing just that.

"I do believe it is time you retreated to your quarters, Severus," Dumbledore said, doing his best to keep the weariness out of his voice but not quite succeeding. "Did you not leave four teenagers alone in your quarters without proper supervision? One of them a young woman?"

Snape's eyes widened as he leapt to his feet. He had forgotten all about the fearsome foursome.

"If you'll excuse me, Albus," he said hurriedly as he grabbed a handful of floo powder. The sound of Dumbledore's chuckles did nothing to ease his sudden worry as he called out 'Severus Snape's quarters' and stepped through the floo.

Ready to give detention and take points, he stepped into his sitting room. He refrained from shouting orders and accusations when he noticed that all was quiet. Just a few feet in front of him, the Weasley boy slept on the ground, his arm serving as a pillow while an actual pillow lay in front of him.

In his couch slept the-boy-that-never-stopped-to-cause-him-stress peacefully enough to make anyone believe that there was nothing amiss. His head was leaning against the soft armrest and his legs were drawn up. To make the picture complete, the sole Slytherin of the party was also knocked out, using Harry's legs as a makeshift pillow, a wet spot forming on Harry's knee as Draco drooled all over it, his sleep surprisingly unperturbed.

The absence of the Granger girl could probably be explained by Gryffindor chivalry. Snape walked over to Harry's room and opened the door ever so slightly. Just enough to peer inside. He saw the unmistakable bushy hair protrude from the bedsheets as they rose and fell with every breath Granger took.

How they had all managed to fall asleep so easily was beyond him but Snape could not deny the tinge of pride he felt, not only at Harry but also at the rest of the Gryffindor trio that they managed to understand Draco's troubles and had not rejected him. The proof of that was the way he and Harry were snuggling up on the couch – which would surely cause dismay and feigned disgust in the morning – and the fact that his quarters were not in shambles.

Sighing to himself he decided that he would inform Draco of his actions and his new plan in the morning. After all, it would not do to wake anyone up at this late hour. Resigning himself to an early morning, Snape stalked into his own bedroom – supremely satisfied that Weasley had chosen the ground to sleep on rather than venture into his bed – and turned in for the night.

* * *

_All teenagers be hanged!_

Snape turned over in his bed as he tried to ignore the sound of loud whispering and the occasional giggle that followed every time someone made a loud noise.

The whispers would inevitably turn into louder conversation over time until someone hushed the others loudly to begin the whispering anew.

Had they no respect for their Professor? Had his adoption of Harry Potter made him less fearsome somehow? How dare they disrupt his sleep with their inane chatter as if he would not be ready to flay them living for their impudence!

He moved silently and got dressed in his characteristic teaching robes, ready to share his unpleasantness with the world.

He slammed the door open from his room and banged it closed with even more force, glaring viciously at the party going on in _his_ quarters.

"Just _what_ is going on here?" he hissed angrily, "Have you no respect?"

He was satisfied enough with the fearful glints in Weasley and Granger's eyes but was violently perturbed by the lack thereof in both Harry and Draco. Much to Snape's chagrin, Harry whispered something in Draco's ear to which the Slytherin chuckled softly and nodded vigorously.

"I see that your night-time snuggling has brought you much closer together," Snape smirked. He was quite pleased when he saw the boys' cheeks colour a rosy red in response. This time it was Weasley's turn to chuckle but Granger just seemed confused.

"Ten points from each of you for waking me up," Snape snarled before sitting down at the table heavily, picking up the paper.

"Well, someone's clearly not a morning person," Harry grumbled, "It's your own fault for locking us in here in the first place."

"Are you trying to tell me that your waking me up has no basis in your own actions and are solely my responsibility?" Snape asked icily as he perused the daily articles.

"I would say it's 50/50," Harry said as he took the seat next to Snape, loudly scraping the chair across the floor as he did so. Snape winced at the horrible screeching and scowled menacingly at Harry.

"Oh, lay off," Harry chuckled, "I know you want pancakes! I made them myself."

Snape stared at the plate in front of him. A large stack of pancakes lay waiting for someone to eat them, a warming charm on the plate keeping them nice and hot.

"Why would you object yourself to such menial labour?" Snape asked as he drank the coffee that was already waiting for him, "Did you forget that Hogwarts is teeming with house-elves? Or did you poison them again?"

"Severus!" Harry gasped eliciting the tiniest of smirks from Snape.

"Er – Professor?" Draco interrupted cautiously. Snape had been waiting for the boy to speak up and motioned for him to sit down. At least the rest of the golden trio had already found the courage to do just that. Weasley was already stuffing his face with pancakes. Syrup was dripping from his mouth as he stuffed it with more than he could chew. Both Snape and Hermione regarded him with disgusted looks but the boy didn't seem to notice. What was the world coming to if sitting at the same table as the famous dungeon bat did not diminish Weasley's appetite? Well, as long as this 'sickness' didn't spread outside of these four children, it would be fine.

"Professor?" Draco tried again, shaking Snape out of his reverie.

"I assume you wish to know about your mother," Snape said as he cut into the pancake he just took. He took them plain to keep them from being too sweet.

"Yes sir," Draco admitted. The Gryffindor brats had become eerily silent as well but Draco didn't seem to mind their intrusion into their conversation the least so Snape continued.

"The headmaster and I have removed your mother from Malfoy manner," Snape informed Draco flatly, "She has been moved to a secure location which we will not be divulging to you at the moment. You understand that we wish to apprehend your father first and anyone who knows about her whereabouts could bring that information into jeopardy."

Draco nodded with understanding and Snape breathed a sigh of relief. Slytherins really were easier to handle than Gryffindors. They simply obeyed, not questioning a thing. Unfortunately for Snape, he found himself surrounded by Gryffindors.

"Who knows how long that could take," Harry objected.

"Yeah, it's not fair to keep Draco away from his mother that long," Weasley piped up.

"I'm sure he won't tell his father," Hermione added, "And he's not in his mind anymore either."

"Could you three kindly give it a rest," Snape said wearily, "I don't plan on this arrangement to last long at all. In fact, I have a plan to lure Lucius here and detain him."

"How?" Draco asked eagerly, "Is there anything I can do to help."

"Yes, you can," Snape said as he explained his plan to Draco and Harry. He would need the cooperation of both of them in order for this to work. He only hoped that Harry made as convincing an actor as Snape knew Draco was.

* * *

A few days later, Harry found himself sick with anticipation. While he knew that Snape's plan was solid and that both he and a few others teachers would be there to help and protect him and Draco, he couldn't help but feel as if his part in all of this left him particularly vulnerable.

He sat at the breakfast table, ignoring Hermione and Ron as they chattered away, finding solace in Draco's stoic presence beside him when a familiar owl flew overhead and landed a letter into Draco's lap. Hermione and Ron quieted down as Draco tentatively opened the letter. Harry peered over his shoulder to read with him.

_Exceptional work, my boy._

_See what you can accomplish if you only put your mind to it? Your suggestion was quite excellent. You are right to allow me the glory of your victory in order for me to gain the respect I deserve. It is the respect you will inherit as well in due time as a reward for your efforts._

_Meet me in the forbidden forest at 01:00 a.m. and do not be seen._

_As soon as I receive my prize, I will let your mother be and move on as I have promised you._

_Do not be late._

Harry rolled his eyes at the ridiculous wording Lucius used to contact his own son but Draco shuddered visibly. Ron took the letter and scanned it, sneering in disgust when he had finished.

"Has he always been so – errr –"

"Standoffish?" Hermione supplied.

Draco chuckled, "Yes. Even in the best of times, he has always written with that sort of flair."

"So that's where you get it from," Harry teased.

"Hey!" Draco responded, hitting Harry over the head with a bread roll, "You're one to talk. No one uses prolix explanations as much as Severus does."

"You got me!" Harry said, conceding his point. He then looked at the high table and met Snape's gaze, giving the man a sharp nod to signify that the game was on.

* * *

To say that the defence class that day was gruelling would've been the understatement of the century. Snape had been walking around class, snapping orders at students as they duelled, trying to break their focus as they hexed and blocked together.

But the main subject of his focus was clearly the pair of Harry and Draco.

"Mr Potter, you just wasted valuable seconds, rolling away from that hex," Snape snarled, "If you can simply evade a spell, do so. There is no need for dumb theatrics, especially when they put your life in jeopardy."

Snape whirled on Draco when he heard him snicker, "And you, Mr Malfoy," he growled, "You put up your shields a fraction of a second too late. I assure you that Mr Potter has been holding back somewhat to facilitate that particular flaw but if he hit you full force, your shield would be inadequate!"

Harry opened his mouth to object but Snape spoke first.

"Don't even think about denying it, Mr Potter," he said icily, "I have seen you duel many times and you and I both know that you're faster than this. If you think you're doing your partner any favours by pulling your punches, think again. You leave him unprepared to defend himself in the event of a real attack. Now think of what I told you and go again!"

Snape seemed to want to drill as much as he could into Draco and Harry's mind in the span of those measly two hours. And they knew exactly why that was so they did their best not to talk back to Snape or give him cause to fly off the handle in any way. After all, they knew he was just worried.

If Harry had to tell the truth, so was he. But he had done things far scarier and far more dangerous than this. If anything, his role in all of this was surprisingly easy. It was really Draco he was worried about as well as Snape. But he shook that thought from his head as soon as it entered. He could trust Snape. The man was infinitely better than Lucius and considering the circumstances, Snape seemed very sure that Lucius would not bring any of his death eater friends. After all, he had no reason to.

Harry thought of the letter Draco had sent his father per Snape's orders. The letter that would lure the man here and allow their trap to spring on him.

_Father,_

_I'm not certain why but I believe our connection broke. I believe you will find it does not matter because I have done what you asked of me. My mission is complete._

_I have hidden the body away for now. Everyone thinks Potter has simply gone missing. I believe it would be best if you revealed his corpse so everyone would realize that it was truly you who was behind the death of the-boy-who-lived. I hope this realisation pleases you enough to forgive my earlier failures and release my mother._

_I will be waiting for your reply on when you wish to collect your prize. In the meantime, I'll keep it hidden away._

It was brilliant. Lucius' arrogance would surely not allow for his fellow death eaters to believe that it was really Draco who had disposed of Harry Potter, be it on Lucius' orders or not. Therefore, Snape believed that Lucius would, in fact, come alone to collect Harry's body – which he would be able to use to prove what he did - and when he did, they would be ready to capture him then and there.

It would be risky for Harry to play a corpse, trying his best not to move, breath visibly or make a single sound. And Draco would have to face his father again and pretend to be the son Lucius had always wanted, knowing full well that he could never be that person.

Snape's part was easier, for once. He would simply need to hex Lucius into oblivion, constrict him and take him to the Aurors, proclaiming him to be the culprit, after all, absolving Draco of his crimes. For both Harry and Snape agreed that if anyone was to be punished for his crimes, it was to be Lucius. For a father to take advantage of his son that way was beyond vile and for once, Harry found himself not envious of someone for still having their dad around.

* * *

Harry and Draco were walking towards the forbidden forest, huddled up underneath Harry's invisibility cloak. Ron and Hermione had wanted to join their quest but Snape had not only expressly forbidden it, he had also asked McGonagall to keep a very close eye on both of them to prevent them from coming anyway. And for one, Harry agreed that it would be better this way.

When they reached the agreed-upon meeting spot and had made sure that Lucius wasn't there yet by means of the Marauder's Map, the boys discarded the invisibility cloak, hiding it in a hollow tree with the map. Harry started patting his clothes and skin with all kinds of mud and dirt before lying down on the cold floor, trying his best to stay still.

He wondered if he should keep his eyes open or closed. If he kept them closed, it would be easier for him to pretend to be dead but he would be in the dark quite literally. If he opened them, he would be able to see what was going on but it would be supremely hard not to move his eyes or even blink when he was in view of Malfoy senior and he wasn't sure if he was able to do that.

Deciding that he would put his trust in Draco and Snape – who was already hiding somewhere nearby – he closed his eyes but remained highly alert as to where his wand was in relation to his hand. He would be able to draw it at a moment's notice if it were necessary.

Harry was vaguely aware of Draco pacing across the forest floor a couple of times before stopping himself and coming to stand in front of Harry. Neither boy spoke a word to each other for they no longer knew just how far away Lucius was but Harry felt vaguely comforted with the knowledge that Draco was most likely positioning himself in between Harry and his father.

Even though he expected it, it took every ounce of willpower Harry possessed not to flinch when he heard the silky voice that belonged to Lucius Malfoy.

"It's been far too long Draco," the man spoke congenially, "Now show me what you have for me."

* * *

_I think there will only be one more chapter after this. But don't worry! We'll have loads of fun with the sequel 'The Potions Master' after this, trust me._

_What do you think of Snape's plan? How will it go? Do tell me your thoughts! _

_Please review if you have the time._


	21. Chapter 21

_I would have posted this chapter yesterday but one of my readers kept me too busy to write. You know who you are! Thanks for all your reviews and please enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Father," Draco greeted politely and Harry could not help but feel amazed at Draco's skill to keep himself calm. It probably had something to do with him being a natural Occlumens.

"I take it your last plan finally worked?" Harry heard Lucius say, followed by the shuffling of two pairs of feet. Harry didn't move an inch and focused on controlling his breathing.

"Since Snape wasn't around that time to rescue him, Potter finally croaked," Draco replied sounding just a bit too pleased with himself, "It was horribly painful as well."

"Did anyone see you do it?" Lucius then asked, "Does anyone suspect?"

"No one saw me and those Gryffindor dunderheads have no idea it was me. They are convinced that I am Potter's friend and could, therefore, do no evil."

The way Draco spat his name made Harry feel very uncomfortable, needing to remind himself that it was all an act. Though he got the feeling that Draco really did think them all dunderheads for not figuring him out sooner.

"Though I must say that leaving your registration number in the Snallygaster was dangerous. I almost got caught because of it."

Someone huffed indignantly. Most likely Lucius.

"I put a concealment charm on it," Lucius drawled, "It probably wore off only a few days ago and by that time I didn't think anyone would still want to investigate."

"Potter did," Draco said smugly. Harry was not entirely sure what Draco was trying to accomplish by acting like a brat. Was he distracting Lucius from something or did he just long to feel the pain of the Cruciatus curse again?

"And how would you know that?" Lucius growled.

"He confronted me," Draco replied casually, "Right before I snuffed the life out of him. Something you haven't been able to do, even at Voldemort's side."

* * *

Snape stood behind a tall oak tree, listening intently to the conversation going on between both Malfoy's. He smirked when he heard Draco perform his part more than adequately. Now _there_ was a child able to push back his emotions enough to fulfil his duty. No Gryffindor would ever be able to do so.

But he had to admit that Harry was doing a good job in pretending to be dead. He clutched his wand tightly as he listened, surveying the surrounding trees for any sign of additional death eaters or perhaps simply a dangerous inhabitant of the forest. Not too far away from him, stood McGonagall at the ready, her animagus form crouched in the branches of a pine tree, her yellow eyes glistening intently. By the look on her feline face, she was anxious to get this charade over with.

Surely it was not in McGonagall's nature to sneak around and stay hidden, waiting for that opportune moment. And she had been especially contrary about using Harry as bait but eventually, she went along with Snape's plan, if only because the two boys involved in his scheme were anxious to go ahead with it. She had threatened to mangle Snape severely should anything go wrong. A sentiment Snape could appreciate.

Why he had chosen McGonagall to assist tonight was perhaps not too obvious. Flitwick was a much better duellist for one and even Sinistra knew how to hold her own but this was a matter of trust. If there was one person – besides Dumbledore who was once again called away for an urgent meeting – that he knew he could explain to that Draco had only been acting out of fear for his father, it would be McGonagall. Her not always too visible bleeding heart was easily won over by sappy stories such as the one about the horrific relationship between Draco and his father.

Now she too was out for his blood. She had already forgiven Draco, Snape knew. Even if she had not voiced as much. And above all, Snape knew she would keep their secret. If she didn't, Draco might have been forced to leave Hogwarts which would only serve to steer him towards that dark path yet again.

He was shaken out of his musings when he heard the sound of an open palm hitting someone's face. It was unmistakable.

Somewhat shocked – even if he had heard about Draco's mistreatment before – Snape peered from behind the tree just in time to see Draco turn his head back slowly to face his father. He must have been provoking him a tad too well.

From the corner of his eye, he saw McGonagall getting into position, ready to pounce.

Snape took one last look around and was fairly confident that there were no other dangers currently present. He motioned for McGonagall to circle around so she would be behind Lucius and waited for her to get into position.

"That's quite enough of your cheek, boy," Lucius spat, "You may have finally done as I have asked but don't think for one second that that gives you the right to speak to me like that."

"I apologize, father," Draco said meekly, the hurt evident in his voice. Was that an act as well?

"Out of the way," Lucius snarled, clearly in a bad mood. Draco did so obediently and Snape watched as Lucius approached Harry's seemingly lifeless body.

McGonagall got into position right when Lucius kneeled next to Harry, carelessly lowering his wand enough for Snape to get the upper hand. Without revealing his hiding spot just yet, he fired a stunning hex in Lucius direction. But he hadn't taken into account the man's unnatural reflexes and cursed inwardly when Lucius jumped back. The hex narrowly missed Harry as well.

"Who dares?" Lucius growled, "Who dares attack me?"

This would be the perfect moment for McGonagall to strike. Lucius' back was turned and even he would not be able to dodge a spell that fired at his blind spot. But the animagus was suddenly nowhere to be seen.

Harry decided to spring into action himself as he launched himself from the cold forest floor while grabbing his wand.

Lucius swore loudly in surprise before whirling on Draco in pure anger. He lifted his wand to no doubt cause irreparable damage but neither Harry nor Snape would allow that to happen as they both fired off their spells.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Sectumsempra!"

Lucius' wand flew out of his hand and landed somewhere behind him. He was unable to block or dodge Snape's cutting curse but turned his body just in time to avoid the worst of the damage, his shoulder taking the brunt of the trauma.

Lucius staggered backwards from the force of the attacks and Snape used this opportunity to swoop in and drag Draco away from his father, positioning him behind a tree.

Meanwhile, Harry cast stunning hex after stunning hex but was unable to make one connect with the senior Malfoy. The Death eater just blocked them all wandlessly while he stepped backwards, no doubt trying to get in range of his wand.

"I see that Draco was too cowardly to kill you after, all, Mr Potter," he smirked as if he didn't even realize the precarious position he was in.

"It took a lot of courage to stand up to you," Harry spat angrily, "Which is more than I can say from someone who spent the last years licking someone's boots."

"You assume too much," Lucius replied calmly, but the glint of anger in his eyes betrayed that Harry's words struck home, "I was the Dark Lord's right-hand man. I never grovelled."

He threw up another shield to protect himself from Harry's non-verbal 'Incarcerous'.

Harry laughed bitterly, "You delude yourself," he said knowingly, "didn't Voldemort ever tell you that he and I shared a connection? Did he never explain to his right-hand man that I could see your gatherings?"

Harry stepped closer to Lucius while the man crouched, his face a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Oh, he didn't?" Harry asked in mock surprise but then his tone became harsh and cold.

"I know exactly how much you meant to Voldemort, Malfoy," he spat, "And the truth is that your existence was as meaningless to him as that of the next death eater. I saw you grovel and kiss the hem of his robes and I watched as he tortured you when you failed yet again. You were nothing then and you are nothing now. Reducto!"

For a moment, it seemed that Harry had won as Lucius was tossed backwards. He hit a tree with a pained grunt and Harry looked over his shoulder to see Snape try and restrain a somewhat distraught Draco. His nerves finally seemed to have caught up with him.

When Snape looked up to assess the situation, his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Harry, look out!"

The warning came just in time for Harry to sidestep whatever it was that was thrown at him. It hadn't come from Lucius who was still trying to get back up.

From the shadows came Goyle senior, who was smirking as he trained his wand on Harry. And if the children of these death eaters were anything to go by, Crabbe senior wouldn't be far.

He did not get too much time to think that over. In a few long strides, Snape positioned himself next to Harry as Lucius got back to his feet, aided by Goyle. Much to Harry's satisfaction, he saw a trickle of blood run down Lucius' face, the colour of his skin a lot paler than it was only moments before.

"You will pay for that, Potter," Lucius hissed.

"You will need to get past me first, Lucius," Snape sneered.

All four of them stood facing each other, not a single person moving for a while. It was an odd sight to see. Three former death eaters and The-Boy-Who-lived facing off in the forbidden forest. The scene had an almost tranquil feel to it as it was illuminated by the moon. Draco was not meddling in and perhaps that was for the best. Harry could not even begin to imagine how hard it would have to be to face off against your own father. Even if he was a major git.

Then, as if it were some kind of sign to begin, a nearby set of explosions set all four of them in motion.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry shouted as he ducked to his left and away from Snape, his spell aimed at Lucius but the tall man sidestepped easily, even as wounded as he was.

"Stupefy!" Lucius shouted but Snape was quick to defend as he threw up a Protego to shield Harry. But Goyle was about to take advantage of the distracted potions master.

"Avada –"

"Sectumsempra!" Harry roared in horror as he slashed his wand at Goyle's arm before the man could finish the spell. Goyle screamed in agony as his skin burst open and blood spurted from what seemed to be a dangerous wound. Good.

More explosions could be heard from the distance and Harry vaguely wondered if it was McGonagall causing those and if she was okay. He had no time to consider this though. He dodged out of the way of Goyle's crushing curse just in time. The tree behind him got smashed to smithereens.

"Incendio!" Harry shouted.

"Protego!" Came Goyle's hasty reply. His shield reflected the beam of fire but Harry ducked away in time. The bushes behind him were suddenly set alight and provided an eerie glow in which Snape blocked a few harsh, consecutive curses thrown his way by Lucius.

"Terra Motus!" Harry shouted angrily as he planted his feet firmly and aimed his spell at the ground beneath Goyle's feet. The death eater did his best to step away but the suddenly cascading ground he was standing on caused him to topple over unceremoniously. Harry took this chance to pounce and ran towards his target but was forced to skid to a halt when a beam of red light was cast his way. Lucius had his eye on him now.

The loud cries of a woman in the not too far off distance grabbed everyone's attention for a fraction of a second but not long enough to stall the battle.

Both Lucius and Goyle fired off a killing curse at their respective targets but both Snape and Harry narrowly dodged. Harry heard Snape grunt as he hit a tree, its leaves singing in the growing fire.

"You'll never win this, Lucius," Snape yelled from behind his hiding place, "Your Dark Lord has fallen and so will you."

A laugh that can only be described as maniacal erupted from Lucius.

"You are a fool, Severus, to think that no one would rise to take his place," He screeched.

"And you think yourself up to the task, do you?"

Suddenly, Lucius snapped his head to pierce harshly into Snape's eyes, a small twitch visible near his lips as he raised a steady wand hand.

"You will soon find, Severus," he hissed dangerously, "That no one is more suitable than I am!"

Harry stared in awe at Lucius Malfoy as his form started morphing, mangling his body as it elongated and expanded. The fire now burning vigorously in the shadow of the-boy-who-lived did nothing to warm his now chilled flesh as he looked on in horror.

Snape was not frozen to the spot as Harry was and started hexing and cursing in the direction of the death eater – if you could still call him that – while his charge strained his neck to see just how tall what once was Lucius Malfoy would grow.

"Just what is –"

Even Draco looked in awe and surprise at the changing form of his father.

And then the transformation was over as quickly as it had begun. If anyone present had known that Lucius Malfoy was an animagus, none of them showed it. Not even Goyle seemed to expect to suddenly stand next to the monster in Harry's path.

Lucius had become what could only be described as a gargantuan king cobra of epic proportions. It was easily the size of Hagrid's hut and towered far above any of the humans still waiting on the ground below. Its fangs drizzled with poison and where a drop hit the ground, it sizzled.

"Severus!" Harry yelled in a state of panic. His gaze searched Snape's frantically but when they fell on his potions master, his anxiety turned to calm.

Just to see Snape standing there with that ferocious glint in his eyes, cloak billowing in the wind, sparks of fire floating alongside him, gave Harry hope. Snape – while surprised – didn't seem in the least perturbed. In fact, he was defiant and exuded a strength Harry had not often seen in the man. In fact, it had been since the battle with Voldemort that Harry had witnessed the willpower the man now exhibited.

Lucius struck at Snape with his giant head but Snape leapt aside, quick as a cat. At the same time, Goyle threw a disarming spell Harry's way but Harry cast a non-verbal Protego causing the spell to ricochet to the oversized death eater. With his footing still uneven, he didn't manage to dodge the reflected spell and lost his wand to the woods. Harry – who sensed that Snape would need his help very soon – advanced on the older Goyle, a ferocious glint in his eye. He raised his wand but before he could cast a confinement hex, thick red ropes bound the death eater tightly to a tree. The more he wiggled to set himself free, the tighter his restrains became.

When Harry heard the snapping of a few twigs, he raised his wand instinctively, only to come face to face with McGonagall. The right side of her face was covered in blood and she was clutching her left arm tightly but other than that she seemed fine.

"Potter, where –"

A crash somewhere next to them alerted Harry that the snake had collided with a tree in its ferocious assault and he jolted back to the battle.

"Diffindo!" Harry jumped over the snake's tail as it swung at him and took aim again. "Reducto! Ventus!"

Harry wasn't sure if the snake was simply impervious to magical attacks or had a very thick skin. Either way, he was not going to let up.

Lucius didn't seem bothered by Harry in the least. For the moment he kept his attention on Snape as the Potions Master dodged every attack nimbly and gracefully, casting hexes and curses of a wide variety. His feline grace seemed to equal that of McGonagall when she was in her animagus form.

McGonagall threw an assortment of hexes herself. She threw rocks that she transformed in midair to become spears and swords. When Lucius lunged at Snape again, McGonagall changed a boulder into a solid rock wall against which the gigantic snake collided with a force massive enough to destroy buildings.

Lucius hissed dangerously as blood seeped from one of its many wounds. While spells didn't seem to do all that much damage, ordinary weapons seemed to do just fine. As Harry dodged another swipe of Lucius' tail, he rolled and grabbed a sword as he moved.

This was just like with the basilisk. All he needed to do was stab the giant beast and slay it. He had done this before and he could do it again!

As he picked up the sword, Lucius suddenly seemed to decide that Harry would be a far better target. He reared his ugly head and hissed in a way that almost seemed like laughter. And after a few moments, Harry understood that that was exactly what he was hearing.

"You think you can bessssst me, boy?" Lucius hissed, "You think that ssssword will sssssave your life?"

Lucius threw his head back before lunging forward at a breakneck speed but Harry sidestepped as he conjured a titan shield. Lucius crashed against it as his attack was deflected and Harry took the opportunity to climb on top of the massive cobra while it was dazed.

When Lucius realized what Harry was doing, he lunged at the boy while he attacked him with a strike of his tail. Choosing to defend against the poisonous attack, Harry poured all of his strength in a titan block, only barely able to hold on. When he realized that the tail hadn't struck him either, he glanced over his shoulder to see Snape focusing greatly on the shield he had conjured in protection. When he met Harry's gaze, he nodded.

"Terra Corruta!" Snape shouted. It was all Harry could do to keep his balance as the rear end of the Snake sunk fast when the earth underneath it collapsed. Harry tried to keep himself upright by stabbing the sword he was holding into the snake to have something to hold on tight with. Lucius' head reared back in agony as Harry clung to the sword as if it were some sort of lifeline, the blade cutting further into the flesh.

But then Lucius' spasmed his coils dramatically, causing Harry to fall off. He closed his eyes to brace for an impact that didn't feel quite as harsh as it should be. When the feeling of falling had stopped, Harry opened his eyes to find that he was caught by Snape. The dour man released him as soon as Harry had opened his eyes and shoved the boy behind him as he stood tall, facing the bleeding snake with a fierce determination.

"Minerva!" he called and as if they had practised it, McGonagall threw another rock at the snake, transfiguring it into a black longsword as it flew. In the meantime, Snape was running forward. He grabbed the sword in mid-air as soon as it had transformed and jumped forward while Lucius was still cowering in agony. The fire of the blazing trees reflected on the blade of the sword as Snape thrust it forward while he ran.

Lucius had noticed at the last moment and lashed out with his tail but Snape dodged it, never steering away from his path. As Lucius tried again, both McGonagall and Harry produced shields of their own to stop the tail, the head and seemingly random coils from slamming into Snape.

"Ventus!" Snape roared, forcing Lucius' head upwards because of the vicious wind he spelled into existence, leaving nothing to protect the snake's vulnerable throat. With a mighty swing of his sword, he latched onto the much too large target and sliced into its impossible to miss exposed flesh.

But not being trained in sword fighting at all, the wound did not cut deep enough and the sword was wrung out of Snape's hands as Lucius writhed, forcing the Potions Master to step back.

Meanwhile, Harry had circled back to stand at the other side of the snake while it was being distracted by Snape. He did his best not to make a single sound but was met with no resistance as he ended up behind the tree where Draco was taking cover, with his head between his hands. Harry gave him an assuring nod and peered from behind the tree. Alright, he was exactly in position. Now he had to hope that this would work.

"Accio longsword!"

The sword that had fallen to the ground seemed to levitate for a fraction of a second before making its way towards Harry with only one problem. The snake was in its path. As the sword flew forward, it embedded itself into Lucius' wounded flesh, the blade trying feverishly to get to Harry. This made the snake react violently enough to force Snape all the way back in order to evade the dangerous coils.

Sweat was dripping down Harry's forehead as he directed the sword but soon he feared that all of his efforts would not be enough to inflict a deadly wound on the massive snake's body.

"Don't let up!" Draco suddenly encouraged.

Not breaking focus, Harry kept his attention on the snake but out of the corner of his eye, he saw Draco rise and take aim with his own wand.

"Accio longsword!"

Their efforts now doubled, the magic was strong enough to send a new surge of power through the sword, causing it to slowly slide forward and through Lucius when suddenly, as if there was no more resistance to be had, the sword effortlessly sliced through what remained of the body and flew towards Harry and Draco.

"Dodge!" Harry yelled, pushing Draco aside as they both cancelled their spells. Only barely were they able to get out of the way of the sharp blade as it ended up stuck in a tree.

Fire was now starting to rage dangerously as it licked more and more trees, dry wood burning quickly. Lucius contorted and hissed painfully as his body collapsed Into itself, the pale man having no choice but to transform back to his true form.

Draco took a quick step forward as if he wanted to rush to his father's side but thought the better of it at the last moment and stayed put. Harry put a comforting hand on Draco's shoulder and when green met grey, he recognized the unmistakable grief.

Snape now approached the dying Lucius Malfoy as blood sputtered past his open mouth, a look of sheer terror in his eyes. They locked onto Snape's gaze in a mad sense of desperation, almost as if he were pleading for his life.

"Severus," he whispered, stretching a violently quivering hand in Snape's direction, "Old friend –"

Snape looked at him with nothing but loathing, sparing the man that once had been his friend only a momentary glance before stepping past him and heading towards the two boys that had come with them.

"Are you two unharmed?" he asked as he came to a stop in front of his charge, his eyes perusing every cut that was inflicted.

"Yes," Harry replied, "I've only gotten some superficial cuts."

"Aguamenti."

McGonagall had started dousing the flames that were eating away at the forest, not sparing a moment of her time for the dying man either. A man like that deserved no company as he bled. A man like that died alone.

"I believe we need to have a conversation about using fire in a dry forest, Harry," Snape said lightly. He eyed the sword that was now stuck in the tree and nodded approvingly. "Clever thinking otherwise. Well done."

His gaze now fell on the blonde whose eyes were trained on the ground. Snape grasped one of Draco's shoulders firmly, getting the boy to look up.

"Everything will be alright now Draco," he said importantly, "You are free."

Draco smiled in what could be perceived as relief as his father breathed his last.

* * *

It was only a few days after the battle in the forbidden forest that Harry found himself standing in front of Snape's quarters, the door closed. He had a large package tucked under his arm, wrapped in brown paper. Why he was nervous, he couldn't quite tell but he still had to steel his resolve before he opened the portrait and strolled inside.

As expected, Snape was sitting casually in front of the fireplace, a gentle fire brimming with heat. He looked up from the book he was reading when Harry entered and raised a suspicious eyebrow when he noticed what Harry was encumbered with.

"Good evening, Harry," he greeted, "How have you been recovering?"

"I'm fine," Harry said. When Snape frowned, he quickly added to his statement. "I really am! Fine, I mean. I'm not lying or exaggerating. There were only some cuts and bruises. Nothing major."

"This once, I believe you," Snape said, "Might I ask the purpose of tonight's visit?"

Harry flushed somewhat. "Ah – well, Happy birthday!" he blurted out.

Snape groaned audibly, "How did you know?"

Harry smirked mischievously, "Professor Dumbledore told me," he admitted, "That day we went to Hogsmeade."

"Did he now?" Snape sighed, raising his eyes heavenwards for a fraction of a second. But then he collected himself and smirked at Harry. "Come to celebrate my descent into old age, then?"

"Oh, cut it out," Harry chuckled, "I know you understand the concept of birthdays since you've done such a good job in celebrating my own. So you'll just have to allow me to celebrate yours."

"If you organized a party of sorts, you are grounded for the rest of the year," Snape growled but Harry recognised that the man was playing around. Even if he did seem a tad apprehensive.

"No, nothing of the sort," Harry grinned, "I knew you wouldn't like that. But I did get you a present!"

Anxiously, Harry held out the large, square package towards Snape, waiting impatiently for the Potions Master to take it, which he did after a few seconds of astonishment.

"You needn't have done that, Harry," he said softly, "But it is appreciated nonetheless. Thank you."

"Well, open it already, would you?" Harry urged, practically jumping up and down.

Snape smirked and started unwrapping as agonizingly slow as he possibly could. He tugged at a few carefully wrapped corners first, gingerly loosening the tape that had been used. Every now and then, he stopped altogether just to take a few slow sips of his tea before gingerly setting the cup back down and going back to unwrapping.

Harry was all but ready to tear off the paper himself.

"Would you stop doing that?" He asked exasperatedly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Snape asked innocently.

"Just tear off the bloody paper," Harry whined, "Aren't you even a bit curious?"

"I'm simply enjoying the act of unpacking whatever it is you've given me," Snape replied, "Surely you put a great deal of work into wrapping it up just for me."

"Not really," Harry said. As if that wasn't clear by the use of the brown paper. Obviously, it was done at the shop.

"No?" Snape asked in a mock hurt voice, "Couldn't find the time between battling Snallygasters, Quidditch and destroying would-be-Dark-Lords to wrap my birthday present?"

"You got that right," Harry said cheerily, "Now open the thing before I take it back and give it to someone else!" Harry urged.

"Alright, alright!" Snape finally conceded, "You Gryffindors and your impatience. Learn to savour something once in a while."

"Open it!"

Finally, Snape ripped the paper apart in one smooth motion to reveal a beautiful painting. It portrayed both Harry and Snape in their most typical mannerism. Harry stood there with his arms crossed and a mischievous grin on his face while Snape stood next to him with a hand on Harry's shoulder. His expression was dark but there was just a glint of amusement in his eyes as he side glanced at Harry. It was beautifully done in a way that almost implied that the artist knew them.

"This is beautiful, Harry," Snape breathed, "But how –"

"How did they get it so lifelike?" Harry interjected, "Well, the artist works with memories. Dumbledore left one of his in a pensieve. One that was about both of us. And this is what the artist came up with. I thought it was really well done."

"It's spectacular," Snape agreed, "Truly the best birthday present I have ever received."

And with a flick of his wand, he fastened the portrait to the wall above the fireplace.

* * *

A couple of months later, Harry found himself in the air, gliding along the stands as he searched for that ever-elusive snitch. Summerby was on his tail but Harry didn't mind so much. It was nice being able to soar through the skies, not fearing for his life. Well, not more than anyone else playing quidditch he supposed.

"Smith took possession of the quaffle again," Luna said dreamily, "You know, he used to be a part of the D.A. He wasn't very good at it either. He was only interested in learning the more dangerous kind of spells. Not exactly right for a Hufflepuff, I would say. But I suppose he is rather good at quidditch."

Harry blinked as he took in Luna's idea of commentating. As always, she didn't seem the least bit aware of the things she was saying. McGonagall seemed positively exasperated and at the end of her rope.

Harry laughed. All things were as they should be.

"30 -10 to Hufflepuff!" Luna shouted happily but McGonagall took the mike from her and all but snarled, "30 – 10 to _Gryffindor_!"

Harry rolled his eyes at the pair's shenanigans and wondered if McGonagall secretly liked the way Luna contributed to the game. She had allowed her to come back for every game so far after all.

When he spotted a familiar glint, he banished all other thoughts and sped towards the snitch as it flew erratically near Ginny Weasley. He grinned happily as he sped past her and grabbed the snitch with his outstretched hand, circling the sole Weasley daughter as he showed off his catch.

Summerby hadn't even moved from his position.

"Show-off," Ginny said good-naturedly and Harry winked at her, causing the girl to blush as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

"I never thought I'd see the day," Snape said as he walked Harry back to Gryffindor tower. Not to protect him from any unseen peril, mind you. No, those days were past them or so he hoped. Right now, he simply wanted to have a casual chat with his legal son before parting ways again in the everyday life of Hogwarts.

"You caught the snitch without injuring yourself _in the least_. There's not a scratch on you," he snorted, "The world must be coming to an end."

"Or maybe the war is," Harry replied earnestly.

Snape considered Harry for a moment before responding. "I certainly hope so. It would be nice for your last school year to be somewhat normal."

Harry snorted, "I doubt that's even a remote possibility. Weird things just happen to me."

"Well, if you don't want adventure to seek you out, perhaps you should reconsider becoming an Auror," Snape joked. Harry flashed him a look for a split second before it disappeared entirely. Too quick for Snape to understand its meaning.

"Do you think Draco will be alright?" Harry asked.

The platinum blonde had been rather down lately, which was to be expected of course. No one had charged him with any crime. The attempted murders against Harry were all blamed on Lucius Malfoy. Both Snape and McGonagall had testified that Lucius had all but admitted that he needed Harry dead to become the next Dark Lord and had attempted to kill all those present when he was found out. The fact that he had been an unregistered animagus didn't impress the council any more than his death eater status had. No one thought further investigation would be necessary and the case was considered closed. Crabbe – who had been apprehended by Mcgonagall – and Goyle were spending the rest of their miserable days in Azkaban for their crimes.

But even though Draco had been cleared of all charges, the boy moped around the halls more than anything. He appeared to be studying diligently, not interacting with the golden trio any more than he needed to. He didn't even take his meals at the Gryffindor table anymore. He just sat at the edge of the Slytherin table, barely eating anything. At least the other Slytherins left him alone with his grief which must have had something to do with the stern talking to Snape had given the most provocative of the Slytherins.

"He's grieving," Snape finally answered Harry, "Lucius was still the boy's father, even if he became less than caring in the last couple of years."

"I understand," Harry said, "I hope he'll be okay soon."

"He needs the time to mourn what was lost," Snape sighed, "But he still has his mother and they are both safe now. Come next year I'm sure he'll feel better."

"Do you think he'll still be friends with us?" Harry asked, "We were kind of responsible for his father's death, after all."

"He understands that it needed to be done," Snape replied, "Apprehending him would have been a better option, no doubt. But as soon as he transformed into that thing, that was no longer an option."

"You looked pretty cool out there, you know," Harry said, smiling slightly at the memory.

"Pardon?" Snape raised a suspicious eyebrow.

"The way you faced off against the snake, well, Lucius I guess. It was amazing!"

Snape chuckled, "You did pretty well yourself, Harry," he said, "You were a sight to behold."

"I'm going to ask professor McGonagall to supply us with the memory of that fight," Harry said excitedly, "That portrait should be bloody brilliant!"

Snape smirked, staring down at the Gryffindor. Harry looked up and met Snape's gaze with one of admiration, smiling as he did so.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Snape urged.

"Oh nothing," Harry said, "I was just thinking that I'm really proud to have you as my dad."

* * *

_This concludes 'The Potions Journeyman'.  
I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Especially this last chapter felt amazing to write and I'm quite happy with the result._

_The Potions Master will be the next and final instalment of the series. For those who have missed it, I promise you that there will be a lot more brewing and potion-stuff going on. And you all know me! It won't be long at all before that first chapter will be posted._

_I realize the battle was a tad fantastical but I hope you liked it nonetheless. Please let me know what you think!_


	22. Sequel alert

**Sequel alert**

* * *

Hello, everyone!

For those who want to be kept in the loop, the first chapter of The Potions Master has just been posted!

If you liked the previous instalments, I hope you'll join me in the last one as well.

Happy Halloween!


End file.
